Dirty Dancing with the Devil Herself
by JayJayHale
Summary: COMPLETE Edward left Bella, forcing his family to stay away from her. Six years onwards, the Cullens are a mess and Emmett decides to get away from his angst ridden family and let loose. What he finds in the meanest biker bar in Seatle will shock everyoe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Leather Pants and Broken Noses.**

Emmett's POV

Things at home were as bad as ever. Alice and Jasper constantly fought. Carlisle and Esme barely spoke to each other, stuck in their own world of mourning. Rose was fine in the beginning but with everyone's 'tudes all in a mess she had started taking it out on me, putting me down all the time. And Edward? Oh don't even get me started on Edward. After his little disappearing act, everyone in the family hit an all time low. So Jazz and I went down to Rio to drag his sorry ass home. A family that wallows together stays together.

I on the other hand was trying to make everyone happy and failing miserably at it. All because Edward couldn't handle one little human. Don't get me wrong, I loved Bella. I already thought of her as my little sister. She wasn't the one who couldn't handle it, because she could. It was Edward who didn't have the gonads to make her one of us and have a shot at some happiness.

I often wonder what our lives would have been like if he hadn't broken up with her or at the very least, if he'd gone back to her. He never did though. Six years on and he was the saddest excuse for a vampire ever. We all were.

Rose had started in on me again. Edward pissed her off when she asked him if he wanted to hunt and he told her to go fuck herself. I knew it was coming. 'Emmett can't you do anything. You are soo hopeless, and so on. As I hung my head waiting for her to finish her tirade something in me snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Rose," I growled at her. She froze, completely stunned. In fact everyone froze. No one breathed in the house.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Shut the fuck up Rose."

She stood there, flabbergasted.

"I have taken enough of your shit. In fact, I've taken enough of everyone's shit," I said a little louder. I knew they could all hear me.

"I'm outta here," I said grabbing my jacket that was draped over the back of a chair.

"Emmett Cullen, if you walk out of here, don't expect to come back," she screeched.

I froze.

"Why would I?" I sneered as I started for the stairs.

I heard Alice gasp and Esme start to sob.

But I was running for my jeep before anyone could stop me.

We had moved to the outskirts of Seattle after we left Denali, where we stayed for a year after we left Forks. Close enough to Bella without anyone realizing. I thought he would cave but he was a stubborn shit. I sped my jeep into town trying to remember the meanest bar in Seattle. I wanted a fight or at least let go and have a little fun. And humans were fun. I pulled into Duke's tavern and parked the jeep off to the side.

'Duke,' I snickered at the stupid name. Despite the name I knew it was a rough biker bar and I felt my excitement peak a little.

'This was my type of bar' I thought to myself as I opened the door and looked around. I walked across the dance floor where some tables were arranged in no apparent order. I sat down at the furthest one and leaned back against the chair. I couldn't believe I was here. I couldn't believe I was still breathing and walking upright for that matter. I thought Rose would kick my ass for talking to her like that, but I guess everyone was just that fucking messed up at the moment.

I took a deep breath in and froze. I knew that scent. I stared wildly around me trying to figure out why she would be in here, of all places. A hundred possibilities ran through my head and not one of them prepared me for the truth.

Her scent intensified and I craned my neck eagerly looking for her. I saw a woman in her early thirties staring at me. A blonde in a short black skirt waiting on tables and a brunette dressed in black picking up empty glasses and placing them on her tray.

"Um, Iz?" I overheard the blonde whisper to the brunette. "Can you take the big guy over there? He kinda freaks me out."

The brunette nodded and turned round smacking a guy across the head. "Don't think I didn't see you looking at my ass, Fred."

"Sorry Iz," Fred said.

My eyes snapped to the brunette. Even if I lived for the rest of eternity I would not, could not forget that voice. Holy fucking shit. She was a waitress in the meanest bar in Seattle, talk about a danger magnet. I had to get her out of here. I watched her stroll over to me, balancing her tray with ease.

"What'll it be, Bub?" she asked me.

I chose to sit in the dark corner so I didn't bring attention to myself and, of course it has been six years since we saw each other; maybe she'd forgotten me. Ouch that would hurt.

"Bella?" I asked as my eyes swept over her.

She was dressed in the sexiest, tightest pair of black leather pants I had ever seen. They smoothed over her curves in the most delicious way. Wow, I didn't think Bella even had curves. She wore a black wife beater and I noticed how carved her arms were. She obviously had been working out. Hard. Black bangles climbed up her wrists. Her hair had purple streaks through it and was styled with seven braids framing her face. At about two inches in the braids stopped and her hair fell naturally. One word: hot.

The shock on her face was evident. I felt a smirk creep up my face. Wait till Eddie finds out what leaving Bella did to her. He is going to fer-lip. She saw the smirk too and before I realized what had happened, she brought the beer bottle she was holding down on my head. Glass shattered around my ears and despite the fact I barley felt it, I groaned.

Whoa, I can't believe Bella just did that. Sweet innocent Bella, who was constantly blushing at anything slightly embarrassing had just… glassed me. She obviously had change, this was gonna be fun. God, this was exactly what I needed.

I stood up shaking the rest of the glass of my shoulders. Bella was already striding across the dance floor the tray raised high over her head with four glasses balancing on top. I watched as her ass wiggled with her walk. My God when did Bella get all sexy? I watched as people jostling her as they danced but the glasses stayed perched on the tray. I glanced down at her black four inch boots. _Okay with those on she was gonna trip very soon, _I thought smugly crossing my arms across my chest. Klutzy Bella was always predictable. I watched in shock as she glided across the rest of the dance floor reaching the bar. She placed the tray down and with one hand on the bar she jumped over the bar. My mouth dropped open. _Fuck that was hot._ Fuck, why was I drooling over Bella when my Rose was at home waiting for me? Fuck, Rose is going to be pissed when she finds out about this. I picked up my jaw from the ground and made my way to the bar. She gave me an evil look as I took a seat at the bar; blatantly staring at her while she ignored me, pouring drinks.

"Hey you there, rum and coke, sweet cheeks." I glanced at the drunk next to me, grinning lewdly at Bella's body. I clenched my fist. That's my sister, you dickhead.

"Dude, that was rude she's a fucking lady," I said turning to him. "Show some respect."

He looked at me before grinning back at Bella.

"She doesn't look much like a lady, dude, and you should mind your fuckin' business."

_Don't kill him don't kill him don't kill him_ I chanted. I was about to grab him when, once again, Bella surprised me. She leaned across the bar and ran her hands over his face. My mouth fell open again. Disgusting. Her hands snaked up into his hair and then grabbing tufts she brought his face down hard onto the bar. I heard his nose break. She brought his head back up and was once again lovingly stoking his face.

"That was rude," she murmured, "apologize to him."

"Fuck off!" he spat at her.

She slammed his head into the bar again. This time I heard his front teeth shatter. Damn, Bella you are bad.

"Okay, okay," his voice hitched slightly and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sorry, man."

"That's better," she murmured and let his head fall back onto the bar.

I watched as he grabbed his coat and stumbled out of the bar, muttering with words like bitch and prick tease in between him coughing up teeth.

I turned back to look at Bella she had her hands folded watching him stumble out of the club. She had a pleased smirk on her face. Fuck, where did our Bella go?

"Bella."

"Shut up, Emmett, no one talks to my big bro like that."

Big Bro. Warmth filled my body. She still thought of me as her brother. She still loved me, even after what we did to her. She grinned at me and I grinned back at her. Just like old times.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

"Iz, your shift was up an hour ago. Go home."

"Whatever, Carl," she said rolling her eyes at a man at the end of the bar. He was furiously scribbling notes into a folder.

_Iz?_ I stared at her confused for a moment, and then it clicked. Isa-bella. Iza-Bella. Iz. So she had a different name now. Fuck, it suited her too. She grabbed a coat from behind the bar and took a running start, jumping completely over the bar. She landed all too gracefully for the Bella I remember. Fuck where did she learn that one?

"Are you coming, Em?" she said over her shoulder.

"Hell yes."

I quickly jumped up from my stool and followed her to the front of the bar. I passed two guys who were standing against the wall gawking after Bella. She stopped and turned, rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up, Emmett."

I rushed to her side but could still hear the guys talking.

"Lucky fella. What I wouldn't give to tap that ass!"

"Fuck that man. Iz is hardcore. I bet she eats her men in bed"

I guffawed at the conversation. Bella? Hardcore? I felt like I'd stepped into the Twilight Zone. I opened the door for her and she rolled her eyes at me. Bella already had her jacket on and her keys in her hand.

"Night's still young bro. Want to go dancing?" she said flipping her keys around her fingers.

"Bella,"

"Emmett," she cut me off with her hand, "I don't want to talk about anything tonight. Not yet."

I nodded.

"Ok," I said, "let's go dancing."

I would be the understanding big brother and give her time to let me know what the fuck had happened to her. I walked over to my Jeep parked across the street and, I turned when I realized she wasn't following me. She smiled at me, and I saw the old Bella for a moment. I smiled back at her, but my smile froze when she walked over to a shiny black motorcycle and hitched her leg across it. Holy shit Edward would have my head if he saw that I didn't stop her from doing something that dangerous. But I couldn't move. There was something incredibly sexy about the way she started the bike, and how it purred to life under her. She leaned back and grabbed a black helmet sitting behind her, sliding it effortlessly over her head. I relaxed a little, at least she was being safe.

She kicked the stand out, and the bike roared as it slid out to the side. For a minute I thought it was going to slide out from under her. I moved forward thinking I would have to save her from herself, but she gripped the handles and the thing jack knifed, and moved forward. I heard Bella laugh quietly. Sneaky bitch meant that to scare me, and it fucking worked. I swear if my heart were beating it would have stopped due to her little stunt. Despite the fact that Edward was going to rip me limb from limb for not stopping her, I couldn't help but laugh along with her. She did a sharp donut before skidding to a stop in front of me. Man, the girl's got skills. She flipped her visor up, and I saw her eyes sparkling.

"Just follow me, ok? We're going to Lock & Barrel. You know the place?"

I nodded mutely, and I turned towards the Jeep.

"Oh and Emmett?" She grinned at me as I stopped and faced her. She revved her engine. "Try to keep up."

I grinned back at her as she flipped her visor back down. I don't think I've loved my little sister more. _She was goading me_. I ran and jumped into the Jeep.

"Don't let me down baby," I murmured, stroking the dash.

I looked across at Bella and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded, revving the bike again and took off. I snorted. _So much for her fear of speeding_. I gunned the engine and caught up to her quickly. I had to admit I was impressed . She was going over than the speed limit by more than 70 and, she handled the bike like a lover. She swerved through two cars, and both honked their horns at her. She turned slightly and flipped them off, I couldn't help but laugh. Man, if the family could see her now. I wonder if Alice knew about this, I flipped my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Oh Emmett are you ok? Rose is very upset. Please come home."

I growled, I had forgotten all about that.

"She's sorry, Em, she really is. You know how hard it is for all of us."

"Holy shit!"

Bella had swerved her bike in front of the Jeep, giving me a view of her insanely tight ass. But that wasn't all. Just above her pants was a tattoo. It was a set of wings and in the middle the letter 'B'. Nice, Bells, very nice.

"What?"

I grinned. _How to tell them? _I mused, and then decided on my course of action.

"Guess whose hot ass I'm looking at right now?" Bella was in front of me wiggling her butt for my entertainment. I could hear her laughing.

"Urgh, I don't want to know anything bout what you and Rose are…wait Rose is here. Wait. What? Who?"

She sounded frustrated, so obviously she didn't know. I frowned a bit. How could she not know…she was Alice! I knew Edward had warned us all to stay away from Bella, but I always thought Alice was keeping tabs on her for her own safety. God, anything could have happened to her.

"Emmett?" Oh right, back to the subject.

"Is-a-bel-la," I said. I emphasized every syllable for effect.

"WHAT?!?" The horrible little pixie squealed into my ear.

"Ow, Alice. Jeez it's not like I need THAT eardrum."

"Emmett, where are you? I can't see where you? Oh my god! What is happening? You're all fuzzy. How is Bella, is she ok? Can you tell her I miss her so much! Ooh, Edward is going to kill you."

"Ok, ok, Alice calm down." I heard Jazz in the background.

"Ok," Alice said, taking a big breath, "How is she?"

"Mmmm, she is… um good."

"Good?! Good?!?" she screeched, "Emmett Cullen, you had better tell me everything…wait Jazz…don't…humph." I heard Jazz take the phone from Alice.

"Find out what you can Emmett. I'm sure we would all like to know what's going on with Bella."

"Right, sure. Easy as pie." Not.

Bella turned a corner so sharply her knee grazed the asphalt. Holy fuck, that girl is like all over, hotness.

I jerked the wheel around to follow her and the Jeep's wheels lost traction and skidded slightly.

"Sorry baby," I murmured

"What!?" Jasper asked

"Oh not you, bro, gross! My car! Look I gotta go, talk later."

"Ok bro. See ya."

I snapped the phone shut as I pulled up across the street from the Lock & Barrel. The bouncer at the door was a tall bulky piece, with a tribal tattoo covering half his face. I could also make out an array of scars that peppered across his arms. To a human he might have looked scary, but to me he looked like a chew toy. I chuckled silently at my own joke. Man this was one tough club. For a human that is, and Bella was definitely human.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

I watched as Bella jumped off her bike and slid her helmet off and placed it on the seat. She ran her hands through her hair, making it messy, suprisingly it just made her look hotter. She strode past the long line waiting to get in, and the bouncer moved back giving her plenty of room. Fuck, where did she get all this self assurance come from? I watched the bouncer as he tried to move even further away from her and then realized with amazement that he was actually scared of her.

_What the fuck!_

A groan rose from the people standing in the line and Bella flipped them off as she walked into the club, not even bothering to look at them. I walked across the street and right up to the bouncer. He looked me over once, and then scooted to the side letting me pass.

"Fucking scariest place ev-er." he murmured.

I couldn't help but smirk. I took a lead from Bella's book, and flipped off the people yelling obscenities at me and at the bouncer. The smoke hit me first then the smell of the packed night club that was brimming with sweaty people dancing. I could make out Bella's scent easily, and followed it untill I found her on the dance floor. Fuck! She had her hands above her head, her eyes closed and the way she was moving could have put a blush on Rose's face. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. She stopped dancing and walked over to me. Grinning, she put her hands on my hips and gyrated her own close to them. Fuck. She turned around slowly and pushed her ass into my crotch, moving seductively_. _

_Fuck. I'm a married spud, I'm a married spud, I'm a married spud, _I chanted inwardly.

She stopped and turned around, pouting.

"Aw come on, Em. We're only playing."

Her fingers walked up my chest, as she leaned in and whispered, "Unless you're chicken."

Shit, she knew me too well. Edward was going to destroy me when he sees how I was going to dance with her, but I was no chicken. I grinned at her, grabbing her waist and spinning her around so her ass was sitting firmly in my crotch.

_Just don't get wood, Emmett, old boy or you can say goodbye to your limbs_.

_Think of how Edward and Rose would team up to rip you apart, man._

_If Rose were to see me now._

I shook my head hard. I didn't really want to think about that too much. Bella pushed her ass harder into my crotch, snapping me out of my thoughts. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled seductively up at me. I sucked in a breath slowly, trying to tell little Emmett to behave himself. Clearly though little Emmett was doing exactly what little Emmett does best.

_Fucking traitor. _

I growled and Bella made a slow turn, deliberately moving in such a way that my eyes went straight to her hips.

_Fucking sly little human._

She somehow managed to wrap herself tightly around me and grinned up at me. _Oh yeah! Dead man dancing_, I thought, grinning back at Bella.

_Man your funny tonight!_

"Hey Emmy?" she whispered. She knew I could hear her over the thumping music, and I looked down at her. Little Emmett responded as well. Bella's eyes widened momentarily, and a small smile played softly on her lips.

"Mmmm," I hummed, watching her lips part and a soft pant escape. It was fucking mesmerizing. I was beginning to see what Edward saw in her.

"What's the square root of 786?"

I stared at her for a split second, actually trying to figure out what the fuck the square root of 786 was. She laughed lightly and spun out of my embrace. It was only then that I realized she had helped me with my man problem. Yep, he was soo confused over the whole mathematics problem he had retreated to ponder what the fuck just happened. I laughed as I grabbed her hand and spun her in a circle.

_Fucking clever little humanoid._

The song changed, and suddenly Bella ripped her hand free from mine. She gave me a cheeky look, and ran into the middle of the dance floor. I looked down at little Em.

"Yeah, I'm just as confused as you are, mate," I said, adjusting myself.

It was easy parting the crowd. Humans have a natural aversion to me, what with the whole 'I'm a fucking giant hottie bloodsucker,' thing I had going on.

"Wow! The dude's like a colossal Moses!"

"Look at the muscles on that guy."

"I wonder how big he is downstairs?"

I turned to the origin of the voice and was surprised to see a pretty little blonde thing. She gasped when she realized that I heard her, and I watched the blush rise on her cheeks. I chuckled and motioned how big I was with my hands. Her mouth just dropped, and then she gave me a wicked smile.

_Uh Oh! Now you're in trouble, moron_.

_What is it with the woman in this town?_

Suddenly I felt someone jump on my back. I glanced up and was relieved to find Bella perched there with the meanest look on her face. She pointed viciously at the girl.

"Na uh, Barbie. This one is mine. Move an inch towards him, and I'll rip your detachable arms off and beat you with them."

The poor girl squeaked with fear, turned, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Possessive much?" I snorted.

"Hey! I'm only staking claim in Rosalie's absence."

I groaned. I was having fun up until that moment. Luckily, Bella wasn't the kind of girl to ponder too long on one subject. She bit my ear hard and I hissed.

"What was that for?"

"Because I can," she said laughing

. _Naughty minx._

"Where did you go?" I asked her.

"To the podium to dance. It was a good song." She said, as playfully twisted one of my curls around her finger.

I looked around and saw a portion of floor that was raised about a meter off the ground. Girls were dancing on it, glancing coyly down at the men standing below, blatantly drooling. She pointed to it so I shrugged and walked over to it.

"Now, Mr. Cullen would you like me to dance for you?" she purred into my ear.

"Just get up on the fucking podium, you tease." She laughed as she climbed from my back onto the stage. She gave me a naughty smile then turned and glared at the other girls dancing. Most of them took one look at Bella and jumped ship. Two girls stood their ground, crossed their arms and glared back at her. Bella made a fist at the girl closest to her, who backed away wisely. The other one was clearly defective. Bella, obviously enjoying herself, stepped right up into her face.

_All right. Chick fight!_

I groaned inwardly when the chick's boyfriend grabbed her and pulled her from the stage. Oh well, I was sure Bella wasn't finished surprising me yet. I watched the little domestic play out before he pulled her away. As he weaved through the crowd I thought I heard him say something about how you don't mess with Izzy Swan.

I chuckled softly, and looked up expectantly at Bella. She smiled lazily at me. The song had a slow heavy beat, and Bella certainly knew how to move to it. I watched as she dipped, twisted, and gyrated to the song. It was so incredibly hot. I couldn't believe Edward was going to miss this. Mind you, he would probably see it through my memories so in a way I was doing him a service.

When the song had finished Lil' Em had well, and truly recovered from his number shock and was straining against his restraints. I quickly took a look around me, and realized half the club was watching Bella dance. Suddenly I felt very protective of my little sis, and I pulled her off the podium. A groan rose from the crowd, and I growled quietly. Bella giggled as I placed her on her feet.

"Now who's possessive!" she countered. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly at her.

We danced together for a few more songs before I allowed Bella to pull me to the bar. She look at me warily, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you drink, choir boy?"

I laughed at her choice of words.

"Yeah, I can drink," I paused and pointed at her, "you under the table."

Her eyes flashed with the acceptance of the challenge.

"Two vodka shots," she yelled at the kid behind the bar. I heard his heart rate shoot up so fast I thought it would rip through his chest. He poured two shots, and I noticed his hands shaking when he placed them in front of us. I looked at him questionably. He leaned warily over the bar never taking his eyes of Bella who was scanning the dance floor, and then he hesitated. I leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"Be careful, man. She's violent when she gets drunk."

I laughed at the sheer stupidity of it.

"I'm not kidding, man. She has belted us all at least twice, and the only reason she's allowed back in here is 'cause the owner got a surprise visit from her. She ended up breaking both his legs."

I sat back, staring at him disbelievingly. He nodded and his eyes went up to the upstairs to the glass VIP room where a man in a wheelchair was parked staring out at the dance floor. Bella's eyes followed ours, and she snorted. I glanced at her shocked.

"He was a fuckwit. No one tells me what to do," she growled. "No one." And I knew who the last statement was for.

"Cheers," she said raising her shot to me and skulled it back.

_What had happened to our sweet Bella?_ I wondered as I shot back mine.

The bartender was right. Bella did get violent when she got drunk. She picked a fight with a beefy guy on the way to the ladies room. I watched as she swung a left fist into his head, and then he went down so fast it was amazing and shocking. Not to mention just plain weird. I got to her as quickly as I could before she could cause anymore trouble. The guys girlfriend's had started with her, and I had to I intervene before Bella smacked her too. I picked Bella up and swung her over my shoulder, cave man style.

"Hey!" she yelled.

I laughed and swatted her bottom.

"Time for sleeping beauty to get her rest."

I gave the chick one of my best smiles and said sorry to her. She looked me up and down and nodded before tending to her boyfriend, who was now splayed on the floor out cold, drooling on himself

"Emmett, I could have taken her."

"Oh I have no doubt about that, Bella, but you shouldn't pick fights for no reason."

"The guy was an ass. And the name is Iz."

"Regardless, Izzy," I said as I tsked at her.

"God, you sound like Edward."

"Oh god, not Edward. Anything but Edward. Please kill me now!" I laughed.

She giggled. I made my way outside and chucked her roughly into my Jeep. She had a grin on her face. From the events of tonight I knew she was no longer the delicate flower Edward claimed her to be and liked it rough.

"My bike…"

I went over and picked it up tossed it carefully in the back of the Jeep.

She settled back as I hopped in. She grinned at me.

"What are we doing now?"

"I am taking you home so you can sleep off some of that anger."

She rolled her eyes.

"Spoil sport," she complained, but gave me her address anyway. I sped off, thinking of how to keep her out of any more trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett's POV**

I'll tell you one thing; Izzy loves her bike way too much. She told me it was a Ducati 996 and then went on to list all the modifications she had made to it. I listened quietly trying to absorb the fact that Izzy was almost as obsessive with her bike as Rose was about her car. We pulled up outside a depressing grey building and she jumped out before we had even came to a halt. I turned the engine off and followed her to where she was standing at the back of my jeep. Her hands were tracing the body of the motorbike and she was murmuring incoherently. I crossed my arms and laughed.

"So, when did you two tie the knot?"

Izzy's 'not impressed' look made me laugh harder and she turned slightly to flip me off.

"You like to do that a lot, don't you?"

"I like to do a lot of things with my hands, Em. Punching, smacking, slapping…" She trailed off concentrating on the body again. Her fingers trailed softly over the sheen of the black carbon cover and then she motioned for me to take it off the back of the jeep. I snickered when I placed the bike down and a look of worry crossed Izzy's face.

"What?" she asked, a scowl replacing her worried frown.

"Just, you know, you used to get that look when Edward and I got into a wrestling match." I immediately regretted my words the minute they came out of my mouth. _Dude, time to work on that filter_. I glanced nervously over at Iz, but luckily a massive grin was plastered on her face.

"Well," she said taking the handlebars and wheeling it towards a black garage door. "This is my baby, Emmett, I worry 'bout her." She kicked the stand over and went to a small security box where she punched some numbers in. She threw me a key and I went to a large padlock and unlocked it.

"It's a nice bike and all but what is with the security, Iz?" I asked as I threw the garage door up. She chuckled at my gasp. I stared at Izzy with amazement and she smiled ruefully back at me.

"You were saying?"

"Are…are all these your?" I stuttered.

"Yup," she said simply, walking her bike in. I walked in slowly after her and stopped at the beautiful dark grey Koenigsegg CCX closest to me. I stared past it and my mouth fell open at the canary yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. Izzy giggled as she walked up behind me.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

I nodded dumbly at her question.

"Well, they are all well and good, but my pride and joy is over here." I watched as she walked over to a car that had a white sheet draped over it. She turned, clutching the end of the sheet and grinned at me.

"You ready?" she asked.

I nodded again and Izzy threw off the sheet. I heard a little scream that echoed around the garage. I looked around to see where the little girl was when I realized that came from my mouth. _Wow, that was so manly._ I tried to cover it up with a cough but Izzy was already laughing at me. _Smooth, man, real smooth. _I ignored her and walked over to the most beautiful car I had ever seen. A deep blue Bugatti Veyron. Izzy was stroking the black hood lovingly and she sighed softly

"She's utterly amazing in every way, Em," she murmured. I started to agree with and then snapped out of my awe.

"How can you afford these, Izzy?"

She shook herself slightly from her own worship of the car and walked over to where she had parked her bike. Only then did I realize there were three other bikes next to the Ducatti. I'm not a bike person but they all looked equally as expensive as the Ducati.

"Who said I bought them?" she murmured as she looked the bike over once more.

"You didn't steal these, did you Iz?" I asked horrified.

"No! Jeez, Em, I may not be clean cut any more but I definitely don't do grand theft auto."

"So…so how?" I asked looking back at the Bugatti.

"Those two were gifts," she said pointing over to the Lamborghini and the CCX. "My bikes I won in poker games, and the Bugatti well, she was payment."

I gaped at her.

"Since when do you like gifts, when do you play poker and who the hell pays someone with a two million dollar car?"" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and looked like she was bored with me. I growled lowly.

"Ok, so, sometimes I freelance and the cars are just payment for it. You don't turn down a gift from these guys unless you want to be smelling the dirt from the other side of a coffin."

I gulped. What had we done? I felt infinitely guilty for leaving Izzy to become someone who played idly with her own life.

"Emmett, that part of my life is over. They are not the mob, they are just a bunch of high powered execs who have way too much time and money and get off on a little girl belting the shit out of assholes. That's it."

I sighed letting out a whoosh of air. I still was worried about the details but the main thing was that she was safe and she was with me. Izzy laughed and she waggled a finger at me.

"Shall I start calling you Edward junior, Emmy?"

I snorted and before she knew it I had her in a massive bear hug. I squeezed her gently and she chuckled.

"I don't think I should let you go, Izzy. You get into way to much trouble."

"Silly Emmy bear," she murmured into my chest. I smile and placed her back on her feet. She grinned up at me and I laughed. She then frowned bringing her finger to her mouth and shushing me.

"Quiet, my babies are sleeping," she said gesturing to her impressive auto collection.

I ducked my head and made a show of tiptoeing out of the garage. Izzy giggled and followed, playing along. I closed the garage and locked it while Izzy punched the number in the security box again. She turned and pointed up to set of apartments on the other side of the road.

"That's where I live. I chose it 'cause I've got a good view on my garage. You know just in case anyone tries to take my sweeties."

I snorted. "So, what do you do if some one tries? Shoot them?"

She raised her eyebrow at me and I felt my stomach fall out.

"You don't own a gun do you, Izzy?"

She burst into laughter as we crossed the road and opened the door.

"God Emmett! Were you always this gullible?"

I gave her a small shove to hide my embarrassment and surprisingly she only stumbled a bit. She giggled as she checked her mail then turned towards the stairs.

It was obvious she could handle her liquor as she took the steps to her apartment two at a time. She had not tripped once tonight and that was saying something considering she was wearing those four inch black boots. I shook my head as she turned and sprinted up another flight of stairs.

Suddenly I got a whiff of something foul. It got stronger with every set of stairs. Izzy didn't seem have noticed and I immediately went on high alert. When we reached her door, the stench was so unbearable, I almost wretched. She smiled at me.

"You'll get used to it."

I looked wildly at her, trying to piece together what the fuck was going on. She unlocked the door then gave me a guilty look. Confused I continued to stare at her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The smell punched me right in the face, doubling me over and I had to cup my knees for support. I held my breath. I felt Izzy's hand on my back making soothing circles.

"Breathe, Emmett, it will lesson until you can't smell it anymore."

I took a tentative breathe. It was still disgusting but it wasn't as bad. She was right, with every breath I took, the smell lessoned till I could barely pick up on it. _But what the fuck was that_. I took a wary step into her apartment and looked around. It was tiny. A sofa and a recliner occupied the space to the right and to my left was a small kitchen. I assumed that the bathroom was behind the only door in the whole place, in the corner behind the couch. At the back of the apartment was a desk and a book shelf. She strode over to the fridge and opened it before groaning in disgust and closing it. She walked over to the sofa and fell face first.

"Iz, what the fuck is that stink?"

Her hand came up and the bangles fell down her arm as she pointed to a rug plastered on the wall. I went over to inspect it and it was definitely where the horrible stink was coming from. It was grey in color and was obvious an animal pelt but I couldn't figure out what animal it came from. It was too big to have come from a wolf. Not polar bear or mountain lion. I heard Bella sit up on the couch and laughed while I was inspecting it.

"You won't guess it."

"Ok, tell me than, smarty pants."

"Werewolf."

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I jumped as far as I could away from it. I fell immediately into a defensive crouch and I felt the my hairs on the back of neck raise. Bella was holding her sides laughing her head off.

I straightened up and stared at her. She was fucking nuts. Yeah, that's what happened. When Edward broke up with her she went nutso and she fucking lost it.

"Iz, what the fuck is that doing on your wall and stop fucking laughing. It's not funny," I growled at her.

"Take a chill pill, Em," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I got that from a shaman lady a couple of years ago. It helped with a little annoying pixie that kept tabs on me with her visions. I think you might know of her."

I must have looked stupid glancing from the pelt to Izzy, but I seriously needed some time to process. So that's why Alice couldn't see Izzy. How did Iz figure that out and what exactly did she tell this shaman lady to get that pelt? I suddenly felt very uneasy. I must have been as transparent as glass, 'cause Izzy smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry Em, I told her that I was plagued by psychic visions of the future and this is what she gave me to stop them. I knew it worked when I rang Alice and she had no idea who she was talking to."

I let out the air that I didn't know I was holding. So that thing blocked Alice's visions. Iz had wised up. Both of us knew if Alice had seen half the things that I saw Izzy do tonight she would have been shut down. Still, she needed to be told about werewolves.

"Izzy, I need to tell you something…"

Izzy cut me off. "I know all about the werewolves back in Forks. Jacob Black was one."

"What?" I screeched. "Bella werewolves are…"

"Yeah, yeah, dangerous I know. Sheesh, when did you get so dramatic, Em?" she asked laying back down. She laced her hands behind her head and kicked of her boots.

"I am not dramatic, Izzy, that is Edward's domain."

"Yeah don't I know it," she murmured.

"So anyway this is an _actual_ werewolf pelt. Jacobs pack is really shape shifters."

What? Ok so that kinda made sense but she was supposed to go back to her nice human life, not go and play with a bunch of werewolves or whatever the fuck they were calling themselves these days. _So much for keeping Bella Swan safe, Edward_, I thought grimly sitting down in an armchair.

"Lighten up, Em, I thought you were supposed to be the fun one."

I swear I must have looked hurt cause she was up in a flash and crawling into my lap.

"I'm sorry, Em," she crooned into my ear.

"I'm a bit out of touch with the whole human race," she said lacing her fingers behind my neck and cuddled close to me.

I chuckled into her hair.

"Me too, kiddo," I said holding her closer to me, "me too."

She fell asleep in my arms. I listened to her steady breathing for a while before glancing around the room looking for a bed. I saw a bunch of blankets littered on the edge of the couch and realized that the couch was her bed. God, how could we have left her to this? I leaned into her hair, breathing in her scent. Look at what we did to her. Look what HE did to her. A growl stalked it's was up my throat and Iz squirmed at the noise. I picked her up and laid her on the couch and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, so much like old Bella. My poor baby sister.

I sat back down and watched her toss in her sleep.

"Edward," she murmured. I sat up staring at her.

_Oh my god. She still dreams about him. She still loves him after all he did to her she still loves him._

I smiled to myself and sunk lower into the recliner. I let my fantasies run away a little. Bella returning home, Carlisle and Esme rushing to welcome her back home, Alice and Jazz staring at each other with love instead of contempt. Rose kissing me like she used to. Edward marrying Bella. Edward making Bella a vampire. Our family whole again. And then as soon as the hope permeated my body it was squashed by the next thing she said.

"I hate you Edward Cullen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Family Reunion**

Bella/Izzy's POV

"Rip it up, Emmett. Now!"

"I won't. It's Izzy's, and you don't know how bad ass she is now. I do not want to cross her."

"Arhhh!"

Voices in my apartment. Some one stomped and let out a shrill screeched. _Fuck I know that little screech_. And she sounded pissed.

"Alice, honey, calm down please."

Great Jasper was here. I opened one eye slowly, and saw Rosalie staring at me. Great. Fucking awesome. Family reunion.

"Rose, can you stop ogling me." I murmured into the couch. Everyone froze.

"I was not ogling you, Bella."

"Bullshit. I saw your face. You were thinking how hot I look in these pants."

I got up slowly and stretched against the back of the couch. I stared hard at Rose, and she stared back with a small smirk. Then the small smirk froze, and disappeared completely when I didn't let go of her eyes. I knew what she was expecting. That I would start to blush, stammer and look away. Yeah, old Bella would do that. But old Bella was gone. Rose squirmed a bit under my gaze. _Ha! How the tables have turned, huh, Rose_?!

"So what."

"Well if you're uncomfortable with someone else being hotter than you Rose, there is a mirror in the bathroom you could stare at and make yourself feel better."

Jasper and Emmett guffawed.

"Fuck you, Bella Swan."

"Fuck you back, Rosalie Hale."

I grinned at her, and surprisingly she grinned back at me.

"Missed you too, human." That one shocked me, but I had the upper hand so I just crossed my arms, and looked over to where Emmett , Jasper and the imp were standing. _Oh my god! _The evil tiny thing looked like she was going to burst. I knew she was just aching to give me hugs, because she was dancing on her tip toes like a ballerina. I opened my arms and gestured her to come over.

"Come on then, let's get it over with."

She stopped dancing and put her hands on her hips, glaring furiously at me.

"I am not going to hug you if you're not going to enjoy it Bella."

"Her name is Izzy now, Alice. How many times do I have to tell you?" Emmett said rolling his eyes.

I gave him a small smile before turning back to my long lost sister. Stupidly I thought she would have changed. _No, only I've changed_. Alice still looked exactly the same, as did Jasper, Emmett and Rose. _Damn vampires. _I lazily flicked my hand up to wave to Jasper, who nodded his head silently, before turning back to look at Alice. Anger positively oozed from her, but I also saw the hurt in her eyes as well. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who said I wasn't going to enjoy it."

She squealed and before I knew it I was in her arms jumping up and down with her. Well, she was jumping up and down anyway. She squeezed me gently.

"I've missed you so much, Bella," she whispered.

"Izzy," Emmett growled. "Her name is Izzy." We both ignored him.

"I've missed you too, Alice."

She was out of my arms before I knew it, fury plastered over her angelic face.

"Well get rid of that thing then," she said, pointing to my werewolf pelt.

I shrugged.

"No, Alice," I said staring straight at her. She gaped at me. I doubt she had heard that word many times in her long life, and when she did she probably had a back up plan to get her way in the end. She gathered herself momentarily, and she changed tactics but I was ready for her.

"Please Bella. Get rid of it for me. Please. Don't you love me anymore?" she pouted. I rolled my eyes at her. Her pout used to have me on my knees, but now it only slightly irritated me.

"Of course I love you, Alice, but it has nothing to do with my décor. I will not get rid of it. I've become quite attached to it."

In truth, I had become attached to it. After I had found out about Jacob claiming to be a werewolf I started doing research. Anything to keep my mind off of _him_. I found some very interesting things too. It was absolutely ridiculous how much these vampires, and supposed werewolves were in the dark about there very own kind. Like the fact that the Quileute were actually shape shifters, and that real werewolves were way scarier than shape shifting kids. Real werewolves were hard to track, and harder to kill than vamps were. Special abilities like Alice and Jasper's didn't work on them. Not to mention they were close to extinction. Finding the pelt was extremely difficult. It took me a full year of bad knock offs, and spooky back alleys to finally find the creepy shaman lady. I'm sure that to Alice, it would have seemed that I was just buying an ugly rug.

I stepped into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard looking for the one thing that would help me get through this situation. I knew if I kept on with the whole hugging and lovey dovey bullshit I would throw up. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing my long lost adoptive family again, it was just that the sweet and innocent thing was not my scene anymore.

"But Bella," she whined, following me into the kitchen. "I can't see you anymore."

I stopped my search and rounded sharply on her. My anger boiled, my eyes saw red and every muscle in my body tensed. Jasper stiffened and he winced against the intensity of my anger. _Don't go crazy, Iz. _I pointed my finger at Alice, trying to control the shaking.

"Can't see ME any more," I yelled, "Oh, I'm sorry you can't see ME anymore. God, I can't imagine what's that like for you. You're the one who left me, remember? Without so much as a goodbye or a note. That's not what friends do. That's not what sisters do."

"But Bella…" she whispered, glancing at Jasper, no doubt trying to get him to calm me down. He was concentrating hard on me, but it wouldn't work because of the pelt. Fresh heat flew through my veins and I screeched.

"I don't give a shit if Edward threatened to dismember you, Alice."

I advanced on her, and surprisingly she took a step back.

"YOU were supposed to be my best friend. YOU were supposed to be my sister and YOU left me. YOU showed ME exactly how much you cared for me."

I kept advancing on her, and she kept stepping back her eyes swimming with hurt and sadness. Every time I said the word 'You', I poked her stony shoulder with my finger. I was vaguely aware of Jasper coming up behind her, but I was too angry to care. I turned back to the cupboard, and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels I'd seen before I became so pissed. I untwisted the top, and took a long swig. It burnt going down my throat, but I instantly felt better.

I turned back to see everyone looking at me in shock. Rosalie had stood up, and made her way over to Emmett, her hand covering her mouth like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I took another long drink then I placed the bottle on the counter, and glared at her. Emmett features kept changing from worried to amazement, and Jasper just looked confused. My anger abated a bit, but I wasn't going to let this go.

"So don't give me grief about doing to you what you did to me. If I can't see you Alice, you sure as hell ain't allowed to see me."

It was nice to watch Alice open and close her mouth a couple of time, completely unsure about what to say. It was so unlike her not to know how to handle the situation. I turned, grabbed my keys and jacket and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Emmett ask, his voice full of concern.

As I reached the door, I yelled over my shoulder that it was none of their god damn business. I grabbed the handle fiercely and yanked it open

"You had better be out of my apartment when I get back," I snarled, slamming the door on behind me.

"Oh and don't any of you dare touch my pelt." I sneered as I reached the stairs, knowing that they could hear me perfectly. With that, I flew down the stairs, thinking about how messy the Cullen's made my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What the hell happened to Bella Swan?

**Izzy/Bella's POV**

**I jumped on my bike and revved the engine. God, did I love how she purred under me. I had won her in a game of poker against some beefed up knucklehead. Needless to say, when I went to claim her, he thought I was just a helpless female, and tried to renounce on the bet. I broke all his fingers and smashed a chair over his head. After that, it got a little hazy, and I vaguely remember that an all out brawl broke out. I'm not sure how I managed it but I walked out of there with only a minor concussion and a few bruised knuckles. Oh and my bike of course. I was pretty dang proud of myself that night. Of course that was the last time I played poker though.**

**I drove to the only place I could get any peace. The library. It was the only part of old Bella Swan that still existed. I parked my baby and ran up the stairs. The automatic doors opened, and cold conditioned air hit me mixed in with the sweet smell old literature. I would never get sick of the smell. I sucked in a big breath, and stalked past the front desk.**

**Little Beth Cummings popped her head up from under the desk, and looked at me, smiling softly. Her short blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, and it was obvious that she was trying to sort the returned items. She knew I only came here when I was trying to escape something. I saluted her silently and made my way to the back, smiling at the fact my regular booth and chair was waiting for me. **_**Good cause I don't feel like knocking someone out in a library**_**. I sat down, and slouched into the chair as far as humanly possible. I brought one leg up resting my jaw on my knee, and stared at my reflection in the window.**

**I smirked. I bet they got the shock of their undead lives when they saw me. Emmett was pretty funny last night too. I lost count how many times his jaw hit the floor over how much I had changed. I wonder if they already told Edward about me. Who cares. He means nothing to me. **

_**So your lying to yourself now are you?**_

_**No…yes…no...God I don't know**_

**Gah! I thought I had buried these things along with klutzy, shy, mousy Bella Swan.**

_**I guess not huh?**_

**I thought back to the day when Edward told me he didn't love me or want me anymore, and that I was just another distraction on a long list of distractions for him. I hated how weak I was back then. I hated how I just let him off so easily. I hated how I lost myself and fell into a walking coma. I hated the looks I got from everyone. Poor little Bella Swan.**

**Of course Jacob had helped. In fact it was him who had put me on this path to who I became. Not intentionally of course. We spent hours tinkering in his garage fixing our bikes together. He taught me the ins and outs of a bike, and I finally found something that didn't remind me of Edward. I fell head over heels in love with my bike. I'm sure Jacob would have wanted me to fall head over heels for him, but it was too complicated. Besides my bike could never hurt the way a man could. I guess that's why I never let a man close to me again. I don't think I could survive that kind of pain.**

**I remember the exact day I had decided to get rid of poor Bella Swan. A few months after graduation, I had a massive blow out with Charlie about failing to apply to any colleges. I stormed out, jumping on my bike and sped off. I made my way to Port Angeles, and parked the bike in front of a bar. I was still seething over my fight with Charlie so I stormed in, and took a seat at the bar. The bartender asked if I needed a drink, and before I could order it, some ass decided I was in his seat. To this day I still can't believe I told him to fuck off. But he continued his little rant about how it was his chair, and I started seeing red. I slowly got of the chair turned to face him, and then decked him. My hand hurt like all hell when I smacked him, but damn it felt so good.**

**For such a long time I had no power. Everyone told me what I could and couldn't do. Charlie, Renee, my teachers, the sprinkling of human friends I had, Alice, Jacob and Edward. Edward. The person who controlled me the most. The person I **_**let**_** control me the most. But then, in that one punch, I gained power and so much more. I had freedom. I had adrenaline. I had control. The anger that coursed through my veins felt white hot, and oh so good. It burned up all the sorrow I had been carrying for all those months, tossing it to the side like it was trash. That one punch opened the flood gates, and I was no longer trying to hold myself together. I realized I was holding myself back. Suddenly I was very angry. Angry at everything and everyone. But most of all I was angry at Edward for leaving me, for not loving me like I had loved him.**

_**Loved him?**_

_**Pur-lease! You're still head over heels.**_

_**Yeah, but anger always trumps love.**_

**After I was tossed out of the bar, I jumped on my bike, snuck home, packed a few things and left. I didn't say goodbye to anyone. Not Charlie. Not even Jacob. I felt guilty for doing it, but I needed to get away, and I knew they would try to change my mind.**

**When I finally got to Seattle, the first fear jumped me. I only had a little money saved for my non existent college, and I had no idea what I was going to do. So I ran to the safest place I knew of…the library. That's were I met Beth Cummings. She had spotted me in this booth all those years ago, going to pieces. She let me stay at her place till I got the job at the Duke's, and found my apartment. I later repaid the favor by belting her dick of a ex-boyfriend, when he went all stalker on her.**

**Duke's was one of the best things that happened to me. As rough as it was, I found a family there. Carl, the owner, was weird to the max. He never let anyone come close to him, and was always away on "business trips," but what kind of out of town business would a hard ass bar be going after, I'll never know. It wasn't my place to ask and it would probably bore the fuck out of me if I did. Kirk, a fellow bartender, took me under his wing, catching me when I fell, drinking with me to all hours of the morning, teaching me how to fight properly and backing me up when I did get into those fights. And I got into a lot of fights. I was just always so angry. I knew why I was but I liked me angry. It was better than feeling sorry for myself.**

**I was fine with who I had became until this morning. **_**Fucking Cullen's.**_** The look in their eyes brought to the surface all the feelings that were buried deep. Guilt, shame, sadness. But anger trumped all those emotions too, and I made sure that they would never forget that messing with me was a bad idea. I banged my head gently against the glass, closing my eyes.**

"**Izzy?"**

**I looked up and smiled sadly at Beth. I remember the first time she asked my name. I freaked out thinking that maybe Charlie would be looking for me. I was positive he would call every law enforcement agency this side of the equator in his bid to find me, and I was a bit torn when nothing appeared on the news or on milk cartons. One side of me, I suppose that would be 'Izzy', was happy that they had just left me alone while sad little Bella kept thinking how bad it must have been, to actually live with me in those months after Edward left. I obviously didn't dwell on it to long. I don't like to dwell. Period. So when Beth asked me my name I thought quickly, and settled on Izzy. It was still me, just better. Izzy wouldn't take shit from no one, and to this day I haven't.**

"**Hey Beth, how you doing?"**

"**I'm good, how bout you?"**

**I sighed and leaned back on the glass.**

"**Oh Iz."**

**Beth leaned in and hugged me. I don't exactly know how it happened, but I started to cry. Great big, body wrenching sobs racked my body. I clung to her, and she patted my back soothingly. She didn't**__**ask what was wrong, she just held me knowing that being there for me was all I needed. I knew there was a reason why I liked her. When the tears finally subsided, she handed me a tissue.**

"**You know there is always a bed at my place if you want to kip there."**

**I nodded wiping my eyes, and as I looked around I saw the few people in the library looking at me. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I haven't cried in forever, and even though it felt good I knew that something was very wrong and I need to fix it. But how?**

**I know it was all Edwards fault. He was the one who burned me. **_**He needs to hurt like you hurt**_**. I flinched at how harsh my inner voice had become, but knew that there was some truth there. He had no idea what he did to me. He was probably didn't even give me another thought after he left me in those woods, and yet he was always in the back of my mind, stalking my memories.**

_**He should…**_

_**I should…**_

_**Yes!**_

**That's it…the idea sprung into my head. It was crazy and insane and totally me. I grinned up at Beth and she looked at me slightly worried. She knew me well enough that I was going to do something totally outrageous.**

"**Thanks Beth, but I think I need to deal with this problem now."**

"**That's my girl." She smiled at me, patting my arm. I watched as she turned, and walked back to the front counter and buried herself in the returned books again. I turned back to my reflection, took a deep breathe and squared my shoulders.**

**It's time to go deal with Edward Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcome home Bella, oops I mean Izzy!

Edward's POV.

"_I'm so sorry Bella. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you." I reached out, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she sighed, leaning into my hand._

"_I know Edward, its ok. I forgive you." She smiled up at me with those perfect chocolate eyes, and I felt my long dead heart almost contract with the overwhelming sense of love I have for her._

"_My Bella, my beautiful Bella," I murmured playing with a lock of her hair. She giggled and I watched in awe as a blush rose and settled on her cheeks. I leant in and marveled at her scent, pressing my lips to her ear. She shivered deliciously against me._

_I pulled back and stared at her again. Her lips, her eyes, her hair. Just her. Everything about her was my undoing. Her hands roamed across my chest, up my neck and settled softly in my hair. The feeling was unbelievable and my eyes rolled slightly . She twisted my hair between her fingers and pulled me gently to her mouth. I moaned as our lips touched and moved together. She broke free all too soon for breath, and I showered kisses along her jaw._

"_I love you Isabella Swan."_

"_I love you Edward Cullen."_

"Edward?"

My eyes snapped open and I stared at Esme. It's at times like these, I'm glad I'm the mind reader, because I think everyone would be thoroughly sickened by my constant fantasies about Bella running through my head.

"I'm sorry. You didn't hear me knock? Are you okay?"

_No!_

"Yes, I'm fine."

_Fucking liar. You are anything but fine!_

I sighed inwardly. It was true. I wasn't fine. I was surviving, just surviving. The love of my eternal life, my soul, my reason for being had probably finished collage, started a job, made new friends, was enjoying her life… without me. I rolled onto my back and ran my fingers through my hair. I refused to think of the other aspect of her life she may have moved on with. Thinking of Bella in someone else's arms was just too much for me.

"They found Emmett." Esme said quietly, looking out the window.

I winced. Out of all of them, Esme took the loss of Bella the hardest. She locked herself away for days, sobbing and wondering how she had lost another child. Carlisle became really worried about her and spent most of his time in front of her room, waiting for her to come out. Everyone else seemed disappointed, sad or angry and I couldn't take much of everyone's thoughts and left for Rio soon after our move to the Denali's.

After a year of eating dirty rats in a dingy hole in Rio's poverty district, Emmett and Jasper found me and dragged me back home and I'm ashamed to say it, kicking and screaming like a two year old. I kept telling them I wasn't worth saving, to leave me to die. They both ignored me, rolling their eyes and telling me to get over it. I pushed Emmett too far when we touched down in New York for a lay over and he dragged me into the janitors closet. Emmett belted the crap out of me, telling me to man up and just be there for my family.

Needless to say, my homecoming wasn't spectacular. Alice and Jasper were living in different rooms due to the extreme amount of emotions Alice was letting off. Emmett and Rosalie were bickering more than usual and Esme hadn't eaten in weeks, Carlisle barely leaving her side. I managed to coax Esme out and hunt, I was happy that she began to get better but Carlisle had become a permanent fixture to her shadow. My family was all too cut up over leaving Bella and it was all my fault.

I suggested we move to Seattle much to the surprise of everyone. Carlisle had purchased a bit of land near Seattle in the 70's. It was large enough that we wouldn't be bothered and close enough to wild game. Carlisle chose a small doctors surgery to work in and Esme redecorated the house. None of us went to school. Humans just seemed harder to be around. We could of just dropped off the face of the earth and no one would have been the wiser.

When Emmett snapped and bolted it shocked the entire family. He was the last person we thought would lose it. I left to hunt, hoping to drown out Rosalie's snide remarks about me letting my brother down. I shut her up when I told her he was married to a fucking bitch. Harsh I know, but that is what our family had sunk to. When I returned, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had just left to find Emmett. Apparently he had called, but Emmett being Emmett, he didn't tell them where exactly he was. Esme said it wouldn't take long to find him and I just nodded and went to my room.

"Edward?"

I glanced at Esme.

"Do you still think of her?" she murmured.

_Every nano second of every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every long fucking year!_

"Sometimes."

_Fucking Lair!_

I watched Esme's shoulders slump and she walked out the of my room, closing the door softly behind her. I felt horrible for lying to her but if she knew the truth she would try to convince me to go back to Bella. And I wouldn't have the strength to resist. That wasn't what was best for Bella.

_If you love her, you'll go back to her._

_If you love her, you'll stay away from her._

I grabbed the remote and turned the music up. Maybe it would drown out the fights I was about to hear when Emmett got home. Rose was extremely sorry for how she'd been treating him and she had been a bigger bitch then usual, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get his ass handed to him.

I heard Jasper's car pull up and Emmett's jeep skidded right behind it.

"Fuck Emmett, you ding my car and I'll wallop you!" Jasper yelled.

"You wish brother o'mine," Emmett snorted.

The front door slammed and I shut my eyes mentally, preparing for the all out slinging match between the family and Emmett.

_Edward Cullen! You are in so much trouble._

I sat up when I heard Alice literally screaming in my head. She flung the door open so hard that it ripped off its hinges and flew across the room. I stared at her amazed and confused. She was so angry that no thoughts formed in her mind. There was just an angry buzzing sound. A ferocious growl ripped from her chest. She stalked into the room, seething with anger I have never seen from her.

"Alice? What is the matter?" Esme and Carlisle came up behind her, worry and concern clearly evident on their faces.

"I am going to kill you, Edward, for what you've done to me."

What did I do to her? Wait a minute, Emmett should be the one in trouble. I just stayed in my room and kept away from everyone. I even hunted alone. I couldn't make sense of anything. I stood up trying to think of a wrong that I had committed against her that would turn her into the snarling feral beast in front of me. Jasper came up behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"No Jasper!" she screamed, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Let go. Let me go. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip your fucking head off. You ruined EVERYTHING!"

Jasper was pulling out all the stops to try and calm her down. She was like a hellcat possessed, thrashing against Jasper's strong hold on her. Finally she slumped in his arms dry sobbing and clutching his shirt. I stared horrified as Jasper slid to the floor with her, crooning in her ear and rocking her gently. She folded into him and I have never seen her look so small. I glanced at Esme and Carlisle and they looked just as shocked and confused as I felt.

"How could you make us do that?" she whispered into Jasper's shirt.

I walked over and looked down at Jasper. He gave me a hard look and I tried to discern something from his thoughts, but he was concentrating on Alice to much. I looked at Alice. She had never looked more crushed, more defeated than at this moment. I was disgusted that I was the cause of this. I would do anything in my power to find out what I did and fix it. I ran my hand over her spiky hair. She flinched at my touch and I withdrew my hand, hurt. What had I done for her to hate me so lividly?

"I don't understand, Alice, what did I do?"

Before I realized it, I was flying across the room. As I made contact with the wall, I looked up to see Rosalie had thrown me. Hatred just rolled off her.

_Now what?_

I looked at her, really confused and then she opened her mind and I saw everything.

I sat horrified as I sifted through Rosalie's memories. A beautiful woman, so full of self assurance and hatred floated in front of me. Everything was wrong about her, her clothes, her stance, her body. Yet in a strange way suited her perfectly. I knew her, yet I didn't. Bella. My Bella. My sweet, innocent Bella. I watched as I saw Bella advance on Alice like an angry lioness. Her chocolate brown eyes were bunched up in anger as she yelled and pointed. Even though I was horrified, my dead heart leapt against my chest. She was alive. She was ok. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world. I was amazed that I was actually seeing her again. Granted it was through Rosalie's memories but the vision was crystal clear. Then as fast as my feelings pooled, they dispersed as the harsh questions attacked me. What had exactly happened to her? I had left her in Forks safe and human. What in gods name went wrong?

"Can some one please tell us what is happening?" Carlisle asked with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Esme was clutching his hand tightly as she glanced nervously between Alice and me.

Just then Emmett bounced the epitome of glee in a room completely devoid of happiness. He was clapping his hands together and grinning like the complete idiot he was.

"Izzy's back, Izzy's back, Izzy's back," he chanted doing a spin and laughing at his own antics.

"Who is Izzy?" Carlisle asked.

"Isabella of course." Emmett exclaimed throwing his hands in the air like a cheerleader.

The name brought Esme and Carlisle to a complete stand still. Thoughts ran errant in their heads of the old Bella and how much they missed her. I sighed inwardly. What would they think of her when they see her now? What would they think of me knowing that I had deliberately pushed Bella to become who she is?

_My Bella, my Bella, my poor Bella. What have I done to you?_

Carlisle looked at me then to Alice. But Alice? She should be ecstatic. I did not understand.

_Edward, has anything happened to Bella?_

He stared at me as he conveyed his silent question. I shook my head. No, there was nothing wrong with Bella, but then again there was nothing right with her either and it was all my fault. Carlisle kneeled down to Alice and stroked her face.

"Alice, honey, aren't you happy that you saw Bella?"

"Izzy," Emmett corrected him.

Alice sighed and looked at him.

"Of course I'm happy Carlisle, but she's not the same Bella we left."

"Her name is Izzy, now," Emmett said rolling his eyes. Esme looked at Emmett quizzically, but chose to ignore him instead, turning her attention on me.

_Now you have a chance, Edward. You can tell her you're sorry and we can start being a family again._

She was beaming at me and I winced under the power of the fantasy that ran through her mind. I couldn't bear to tell her the truth. The joy that was radiating from her made me cringe. I hadn't felt her this happy since Bella's birthday.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with all the emotions that my shock had kept at bay till now. Shame, guilt and fear enveloped me and the room got very small. I needed to get out and clear my head. I needed to get away from Esme and Carlisle's overwhelming happiness, Rosalie and Alice's hatred for me and Emmett's incessant chanting .

"Izzy's back, Izzy's back, Izzy's back."

I growled and pushed past all of them running down the stairs. I stopped at the door when I smelt that delicious scent. Freesias and strawberry. My heart soared, my vision swirled and I almost felt my heart beat. I grabbed the door knob and flung it open with such force the hinges groaned.

There, leaning casually against the door pane with a small smile on her heart shaped face, was my Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Poor, Poor Edward Cullen.**

**Bella's/Izzy's POV**

"What the fuck Izzy!"

"Go back to sleep, Corey."

I pushed past him and slammed the door. I didn't really care that I'd woken him up. The kid slept all the time so it wasn't like I was interrupting precious snooze time and besides he could always catch up on it later. Right now I needed him and he would just have to deal.

"I would but now that you're here you could help a brother out." He grinned gesturing to the large bulge in his track pants.

_That kid is too damn cocky for his own good._

I rolled my eyes and he shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying."

Corey had lived across from me for about a year and even though he was what some would call chocolate covered goodness wrapped up in yummy muscles he really wasn't my cup of tea. That of course never stopped him from trying though and he was extremely lucky to be still alive. On a few occasions I had caught him getting an eyeful of some of my goodies through our opposing windows, so I felt that gave me the right to call in a few favours. I pretty much owned his ass. Under all his sexual innuendos though he was a good kid and I tried to look out for him. He was only twenty years old and had lived in some hick town before coming to Seattle to study engineering. So I had a soft spot for him even if he was always trying to get me to touch his hard spot for him.

Because of my previous run-ins with the law, bikey thugs, blinged up executives I always kept some cash and clothes at Corey's as a back up plan. It was rule number one in Kirk's book. Always have a back up plan.

I watched Corey yawn, stretch his hands over his head and crack his neck. I smiled as my eyes made their way over his tightly formed pecs and abs. I had done that to him. When he first came to town, he was nothing but a skinny little country runt. I made him start boxing and I taught him everything I knew. He was eternally grateful to me because his body now helped him snag some ass, and that in Corey's opinion was what the big city life was all about.

I was glad that I still didn't find him attractive because I doubt he could handle me as a lover. He grinned smugly at me as I looked him over. _Deluded much kid!_ I snorted at him and marched into his room, grabbing my clothes from the dresser I claimed and went in for a shower. After I got dressed, I walked out and opened his fridge. I hadn't eaten in ages and I was starving. Corey was good at keeping it stocked and I smiled as I grabbed the last two pieces of a pizza. I shut the fridge with my hip and walked over to the window. Corey who was now sitting on his green ottoman whistled lowly.

"Wow, Iz hot date."

"Something like that." I grinned.

I stuffed the pizza in my mouth and turned to the window. From here I could see right into my apartment. I parted the blinds and heaved a sigh. They were still there.

_Nosey god damn vampires._

"What is it Iz? Mafia, the Yukuza?" Corey whispered huskily in my ear. I'm sure he was trying to be sexy but it just irritated me. His hands snaked around my waist and he hooked his fingers into my jeans. _This boy is thick_. I felt Corey grind himself into my backside.

_Oh God, this boy IS thick._

_And incredibly stupid._

I turned around quickly and grabbed his thickness and twisted. His eyes widened and I felt a thrill go through me when he shrieked like a girl.

_God you're masochistic._

"How many times, Corey?" I whispered. "How many times?"

"Izzy… please, let go… crushing my manhood." He pleaded. His eyes crossed in pain and I smirked as I let go. He groaned and fell to the floor shriveling his big frame into a fetal position.

"Fuck Iz! You keep doing that I'm gonna need a new nut."

"And you keep thinking you're in with a chance and I'll keep crushing your nuts. Got it?"

"Got it."

I turn back to the window and I could see Emmett and Alice gesturing wildly at each other. I giggled when Alice slapped Emmett and on sheer instinct Emmett slapped Jasper. Jasper looked shocked and then put the mojo on him and Emmett was suddenly crying in the corner like a two year old. _Three stooges, you have competition. _Rose, who of course, had the same pissed off look the entire time decided that she was bored enough and wanted to leave. Emmett got over his sudden toddler tanty and followed her out casting dirty looks at Jasper who looked extremely happy with himself. Alice was the last to leave. I watched her look up at where my rug hung and for the briefest of moments I thought she would destroy it. But she just huffed and closed the door. I turned around and found Corey had made it to the freezer and was now cupping frozen peas on his lap, wincing slightly.

"Corey I need you to do something for me," I said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

He glanced up at me warily and when he noticed my posture and the sly smile on my face he grinned at me.

_How easy was that?_

"What's in it for me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I placed my hands on my hips.

_He never stops._

"You get to keep your balls, boy." His face fell and he nodded sadly.

"Deal."

I filled him in on what needed to be done and then gave him a hug. He hugged me back chastely and I knew he would worry about me. I patted his hand and smiled at him before turning back to the window.

I watched as they stepped into the street, Emmett lagging behind scuffing his shoes against the asphalt. I couldn't help but laugh when Rose told him to get in the car and he sat down in the middle of the road and screamed, "I don't wanna!" Rose stormed over to him and twisted his ear yelling at him that four year olds behaved better than him. Once Rose had him in the Jeep she signaled to Jasper and Alice who were driving a silver Aston Martin Vantage and they sped off down the street. I quickly pecked Corey on the cheek and flew out the door. I ran down to where I stashed my bike and sped off after them hoping that some of that shock I laid on them earlier hadn't worn off and they wouldn't notice me following them. Luck was apparently on my side.

For once I was glad that they really didn't need to look in the rear view mirror, what with their vampire reflexes. That always bugged me when I was driving with Edward. He wouldn't even pretend for me. Now it had turned into a benefit for me. _Kind of ironic. _Both Alice and Rose continued to drive faster and faster, weaving out of the sparse traffic that dotted the highway. It took all my control not to speed up and race them. I was used to pushing the limits of my Ducatti and enjoying how my body reacted to the force of gravity trying to slow me down. On numerous occasions I raced stupid teenagers thinking that they had street cred just because they owned a fast car. Owning a fast car is one thing, knowing how to handle one is another. I loved taking their money and watching burst into tears. Well they only cried when they refused to give me their money and after they told me to fuck off. After that I'd beat the shit out of them.

_Who really cares about the details though._

It only took an hour to arrive at the property and I was surprised by the fact it was so desolate. From what I knew of the Cullen's previous properties they were always close to town even if they were safely disclosed from human attention.

I pulled my motorcycle off into the trees at the start of the drive. I jumped off, sliding my helmet off and placing it on the back. I kicked the stand over quietly, all too aware that seven vampires were about hundred and fifty feet from me. I glanced up at the house. It was a renovated three storey Victorian house. Expansive but surprisingly it suited its surroundings. No doubt Esme had something to do with that. It was painted a light green and the windows and eaves were a stark white. It was really quite quaint. I wonder if they feel more at home here considering most of them came from that era. I stopped taking in the house and focused on them. I watched as they jumped out of their cars, blurring slightly as they headed into the house.

"Fuck Emmett, you ding my car and I'll wallop you!" Jasper yelled.

"You wish brother o mine." Emmett snorted. I suppressed the laugh that threatened to bubble out of my mouth. I would love to see Jasper wallop Emmett. I've often wondered who would win.

When I heard the door close I ducked and sprinted for the house. I smiled at myself thinking how stupid the whole situation seemed. Girl falls in love with vampire, vampire breaks girl's heart, girl goes all ninja on a house full of bloodsuckers. I couldn't help myself as I put in a jedi roll as I ran for cover.

_Jeez, where is the mission impossible music when you need it, huh?_

I smiled softly thinking how lovely the sound of dropping jaws made. It was my favourite sound in the world these days and I knew that six were definitely coming my way. Emmett had soothed away any need to hear him drop his jaw at the club.

_Get ready Cullen's I'm gonna shock the humanity back on ya!_

"Let go. Let me go. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip your fucking head off. You ruined EVERYTHING"

Wow, Alice sounded pissed. I desperately hoped that all this aggression was not directed at Edward cause then she would ruin all my fun. I stood up out of my crouch and smiled at myself. _Buffy eat your heart out_! I'm gonna slay some real vamps, Izzy style. I silently went up the stairs and stopped outside the door. I was suddenly unsure of what to do. Should I knock or just barge in? I took a moment to think. Which was really kind of stupid because suddenly Bella came charging out.

God I'm really going to do this. I'm going to see Edward. I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to see his lips move and his eyes. Oh his eyes.

_Oh my god Izzy! What the fuck?_

I closed my eyes, trying to rein the little pipsqueak in and leaned against the door frame. I was thankful that Kirk had taught me how to slow my heartbeat way down or they would of all heard it hammering away. Happiness, hope, fear, hate all did a merry go round in my head.

_Fuck, squash those feelings right now._

I was praying that since Alice seemed to be having an episode that Jasper would be concentrating on her rather than me.

Just then I heard a growl and suddenly the door flung open. I stared for a moment taking in the beautiful creature that stood before me. He was breath taking of course. He was wearing dark grey pants and a forest green t shirt that hugged his frame nicely. His hair was as messy as ever and his eyes were a deep honey color. He hadn't changed one iota and yet there was something different about him.

_No time to dwell on that Iz. Let's do this shit._

He stared stupidly at me like he couldn't believe that I was actually here. It brought a tiny smile to my face. Already I had the upper hand.

_Just keep it cool Izzy._

_Yeah, put your game face on._

"Hello Edward," I purred.

_Ooooh well done._

When I saw that he wasn't going to invite me in I marched past him stopping when I saw all the Cullen's on the stairs with varying looks of shock on their faces. Except Emmett. He was waving madly at me and yelling 'Hi Izzy, hi Izzy.' I grinned at him and waved back. Alice was clutching Jasper's shirt and peeking out at me, shyly. I knew I had hurt her feelings before and now I felt like a royal ass.

"Alice," I crooned softly at her. "I'm so sorry, honey, I didn't mean to…"

Before I had a chance to finish she was in my arms, sobbing. I rubbed her back softly and looked over at Jasper who gave me a weak smile before disappearing upstairs. I looked at Rose, who gave me a curt nod, turned and followed Jasper. As she passed Emmett, she grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip and pulled him forcibly.

"But Rose, I want to play with Izzy." Emmett whined as Rose battled to get him to follow her. Alice stopped sobbing and stepped away from me.

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault. It's my jerk of a brother's fault." She said glaring at him over my shoulder. I chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. She looked at me shocked.

"I have a surprise for you. Seeing as I wasn't a very nice hostess before, I thought I'd bring a peace offering."

Suddenly she was dancing on her toes and clapping her hands. Just like old Alice. Jeez vampires sure were flippant with their emotions. I looked beyond her to where Carlisle and Esme were standing, a mixture of shock, joy and confusion on their way too beautiful faces.

"What is it? What is it? Where is it? Show me!"

I grinned back at her, shaking my head slightly as she stomped her foot like a per petulant child. Always impatient. I leaned in slyly and she leaned in as well, as if we were telling secrets to each other.

"I got rid of it," I whispered. Well I had really just lent it to Corey, he had always liked it and it would protect him from vampires so, I was effectively killing two birds with one stone. It was just a little white lie and Alice didn't really need to know the truth. Another back up plan had played out quite well. I grinned as she squealed and launched herself at me. If I was old Bella, it would have hurt me, but Iz was tough, strong and durable and I took the brunt of her hug easily.

"It will take some time to see me again but we have plenty of time now, don't we, sis?" I said laughing at her expression. Despite myself I still felt a twinge of guilt for the other thing I was hiding from her. But for now she was happy, albeit confused and shocked but mostly happy. A low growl sounded from behind me and it brought me back to my task at hand. I turned to Esme and Carlisle hoping that they would still accept me.

"Esme, Carlisle. It is so good to see you again. I've missed you both so much and I'll explain everything to you soon but now I need a moment with your son."

The joy that flashed on Esme's face melted my heart. Carlisle on the other hand frowned and nodded before leading his wife up the stairs. Alice turned to follow them but not before squeezing my hand and smiling softly at me. I watched them as they disappeared and took a giant breathe. I turned slowly and looked at him.

He was absolutely gorgeous. My memories did me no justice, of course. I inwardly sighed as I thought of how he still had an effect on me though my anger and hate trumped that feeling easily. He was looking at me with a strange expression. I walked up to him slowly purposely wiggling my hips. His eyes darted down watching them roll and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. God, I almost launched myself at him right then but resisted. I was strong one this time, I was the one in control, I was the one with the power.

I knew he didn't love me anymore but he was still, in a sense, a man and at one point had lusted over my body. That's what I was counting on. I knew that I was a hundred times sexier than old Bella and I had picked up a thing or two since I had seen him last. At least this time I would be holding all the cards.

When I was standing in front of him I heard him panting softly. _God are all men this easy?_ I reached up and cupped his face. His eyes closed as he moaned and leaned into it. _Oh I remember this._

"Bella," he whispered into my wrist.

My stomach twisted when I heard my name from his lips. Anger boiled through my skin and I had to take a breath to calm myself.

_Buck up, Iz._

My other hand cupped his neck and I moved both of them into his hair. My fingers twisted in the soft tendrils and I pulled him hard against my mouth. His eyes opened with shock and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to bite. But he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. His hands wrapped around me and I molded myself to him, hitching my leg up and around him. He moaned in my mouth. I took the opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth, thinking I would only get one chance. Once again his eyes opened with shock but he closed them quickly and his tongue met mine with more eagerness than I remember him ever having before. This was heavenly. I could do this forever. But I knew I had a job to do. I broke our kiss and and pressed my lips softly along his jaw line till I reached his ear. I bit it hard and he hissed.

_My God, that was sexy._

"Edward?" I purred in his ear.

"Yes, my love."

_What the fuck! My love?_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_God Izzy. It's just a pet name for crying out loud. Get a hold of yourself. Back to work, honey._

_Oh right._

"Do you like how my body is wrapped around you, how I kissed you and bit you?" I whispered, my hand yanking his hair slightly.

"Yes." His breathing was ragged and it was thrilling.

_Damn it Iz. Focus_

My mind and body was fighting a raging war. I hated him. Touching him made my skin crawl. I wanted to puke and scrub myself clean. But I also felt the electricity between us. Like it or not my body still reacted at his touch. I was disgusted with it. Disgusted that part of me loved it and wanted more. It was betrayal on a very personal and solitary level.

"Do you like it, honey?" I rubbed my self against his body.

"Oh God. Yes. Bella. More than you'll ever know." I pulled back to look at his face. His eyes had rolled back in his head.

_It's working, Iz, you got him now._

I leaned back and ran my tongue along the tip of his ear causing him to shiver against me.

"Well I want you to remember it for the rest of your life. Can you do that for me, honey?"

"Oh I will, Bella, I will," he moaned.

_Now or never, Izzy. Move in for the kill._

I tightened my grip on his hair and scratched my nails down his neck causing him to hiss again.

"Good. Cause you'll never get another chance to touch me like that again, Cullen," I snarled into his ear.

He froze. Suddenly it was like I was hugging a gargoyle, albeit a sexy gargoyle. I disentangled myself from him and stepped away staring at him hard.

"I'm going to make you life a living hell, Edward. Because that's what you did to me," I said smiling wickedly at him. I crossed my arms and waited for him to say something.

"What…wait…how?" he scrambled for words. I smiled wider.

"I'm moving in, Cullen…"

And with that I raced up the stairs to talk to Carlisle and Esme, hoping that they would go along with my plan. I had no idea where I was going just following the lay of the house. As I passed a door I heard Alice squealing and jumping up and down. I grinned. I'm glad I had made her happy again. The world was not right if Alice was unhappy. I passed another door and I heard more squealing. I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle. _God Emmett could be immature_. I turned into another hallway and saw Esme standing there. She had the biggest smile on her face as she held out her arms and I simply ran into them.

"Welcome home, Bella," she murmured into my hair.

"Her name is IZZY!" Emmett shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dying again.**

**Edward's POV.**

_Oh shit!_

_Now I'm in trouble._

I couldn't believe she was standing there, a sly smile lingering across her lips as she leaned against the door pane. God, she was beautiful. She was more than beautiful. She was a goddess. A thousand thoughts ran through my head about what I was going to do. Two came to the fore front.

_Run away._

_Declare you undying love to her and beg for forgiveness. _

"Hello Edward." She purred.

_What the hell?_

I stood shocked as she walked past me. She didn't sound angry. She sounded incredibly sexy. Her voice had forgotten the high tone she had when she was a teenager, maturing into a deeper, huskier quality. It was still feminine but all together arousing. I turned slowly watching her walk into the foyer and stop suddenly. I vaguely noticed my family standing on the stairs but my attention was wholly on Bella. I was paralyzed with shock as I stared at the girl who had grown into this remarkable if not slightly unhinged woman. Her stance was casual as if I had only just seen her yesterday. Only six years had passed.

My thoughts wondered back to Rosalie's memory. Even seen through a vampires perfect vision it was still a hundred times better in real life.

Maybe she could forgive me for what I did to her. Esme's earlier fantasy played across my mind. I felt hope ballooning in my chest as I closed the door with my foot not taking my eyes of Bella. Alice was in her arms squealing about something but I couldn't focus on what it was. I was staring at Bella. She was wearing black skinny jeans with knee high black four inch boots. My eyes raked upwards and I stared at the back of her deep blue corset that hugged her tiny frame. Her lily white skin looked amazing against the color and before I could stop it a growl bubbled out of my mouth. She stopped and said something to Carlisle and Esme then turned to me. At that point I realized we were alone. I was so focused on Bella that I hadn't noticed everyone had left.

She walked slowly towards me and I couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed in the most erotic way. God it was so sexy. Her hair was released from the braids I had seen her in Rosalie's memories and now hung sensually past her shoulders. It was no longer it's beautiful chestnut color but had been dyed black and against the light it shone a deep violet tinge mixed in. It made her dark and ridiculously delicious. I licked lips as I looked at her eyes. Her deep, beautiful, dark, chocolate eyes that were smoldering. _Wait! Smoldering? _My Bella did not smolder. She was pure and sweet and innocent.

_But this not your Bella now._

_Then make her your Bella again._

I almost died again when her hands cupped my face. I had missed her so much. Missed her touch. Missed her scent. I had missed everything about her. I longed to feel her lips on mine but restrained myself. I would have to take this slow. Building her trust back in me. It will take time but I was willing to wait. I marveled at how easily I had discarded the thought of pushing her away again. I could not bear it. I would be selfish now and I was finished with my internal suffering. I didn't have the strength to leave her again. I couldn't believe I had stayed away from her this long.

I suddenly felt like I was home as I leaned in and took a deep breathe. Her scent was the same, though it had changed slightly. Freesia's and strawberries but there was something else. It gave her an edge that was, if possible, more intoxicating. I was searching for the name of the mysterious scent in my head when I felt her fingers snaked into my hair and all of a sudden she pulled me to her mouth.

My eyes widen. Wait, she was kissing me. I know I had hurt her and I've seen my fair share of how teenagers and people in general acted when they broke up. She was supposed to be angry. She was supposed to yell and scream and cry at me. Threaten to leave me again which would of hurt more than anything I could think of now. But she didn't. Instead she was kissing me so passionately I couldn't help but respond. I would deal with the consequences later.

I moaned against her and suddenly her tongue darted into my mouth. My eyes opened for a moment before closing again.

_This is wrong. _

_Shut up._

I lifted my tongue and met hers. Electricity coursed through my body and I revelled in it. We had never kissed before like this. It was eager and exquisite. I could die right now and know there was a heaven because I was here already. In heaven. With my Bella.

She broke away and immediately I missed her. But she was laying kisses along my jaw until she reached my ear. It was divine. This was the Bella I remember. Soft and sweet. Then she bite me. Hard. I couldn't help myself and I let out a low hiss. Her body was wrapped exquisitely around my own, her leg hitched around me. My hands wandered over her thighs, amazed at how strong and supple they had become. I felt the muscle quiver under my touch. Her body was taunt and strong. Nothing like the old Bella.

"Edward?" She murmured and the thrill of hearing my name pour from her lips sleeked through my body.

"Yes, my love."

She paused for the smallest of seconds and I focused on her hot breath near my ear. I rejoiced in the movement of the air that came from her lips. Her lips. I suppressed a groan and leaned in closer. Just to be nearer to those lips. Her lips.

"Do you like how my body is wrapped around you, how I kissed you and bit you?"

Oh god, she was so sexy. Where did she find the strength to say that? Bella would of stammered and blushed but new Bella was full of self confidence. I couldn't help but feel more love for her and something else. Lust. Oh my god did I want her. Of course I had wanted her before but this…well, this was raw. It was primal and I knew it was growing with every second I was in contact with her. I would have to pull away soon knowing I could hurt her. But for the moment I could control it. I would control the beast because for six years I had gone from her with nothing but memories and now she was in my arms. She was in my arms and I never wanted to be without her again. From upstairs, I could hear them all my family whispering to each other.

"Holy crap, Edward's going to get raped." I could hear Emmett dancing around in circles.

"Shut up Emmett. If she does rape him, I hope she rapes him good." Rose sneered.

"Carlisle are you familiar with rape victims, you know all the trauma?" Alice said in a singsong voice. I mentally made a note to make sure they would all regret this conversation.

"Um yes but do you honestly think…"

"Yeah Izzy will rape him. She scared Alice!" Emmett explained.

"She did not…ok maybe a little." Alice pouted.

"Hey Jazz, I bet she rapes me before you." I couldn't believe Emmett was betting against Jasper about this.

"Doubt it loser." Yep, Jasper and Emmett are going down.

"Hey Alice? I bet Izzy rapes us before our husbands." Rosalie said in a singsong voice.

"Oh hell yeah, Rose…cause I doubt you can rape someone with the junk in pieces." Alice's voice turned menacing.

"Joking Alice, we were joking." I felt a wave of calm blast from Jasper towards Alice.

"I wonder if Izzy will rape me." Emmett mused.

"Emmett!" Everyone groaned.

"What! I'm a good sort." I heard a distinct smack as Rose slapped Emmett on the head.

"Will you rape me, Rose?" Emmett asked hope filling his voice. There was silence and I knew that Rose was trying to draw out his torture a bit.

"Maybe if you shut up." She conceded with a sigh.

"Yes!" I could imagine he was pumping the air with his fists.

"Will you guys shut up! Edwards about to be raped."

"Esme???"

"What? If any one needs to get laid, it's him."

I pulled myself away, from their conversation smiling inwardly that they were all joking and laughing together again. Even if it was at my expense. I turned my attention back to the goddess entwined around me. No more than two seconds had past since she asked me that question and I briefly entertained the idea of teasing her but thought that would probably not be the most wisest course of action. I decided on a far more simpler one.

"Yes." I answered her.

_Yep, you can't get more simple than that Edward._

"Do you like it, honey?" She cooed in my ear rubbing herself against me. God, I looked forward to getting to know this new Bella.

"Oh. God. Yes. Bella, more than you'll ever know." I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of head.

She exhaled again and her tongue flicked out and ran along the tip of my ear. I could barely contain my growing lust and need for her. I shivered against her. I was right back where I started. Absolutely infatuated and intoxicated by her. She had no idea what she did to me. What she was doing to me now. And it was worse now. She was no longer the teenager that would pout when she didn't get her way. No, now she was a headstrong beautiful woman and I got the distinct impression that when she wanted something she would get it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I briefly worried about my virginity. I pushed that thought away not wanting to dwell on that point yet. What mattered now was that she was here in my arms. Besides it was always hers to begin with. Even though she had probably given hers up to someone else. But that was my fault. Because I was the one who had pushed her away into someone else's bed. I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought of hand that were not my own roving all over her body. I silently vowed that I would spend the rest of my days on this earth making up for my horrible and rash decisions.

"Well I want you to remember it for the rest of your life. Can you do that for me, honey?"

"Oh I will, Bella, I will." Yes, this memory would forever be seared into my head. Along with every other memory of Bella I had.

Her hand tightened in my hair while the other one racked viciously down my neck. I hissed against her. This new Bella was rough and I was trying to decide if I liked it or not.

_This is your Bella, you love every part of her. _

"Good. Because you'll never get another chance to touch me like that again, Cullen." She snarled in my ear.

I froze. My head clouded with confusion as she disentangled herself from me. I felt lost and abandoned. I gaped at her as she folded her arms and smirked at me.

"I'm going to make you life a living hell, Edward. Because that's what you did to me."

I stared at her and for once my fast vampire brain seemed to be lagging. I scrambled to make sense of it all. What just happened? What did I do? She was smiling wickedly at me, waiting for my response. It seemed rude to leave her waiting.

"What…wait…how?"

_Oh wow, that was intellectual._

Bella's smirk grew even wider as if I had said exactly what she was hoping I would say.

"I'm moving in, Cullen."

Cullen? That seemed informal. I started to grow frustrated with myself as my brain felt like it was ticking over at a snail's pace, and I struggled to piece everything together.

"Whoa! Way to go Bella." Rose snickered from her room.

"God. How hard is it? Say it with me, Rose. IZ-ZY." Emmett snapped.

She turned and ran up the stairs. I continued to stare stupidly at the spot she was just standing in. I groped the air, wondering vaguely where she was? Why she was gone? And then finally my mind started to click things slowly into place.

_She was moving in?_

_She was moving in…_

Absolute joy raced its way through my body. She wanted me. She wanted us. We were going to be together again. My family was going to be whole and happy. Then the rest of her sentence sunk in.

_A living hell._

_Never touch her again._

Oh my god. She was baiting herself against me. Making sure that everyday she would assault me with her presence, just being there. Yes, this was going to be a living hell. Torture. Beautiful, exquisite torture. How long before I crumbled under it? I sunk to my haunches and placed my head on my hands. What have I done? What have I created? I should of never left her. Should have bitten her when she asked me too. Had her life really turned into a living hell when I left her? I was so stupid and naive to think that leaving her would be good for her. From upstairs I heard Esme whisper 'Welcome home, Bella' and I knew that my life was over. Again


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: And so the games begin…**

**Edward's POV.**

The house was a hive of activity. Well, it was not the depressed state that held us prisoner for the last five years. Everyone was excited about Bella moving back in. Even me. Especially me. Despite the fact that she hated me with every molecule in her body, she was here with her family were she belonged. It was strange how one little human had an effect on all of us. Thoughts were filled with happiness and meaning. Strained relationships began to mend, and we began to speak to each other with civility and love again. And it had only been one day!

She spoke privately with Esme and Carlisle last night. I paced outside Carlisle's study hoping to hear what was said but Esme and Carlisle were working very hard at keeping me out and all I heard was the scratching of pen to paper. God, she was so crafty. I smiled ruefully. She knew me too well. Knew my weak points and my disadvantages. My clever little Bella. But she was no longer mine and she was no longer Bella either. She insisted on being called Izzy. I didn't like it. It felt wrong on my mouth. Like I had swallowed acid. Emmett on the other hand was ecstatic that we were all finally calling by her new name.

Bella had chosen the bedroom right next to mine no doubt to taunt me. Her happiness expanded when she was told we would have to share a bathroom. She was a sly little thing, and yet I was still madly and irrevocably in love with her. Regardless whether she hated me I was happy just to be able to lay my eyes on her. A war waged internally inside me. I was overjoyed that she was back in my life, but felt utter despair that she would never love me again.

She insisted that she sleep on the couch that night until her furniture arrived. Alice and I were rocked when Esme and Bella went online to look at beds, and other furniture for her room. The sheer fact that she was accepting anything from us was overwhelming. Alice needed to lay down, she was that shocked. The fact that she didn't bring anything with her though worried me a little. Just a her bike. Her bike. I kept wanting to go out and destroy that dangerous piece of metal, but Emmett stopped me.

_It's hers, Edward do not make her hate you even more._

I growled at him and marched back into the living room, thinking of ways to get rid of that death trap without the blame coming back on me. I lost myself momentarily when I saw her asleep on the couch. How many times had I watched her sleep? It never got old. I loved watching her eyes flicker under the pale lavender of her lids as she dreamed.

I wondered briefly if she still dreamed about me but pushed that thought far away. She lay on her back, her hand rested just beside her neck and her other on her stomach. I marveled at how delicate she was. How remarkably beautiful she had become. Her body had matured divinely. Her face had lost the last remnants' of baby fat, her jaw poised and striking, leaving her neck to become long and exquisite. Her breasts, oh god, her breasts were firm and high, and I thought back to them pressed against me. I struggled to pull my eyes from them. I continued my visual exploration finding her hips had widened accentuating her tiny waist line, and giving her glorious curves. Curves I would love to explore but knew I would never. Never…that word caused me to swallow the hard lump that had formed in my throat as I tore my eyes from Bella sleeping frame and stalked over to the stairs where I could watch her from a safe distance.

At different times of the night, the members of my family came to check on her. First Alice and Jasper then Emmett and Rose sat with me. We didn't need to talk just watched her sleep. Then my parents came down. Esme hugged me while Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. I was happy that they were happy. But I got a sinking feeling in my gut that it was going to get a lot worse for me.

I found that she slept deeply barely stirring, and not a sound escaped her lips. I struggled with the fact that she was not dreaming of me. Of that my only link into her silent mind had closed it's doors to me. My mind played over the disaster that was this afternoon, and I realized that her heart stayed steady the entire time. I sadly realized then that she had gotten over me, but not over her anger.

When the morning dawned, Bella got up and stretched languidly across the couch. My breath hitched, and I struggled to maintain my seat on the stairs. God she was so beautiful. Her head snapped towards me, and I watched a small sneer play on her delicate lips.

"Watching me sleep Cullen. How very stalker like of you."

I sighed, shaking my head slowly. I knew she must have been uncomfortable sleeping in her clothes so I suggested that she go and have a shower. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up stomping over to me, putting her hands on her tilted hips. It took every part of my will power to keep my eyes on hers.

"Are you trying to tell me I stink, Edward?"

I stared at her, shocked. How could she even suggest such a think? Her scent was the most intoxicating thing in my world. If I could, I would spend the rest of my days enveloped in her amazing perfume.

_She's playing you, you fool!_

_Oh._

"What, no I was merely thinking…"

"I don't care what you merely think, Cullen."

She quickly pushed past me and bounded up the stairs. I watched in amazement as she barged into Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Oh. My. God Bel ..urh.. I mean Izzy, what are you doing?" Rosalie screeched.

I chuckled at the thought of Bella standing there blushing as she tried to avert her eyes from Rosalie and Emmett's love making.

"Shut it Rose. I have no clothes and you have million. I'm just going to borrow a few before Alice takes me out shopping."

I almost choked on my own venom. I couldn't choose what shocked me more. The fact that she didn't care that she had walked in on possibly the nastiest scene ever, or the fact that she willingly volunteered to go shopping with Alice. I don't think Alice could believe it either. She was squealing uncontrollably from her room.

"Oh my god. She wants to go shopping, Jazz. She wants to buy clothes. With me!" Suddenly her squeals turned into a husky moan. "Oh Jazz, I am so turned on right now."

I shook my head in disgust, trying to distance my self from her perverted little mind.

"Isabella Swan! Get out of our room now. Can't you see my husband and I are having a moment."

Bella snorted.

"Oh is that what you call it Rose? And here I thought it's correct name was fellacio."

Emmett started laughing.

"You hit the nail right on the head Iz" Emmett wheezed.

"Nah uh, Em, I believe that was what Rose was doing"

That caused Emmett to burst into fresh laughter and Rosalie to screech loudly.

"I will kill you, Swan"

I suddenly feared for her safety. I was in the door way faster than even I thought I could be, relieved that Rose was fully dressed, and standing a few feet away from Bella. Emmett how ever was lying butt naked on the bed his hands laced behind his head enjoying the view.

_Has he know shame?_

I was about to tell Emmett to cover up when I noticed Bella closed the gap between her and Rosalie. I was astonished at how close Bella got to Rose's face. Her face scrunched up in anger, and her eyes danced with fury. I was also unnerved me how calm she was. Her heart beat steadily in her chest and her arms tensed at her sides, showing sinewy muscles. It was a stand off and I was amazed that for once I didn't think Bella would back down.

"Bring it, Hale"

"Awesome chick fight." Emmett murmured propping himself up and he glanced at me, grinning stupidly.

_Edward, quick go get some jelly._

I looked down at him in disgust. Fucking pervert was entertaining ideas of having a threesome with a whole load of jelly. With my Bella. Regardless whether I would ever touch her again the idea of Emmett dirty paws all over her sickened me. I was about to growl at him when I heard a strange sound. Both Emmett and I looked across to see Rosalie and Bella clutching each other giggling.

_What the fuck?_

"God, Swan, when did you get so bad ass?"

"Gee, Hale, when you started taking it like a bitch."

Rose's face froze. Then her face burst into a massive smile, and both of them fell to the ground clutching their sides, laughing. At that point, Esme glided past the door and stopped

_Rose and Bella are laughing. Oh that is sweet, they are finally getting along._

I turned and gave her a weak smile. She returned one to me and then her face fell into a frown.

"Emmett, why are you naked?"

Emmett scrambled for a bed sheet to cover himself which caused fresh laughter to erupt from the girls.

"Sorry mom." Emmett mumbled.

Esme tsked him sternly and then smiled at the rest of us before continuing downstairs. I turned back noticing Bella crawling into the wardrobe. Rose crossed her legs and played idly with her hair. Obviously the fact that she was pleasing her husband just a moment ago was not a priority anymore.

"Why my clothes, Izzy?" she asked.

"Because you are closer to my size now and you have clothes I would probably wear."

"Are you saying I'm fat, Swan." Rose sneered.

"Are you saying _I'm _fat, Hale?" Bella screamed.

_My god, that was a little dramatic._

Rose looked at me, her face frozen in shock, and then she shrugged sheepishly looking back to the closet where Bella was throwing clothes around at an alarming rate. Bright red panties flew through the air and landed next to Emmett who grinned, and flung them at Rose.

"No, sorry that question was redundant." Rose said flinging the panties back in the closet. Bella stuck her head out and nodded.

"Yeah it was, Hale. All I'm saying is that we both have perfectly fine booties and you have the best clothes to show them off."

Rosalie grinned at me.

_Ha! Your EX GIRLFRIEND is awesome Eddie. I so love my new little sister._

I snorted at her. Bella wasn't intimidated by Rose any more and suddenly they are besties. This was utterly ridiculous. I felt like I had been sucked through a black hole into an alternate reality.

"Ooooh this is hot."

Bella came out of the wardrobe holding up the tiniest pair of black shorts I had ever seen. I gaped at her and she looked up and smirked at me. She then turned her head and looked at Emmett. She placed the pants against her and wiggled her hips. Venom wheeled up in my mouth and it took all my strength to swallow it.

"What do you think, Em?"

I glanced at Emmett who was lying on the bed his hand propped up against his head. Thankfully the sheet was covering his privates. He grinned at Bella.

"Try em on, Iz. I think they look sexy."

I was about to protest but Bella was already wiggling out of her tight jeans. The sight of Bella's perfectly round ass, in a pair of black lacy panties no less, wiggling in front of my face caused me to sway. I had barely seen her belly button before this point, and now the very sight of so much exposed flesh made the room spin. I was infinitely aware that I was sharing this moment with my brother and sister, and I closed my eyes to stop myself from grabbing Bella and shielding her from their eyes. Emmett whistled and Rose giggled. My eyes snapped open and I suppressed a snarl. I couldn't believe they were encouraging this. It was enough to snap me out of my drooling state, and I stared at my siblings in disgust.

Rose looked at me and shrugged while Emmett had his eyes trained on Bella. Jealousy rolled through my body like a freight train and I growled loudly. Bella paused just as her she had her jeans at her ankles. Her wiggling bottom stilled and her head peeped around her legs

_Wow, look at Eddie sweat. _Rose was looking up at me, expectantly.

_How cool is she. Favorite little sister EVER! _I glanced down at Emmett who was chuckling to himself.

"Well Edward, if you can't handle the heat you should get outta the frying pan."

She shot an innocent smile my way as she straightened, and stepped out of her jeans. I gaped at all three of them. Bella was casually pulling up the shorts and began to button then, ignoring me completely. Rose and Emmett were staring at me smugly waiting for me to explode. I felt my anger boil and my fists began to curl and uncurl trying to calm myself down.

_No that's what she wants man and beside at least she has pants on now, so cool it._

I stalked out fuming and listened to all three of them burst out laughing at my expense.

I quickly ran out of the house, ignoring Esme's concern and telling her I just needed to hunt. Really, I needed some space. It was hard enough dealing with Bella being Izzy, but dealing with all the crap my sibling were putting out was driving me insane. I ran for over half and hour taking a deer just for the sake of it. I wasn't hungry, having hunted the night before but with Bella being human, and so close I couldn't take the chance. I reminded myself to make sure that Jasper would have to take on extra meals.

After I disposed of the body, I ran back to the house eager to find out what Emmett had experienced with Bella. He was trying hard to keep me away from those memories, but that made me want to see them even more. I mean how much worse could it get? I found him in the lounge playing Halo with Rose.

"She's cooking breakfast. You know, if your wondering." Emmett murmured.

I nodded and sat down next to Rose. I tried to think the best way to release Emmett's memories of his night with Bella. I concluded that with Emmett the simplest is always the most effective.

"Bella." I said.

Emmett looked at me worried, realizing what I was trying to do and then glanced back at the plasma, a grin widening on his face.

"Nah man, I don't think so. Ape shit ain't your colour." Emmett chuckled tapping the buttons of the console. Rose snickered.

Ok so maybe he wasn't so simple after all. It's like breaking a code though and Emmett code wouldn't take long. Out of all of my family, Emmett had the hardest time keeping his thoughts to himself. Alice had pretty much perfected it, and the rest were pretty good at keeping some of their thoughts private.

_No, try another simple one_.

"Izzy" I murmured.

_Bingo! _

All of a sudden waves of memories poured through Emmett's head. I started focusing on one when another would push it out of the way. Motorcycles, extremely fast cars, brawling and working for dangerous people. Emmett's memories were all together too vivid on the best of days but now with his new found respect for Bella they went into over drive.

I glanced at Rose who ignored me completely focusing on killing Emmett's character while he was out reminiscing. Emmett however looked extremely smug.

_She different now huh? _He said silently glancing at me_._

I nodded sadly and looked towards the kitchen. I was dying to see her again and Emmett sighed and threw the controller on the couch.

"Hey I thought we were playing?" Rose whined.

"Not now babe, I don't feel like it."

"Oh right, I'll remember that line next time you want sex shall I?" Emmett laughed and waggled a finger at her.

"Pur-lease Rose, you use that line all the time."

Rose pouted and crossed her arms while Emmett chuckled and grabbed her round the shoulders and flung her over his shoulders. She giggled and smacked him on the bottom.

"To the kitchen, Tarzan." She yelled.

Emmett grunted and then started naming all the actors who played Tarzan.

_Strange…it's like he's hiding something from me._

_Wait…he is hiding something._

I followed Emmett into the kitchen trying to discern something from his mind. The other memories washed over me, but I was way to shocked to process them properly.

_Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the favourite snack of little kids across America. _

I shook my head angrily as Emmett kept listing things to keep me from the thing he was hiding for me. It must have been very very good or very very bad because he was concentrating extremely hard.

_Miley Cyrus doesn't have a mullet like her dad, though it would be cool if she did._ His eyebrows came together and I frowned slightly.

_Who the hell is Miley Cyrus? _I thought.

I was focused so hard on Emmett that I didn't notice Bella dancing. _Bella doesn't dance. _My thoughts immediately went back to prom. And Emmett's went immediately to Bella dancing at the club. It was obvious that she had gotten over her aversion of dancing. And shopping. And Rosalie .I leaned against the wall watching avidly as she danced to the music screaming form her ipod.

I was transfixed on the beautiful dancing nymph in front of me. Her eyes were closed and her lips murmured along softly with the words. Her soft green tank lifted slightly revealing a taut stomach, and I did everything in my power not to rush over to her, rip it off and lavish her in kisses. I closed and opened my fist a few times regaining control. My eyes travelled down past those tiny damn black shorts, and I couldn't help but note how defined her legs had become. I had felt how firm and strong they were last night, but seeing the muscle move under her skin as she spun around had be panting like a dog in heat. I shook my head.

_Get a hold of yourself._

She wore no shoes, her tiny feet on tiptoes as she twisted and twirled around the kitchen. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Not once did she falter and by Emmett's memories alone it would seem she had gotten over her clumsy tendencies. I felt saddened by that fact that another part of my Bella was gone.

Emmett pulled out a stool from under the kitchen island, and gently set Rose down on it. She smiled up at him before pivoting around to watch Bella. Emmett went over to Bella and laughed as she twirled closer to him.

"Oh yeah shake that ass."

Emmett gave her a light tap on her ass, and all I could see was white hot fury spewing from every pore in my body.

_Calm down, do not make a scene_

I opened and closed my fist again, and clenched my jaw not taking my eyes off Emmett. He sat down on a stool next to Rose and she smacked him across the head. I calmed slightly and reminded myself to thank Rose later for that. I glanced at Bella as she leaned over to put her plate away. There was something about her face that caught my attention. She was waiting for something. Something that amused her. I looked over at Emmett who was watching Bella avidly and then I looked at Rose who was staring at Emmett with a look of disgust mixed in with jealousy and lust.

_I really don't get those two_.

As Bella straightened she pushed her ass out, and something snapped it Emmett's head letting a barrage of images out that assaulted my vision. Bella wiggling her ass on the bike. Bella all over Emmett. Emmett spinning her round and grinding himself into her ass. Emmett with wood!

"Emmett!" I roared and launched myself at him. He turned just in time to catch me and we both toppled to the floor. I immediately started punching at any free part of his body. He started laughing which only increased the ferocity of my blows. Emmett started to cringe beneath me.

"But, dude, she was sticking her ass in my crotch not the other way round."

"Arh!" I snarled and head butted him just to get the image of Bella gyrating all over Emmett out of my head. He looked a bit daze and thankfully all was quiet in his head. I looked around realizing we were alone. All the anger I had a moment ago was spent and I collapsed on the floor. Emmett still looking a bit dizzy sat himself up and shook his head.

"Dude, she's not Bella anymore."

"I know." I sighed and my hand moved through my hair.

"What should I do, Emmett? I still love her. How can I make this right?"

A grin played across his face and his chest expanded. I inwardly groaned as Emmett's ego grew before my eyes.

"You came to the right person, Eddie boy!" He said slapping me over the back.

True, Emmett had had his share of run ins with Rose. And there were times when I thought he wouldn't survive his marriage. I don't think a week had gone by where Rose wasn't utterly pissed at him, but he amazingly managed to weasel his way back into her good grace. I looked at him as he thought of my plan of attack.

"Don't let it get to you." He said finally, the look of pride spreading throughout his whole body. I rolled my eyes and looked at him like he was nuts.

"Oh, wow! Emmett that was deep. Besides it does get to me. All I want to do is grab her and shake her until I get the old Bella back." Emmett put up both his hands in defence and shook his head.

"No dude. That's what she wants. She wants you to hate her, to yell and get up in her territory. But her anger will eventually leak out and she'll finally see that your still there for her. Just be your normal charming self, and she'll stop seeing the parts she hates and start seeing the parts she loves."

I snorted at the fact Emmett still believed that Bella loved me, even after he had witnessed her say the exact opposite in her sleep. But it couldn't hurt to try.

"Ok that seems to make sense. How long do you think it will that take."

"Mmmm. Well she is pretty pissed at you so… maybe a decade?"

I blanched when I realized he wasn't kidding.

I felt my resolve hardened as I considered it. You can only hate a person so much and at the very least I would be happy that she was here. With me. And not with me. I decided I would endure everything she threw at me, and I would be there at the end, waiting for her to come back to me.

"It'll be a hard road, Edward." I glance at him and nodded. His thoughts kept switching from how happy he was that Bella as back to how sad it was that we were not together.

_Edward and Bella. Eddie and Bells. B and E. Ed and Izzy. The Ed Man and The Z girl. They belong together._

I smiled softly at the fact that Emmett had constant hope. His childlike tendencies made him think that anything could happen most of all Bella and I together.

"I just hope it's not too late." I murmured.

"Me too, brother, me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Goddess + The Pixie + The Bad Ass = Pure Evil

Bella's/Izzy's POV

**Watching Edward pretty much swallow his own tongue this morning was not the only highlight of my day. Esme had gone out some time when I was asleep last night and bought a shit load of food. The cupboards were absolutely crammed with every kind of food imaginable, and it made me wonder how much she had actually missed me. A lot apparently. **

**After I finished breakfast, I began washing up my dishes, and listening to my iPod that I had placed in Emmett's iDock. Music blared loudly from the tiny speakers and I couldn't help singing softly along, my butt wiggling and my hips rolling in time with the beat. I heard Emmett walk in carrying a very amused Rose over his shoulder. He pulled out a stool from under the kitchen island and gently placed her down on it. She looked up at him, grinning before swiveling around and smiling at me. I chuckled to myself at how Rose and I had suddenly become friends. Six years ago I could barely look at her without blushing, she intimidated me **_**that**_** much. Now I was just as bitchy as she was, able to hold my own against her. She no longer scared me, and I no longer annoyed her. We were on equal footing. **

**Edward strolled in after them, his brows knitted together as if concentrating on something. He didn't even acknowledge my existence and that irked me. **

_**Time to work that voodoo, baby.**_

**I spun around lightly, knowing that my hair would cause my scent to waft over to him. As I shimmied my hips I caught a glimpse of Edward's head snap up, and I knew he was now openly staring at me. I flicked my hips again and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw his mouth open and close a few times, as he watched my body move to the beat of the music. **

"**Oh yeah, shake that ass!**

**Emmett strode over and gave me a light whack on my butt before he grabbed the breakfast stool next to Rose, and plopped himself down in it. I couldn't help but grin at him. I took a peek over at Edward who was leaning against the wall trying to act casual and failing miserably. His fists were curling and uncurling and his jaw was tight. It was obvious that he was trying very hard not to lose it. My grin widened.**

**.**

"**Behave dufus!" Rose murmured as she slapped the back of Emmett's head. He laughed and waggled his eyebrows at me. **

_**Oh yeah here it comes!**_

**I chuckled and placed the plate in the cupboard. As I stood up, I pushed my ass out in the exact same way I did at the club.**

_**3...2...1**_

"**Emmett!" roared Edward.**

**I snickered as Emmett was crashed tackled to the ground by a very pissed Edward.**

_**God! The Cullen boys were so predictable!**_

**Rose was on her feet watching as Edward tried to pummel a now laughing Emmett. I walked over to Rose and crossed my arms. She asked looking at me, a little pissed off at being left out of the loop.**

"**What the fuck, Iz?" **

"**I think Eddie just got a head full of what Emmett and I got up to the other night." Rosalie's perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, and she grinned.**

"**Do tell?"**

**I laughed. Emmett and Rose had a very strange relationship. After I walked in on them this morning they acted like nothing had happened, and I'm positive that Emmett didn't get his happy ending. Now Rose was trying to get me to dish details on what her husband and I had gotten up to in a dark and dirty nightclub. She didn't seem jealous, well not of my relationship with Emmett anyway. **

"**Oh nothing really. Drinking, dancing and brawling. Emmett made me stop actually." **

**Rose's face fell a bit and I laughed again as I took a running leap over the boys. **

"**Are you coming shopping, Ro?" I said over my shoulder. I knew Alice would be happy, me inviting Rose to come along with us.**

"**God, yes! Watching the boys fight over you is kinda boring," she said instantly by my side.**

"**Aww! You're just jealous 'cause they're not fighting over you," I chuckled punching her lightly in her rock hard arm. She rolled her eyes and then pouted.**

"**Hole in one, Swan." I laughed and I slugged my arm across her shoulders. **

"**Its ok, Ro. Let's go and play with some human boys, shall we?" Her face immediately brightened, and she skipped ahead of me.**

"**Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get Alice." **

**I laughed as I ran up the stairs and followed her into Alice's room. From below I could hear Emmett pleading his case.**

"**But dude she was sticking her ass in **_**my**_** crotch, not the other way round" **

**I could hear Edward growling as he laid into his brother. I chuckled again, and Alice smiled up at me. She was sitting against the bed's headboard reading a fashion magazine. Jasper sat on the Louis VII chair to the right, immersed in a book.**

"**So, Jazz moved back in, huh?" Rose said plopping herself down, and picking up one of the magazines that littered Alice's bed. My eyebrows shot up as I looked between Alice and Jasper.**

"**We sort of couldn't handle each other for a while," Alice said sheepishly.**

"**A while? Four years is a long while," Rose snorted.**

"**Four years!?! What the hell happened?" Suddenly Jazz was at my side, leading me out by the elbow.**

"**Ladies, I think I really need to have a chat with Izzy."**

**From over my shoulder I could see Alice and Rose shrug before going back to their magazines. This was weird 'cause Jazz and I barely spoke when we were in high school. Not for lack of trying of course, but he was dealing with his whole bloodlust thing and it had been hard for him to be around me. Now he seemed completely at ease, and I wondered how in control he actually was. **

**Jasper led me outside and into the forest. We stopped at a small clearing, not far from the house and he motioned for me to sit down on a large fallen log. I knew we were in for a heart to heart so I tried to lighten the situation a bit.**

"**So is this your big plan to finish the job." I laughed. Jasper didn't. I sighed and sat down on the log. Jasper sat down next to me, his butterscotch eyes boring into mine. He looked like he was in pain.**

"**Dude, jokes. I don't blame you." **

"**But you have every right to blame me, Bella." He said, looking down at his hands in shame. I reached over and patted his hand. I waited until he looked back up at me before starting.**

"**It's Izzy, and I don't blame you. I blame Edward. He's the one who pushed me into the glasses. He underestimated you, Jazz. One drop of blood would have made you **_**think**_** about draining me, but I doubt you would of done it."**

**Jazz cocked his head, confused. I giggled because he looked like a cute puppy, who didn't understand the command I was giving him. I looked back up at the house, running my fingers through my hair.**

"**Look! When Edward heard what you were thinking he freaked out pushed me into the glasses, and caused my arm to slice open. That's when you went all I vant to suck your blood." **

**Jasper chuckled at my lame imitation of Dracula but nodded his head. We were silent for awhile and I noticed Jasper was looking down at my hand on his. I moved it away and leaned back on the log.**

"**So what's going on with you and Alice?"**

"**Nothing now. Since you got back, we're good. Just after we kidnapped Edward back from Rio, Alice and Edward had this huge blow out about you and going back to Forks. He said some really hurtful things to her and it opened up old wounds. I couldn't stand to be around her, her feelings were that depressing."**

"**No doubt you dealt with a lot of shit when I was away, huh Jazz?"**

"**Yeah I did. It was a constant struggle."**

"**I'm sorry," I murmured looking up at him. His brows knitted in confusion before he shook his head.**

"**It's not your fault, Izzy. You were pushed away."**

"**Yes but you had to deal with all the crap afterwards."**

**Jasper leaned his head on my shoulder and let out a breath. I leaned my head on his, smiling at the fact that Jazz and I had never been this close before. It was completely innocent, just a little sister comforting her older brother. I inhaled his scent; a mixture of leather, pepper and rosewood. It was delicious, almost as delectable as Edward's.**

"**Thank you." Jasper whispered. I almost didn't catch it, it was that soft.**

"**For what?"**

"**For coming back. For fighting for us when we didn't fight for you." I smiled when he pulled back and kissed me forehead.**

"**Nothing can keep me away from the Cullen clan." I said standing up. **

_**Yeah that bitch, fate just loves to fuck with you.**_

_**Hey it was my decision to come here.**_

_**Was it really though?**_

**I frowned slightly at that thought. It was wasn't it…my decision? I didn't like my decisions being made for me, but it was strange how readily I accepted the fact The Cullen's were back in life. Like it was meant to be. I suppressed a shiver that threaten to sliver up my spine. **

**Jasper cocked his head, quizzically but didn't say anything. Instead he stood up, taking a step closer towards me, and I realized just how tall he was. How the hell did he and Alice work? He pulled me into a hug, and I was amazed at how far he had come to be able to be so close to a human. **

"**I know," He whispered in my ear, and somehow I knew he wasn't talking about my last statement.**

"**Keep that one to yourself, Jasper Cullen," I said hardening against him. He pulled back, and a small smile played on his lips.**

"**I'll be your secret keeper." **

"**IZZY!!! You had better not be fucking Jasper!"**

**I looked to the house, hidden partial by the trees. I could make out Emmett, standing on the porch shaking his fist in our general direction. I laughed and looked at Jazz who was chuckling and shaking his head.**

"**Don't ask. Long story Iz."**

**I dropped my arms, turning towards the house and motioned for Jazz to follow me. He shook his head, stating he needed to hunt before blurring into the trees. I nodded to him, even though he had already disappeared before running full pelt at towards the house. Emmett watched me as I made a beeline towards him, a bemused expression on his face.**

_**Twit, he thinks he knows me now.**_

**I changed my direction slightly, running towards where Emmett had parked his Jeep last night. About a meter from it I leaped, pushing hard off my right foot, and launching myself into the air. My left foot found purchase against the bumper of the Jeep, and I felt my leg muscles instinctively coil in anticipation as I pushed off hard. **

"**Catch me boofhead."**

**I spun around quickly before landing bridal style in Emmett's arms. He looked completely impressed and laughed as I kicked my legs out. **

"**That was some pretty awesome ninja shit right there Izzy."**

"**What can I say? I'm all kinds of cool."**

**Emmett snorted before turning and running back inside. He made his way up to Alice's room where the girls were giggling over an article in Rose's hands.**

"**Lookie what I found? A stray!" he bellowed and dumped me very ungracefully on the bed.**

"**What did Jazz want?" Alice asked innocently.**

**Emmett jumped on the bed his hands underneath his chin and his legs cocked at the knee swinging them wildly. He looked like a teenage girl at a sleepover. I snickered. **

_**A teenage girl doing some serious roids. **_

"**Oh nothing just checking if I was upset 'bout the last time we played bite the human."**

"**And are you?" Rose asked, flinging the magazine to the floor. I rolled my eyes and nodded.**

"**So you girls going shopping today?" Emmett asked his eyes firmly planted on Rosalie's legs. **

**Rose giggled and pulled her skirt lower. Emmett groaned and motioned for her to pull it back up. She shook her head and mouthed no at him. **

"**Yes we are and we need to get ready," Alice said jumping off the bed with the energy of a four year old on red cordial. Emmett didn't move, casually flicking a magazine open. Rose huffed and got up. **

"**Get out Emmett! We need to get ready," Rose said pulling him off the bed. He started to protest saying that he could judge if our underwear was shop worthy, but Alice gave him a withering look. I think he suddenly feared for his nuts.**

**Two hours later, after a change of clothes and a fight over which car we were taking (Ro and I trumped Alice and drove Rosalie's pretty BMW) we had finally made it to the mall. I pulled both of them straight into Romero's, and we all started picking out tight leather pants.**

"**My god, Izzy who thought you would actually enjoy shopping."**

**I laughed and rolled my hips. "Well when you have a body like this you got to dress to impress."**

"**That's what I've been trying to tell you," Alice exclaimed.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but I was just a stupid little teenage girl back then."**

"**You were not stupid, Izzy."**

'**I dated Edward, didn't I?"**

**Alice bit her lip and turned her attention back to pushing a blue top against me. She shook her head slightly, cramming it back on the rack before grabbing a black one. She smiled triumphantly and handed it to me to try on. I took it and made my way over to the fitting rooms. When I turned around Alice had some how managed to grab seven more items, and she looked at me sheepishly. I smiled and told her to put them on the hooks. She squealed, plopping them on the ottoman and then spinning round to get more clothes.**

"**You do realize that now you've just doomed your self," Rose said, looking bored.**

**I shrugged. Six years away from Alice, and I didn't care if she played Barbie Bella for the next decade. I was just happy to be with them again. Besides I actually liked dressing up now as long as it wasn't too girly. I have a line that I do not cross and that line is pink and frilly.**

**We giggled when Alice came back, and her head was hidden from view due to the astounding amount of clothes she was holding. I grabbed the clothes she had dumped on the ottoman, and made my way in a vacant cubicle. I spent the next hour trying on clothes and begrudgingly allowing Alice to pay for them. I was not destitute, far from it. I only let Alice do this because it made her happy. **

**After trawling through half a dozen shops we made our way to the lingerie store and got to work. Shopping with Alice was not something to be scoffed at. That girl took it very, very seriously, and I was doing my best to keep up with her and Rose. As soon as we entered I was pushed into one of the changing rooms, and Alice kept flinging bras over the door. Rose was doing everything in her power to slow her down, but every time Ro opened her mouth Alice would shoot her a stare that would melt feathers off a chicken. I refused to get on her bad side so I just smiled nicely and tried on every bra that flew my way. I was currently in the middle of hooking up a black see through bra when I heard the most dreadful scream.**

"**Oh. My. God. Is that you, Alice Cullen?"**

**My head snapped up from my reflection, and I turned to look over the door. There in all her Stepford wife glory, was no other than Jessica Stanley. What are the bloody odds? I mean for five years I don't see anyone from Forks aside from that little run in with Lauren Mallory, and now it seems they're all coming out of the woodwork. I quickly put on my own bra and pulled my shirt over my head. As I stepped out of the cubicle I started combing my fingers through my hair.**

"**Hello Jessica," I said smoothly. Jessica turned slightly, and her jaw dropped. I love that reaction and couldn't stop the chuckle that rolled from my lips.**

"**Oh my god Bella? Is that you? Look at you. You look, um good." Her eyes trailed up and down me, which caused me to tense up and ball my fists. I hate when people look at you like your less then they are, which was exactly what she was doing. I glanced at Rose, and she shook her head minutely. I took a deep breath and I tried to calm myself down.**

"**How are you? Where have you been? My mom said you had disappeared after graduation. I went to California and Mike went with me, of course, and well…" she trailed off and she held up her left hand. **

**There on her ring finger, was the saddest excuse for a wedding ring. I smiled politely which of course set Jessica on a whole new verbal rampage. I nodded every so often as she told me all about her wedding and Mike's new position in whatever shitty company he worked for now. I was beginning to get bored with Jessica, and I decided a little fun wouldn't hurt. I glanced up and noticed that Alice and Rose were subtly moving slowly away from us. **

_**Fine I'll fend for myself shall I? **_

**Jessica hadn't exactly been mean to me in high school. Well she was a gossip queen and snooty brat but she wasn't a bitch. I didn't want to be cruel but I didn't exactly want her thinking we were BFF's. **

_**Time for a little juvenile behaviour, me thinks.**_

_**What your a pirate now?**_

_**Cool pirates!**_

_**Note to self: Emmett is a bad influence.**_

**I hung my head trying to hide the smirk on my mouth, but Jessica didn't seem to notice. I peeked out from under my eyelashes, and sighed loudly interrupting Jessica's incessant rattle.**

"**Oh well, now that Mike Newton has been snatched up I'm afraid I've lost all hope of finding someone!"**

_**Wow, little Bella Swan rears her shy ass head.**_

**Rosalie was suddenly very interested in the ugly painting on the changing room wall, and I knew she was trying her best not to laugh. Alice was holding up a pair of track pants, her eyes glazed over as she concentrated on our conversation. I doubt she even realized what she was holding, until I raised my eyebrows at her. She gasped and chucked them away from her like they were covered in acid. She looked utterly disgusted with herself. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing, glancing up at Jessica again before hanging my head. It was obvious that Jessica construed my actions the wrong way, when she reached across and patted my hand.**

"**Oh, Bella, I always knew you had a crush on Mike but you know you can't blame yourself for letting him slip through your fingers."**

_**Is she serious**_**?**

**I glanced up to see Jessica's eyes swim with sadness and something else. Pity!?! Jessica Stanley pitied me! It was downright laughable.**

_**Oh my god she did. **_

**Suddenly Alice made a beeline for the door and opened it, yelling over her shoulder, "I need to go to the ladies room." Rose rushed past me mumbling something about too much apple juice. **

_**Oh nice excuse Rose! **_

**I heard their laughter echo from outside, and it took all my will power not to join them. Instead I nodded sadly and tried to look dejected.**

_**After this Izzy, you really need to smack someone.**_

"**You'll find one, Bella. I know you will. Some one just as amazing as Mike."**

_**Oh. **_

_**My. **_

_**God. **_

_**Gag!**_

"**You know, I don't mean to rub it in but he does this thing in bed…"**

"**Jessica," I cut her off, swallowing the vomit in my mouth. "I think I should go and find Alice and Rose but it was so nice to see you again."**

**I gave her a quick hug, hoping I could get out of there as fast as possible, before she told me anything nasty about Mike that would scar me for life, and make me want to be a nun. She asked if we could exchange numbers, and I gave her the first number that came in my head. I made a show of punching her number into my phone thinking there was no way in hell I would want to hang out with her again. I waved my goodbye to her and practically sprinted out of the store. I found Alice and Rose sitting on the steps of the fountain holding their sides and giggling like school girls. I scowled as I approached them.**

"**I can't believe you cows just bailed on me."**

"**I'm so sorry Iz, but if I'd have stayed I would of spontaneously combusted. "Alice said her head against Rose's shoulder. Rose took a deep breath and looked at me.**

"**So what number did you give her?"**

"**Oh, a gay love hotline. They always answer with 'Hello there you big stud. I'm here to please your delicious cock." I lowered my voice for effect, and both the girls gaped at me before erupting into hysterics. I smiled at them, glad that I had given them a good show.**

"**Can you see Jessica's face when she hears that?" Rose managed in between giggles.**

**Alice eyes glazed over and then she laughed even harder.**

"**I can but it's Mike who will call first. He still thinks he has a chance cause your still single."**

**We all burst out into laughter at the thought of Mike blushing into the phone and making some lame excuse of how he wasn't into pleasing delicious cocks.**

"**Oh my god can you believe her?" I asked sitting down next to Rose.**

"**Just think Izzy, you could have had the amazing Mike Newton." I blanched, and Rose grinned at me wickedly. She turned leaned back, and tilted her head up.**

"**I wonder what is that amazing thing he does in bed?" she mused. Alice and I looked at each other, and I knew that Alice was mirroring my look of disgust.**

"**Ewww!" we both chimed together, cracking ourselves up again.**

"**Can you imagine Mike's orgasm face?" Alice giggled then pulled the most disgusting orgasm face and started moaning, "Oh Bella um …uh…I mean Jessica."**

**Rose and I began howling with laughter. I slid to the ground, tears pouring from my face, while Rose was trying hard not to break off bits of cement from the fountain. People were openly staring at us, but I didn't really care. This was the most fun I've had in a long time. I mean, good, clean, wholesome fun. Suddenly a thought popped into my head.**

"**Oh my god. Alice you had a vision."**

**Alice sat stunned for a moment before letting out squeal.**

"**I did! I so totally did."**

**I started cursing my pelt for not lasting longer. I mean a day. It had last for one god damn day. Alice was concentrating now and suddenly looked very pissed.**

"**Well I still can't see you," she said, folding her arms across her chest.**

"**What? Really?" I said, trying not to sound to hopeful.**

"**Yeah. I think I saw Newton cause you were not any way involved."**

**I sighed inwardly, privately promising a baby goat to sacrifice to whichever god had saved my ass. We were silent for a while, all of us lost in our own thoughts. Suddenly I realized that I was the only one lost in my thoughts. Rose and Alice were whispering to each other, too low for me to understand, and I frowned deeply at them. Alice giggled before turning to me. I was surprised that her expression was hard.**

"**Ok spill."**

"**Spill what, Alice?" Trying to act innocent was not one of my strong points.**

"**Don't give us that shit, Swan. You are planning something and we want in." Rose barked.**

"**Shit." I pouted as I looked from Alice to Rosalie. **

"**I knew it would be hard to hide my plan from you two evil harpies," I teased, and they both glanced at each other grinning wickedly. I sighed dramatically, and they both eagerly leaned in closer .**

"**Well, you heard me the first night, how I told Edward I was going to make his life a living hell."**

"**And?" Alice asked waiting for more.**

**I shrugged. I hadn't gotten that far yet. I do things on the spur of the moment and so far that had always worked for me.**

"**You don't know?" Rose screeched, and I shook my head.**

"**I'm just playing it by ear. Its already torturing him."**

"**Yes, but you need to up the ante Iz." Alice said, her eyes sparkling. I stared at her.**

"**But he's your brother, Alice."**

"**Yeah and I do love him Iz," she sighed and picked some lint of her dress. "but he put us through some fucked up shit, and it's time for some payback."**

**Rose nodded her head in agreement. My mind went into over drive with the logistic of having the girls on my side. Both Alice and Rose had been married for decades and the both knew how to make their husbands squirm. Why didn't I think of this earlier?**

"**Ok, so what do you have in mind?"**

**It really was beautiful watching the two of them laugh manically at each other and then at me. I could see their minds ticking with all the possibilities. Arh! This was going to be so much fun. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Izzy comes bearing gifts.**

**Izzy's/Bella's POV**

After we finished shopping we headed to the Alocasia for some dinner. The Al was one of the best kept secrets of Seattle. It was frequented by VIPs and celebrity's because it was very private. No paparazzi were allowed in, and you had to have certain credentials to eat there. My credentials: I'm a bitch, a badass and no one wants to mess with me.

I met Al Ocasia two years ago after he tried to buy out Duke's for some strange reason. Carl told him to piss off, and I promptly kicked him out of the bar. Al was obviously impressed with me because he offered me a job at his restaurant. I told him he had a stupid name, and he told me I had a pretty face. I smacked him, then he tried to kiss me, and I smacked him again. He offered to take me out. I declined, but told him that I did love Italian. He chuckled, and promised me my own table because I was ballsy and didn't take any shit. And I thought it was because I was a sweetheart.

The valet took the car keys from Rose, and she glared at him

"One scratch, kid and your dead," She snarled. He nodded and fearfully got into the drivers seat. He pulled out slowly, and I laughed when he stalled it. Rose shook her head in disgust and looped her arm in mine.

"So how did you get a table here on such short notice?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

"I have a permanent table here," I answered smiling as Mark the bouncer opened the door for us. He nodded once before turning back to deny some wanker entrance. We descended down the stairs. The Al was on the basement level, adding to its privacy. The coat room was padded in brown leather with a beautiful chandelier hanging from the centre. A tall blond girl stood behind the counter, and I walked over shrugging my coat off.

"Hello Miss Izzy."

I smiled tightly and handed her my coat. She had worked here for a while, but I had never bothered getting her name. She took both Rose and Alice's coat as well, not bothering to give them a ticket since they were with me. I moved to the heavy black doors that lead into the restaurant. As I pushed them open the beautiful scent of leather, cigars and strangely enough limes enveloped us. I scanned the room quickly.

The Al had old world charm about it. No doubt Rose and Alice would feel right at home here. The low lighting and the chandeliers had a sultry effect on the restaurant. On the stage a dark woman with long braided hair sung her version of "The Sun Doesn't Like You." I snorted as I thought of the lyrics.

_How appropriate. _

Her voice had a beautiful timbre about it, and it was low and husky. She sung the song well, and a lot of the patrons were watching her avidly. I watched her a second longer before my eyes came to rest on the server who was concentrating on the sheet in front of her. I coughed slightly, and her head snapped up, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. She mumbled her apologies and ushered me to my table. Rose and Alice snickered.

"What?" I asked taking my seat.

"Uh, everyone is scared of you."

"Wow! Perceptive today aren't we Rose?" I teased.

"It's just funny because they don't give us a second look," Rose said with a roll of her eyes. I grabbed a bread stick and started chewing it on the ending. I looked at Rose, who was inspecting her nails.

"So are you jealous again?" Rose's eyes snapped to mine. Her lips thinned momentarily before breaking into a small smirk.

"Sort of but don't you see how ironic it is. I mean we are the most dangerous predators in here, capable of draining everyone within seconds and they are all scared of lil' ole you."

I snorted. "Rose, you don't know how dangerous I am."

Rose opened her mouth to say something when Carmen walked up. Carmen was what some would call a Latina goddess. Tonight she wore a red tank top that accentuated her curvy hips and large breasts. Her black hair hung loosely around her waist, and she wore little make up. She had a wicked sense of humour and a mean left hook. She occasionally boxed with me down at the gym, and I had been on the receiving end of that left hook on more than one occasion. Though I gave as good as I got so we were pretty evenly matched.

"Hello Izzy," She said smiling tensely at Rose and Alice.

"Hello Carmen."

"The usual?"

I nodded and reached for another breadstick.

"Where is Corey tonight?" Both Alice and Rose both snapped their eyes on me. I smiled knowing what they were thinking.

" I left Corey at home. Poor kid is exhausted from our last workout." Rose's eyes narrowed, and Alice shook her head disapprovingly. Carmen giggled and turned to Rose and Alice.

"And for you ladies?"

"Oh no thank you. Nothing for us." Alice said in a sweet voice. Carmen raised her eyebrows at me, and I sighed shaking my head. She was silently asking why I was hanging around a couple of models who ate like canaries. That was the regular cliental that serviced The Al; asshole execs with their skinny little models girlfriends who ordered salads, and then headed to the toilet afterwards.

"Don't fret Carmen. These girls love the red meat," I assured her.

Carmen smiled apologetically at Rose and Alice before turning towards the kitchen. I knew that my order would be pushed to the front and it would be ready in less then ten minutes.

"What was that about?" Alice hissed.

"Oh she thought you were a couple of bimbo models."

"Not that. Who is Corey? Your boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but laugh. People at the next table looked at me strangely, but Rose just glared at them and they quickly became interested in the table cloth.

"Corey? My boyfriend? Oh that is rich."

Alice relaxed and leaned against the chair.

"Good. Because we can't have a boyfriend ruining our game plan."

"Well you haven't actually revealed any of this plan to me yet. So care to dish?"

Alice grinned, "Nope! You'll know when you need to know."

I sighed. I knew Alice was going to take over my whole plan.

_Thank god for back up plans!_

Carmen came over then and placed a pineapple and vodka drink in front of me. I thanked her, and she smiled before turning to the next table.

When Carmen came out with my meal, Alice was in the process of telling me what had happened after they left Forks. Alice said that they were on the precipice of shattering, and it shocked me that such a close knitted family could dissolve because of someone's selfish decision. I truly felt sorry for what they went through because of Edward. He was such a self centred asshole.

After I finished my dinner, Carmen came to collect my plate, and I started regaling the girls with all my crazy hi jinxes. By the time I had finished with all the PG-13 ones, the girls were laughing so hard Alice needed a new chair. She had crushed the frame, and Carmen apologized profusely stating that it had never happened before.

_Of course it had never happened before. How many vampires would eat here?_

We got up to leave, and Rose pulled out her credit card.

"Um, Rose what are you doing?"

"I'm paying for your dinner, Izzy. That's how these things work," she mocked me.

"Ok then but I don't think they'll accept it," I said folding my arms across my chest.

Rose gave me a quizzical look and then handed her card to Carmen. Carmen looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry but what's this for?" Rose looked at Carmen like she was slow, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"For Izzy's dinner." Rose said slowly just in case Carmen didn't understand. Carmen laughed and looked at me. I smiled and shrugged.

"I tried to tell her."

" Tell me what" Rose snapped. Her patience was getting thin because her hands were on her hips and her lips were pursed.

"Izzy here owns this place."

Both Alice and Rose's jaw dropped at the same time. Carmen and I laughed at the reaction.

"What do you mean own it?"

"Well I co-own it," I explained. I then told them how Al had had a heart attack last year, and decided to give the business to his son Lukas and I. Lukas and I got on really well. I suppose him being a closet gay helped. I'm positive that Lukas swayed his father's decision to include me in the ownership as a way of thanking me for keeping his secret. It was stupid really because I would have kept it secret anyway, and I really didn't want anything to do with it. I only agreed to keep Al from stressing out. Lukas however loved the restaurant so I let him control everything. It was a good partnership.

"So why do you work at the bar?"

"Well I can't exactly start fights in here now can I? It's just easier at the bar to release some of my pent up energy."

Alice shook her head and giggled. "You are full of surprises Isabella Swan."

Carmen snickered, and I gave her a hard look. No one knew what my real name was, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Sorry boss," she murmured looking down at her feet.

"It's ok just don't be telling anyone."

She nodded and handed Rose's card back to her.

"Alright Carmen we are outta here. Call me if there's any problems ok."

Carmen nodded, and we walked out grabbing our coats and stepping out into the cool air. As we waited for the valet to collect the car I pulled my phone from my pocket. Carmen had reminded me about Corey. I dialled his number, and on the third ring he picked up.

"Hello," a very feminine voice answered.

"And who is this?" I snarled.

"Lucy! Who is this?" she snapped.

"This is Izzy, and I want to talk to Corey. Put him on the phone. Now."

"He's in the toilet. Are you his girlfriend?" she snapped in a distinctively bitchy tone. I tapped my foot impatiently. I did not have the time to play twenty questions with Miss Slutty Mcphee so I decided to scare her off.

"He has genital warts you know."

"He does not," she said, but her tone was unsure.

"That's why we broke up!"

"What!?! Corey!!" she screamed.

"Whatever she said don't believe her," I heard Corey state. There was a large thump, and I giggled when I heard the phone connect with Corey's head.

"Ow, Luce. Wait! She's just my psychotic next door neighbour," I heard Corey pick up the phone.

"Izzy, what the fuck?"

"Hello Corey," I purred.

"You are such a bitch Izzy. I really like Luce. Why did you have to do that?"

I sighed heavily, "Corey I don't care for your dramatics. Did you get in contact with Kirk?"

"Yeah."

"And they agreed?"

"Yeah. Coops has a load tomorrow so they are doing it tonight."

"Cool. I'll text him the address."

"Good now can I go? Thanks to you I'm going to have extremely hot make up sex."

"Over share Corey. Oh and next time I call, I had better get you," I snapped.

"Jeez, Izzy don't go all cavewoman on me now."

I laughed. " Love you to, Corey."

"Mm love ya Iz."

And he hung up. The Valet brought the BMW round and we all piled in. Not before Rose took a tour of the car inspecting it for scratches that is. The valet hopped nervously from one foot to the other before Rose smiled and slipped him a hundred.

"What was that about?" Alice asked innocently.

I smiled, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

She frowned then crossed her arms, and slumped down in the back seat like an emo teenager. Rose and I both laughed.

"She really doesn't like not seeing things, huh?"

"No I don't and when is this going to wear off? I can't see anyone because all their decisions involve you." Alice snapped.

I smiled. "I give it a couple of months. Give or take."

Alice groaned and proceded to tell me that her not seeing anything was extremely dangerous. I rolled my eyes stating nothing bad had happened in the last six years so there was nothing to worry about. The rest of the drive home was filled with Alice moaning about how unfair her life was. Rose and I tried to tune her out, but she got incessantly louder. Rose took the liberty of turning on the radio and cranking it louder than Alice's voice. It worked, and she calmed down enough to start singing along with the song.

We got home after dark and I immediately left the girls to pack my clothes away. They agreed, but only cause they noticed how agitated I was getting. I went outside and opened my phone. I scrolled down until I found the number I wanted, and pressing the call button. I placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Hey honey, it's me."

"Hey darlin'. I'm almost there. You owe me big for this."

I let out a sigh of relief. And then giggled thinking how I could win from this conversation.

"What would you like me to do?" I purred as I turned towards the house. Suddenly I heard wood snap and a very distinct Edward growl. I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my face when I heard Emmett call for Jasper.

"Iz? Are you trying to make someone jealous?"

I huffed as he laughed at me.

_Damn him. He knew me too well_.

"I'm coming up the drive right now."

I saw two large headlights, and I grinned

"Honk if you're horny." I said before closing my phone and sliding it into my back pocket. Suddenly a large blast exploded from the truck, and I danced on my toes, laughing at the fact he had played along for once. From behind me the door opened, and I heard all the Cullen's file out.

"What in the hell?"

"Emmett! Language please." Esme tsked him.

The bright red 18 wheeler roared up the rest of the driveway, pulling up on an angle so you could clearly see the bright yellow of my lamb from where we were all gathered.

"Alice! Did you buy more cars?" Carlisle tone was very unimpressed.

"No! I did not Carlisle. I don't know whose they are."

"Their mine." I said casually as I walked up to the massive truck that carried my babies.

The cab door opened and Kirk jumped out. I grinned as he swept me up and twirled me round. I took a deep breath and smelt tobacco, beer and the distinct scent of a woman's perfume. Obviously Kirk had decided to go a round with Cooper before driving out here.

"Dirty boy," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and let me go. Cooper was Kirk's wife and one of my closest friends. She was a very rare breed of women that took up the road as a truckie. She was hard as nails and nothing scared her. I tried to emulate her as much as possible.

I stepped back and plunged my hands in my pockets while looking him over. He had copper colour skin, and by any one's account he was a good looking man. All six foot three of him. His muscles strained against his black shirt, and his truckie cap hid his cropped black hair. The brim of the hat was pulled lower, hiding his brown eyes. His features were straight with the exception of his nose that bent to the right. I had done that to him when he started to teach me to fight properly. It surprisingly made him look even hotter. He looked over to where the Cullen's were staring at us.

"Mmmm pretty," Kirk remarked turning his attention to my cars.

I barked a laugh as I followed him. Only Kirk would see the most beautiful family ever and think they were just pretty. I heard the passenger door slam shut, and I looked up in surprise. Cooper came up on the other side, her blond hair just visible through the bars. Where Kirk was dark, Coops was his light. She had pale skin, paler than mine, and her long lean frame resembles that of a ballerina though, really she was anything but. Her features looked delicate, but her steel blue eyes betrayed her. They were hard where her husband's were soft. I waved at her and she gave me a wide, cheesy grin.

"How's it going kid?"

"Well I ain't the one riding shotgun," I smirked.

Coops laughed and poked her tongue through her cheek. I placed my finger in my throat and made a gagging sound. She flipped me the bird and started on one of the straps that anchored the wheels of my Lamborghini to the truck. Kirk started working on the other then suddenly glanced up, looking over my shoulder. I turned and saw Emmett standing there.

"Uh, Emmett meet Kirk. Kirk, Emmett." I introduced them, flicking my hand lazily.

"S'up." Emmett said popping the p and crossing his arms. Kirk looked Emmett over and grinned slowly.

"Diggin' the whole juggernaut thing you got going on."

Emmett shrugged his shoulder.

"I am what I am."

"How very Buddha of you, Em," I laughed as Emmett offered his help to Kirk, and I ran around the truck to give Coops a hug. She laughed as I tackled her to the ground. She may look like a ballerina but she fought like a lion. She flipped me off easily, and we circled each other.

"So? You let Kirk drive the Beast," Cooper nodded then came at me with a left hook. I easily dodged it, planting my palm in the middle of her chest and pushed her away.

"How many?"

"Four!"

"Impressive."

"Oh give me a break, Sister Bertrille," She sneered. I growled. I hated when she called me that, and I lunged at her throwing all my weight into the tackle. Coops hit the ground a second before I did, and I heard the breath being pushed out of her. I rolled to my right and sat up grinning at her. She coughed twice and heaved herself up on all fours.

"Jesus Z, calm the fury down."

She stood up carefully and then held her hand out to help me up. We both started brushing the dirt off our jeans, laughing at our play fight. Just then Rose snorted, bringing our attention to the Cullen's. I motioned for Cooper to follow and led her to Carlisle and Esme.

" Carlisle. Esme. This is my partner in crime, Cooper, and that turd over there is her husband Kirk."

I saw a flicker of a frown on Esme's face before she smiled warmly at Cooper. I guessed it was because I called Kirk a turd. But in all truth sometimes he could be a total shit.

"Hello Cooper. It's nice to meet you."

Cooper nodded keeping her hands behind her back. Like me, she wasn't a very touchy feely type of person. Kirk hollered a hello from where he and Emmett were working.

"Don't worry, I've spent more time trying to keep her out of trouble than help her get in it," she assured them.

"Well we are glad some one was there for Izzy," Carlisle answered her.

Edward visibly stiffened which caught the attention of Cooper. She stared at him as he stepped forward, and politely introduced the rest of the family. I rolled my eyes, suddenly bored, and ran off to see the boys take the first car of the 18 wheeler. Rose pushed past Jasper, briefly nodding towards Cooper and followed me.

"Wow Iz. I'm impressed." She stopped as Kirk parked the lamb, and went over to start on the CCX . I made a little bow and went to show off a little. Rose sauntered around the car and let out a low whistle.

"Yeah, she's okay but I rarely take her out. Usually I'm on my bike or in the Bugatti.'

"A Bugatti Veyron?" Her head snapped to the closed version of the truck.

"Yup," I said popping my p.

We were suddenly immersed in conversation about the Bugatti's computer control system and the amount of pressure she could handle. Rose was surprised that I could keep up with her and knew all the auto lingo. Alice came up and stared lovingly at the lamb. I looked up and smiled softly. I walked around to the driver's side and retrieved the keys out of the ignition, waving them in front of Alice. Her face crunched with confusion then she broke into the biggest smile.

"No! Really, oh Izzy. I couldn't."

I tsked her. "Alice, in case you may have missed it, I only have one butt. Beside I really don't drive her much, and she needs more love than I can give her."

Alice squealed and grabbed the keys running over to Jasper.

"Look Jazz. She gave me a car. A beautiful sleek gorgeous car."

I chuckled and turned around to see Rose, her arms folded and completely pissed off.

"Oh calm down Ro, you see the one they are unloading now?"

She turned slightly and her whole persona changed in two seconds flat. I laughed as she squealed and did a very non Rose dance. She grabbed the keys off Kirk and started the engine. It purred to life, and Rose settled in the seat.

"Best present ever Izzy," she yelled at me before peeling out of the driveway.

Alice quickly ran and jumped in the lamb. She yelled at Jasper to get in, but Jazz had his eyes on my dark green Honda VTR 1000 Superhawk that Emmett had just placed next to the lamb. I met Kirk eyes, and he laughed tossing the keys Jazz's way. Jazz caught them easily and looked at him.

"I guess Izzy is feeling generous tonight," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Jazz looked at me and I nodded at him. He grinned as he practically blurred running at the bike. The air filed with the sound of Alice and Jasper starting up engines, and they were swiftly speeding off down the drive after Rose, eager to try out their new toys. I laughed and walked over to Emmett. He was watching Kirk drive the Bugatti out.

"Don't worry kiddo, I know I'm too big for any of your toys."

I laughed and climbed up to give him a kiss on his cheeks.

"I'll take that gift over a car any day, sis!"

I smiled and leaned against him. Cooper came up placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Well that's all of them tiger."

I smiled and pushed myself off Emmett and gave her a hug. We both knew this would probably be the last time we would see each other for a long time, and we squeezed extra tight. Kirk joined in, and then surprisingly Emmett lifted all of us in one of his massive bear hugs. Cooper yelped and Kirk laughed.

"Emmett. Can't breathe," I moaned, and he put us all down. As he stepped back he grinned sheepishly. Cooper and Kirk laughed. They waved at where the rest of the Cullen's were standing before they climbed into the cab. Kirk wound down his window and leaned out.

"Behave" he said pointing at me. I laughed and told him to rack off. He rolled his eyes and started the Beast up. I stepped back and watched as he turned it around and drove it out onto the highway.

Emmett pushed me slightly and he, Carlisle and Esme headed back inside leaving Edward standing there watching me. I gave him a pointed look before walking over to the Bugatti. I hunched down, scouring it for scratches. I could hear Edward walk slowly over to me until he was standing right behind me.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

I glanced up to see him, not looking at the car but at me. I stood up slowly. Agitation crept up my spine, and I resisted the urge to deck him. It would only really hurt me in the end.

_Stupid hard ass vampire._

"Yeah she is isn't she." I answered turning my attention back my car. I sighed softly and reached up to stoke the top of the 16 cylinder engine. Edward was silent for a while and I turned to see if he's still there. Again the urge to hit him sprung up, and my head started to pound. Usually I didn't deny my instincts, and this was my body's way of telling me off.

"She suits you, Bella." He said softly. I nodded silently not trusting myself to say anything. If I opened my mouth now I knew I would say something I'd regret so I moved further away from him. I walked around the drivers side and opened the door. I glanced up to see if he was still standing there. He wasn't and I slid into the seat, staring blankly at the tree line. I gripped the wheel tightly surprised to find that I actually missed him.

_Dammit._


	13. Chapter 13

**Righteous Chapter 13: Edward enjoys his torture.**

**Edward's POV**

I left her as she slid into the car. I needed to hunt. No. Not hunt. Run. With every second I was near her I was in pain. A Bugatti Veyron!?! One of the fastest cars on the planet!?! She had come a long way from that stupid truck back in Forks. I mean I couldn't have picked a better car for if I tried. It suited her down to the T. The way she was leaning over it was just so…hot. I wanted nothing more to rip her clothes off right there and then, and make her scream my name.

_Ok where did that come from?_

I ran harder then I had ever ran before. Trees blurred and blended into each other. My feet barely skimmed the ground, and I found my self breathing hard just out of habit. I stopped thinking and just felt the air breeze past me.

"Edward?"

I skidded to a halt, completely confused. I turned sharply, crouching into a defensive position. From the direction I came from Tanya walked through the tree line. Her hands were held up in front of her showing me I wasn't a threat. I stood immediately.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?"

She looked confused, her eyes scanning the environment.

"What do you mean Edward? I live here." Amusement laced her voice.

I looked around and realised that the sun would be up soon. Tanya took another hesitant step towards me. My head snapped to her and she stood stock still.

"Your near my home Edward. Did you run here?"

I ran my hand through my hair and nodded.

"Is everything alright? You look really agitated."

"I'm ok." I said and then changed my mind.

"No, I'm not ok. Bella is back."

"Edward, isn't that a good thing?" Tanya asked, confused again.

"What? Are you kidding me!?!" I exploded. Tanya shrunk back. She had never heard me yell before, not like that. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry Tanya. It's just Emmett pissed off the other night, found Bella in a bikie bar, they went dancing and fighting. She has this fucking weird werewolf pelt that stops all our abilities from working on her. Then suddenly she just rocks up at our house, practically mauls me, then tells me she hates me and that she moving in. Oh and everyone is all right with it."

I knew I was ranting but it felt good to get it out. I turned around and saw that Tanya's body was shaking. I peered at her face and realized she was laughing.

"It is not fucking funny, Tanya."

At that she laughed harder, howling and clutching at her sides. I growled and walked over to the nearest tree, putting my fist through it. The tree shuddered and splinters flew off in all directions.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she chuckled trying to calm herself down. "It's just I've never heard you cuss before. You've always been so uptight."

I froze. She was right. The first night I saw Izzy was the first time I swore. Did I know she was coming? Was I that in tuned to her? Suddenly I was swearing, picturing myself fucking her on the hood of the Bugatti, and wanting nothing more than to bite her and make her a vampire.

That was definetly not my usual way of thinking. I was having these fantasies more often, and desperately wanting to go through with them.

_What was going on with me?_

"Edward. So let me get this straight. Bella," She started.

"Izzy!" I corrected her automatically.

_What? Her name is Bella._

"Who is Izzy? I thought you loved Bella."

"I do... I did. I love Izzy. I love Bella. No wait."

I had never felt so confused in my entire existence. Tanya put her hand on my shoulder, trying to make sense of my strange word vomit.

"Edward. Who is Izzy?" She asked slowly. I took in a large gulp of air.

"Bella…Izzy is Bella."

_Ok is there some kind of crack for vampires? 'Cause Edward is definetly smoking it._

I laughed. I took a deep breath again and sat down on my hunches, trying to figure out how to explain Izzy to Tanya.

"Ok, Bella has gone through this change. She now calls herself Izzy."

Tanya raised her eyebrows and sat next to me.

"Is she bipolar?"

"No. She's just… no longer Bella anymore."

"Ok well is this a problem? I mean she's still the same person, right?"

"Well that's just it Tanya. She's not. She's all bad and sexy and hot and sexy." I stopped when I realized I had just said sexy twice. Tanya noticed it too and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sooo your attracted to a hot, sexy, bad woman and this is a problem…why?"

I let myself fall back on my butt and pushed my feet out in front of me. I sighed at how ridiculous this must of all sounded to Tanya. I should be happy Izzy was in my life again. And by what Emmett had told me this morning, she would eventually see the love I still had for her, and come back to me so what was I bitching about?

_God you have really lost it Cullen._

"Tell me about it Tanya," I nodded agreeing with her mental thoughts. I looked at Tanya who was shaking her head, completely bewildered.

"I find myself attracted to Izzy, but still loving Bella. I feel like I'm cheating on Bella."

"But Bella is Izzy." She argued. I shook my head and stood up. I stalked away from her before spinning around and flinging my arms up.

"GOD!!!" I roared and the tree tops trembled. "I can't make sense of anything."

Tanya stood up, playing with a lock of her strawberry blonde hair. She walked casually over to me and shyly glanced up. I suddenly realized how close she had become and I stiffened.

"There may be one way of telling what you want," she said slowly.

I stared down at her.

"What? I'll do anything." I felt so conflicted.

"You have to trust me Edward," she murmured.

I eyed her warily but nodded. Suddenly her arms wrapped around my neck, and she pushed her lips hungrily on mine. I pulled back but her arms tighten around my neck.

_Trust me Edward._

I hesitated.

_This will work._

My shoulders dropped and I pushed back into her. I opened my mouth to take her tongue into my mine, and she pushed fiercely against me. My own tongue met hers and I was lost in the kiss. My hands wrapped around her waist and she yelped when I pinched her hard on her ass. She pulled away, hers eyes black with lust and she was breathing heavily.

"Ok what were you thinking about when you kissed me?" She said, her voice shaking.

"How hot that would have been if Izzy was you," I answered immediately. I froze watching a smirk creep up on Tanya's face.

_Izzy it is Edward. That's who you want._

"But what about Bella?" I said, stepping out of Tanya's embrace.

"What about Bella? Izzy is just the next evolutionary step. Think of her as the better model of the one you had."

I frowned, shaking my head. Tanya snarled and flung her hands in the air.

"Why are men so stupid? Edward, the Bella you knew is gone. She's in the past and you'll never get her back. Work on the one you have now. Learn to love her."

She was right. Bella was gone and Izzy was here. She was here and I was here and that was enough. I smiled softly before turning to Tanya.

"I want Izzy." I stated. It was no lie. I did want her. I wanted her bad. I wasn't sure if I loved her yet, but I definetly wanted her.

"Good for you Cullen. Go get your girl"

I stopped short.

_Shit! _

"She hates me though."

"Nah she's just pissed. She won't be able to resist you for long, Cullen. You too dang cute for you own good. Learn what you can about her, and you'll be pleasantly surprised by how much Bella is left."

I grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Tanya."

"No thank you…that was one of the hottest kisses I've ever had," I grinned as she fanned herself.

"Now run home little boy," she said shooing me with her hands. I laughed and ran home feeling more content than I had been for years.

As I ran I thought back to when I first realized I loved Bella. My whole persona changed. My family saw it and frequently commented on it. Carlisle said that when our kind falls in love it is very intense and shifts our whole being. Did it happen again? Had my persona adapted to match Izzy's? I definetly felt different. I was thinking and acting differently. But it wasn't the same as what happened with Bella.

When I fell in love with Bella, the world shifted. It was like it was just her. She was everything to me. I put her above everything, before everything and away from everything. I stopped suddenly, something dawning on me. My relationship with Bella was sick. I worshipped her like a goddess but hid her away from everything. I wouldn't allow her to do anything that I deemed inappropriate.

I was insanely jealous of other men looking at her, thinking about her or talking to her. I remember having a fight with Emmett when he noted on how nice her legs looked in a skirt. That wasn't healthy. That wasn't what Alice and Jasper have. It definetly wasn't what Carlisle and Esme have. Hell even Rose and Emmett have a better relationship than Bella and I had. I realized that I didn't respect her enough to allow her to make her own decisions and ultimately her own mistakes, and I didn't trust myself enough to let her grow. It wasn't a relationship without trust and respect. It started to feel more like it was a dictatorship.

_Fuck, you were a regular Castro._

_How did Bella deal with your shit?_

I started to jog again still lost in my own thoughts when I realized that I was in front of our house. Emmett was sitting on the ground holding the front end of his Jeep up, grinning at me. Rose's legs splayed out from under the jeep, and I heard her tinkering with the engine. I started to walk inside when I stopped and looked at Rose's legs again.

_They are not Rosalie's legs._

"But Iz…why can't I?" Emmett whined.

"Look Emmett," Izzy said from under the car. "I am not going to put a NOS in your car. It's just plain stupid. Don't ask again."

"Well shit," Emmett sighed, picking up a pebble and flinging it at me. I ignored it and sat down on the steps watching Izzy's legs.

_Those legs wrapped around me while I pound into her._

Okay, yep. My way of thinking had definetly changed. Never had I had so many erotic fantasies play through my head. Now I was in trouble. I had to let this new Edward come out slowly. My family would freak out if I started strutting around the house cussing my mouth off. Not to mention what Izzy would do. She had come here to torture me. If she realized that I no longer tortured myself, she might run.

_So let her torture you. _

I smiled at the word torture, and visions of Izzy in leather holding a whip occupied my thoughts for a while.

_Yes, torture didn't seem too bad at the moment._

"Fuck Emmett! When was the last time Rose serviced this thing."

"Well it would have been the last time she serviced me," he mused. "so a while ago."

Izzy rolled out laughing. She had dirt in her hair and grease on her hands and face. She had never looked more sexy, and I started to mentally compile a list of how and where I wanted to fuck her.

_Yep, angst ridden Edward Cullen is no more._

"You poor, poor bastard," she said shaking her head before looking past Emmett and staring at me. I blew her a kiss and winked. She frowned and threw the wrench at me. I laughed and dodged it easily. Izzy stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"What? Did you actually get some action while you were out hunting." She teased.

Emmett started to chuckle, but stopped when he heard me laughing. He looked at me like I had three heads.

"Good one Iz, good one," I said thinking how true her statement had been.

Weeks past and days blurred into each other. I quietly sat back and observed the changes in Izzy, and was surprised at how much Tanya was right. When Izzy was concentrating hard on something she bit her lip. On the days when her torture plans did not go her way she would talk in her sleep. She never said anything important, but still.

Of course there was a lot of new things I learnt about Izzy. She was a gym junkie. Every morning she was in the gym with Emmett, pounding the boxing bag or running on the treadmill. On good days she allowed me to watch, which allowed me to come up with new fantasies to put on my ever expanding list. On bad days I would sit outside the door and listen to her pant. Either way it was win win. She loved to dance. Whenever she was happy she was rolling her hips and bopping along to whatever song was on her iPod.

And of course she was on a mission to make my life a living hell. And she was very, very good at it. She played it cool for the first week, and I started to relax thinking maybe she was all talk. Naïve I know.

About a week after I had my chat with Tanya, I walked into my room to find my entire music collection sprawled across the floor, with Izzy in the middle of it. Her carved legs splayed out in front of her in the most sexiest way. She wore a blue tank top, black shorts and strappy black stilettos. She had the cutest pout on her face as she looked up at me through her long dark eyelashes. My heart melted for her.

"I can't find the CD you were listening to yesterday Edward," she wined biting her bottom lip.

I loved when she did that. She was so adorable. Adorable and fuckable. I chuckled and went over to the CD player and ejected the CD wiggling it at her. Her entire face lit up as she jumped up scattering CD's everywhere. She danced over to me plucking the disc off my finger and twirled to the door. She turned and blew me a kiss

"Thanks Edward. You're the best."

I watched as she flicked her hair and ran down the hallway. I was stuck playing out some very R rated fantasies when I caught a look at my room.

_Sly , seductive wretched woman who held my heart. _

Arh!My CD's were everywhere, and it had taken forever to organized them the way I preferred. I growled at the thought that I was just played by that sexy little strumpet.

Her laugh rang out from the hallway, and she stuck her head, in surveying the damage. Her eye sparkled as she looked up at me

"Just think of it this way Cullen. It's just another distraction for you." With that she giggled and skipped away. The word hit a nerve. I deserved it. I had used that word on her slicing her heart open with it. I sighed and started picking up CD's and organizing them.

Things calmed down for a couple of weeks, with the exception of her snide remarks and flirty attempts to piss me off. I took them in my stride, biding my time patiently. Esme and Carlisle went to visit their friends Maggie and Siobhan in Ireland. They had apparently welcomed a new coven member, and needed assistance with dealing with the newborn. Emmett and Rose took off for the weekend, to god knows where, doing god doesn't want to know what.

With everyone gone Jazz and I decided to go out hunting, and it was nice hanging out with him again. Alice and Izzy were watching a movie when we headed out, stating they weren't going to do any thing else.

As we ran through the forest, Jasper and I talked about nothing in particular until we came across a heard of deer. We were up wind so they didn't know we were there. We sat and talked for a while.

"So what's with the sudden change?" Jasper asked me, eyeing off the buck.

I shrugged. "Don't know what your talking 'bout bro."

He snorted and ran forward taking the buck down with ease. I caught a large doe as she panicked at the sight of Jazz. I drained her easily, and we both made quick work of disposing the bodies.

"You can't bullshit me, Edward. The feelings your giving out aren't your usual."

"Well if Izzy can change, so can I." I said simply. Pushing off I ran, smelling the air for more prey. Jasper was by my side in an instant, laughing.

"Are you fucking serious? Your ok with Izzy being Izzy?"

"Yeah. I mean she is definetly hot." Jasper slowed down because he was laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes and jogged back to him. He looked up at me and chuckled.

"Yeah she's hot alright." He said, blatantly taunting me.

"Hey you've got Alice. Leave Izzy for me." I snorted and pushed him.

"I don't know. I think Alice would be happy to welcome Izzy into our bed."

"Dream on, you girl. Izzy needs a real man." Jasper fell to the ground bursting into hysterics.

"A…real…man?" He screamed between laughs.

_Your still a virgin, man._

I snarled and launched on him, and we were soon wrestling like we used to. I wasn't really pissed at him. Actually it was kind of fun verbally sparring with him. After landing a few choice blows he called a truce, and we soon caught the scent of more deer. After draining a buck I started to feel sloshy, and we called it a night.

As we made our way back to the house we were trading blows. Jasper punched me hard causing me to stumble back and he ran up to the house, chuckling to himself. He opened the door and froze.

"Holy fuck! Edward I don't think you should go in here," Jasper called walking out and cupping his face.

I looked at him strangely before I was hit with the most tastiest smell known to vampire. It was everywhere. I stepped in looking over my shoulder at Jazz who was shaking his head laughing.

"She is such a sly bitch," he called.

Izzy's scent enveloped me and it got stronger as I made my way to my room. I sucked in a huge breath as I opened the door. I groaned. She had smeared her arousal all over my walls. Her black panties littered my bedroom floor, covered with her juices.

_Well I hope she was thinking about me when she was conjuring up this evil deed._

From behind me I heard her giggle. I turned to see her standing in her pj's holding a glass of wine and teetering slightly.

_She was drunk._

"Where is Alice?" I asked my eyes roving over her body.

She giggled again. "Oh! Well I ran out of red." She held up the glass, indicating the amount of red wine she had left. She sloshed the glass around and swayed a bit.

_Fuck her. Fuck her right now._

I shook my head trying to clear it from the tasty aroma that assaulted my senses.

"How much have you had to drink Izzy?" I asked chuckling as she frowned. She held up two fingers than changed her mind and held up a third.

_God, her scent is starting to make me woozy._

"Bottles." She clarified before pushing past me, and sweeping her hand across my room.

"Do you like my work Eddie. I'm releasing a perfume." She said matter of factly.

I laughed again and taking her hand, I gently lowered her on the bed.

"I think I will buy every bottle you make, Izzy."

_Yeah I'll buy every bottle all right._

She giggled and flung her hands in the air, spilling the last of her wine. "I'll be a millionaire."

She looked down her wine glass and pouted.

"Oh poo. It's all gone."

She looked up at me and I watched in awe as her tongue slipped out, and licked the edge of the glass. That, along with the scent of her arousal was my undoing. I grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed pulling myself on top of her. She giggled.

"Oh naughty, naughty," she tsked me. I hissed as her legs wrapped around my waist and she ground herself against me.

"Izzy," I groaned before moulding my lips against her. She opened them and pushed her tongue into my mouth. It was heaven. She whimpered when my own tongue met hers and I froze. Izzy doesn't whimper. I pushed myself off her and chuckled when she huffed.

"Now, now Izzy. Your not yourself," I tsked her, getting up and pulling her into my arms. She rolled her eyes dramatically before telling me I was a prude. I turned around, and there was a frantic looking Alice holding a bottle of red.

"You got more alcohol for her," I said incredulously.

"She said she could handle it, and wouldn't stop bugging me 'till I went and got her some." She hissed at me. I shook my head. She looked down at Izzy who suddenly realized Alice was there.

"Al-al! Aww you just interrupted one of my evil plans," she slurred, settling deeper into my arms.

"Oh my god. What happened? Did you take advantage of her?" Alice whispered. I looked at Alice and then down at Izzy. Her head rolled back, her mouth open and a large snore escaped from her mouth. She was asleep. I smiled softly and handed her to Alice, who took her gently.

"No! I think she got a little to drunk and got carried away," I said, gesturing to Izzy's panties. Alice's eyes grew wide before she sniggered.

"Doesn't the smell bother you?" I asked as Alice giggled and shook her head.

"No. I mean it's definetly over powering but I think it affects males more than us ladies."

"Well she knows how to make an impact doesn't she?" Jasper stood behind her holding up a bucket of water and sponges.

"I'll help you clean this up." I looked at him puzzled at why he would help me.

_Well I'm getting really horny now, and if I don't get Izzy's scent out of my head I may actually break Alice in half. _

I almost choked at his silent explanation, but managed to compose myself before Alice noticed. I nodded and grabbed the bleach from him and got to work. After we had managed to expunge Izzy's aroma from my room, Jasper grabbed Alice, and ran out of the house yelling at me not to wait up.

_As if._

Izzy woke up the next morning in the foulest mood. I was in the kitchen listening to her throw things around in her room, and swearing like a pirate. She finally stomped downstairs and I handed her a coffee.

"You might need this Iz." She gave me a withering look as she took a sip out of the cup.

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

She dropped a shoulder, and looked at me with a exasperated expression. "Edward, I rarely remember anything when I drink red. It's my one weakness. Uh word vomit! I hate hangovers."

_Tuck that titbit away for later._

"Well you smeared my room with your juices before passing out on my bed." I explained reading the paper and not looking at her.

"That's it?" She asked grabbing a bagel out of the fridge. I nodded.

"Oh well that's not to bad. I mean for me that is," she snickered. I gave her a pained look which caused her to laugh.

"Oh Eddie, did you not like my gift to you. I thought you'd enjoy that most of all."

_Oh I enjoyed it all right._

I flicked the paper up to hide my smirk, and to her it probably seemed I was irked by her behaviour. She chortled as she skipped out of the room.

"Maybe red isn't that bad after all." I heard her say.

_Yeah red wasn't bad at all._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Fun at Tonka's

**Izzy/Bella's POV**

_**Bored.**_

_**Bored.**_

_**Bored.**_

"**I'm bored," I huffed. **

"**Well what do you think we should do?" Rose asked, looking up from her magazine. Alice and Edward were playing cards, and Jasper and Emmett were yelling at the TV. **

_**Football…boring. **_

"**Uh hello! Parentals are overseas. I say we run amuck."**

**Emmett's head snapped up, and he grinned at me.**

"**What kind of muck Izzy, dear?" Alice asked as she brought her hand down hard on Edward's. **

"**Snap!" She crowed as Edward winced in pain and shook his hand. Eternity must be boring if they were playing snap.**

"**Let's go dancing."**

**Rose laughed. "Hell yeah. We haven't gone dancing since-"**

"**1997!" Jasper said with a hint of anger. Everyone looked really uncomfortable, and I scrunched up my face in confusion.**

"**What? What did I miss?"**

"**Jazz sort of almost killed a girl," Alice whispered.**

**I couldn't help it. I laughed. Jasper's head swung my way, and the look on his face was pure pain. I got up from the couch and held my hand out. He took it warily, and I spun under his arm 'til I was flush with his chest.**

"**But you didn't did you?" I murmured. He shook his head, and I twirled back away from him still holding his hand. **

"**Well then what are you bitching about," I giggled as Emmett whacked Jazz on the back.**

"**Yeah man, all you did was scare the shit out of her, and Izzy does that all the time." **

**I nodded, fervently agreeing with Emmett. Jasper chuckled, spun me round and dipped me. I laughed and looked up into his eyes.**

"**You really are an awesome sister."**

**I shrugged. "Comes with the territory."**

"**Ah can we stop with the mush fest and get ready," Rose sneered. I flung my head back and poked my tongue out at her. She rolled hers eyes and turned to run upstairs. Jasper pulled me up and stepped away from me. He gave a bow, and I smirked.**

"**I do not curtsy southern boy." **

**He laughed, grabbed Alice and ran upstairs. Emmett followed but stopped on the bottom stair.**

"**You coming Edward?"**

"**Yeah I suppose," he said standing up and flicking a card at me.**

_**What was with him lately?**_

**Edward's attitude had changed. At first I thought I was going nuts, but I overheard Esme and Carlisle talking about it. He seemed more relaxed than I had seen him in, well ever. It was strange yet perfectly normal. It pissed me off to high hell. He wasn't supposed to be relaxed. He was supposed to be doing his moody, emo shit.**

"**Izzy get your ass up here," Rose hollered from her room. I gave Edward a sneer as I ran past him and up the stairs.**

"**Are you ok?" Alice asked when I jumped on Rose and Emmett's bed. I looked at her quizzically.**

"**Yeah! Why do you ask?" Rose snorted as she walked into her closet. **

"**What?" **

**Alice scooted over and I sat up, watching her warily as she took my hand.**

"**Edward isn't pissed. You are," Alice said timidly. I flung my hands up in frustration.**

"**Arh! I know. What is going on with him?"**

"**I don't know, but everyone has noticed it," Alice said, getting up and joining Rose in her closet. I collapsed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.**

"**Yeah, well it is totally wigging me out," I stated, twirling a tendril of my hair around my finger. Rose stalked out and threw a dress at me. I picked it up and placed it next to me, not even looking at it. **

"**Come one! Stop talking about him and let's get ready."**

**I nodded and got up.**

"**Hey where do you think you're going?" Alice squealed, running out of the closet and stopping me before I touched the door handle. I smirked.**

"**I can get ready by myself Alice," I said pushing past her and opening the door.**

"**But-" Alice stuttered.**

"**No Alice. I'm getting ready by myself," I snapped over my shoulder. I didn't really feel like playing dress up Izzy tonight.**

"**Oh deal with it Alice. Come and help me," Rose said pushing Alice away from the door. She gave me a smile and shooed me away. I giggled as I ran to my room. **

**An hour later, I looked in the mirror. I had taken the scissors to hair and it was now layered, framing my face. It was very effective and edgy. I smiled as I tussled it. **_**Cool, very cool**_**. I had put minimal make up on, but paid some attention to my eyes. I went for the smoky look but tinged the edges with a deep blue, bringing out my brown eyes. I took a step back and surveyed my dress. The black corset dress fitted my frame perfectly, and I fingered the layered lace skirt that stopped half way down my thighs.**

_**Mmmm very black Izzy.**_

_**Time to colour it up!**_

**I went into my closet and found a pair of deep red, ruffled panties.**

_**Perfect!**_

**I quickly slid them over my beautiful Alexander McQueen ankle boots, and returned to the mirror. I shimmied and smiled when the dress followed my body, revealing my panties. I tousled my hair once more and bounced out the door.**

**I tapped lightly on Rose's door before entering. Alice stood in a soft white halter dress that ended just above her knees.**

"**Izzy! You look hot." **

**I twirled for Alice as Rose walked out in **

"**Damn girl," Rose whistled. I grinned at them, and told them they both looked spectacular.**

"**Come on the boys are waiting," Rose stated, gliding out the door. I followed Alice, but stopped as I closed the door.**

"**Oh wait I forgot something."**

"**Okay, well we'll wait for you downstairs," Alice said. I nodded and ran into my room. I grabbed my phone and texted Lucas.**

_**Hey sweets will be at Tonka's 2nite**_

_**Care to play? **_

I grinned when my phone buzzed almost immediately.

_**Playtime is most overdue.**_

I twirled excitedly and danced out to the staircase. I looked down and saw Alice and Jasper involved in a moment.

"Ew guys."

Alice looked up and stuck her tongue out. I dismissed her with a wave of my hand as I descended down the stairs. As I passed them Jasper grinned at me.

"Nice!"

I chuckled and walked into the lounge. Emmett was staring at Rose a little to attentively, and Edward was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and picked up a book that sat on the coffee table. I flung it hard at Emmett's head but he deflected it easily.

"Not nice Izzy," he murmured not taking his eyes off Rose.

"Neither is your stalker gaze, it's freaking me out," Rose snorted and stood up, smoothing her dress down.

"Shall we go, Edward went ahead of us"

"Really!? Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. He just did," Rose said a small sneer played on her face. I shook my head, and walked over to Alice and Jasper.

"Jazz, do you want to ride with me?" I asked sweetly. Alice shot me a hard look, and rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't worry Al, you'll get him back intact."

She looked embarrassed. "Sorry Iz I didn't me-"

I cut her off with a flick of my hand. "I just need to chat with Jazz, that's all."

Alice nodded, reached up and kissed Jasper chastely on the cheek. I made a gagging noise, and Alice giggled. Emmett bellowed at us to hurry up and we all headed out to the cars. Alice, Emmett and Rose took Jasper's Aston while Jasper and I headed to my Ducatti.

"Oh no Iz! Think about your hair," Alice cried. I laughed and tsked her.

"Al, I have dealt with helmet hair for well over 5 years. I own it now." Rose put a light hand on Alice's shoulder, and directed her back towards the car. Alice let out a frustrated growl and flung her hands in the air.

"Fine, whatever!"

"She gets soo shitty when she is not in control," I murmured as I pulled my helmet over my head.

"Tell me about it," Jazz winked. I chuckled and pushed the visor up.

"Ok, you first and I'll sit behind," I said tossing the keys at him. He caught them easily and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Your masculinity is at stake."

He laughed. "Only you would be concerned about my masculinity." He jumped on the bike, and I slid comfortably behind him. It had been a while since I've been the passenger on my own bike, and I found myself happy to relinquish the control. As we peeled out, I leaned into Jasper's jacket.

"Okay buddy tell me what is going on with Edward."

I felt him stiffen against me, and I tucked my head against him waiting to hear his reply.

"Nothing's going on darlin'."

"Don't give me that southern distraction, Jazz," I snarled. He chuckled, and then I felt him heave a big breath.

"He's changed that's for certain."

"Yeah but why?" I felt him shake, and I realized he was laughing.

"You can't be that thick Iz?"

I snarled and punched him where his kidney's should be. I gasped as the pain shot through my hands, and I flicked my hand out trying to shake it off. Jasper continued to laugh.

'I guess you are that thick," he quipped taking my hand in his, and rubbing my knuckles. His cool touch ebbed the pain away.

"It's you," he murmured, and it was my turn to tense. I pulled my hand away from his and wrapped it around his waist.

"Just like you changed for him, he's changed for you," he continued.

"I did not change for him, I changed because of him," I snapped.

_How ludicrous! _

_Really? Because that sounded spot on._

_Shut up!_

"Whatever Iz, it's the truth, and you know it."

I growled into his back, and he patted my hands that were wrapped around him.

"Remember Izzy, I'm your secret keeper,"

I nodded against him, not trusting myself to say anything. The rest of the ride was completed in silence. As we made our way to Tonka's I couldn't help but feel my excitement build.

_This should be a good night._

We met up with the rest of them, and Alice told me that Edward was already inside. I nodded mutely, and we walked around the line. The bouncer let us in without so much as a backward glance. I smiled as I stepped into the din of the coat room. I could already feel the thumping of the music through the souls of my heels. Tonka's went off almost nightly. It was the best place to go if you wanted a night to remember. I handed my coat to the goth chick behind the counter.

"Hey Iz," I spun quickly, and I was enveloped by strong arms.

"Lukas," I laughed as he picked me up. From the corner of my eye I saw the Cullen's wait patiently.

"Ready for a night to remember?" He whispered placing me back on the ground.

"Funny I was thinking the exact same thing," I watched him smile then he tapped his nose. I pushed him, and he walked off into the club. I turned and motioned for everyone to follow me, and Emmett ran up to my side.

"Who was that?"

"Lukas…gay."

Emmett nodded and fell back in line with Rose. The club was packed, as it was every night. People were grinding everywhere, and I wondered how many of them were high.

_Probably 90%_

I grabbed Alice and Rose, and pulled them towards the dance floor. We found a spot in the middle, and we were soon shaking and grinding our asses. Jazz and Emmett had found a table, avidly watching our show. I scanned the room wondering where Edward was.

_And why are you wondering that?_

I turned my attention back to grinding against Rose. We danced for a while before I needed to go to the ladies room. I pushed my way to the front of the line, glaring at anyone who dared protest. When I finished I took a quick look at myself and nodded before walking back out. I scanned the dance floor looking for Alice and Rose. I couldn't see them so I ventured further into the middle.

Suddenly strong arms grabbed me roughly, and I was about to turned around, and belt the asshole when I felt cool breath on my neck. I froze.

"Care to dance?" Edward purred in my ear. Before I even had a chance to register what was happening our bodies started to move with one another. I felt his hands run down my thighs and back up to my hips, and I bit my lip to stop the whimper escape. I tossed my hair and pushed myself back into him. He growled against my neck, and I began to feel my stomach tighten.

_What the hell Iz?_

_What? We are just dancing._

_Yeah! With the enemy._

_Just a few more minutes._

"You look very tasty tonight Izzy," he murmured.

I smirked. "Really Edward. How tasty?"

He leaned in and pulled me tighter to him.

"It's taking all my control not to eat you right now," he growled.

_Oh my god! Did he really just say that?_

I squeaked as he spun me around, and pulled me to him. I looked up into his eyes, and they were black with lust.

_Say something you idiot!_

"To bad you pride yourself on your control, Edward. That sounded really fun," I giggled as I spun out of his grasp.

_Nice save._

Emmett ran up and grabbed me around the middle.

"Having fun sis?"

I nodded but didn't take my eyes off Edward's. He smirked at me, turned and disappeared into the mob of people dancing. I sighed and let Emmett spin me round.

_What the hell is going on?_

_What?_

_You almost soaked you panties!_

_It's his fault…Edward fucking Cullen._

_You let it happen missy!_

I smiled. Yes I did. My thoughts went back to my previous conversation with Jazz. The music thumped loudly in my ears and I shook my head. Now was not the time to think. Now was a time to party.

Rose skidded in front of us, and I laughed as she grabbed Emmett and dipped him. This was the most free I'd seen Rose and she was definitely having fun. Emmett chuckled, and soon we were all dancing together. Swing by Savage came over, and Emmett was suddenly jumping up and down.

"Oh oh! Who am I?" He asked, dancing closer to Rose and doing the 'throw of the dice' move. I choked on the laughter that bubbled out of my mouth.

"Fat guy from Knocked Up," I screamed, laughing my ass off because it looked so realistic. Rose stared at him with disgust before stalking off to find Alice. Emmett grinned sheepishly at me.

"Well I'm no Katherine Heigdel, but get over here and dance with me." Emmett's eyes lit up, and we ended up doing the stupidest moves known to man. I never had fun like I had fun with Emmett.

I started to get parched so I motioned to him that I was going to the bar. He nodded and Walked Like An Egyptian into the crowd. I shook my head, laughing as I made my way to the bar. A chick with brilliant pink hair spun a vodka my way, and I looked at her quizzically. She pointed to the end of the bar, and I saw Edward sitting on a stool smirking at me. I smiled and toasted him before downing the whole glass. I got up and made my way over to him.

_What are you doing?_

_Liquid confidence._

_Right well as your conscience…shit vodka!_

I giggled as my internal voices died down, and I pushed the chick sitting next to Edward off her stool.

"Hey!" she yelled as her butt landed on the floor. I didn't bother looking at her, my eyes trained on Edward. He grinned at me before leaning around me. I turned slightly and saw the girl standing behind me. I was about to say something, but Edward beat me to it.

"Shoo little girl," he snarled. I giggled as her eyes widened in fear. She turned and stumbled away from us.

"Oh my man, the bully," I said motioning for another drink from Pink. As she placed another glass in front of me, I felt Edward's hand slide up my thigh resting just under the hem of my dress. I focused on keeping my heart rate low playing with the rim of the glass. He leaned in, and I watched his lips move transfixed as they asked if I wanted to get some fresh air. He squeezed his hand on my thigh, and despite my best efforts my heart rate jumped a little.

"Yes," I murmured breathing his scent in.

_What? No!_

_Yes! _

_Where did your backbone go?_

_Dissolved in vodka remember?_

_Shit! _

He released my thigh, and laced his fingers through mine. I tugged gently on him, and he turned confused. I grabbed the drink and skulled it. I turned back towards him, and he grinned at me. I felt him pull me through the crowd, and I followed him blindly. Suddenly I crashed into something warm, and I looked up to see Lukas. I dropped Edwards hand immediately.

"Lukas?" I croaked. He smiled softly down at me.

"We have company dear," he chuckled.

I heard Edward growl behind Lucas, and I quickly introduced them. I rolled my eyes as I watched them size each other up.

_God! Men! _

"What company Lu?" I asked interrupting the testosterone party. He smirked at me and pointed across the room. I turned slightly and I saw a pretty blonde staring at me. Samera Lees. Grade A bitch and complete psycho. She had managed to weasel her way into Corey's bed and made his life hell. She had mind fucked with him something bad. She ended up sleeping with his best friend. Then she claimed she was pregnant and it was Corey's baby. Of course they were all lies, and Corey finally broke it off with her. But the damaged was done, and Corey was now into fucking chicks without getting involved.

I had wanted to fuck that bitch up since Corey dumped her. Before I even realized what I was doing I was running across the dance floor at full tilt. I pushed people out of my way not caring whether they fell, my eyes trained on the peroxide slut. Her blue eyes widened in fear, and she took a step back.

"Hold up girly." I felt someone grab me round the middle effectively ruining my run up. I glanced up, clenching my fists and noticed the uniform of the club.

_Bouncer!_

I growled and elbowed him hard in the gut. His breath wheezed out of him, and I pivoted around so I faced him. I landed two jabs square on his jaw before he righted himself. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed two more bouncers run up, and without even thinking I spun and landed a roundhouse kick on the first guy. As my heels touched the floor I ducked, and the second bouncer flew cleanly over me. I chuckled as he smashed head first into wall. I straighten and glanced to where Samera was.

_Shit! She's gone._

Suddenlycold hands snaked around my waist and I leaned back. Edward's cold breath danced in my ear and I shivered against him.

"She ran and I think we aren't welcome anymore," he murmured into my ear. I sighed loudly as I watched two of the bouncers get up, and advance on us. I held my hands up.

"Fine I'm leaving," I said with a huff. I moved away from Edward and started towards the front door. Edward growled lowly at one of the bouncers, and I giggled when he jumped away from him in fear. People stopped dancing and parted as we were marched out of the club. I glanced towards the bar to see Emmett and Rose chuckling. I grinned at them and waved. Rose shook her head, and I felt Edward lean in so I could feel is lips against my ear.

"She said we'll meet up in ten minutes."

I gave her a thumbs up and she waved. Edward and I grabbed our coats, and I flipped the bird off at the bouncers.

"Dickheads," I murmured as I stepped out into the cold night. Edward chuckled as he came up beside me.

"I take it that happens a lot.

I shrugged. "More or less."

Edward took a deliberate step towards me, and I gasped as his lips lowered to mine.

"I take it you lean towards the more rather than the less."

I couldn't move. His mouth was memorizing. His scent penetrated my senses and I struggled to breathe properly.

"What do you mean she got kicked out, Rose?" Alice's voice snapped me out of my state. I took a deep breath and stepped away from him.

_What were you thinking?_

"What were you thinking?" Alice screamed, materializing at my side. I shrugged, and watch Edward turn and walk down the street. I struggled with myself. I desperately wanted to run after him, but I also wanted to throw something at him. Possibly my fist. Jasper rescued me.

"Hush Alice! Izzy just made me very happy," He chuckled staring down at me. I looked up at him and he winked.

"How so?" Alice asked her anger turning into interest. I turned and smiled at Alice, Emmett and Rose. I hooked my arm through Jasper's, and tugged him towards where our bike was parked.

"Well this time Jasper didn't screw up, I did."

I heard everyone burst into laughter, and I leaned against Jasper's shoulder. I sighed deeply.

"Thank you Jazz," I whispered.

"Comes with the territory, kid."


	15. Chapter 15

**Red like human blood.**

**Izzy's POV**

Kissing Emmett was definitely fun, but kissing Rosalie was even better. That girl knew how to use her tongue. Of course we had to be very careful, but that didn't mean we couldn't have fun.

"What the fuck?"

I pulled away from Rose's lips and turned slightly in Emmett's lap. Edward stood at the front door, his jaw hanging loosely as he surveyed our intimate position. I giggled, and Rose's eyes danced with mischief. Emmett however was looking like I had just popped out of his birthday cake naked. And by the ridiculous bulge in his pants that was exactly what he was fantasizing about.

I pulled away from Emmett and straightened my top. Emmett had a bit of a roving hand. I danced over to Edward, and his shocked expression turned to one of anger. I looked back at Emmett, and Rose had taken my position of straddling his lap. They were going at it like cats in a wet sack. I wrinkled my nose and turned back to see Alice twirl in. Jasper followed closely his face trying to hide the amusement from our adventurous afternoon.

"What's the matter brother dear?" Alice asked innocently.

I snorted but kept my mouth shut. Edward gaped at Alice.

"Do you realize what I just witnessed Bella doing?" he asked Alice incredulously. Emmett pulled his face away from his snack attack on Rose's neck.

"God Edward. Izzy man… it's Izzy."

Alice shrugged. "So? I already had my go. I'm good"

Edward growled at Jasper who pulled his hands up in front of him.

"Hey man I just watched."

"It was hot though wasn't it Jazz?" Alice gushed grabbing onto Jasper's hand. He looked down at her and started to nod fervently. Edward snarled, and Jasper suddenly went from bobbing his head in agreement with Alice to shaking it furiously at Edward. It was all too funny, and I burst out into hysterics.

"What? You think that this is okay?" Edward's topaz eyes bored into my own and my laughter stopped roughly in my throat. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Jeez, Edward! I was just showing them what it's like to kiss with a tongue ring. Considering they are vampires, they probably would never get a chance to experience something like this." I stuck my tongue out and flashed him my tongue ring. I had gotten it done one drunken night when I was out with Kirk. I had somehow managed to convince Kirk that nipples rings were hot, and he got one done. Cooper never let him live it down.

"Everyone should experience this at least once," I continued as I rolled my tongue lazily across my lips.

Edward leant in, and I took a hesitant step back. His expression was fierce but not in an angry way. It was lust filled and full of want.

_Control the situation Izzy. _

"And don't think you're getting a go Edward. You had your chance six year ago," I said sternly before bouncing off towards the kitchen to make some dinner.

_Snarky comment and run away. Not much taking control there honey._

_Shut up!_

As I made my dinner I couldn't help but notice my hands were shaking. When had the tables turned? Once again he was dazzling me.

_No not dazzling, sexing you up._

_Sexing me up? Is that even considered part of the English language?_

_Who cares, he was doing it!_

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly a bun hit me in the back the head. I turned quickly and found Emmett sitting on the stool.

"Dickhead," I muttered. Emmett grasped his chest in mock hurt and fell to the ground. The floor shook a bit from the impact, and I giggled. He stood up way too quickly and sat back on the stool.

"You know you could have gotten me into a lot of trouble with that lil' stunt you just pulled."

I snorted and walked over to the fridge to collect some vegetables from the crisper. "As if Em. Edward doesn't really care. He just thinks it's disgusting that you made out with me."

I placed all the veggies on the cutting board, and when Emmett didn't say anything I turned around to check if he was still there. He was, but he had a disbelieving look on his face

"Emmett?"

"Never mind sis. You'll find out soon enough."

I poked my tongue out and realized I still had my ring in. I turned around and took it out. It wasn't the most graceful things to see, and I didn't want Emmett making fun of me. When it came free I wrapped it in a napkin and shoved it in my back pocket. I would have to put the retainer in soon otherwise the piercing would close.

_Not like that would be a bad thing._

_It was a drunken dare after all._

I started foraging in the drawers for a knife. I cheered when I found a large sharp one. I pulled it out and held it in the air like Arthur when he pulled the sword from the stone. Emmett's eyes widened, and suddenly I wasn't holding the knife anymore.

"Hey!"

"No way Iz regardless of how much you've changed that is one massive knife."

"I know Emmett it's perfect for cutting veggies finely. Now hand it over."

Emmett held the knife high and shook his head. I jumped for it, which was stupid considering the thing I was reaching for was sharp. I huffed and took a step back.

"Emmett you can't be serious?"

"Oh I am deadly serious Swan."

"Give me the knife Emmett," I snarled holding my hand out.

"Nope, can't trust you." He pulled his hands behind his back, and he looked like a child trying to hide his chocolate from his friends.

"What?" I screeched my anger was now filling my body.

"You'll hurt yourself."

_Don't get angry with him…try to reason._

"Oh my god Emmett. I'm not Bella anymore, remember?"

"Don't care. Not happening."

"What is going on?" Alice asked as she strolled in with Jasper shadowing her. They both took a seat on the stool and watched avidly as I tried to get around Emmett.

"Ooooh Em. She is pissed," Jasper sniggered. Emmett just snorted and stared at me, holding me away from him with one hand.

"She's always pissed. She's like Rose if she had her periods."

_Ok now get angry._

I bridled with fury. It coursed through my veins tensing my muscles and I felt the familiar tightening of my stomach.

"I just want to chop up a few vegetables, and Emmett has gone all emo on me."

"Aww that's sweet Iz, " Alice said in a child like voice everyone laughed which made me even more angry. I got that everyone was making fun of me, but I was getting more pissed at being told what I could and couldn't do.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward stroll lazily in and lean against the wall. Why was he so calm? It was pissing me off that I did't have the kind of effect I wanted from Edward. I wanted him to fight and yell and get in my face, but he seemed more at peace than ever.

_Use it Izzy._

The anger whizzed heavily through my body, and I felt it swirl towards my fist. They tightened, and I tucked my thumb inwards.

"He's right Bella. You could hurt yourself," Edward said with a grin on his face.

_What a smug asshole._

I spun on my heel and pointed at Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him, and his grin just widened. I was not dealing with him at the moment. I shook my head and lowered my finger turning back to Emmett. I stalked toward him slowly.

"That's bullshit Edward. Emmett could be head cheerleader for the Dallas cowboys but it isn't gonna happen. Now give me the knife."

Emmett intrigued by cheerleading thing no doubt, started to roll imaginary pompoms.

"N. O. that spells no."

"Well done Emmett," Alice sniggered. I rolled my eyes and continued stalking Emmett. He moved away from me.

_You're going to have to change tactics Iz._

I smiled evilly, and Emmett eyed me. He was still doing some stupid cheer thing.

"Emmett you sound just like Edward," I pouted.

Emmett straightened up out of his cheer cry and looked hurt.

"I do not sound…"

"No!" Alice screamed.

At that very moment I launched my self at him. I wanted that knife. I wanted everyone to stop treating my like a poor defenseless human. I wanted Edward to fight back. I wanted Edward.

I used all the anger that I had been storing in that launch. Emmett looked shocked but recovered quicker than I thought he would. He tensed and managed to catch me softly in his embrace. In his attempt to keep me from hurting myself against his rock hard body he forgot all about the razor sharp knife he was brandishing. On instinct I twisted my body sideways feeling the blade narrowly graze my stomach before slicing my hand.

I didn't have time to feel the pain, because no sooner had I landed in his arms I was out of them flying across the room. I tensed myself for the hard impact of wall, but it never came. I felt a hard cold body wrap itself protectively around my frame. I knew who it was on the first caress. Edward.

"Shit Iz! I'm so sorry. I forgot-"

I glanced up at Emmett who was being pulled out of the kitchen by Alice. She held her hand delicately over her nose, and Jazz was nowhere to be seen..

_You sure know how to clear a room._

"Edward let go of me," I sneered freeing myself from his grip.

_What are you doing? Go back to him._

I shook my head to clear that tempting thought from my brain.

"Bella-"

I snarled and stepped away from him. "Its Izzy Edward. How hard it that?"

I was about to pull my hand through my hair when I glimpsed the blood pouring down my arm. I stared at Edward. He seemed completely at ease.

_God, your blood doesn't even get him anymore._

"Bella, your hand. Let me help," Edward pleaded taking a small step towards me. I flinched and moved further away from him.

"It's fine Edward just little cut," I said trying to dismiss him. I couldn't make any sense of what was going on in my head. And I didn't even want to think about my feelings. It was all too confusing.

"It's a two inch cut, and it's deep. Bella you need stitches."

I huffed and brought my good arm across my chest. "Well I'll wait for Carlisle then."

Carlisle and Esme had rung up before Edward went out hunting to tell us they had just touch downed in Seattle. They weren't far away.

"No Bella. I can stitch it up for you. You're risking infection."

I snorted, and Edward gave me a strange look. Then he held his hand out. I sighed and stuck my hand directly under his nose. He grimaced, and I couldn't help but smirk. A dish towel had materialized from no where, and he was wiping away the excess blood.

"Alice can you get me Carlisle's emergency bag?" he said quietly. I knew that Alice could hear him regardless of where she was in the house. Edward stared up at me, his brow furrowed.

"Do you feel faint?"

I frowned back at him, "No. Why?"

"Well I remember you couldn't handle blood," he smiled softly at a memory. I had a pretty good idea of which memory he was thinking of, and despite myself I felt a soft smile play on my lips.

_Snap out of it Iz_

_Damn dazzling vampire. _

_Time to even the score _

I smiled wickedly.

"Well when you have been in as many fights as I have Eddie you kind of get used to the sight of your own blood."

He shook his head in what looked like disgust.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just feel terrible that you had to go through that alone."

I snorted again, and he probed the edges of my cut. I hissed. His eyes snapped to mine, and he tilted his head. I pulled my eyes from his and stared down at the cut. The red pool was beautiful and mesmerizing.

"You're seriously not feeling faint."

"No Edward I actually like seeing my own blood."

He looked at me disbelievingly, and I grinned at him.

"You don't believe me?"

He smiled. "Come on Bella. You don't honestly expect me to be-"

He stopped talking as I brought my hand to my mouth. His mouth gaped, and his whole body was rigid. I slipped my tongue out slowly licked the length of the cut. I felt my warm blood on the tip of my tongue, and Edward's eyes were transfixed. I closed my eyes as I slid my tongue along my bottom lip, spreading my blood along it.

"Mmmm yummy." I opened my eyes to see Edward visibly shaking.

_Perfect._

"Would you like a taste Edward?" I purred at him. His eyes were on my lips the entire time. I lowered my hand, and he immediately seized it. . He closed the gap between us, and his lips were millimetres from mine.

"No," he shuddered. His grip on my sliced hand tightened and it began to throb. I ignored it easily.

"Yes Edward. Taste me."

He groaned, and then attacked my mouth. It is amazing. His tongue licked greedily along my lips savouring the blood, and when it was gone he growled. His hands snaked around my waist, and he pulled me tightly to him. Having finished with my lips his tongue plunged into my mouth, searching and probing. He was rougher than he had ever been before. His hands pinched and grabbed my flesh roughly. It was amazing and hot.

His hands roamed violently all over my body sending flames wherever they touched. I reached for him, but my hand screamed at me. I closed it tightly and felt more blood seep from the wound. He growled into my mouth, and he pushed himself off me.

"No!" he yelled.

He stepped away from me his eyes black with lust but his face clouding with anger. He ran his hand through his hair and stared wildly at me.

"Fuck Bella what was that?"

I rolled my eyes thankful that I could actually betray the feelings rushing through my body.

"It was just a kiss Edward. Don't get all worked up over it. God!"

"No Bella that was not just a kiss. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Just by being here you are putting yourself in jeopardy, and I allow it because you make my family happy. But when you pull a stunt like that when your lips…your blood… your tongue."

I watched him take a shaky breath, and he leaned against the kitchen counter. He pulled both his hands through his hair and then rubbed his face furiously.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella," he murmured.

Anger kicked itself into full gear. It surged into every vein and crevice. It burned them wildly, and I felt my whole body tense.

"Hurt me!" I screamed, "Hurt me!"

He looked at me his face bewildered and shocked.

"All you did was hurt me, Edward Cullen. All you do is hurt me. I've been hurting since the first time I met you."

"Then why are you hear?" Edward whispered sadness in his eyes.

_Because I love you, and I can't live without you not now._

_Holy crap where did that come from?_

_It's true isn't it?_

_Well…shit!_

"Because you deserve to hurt as well Cullen."

Edward suddenly stood upright and was in my face before I registered his movement. He seethed with anger, and for the first time I was scared of him.

"Well congratulations _Izzy_ mission accomplished," he yelled back. He paused momentarily before storming out of the kitchen passing Alice.

"You stitch her up. I'm done." he sneered to her. I flinched at that.

_Great now you realize you love him, and now he hates you._

_Well done Izzy._

_Shut up!_

Alice looked sadly after her brother then walked slowly towards me. We didn't say anything while she bandaged me up, but I could feel the disapproval coming off her in waves. She tossed the bloody bandages in a bag and then looked up fiercely at me. I cowered under her gaze.

"Are you happy Izzy?"

I shook my head and turned away from her staring at the wall. I struggled to hold back the tears that threaten to spill.

"He called me Izzy Alice," I murmured.

"Well isn't that what you wanted, Izzy?" she snapped coldly packing up Carlisle black case.

_Yes that's what I wanted._

_Foolish girl._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13 A bloodied kiss.**

**Edward's POV **

Even though it was shocking to walk in on my brother and sister kissing Izzy it wasn't entirely unexpected. I had known she would do something along those lines for a while, and I was surprised it took so long.

I, of course acted pissed for my cover to work. It was Jasper that really shocked me.

When Alice walked in and asked me what was wrong, I answered her in the most obvious fashion. She shrugged and stated she had already kissed Izzy. From behind her Jasper looked at me.

_Hey man I told you Alice was all for inviting Izzy into our bed._

I growled at him remembering our last conversation. A slight smirk toyed on his lips, and he raised his hands out in mock surrender.

"Hey man I just watched."

_Not that I would invite her into our bed. I should really leave Izzy for a REAL man!_

Jasper's was nodding his head at Alice, and I snarled at him. He started furiously shaking his head as he struggled to keep himself from laughing. Izzy suddenly burst into hysterics, and I looked down at her.

"What? You think that this is okay?" I asked trying my best to act unimpressed.

She stopped laughing and huffed at me.

"Jeez, Edward! I was just showing them what it's like to kiss with a tongue ring-"

I stopped listening at tongue ring. A tongue ring? She had a tongue ring. My imagination ran off with me, and before I knew what I was doing I leant in dangerously close to her. I wanted her. I wanted her more than anything I had wanted in my entire existence. She took a step back, and I snapped out of my fantasies.

_Looking down at Izzy's head bobbing in my lap as she…ahem._

_Focus Edward focus. Izzy is still talking._

"And don't think your getting a go Edward. You had your chance six years ago," she said as she flounced off towards the kitchen. I stared at the spot she was just standing in.

"Uh Earth to Edward," Alice said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked at her, and Jasper snickered.

"What Alice?" I asked as I turned to head to my room.

"Are you ok?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Jasper excused himself and made his way up the stairs. I turned back to her.

"Alice…I want her. I want her so bad it hurts,"

Alice's eyes softened, and she moved towards me. She opened her tiny arms, and I hugged her.

"I know she's angry with me. I get it. I just don't get how she can not see how much I love her and what I'm willing to do for her," I murmured into her spiky hair.

"Edward," Alice pulled back and looked me directly in the eye. "Izzy is just lashing out."

_Duh!_

"I know…it's just painful for me to see her every day and not know what to do to get her to see how regretful I am that I left her."

I _was_ regretful. That was the truth, but I was counting on years of angst ridden experience to help me get Alice onto my side instead of Izzy's.

"Leave it to me Edward," she said patting my hand. I nodded gratefully. I could already hear the cogs turning in her head. Little did she know that while she was planning I was manoeuvring her into the correct place to get Izzy. She was just a pawn, and Izzy was my very worthy opponent and prize.

I watched as she ran upstairs, and I heard Emmett in the kitchen with Izzy. They were fighting, and I couldn't stop the smirk from sneaking onto my face. I quickly erased it when Jasper and Alice came back downstairs and headed for the kitchen. I heard Rose in the garage playing with her new toy from Izzy. I turned and walked lazily into the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

Watching Emmett tease Izzy was quite amusing. For once she was the one getting all flustered and angry. Even though I wanted to be the one to do that to her it was still enjoyable to watch. I smiled as her little frame trembled with anger. It was truly marvellous how scary she had become in six years. She rivalled Rose and Alice. For a brief second I entertained the idea of how she would be like if she was a vampire. Truly unstoppable.

I decided to stir the pot and make Izzy even more angrier.

"He's right Bella," I said agreeing with Emmett. Urgh, I hated calling her by her old name. Izzy seemed to suit her more now, but I had to keep up pretences until she was ready. She gave me a pointed look

"You could hurt yourself."

She flung her hands in the air and rounded on me. She pointed a finger at me, and I couldn't help but grin wider at her. She frowned and shook her head before turning back to advance on Emmett.

"That's bullshit Edward. Emmett could be head cheerleader for the Dallas cowboys but it isn't gonna happen now give me the knife."

_Emmett Cullen. Head cheerleader. Awesome! I soo have the legs for that._

I swallowed the chuckle that crept up into my mouth, trying not to distract myself from Izzy's hypnotic anger. Emmett started to roll imaginary pompoms.

"N. O. that spells no," he yelled flinging his hands in the air.

"Well done Emmett," Alice sniggered. Izzy took no notice of either of them and continued to prowl closer to Emmett. He kept stepping back, keeping a safe distance from her. Suddenly her stance changed, and I leaned forward in anticipation.

"Emmett you sound just like Edward,"

I snorted. That was the ultimate insult to Emmett. He thought I was a prude.

_I am not like Edward. He's a prude._

"I do not sound…"

Just as he straightened up I saw Bella's back muscle coil as she launched her self at Emmett

"No!" Alice screamed.

I watched in slow motion as Emmett registered what Izzy was doing, and he moved to catch her properly without hurting her. But he had forgotten all about the knife he held and I watched in amazement as she twisted her body away from the knife. It swept her skin deviously, and I sighed a relief when it didn't break the skin. She was safe.

Or so I thought.

I smelt the blood before I saw it. Beautiful scarlet liquid pooled out of the cut and trickled down her hand. Emmett smelt it too, but had enough sense to throw her away from him. She flew across the room, and I was there with her watching her face scrunch in anticipation of the hard wall. I moved delicately around her and pulled her softly to me. I took a second to revel in the touch and smell of her hair before glancing up to see Alice drag Emmett out.

"Lets give these two some privacy Emmett," I heard Alice murmur. I grinned, silently congratulating myself for getting Alice on the dark side. For some reason a thought of Izzy dressed like Princess Leia pushed itself into my mind, but my thoughts were distracted by Izzy clawing her way out of my grasp. I let her go, and she stared up at me. She shook her head.

"Bella,"

"It's Izzy Edward. How hard it that?" she snarled as she stepped away from me. She lifted her hand up to her hair and stopped when she saw the blood.

_Oh God she's going to faint._

She looked at me and confusion marred her features. To be able to read her mind for just one day. What I wouldn't give for that.

"Bella, your hand. Let me help."

"Its fine Edward. Just a little cut," she said dismissively.

_What? Just a little cut! _

I remembered a Bella that hated having people fuss over her, but when blood was involved she would do anything in her power to not have to deal with it.

"It's a two inch cut and it's deep. Bella, you need stitches."

She huffed and brought her uninjured hand across her chest, and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well I'll wait for Carlisle then."

_Stubborn little love of mine._

"No Bella. I can stitch it up for you. Your risking infection."

_Wow that was lame._

She snorted, and I looked at her silently assessing her. Her face was flushed, but her heart rate was slow and her eyes were clear. She didn't look like she was going to faint. I held out my hand, and she sighed and placed hers into it. It was soft and warm. Her blood pooled in her hand, and I grabbed a dish towel of the counter to soak up some of the blood. I swallowed the venom that coated my mouth and mentally prepared myself. Her blood, although it was the sweetest smell I had ever known, did not affect me the way it used to. I still felt the monster roar at me telling me to take her, but it was an entirely different monster. It wanted me to take her sexually, and this if possible was harder to resist than when it wanted her blood. I grimaced when I felt myself harden in my pants. She smirked at my grimace, but she no doubt took it entirely in the wrong way.

"Alice can you get me Carlisle's emergency bag?" I murmured quietly. Alice agreed and went into Carlisle office to find the medical bag.

"Do you feel faint?" I asked again.

She looked at me like I was stupid then frowned. "No. Why?"

"Well I remember you couldn't handle blood," I smiled at Mike Newton's angry face as I took Bella away from him played in my memories. A small smile edged on Izzy's lips, and I was sure she was remembering the exact same thing. The small smile changed to a full fledged grin, and she looked up at me wickedly.

"Well when you have been in as many fights as I have Eddie you kind of get used to the sight of your own blood."

I shook my head trying to stop the smirk from climbing on my face and ruining everything. I succeeded, but I think it came off as a sneer. Either way I got the appropriate response.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just feel terrible that you had to go through that alone."

_Nice!_

I bent over as she snorted, and I pushed down on the cut. She hissed and my eyes snapped to hers. I struggled with the feeling that just coursed through my body. I had caused her pain and before that would have killed me, but now I felt a shoot of…pleasure. I watched with fascination as Izzy leant in to examine her wound. She seemed captivated as the blood seeped out and dripped down her palm.

"You're seriously not feeling faint?"

"No Edward I actually like seeing my own blood."

I looked at her. It was hard to believe that this amazing woman was once Bella Swan. She grinned at me.

"You don't believe me?"

_Oh I do! But I'll play along, my love._

I smiled. "Come on Bella. You don't honestly expect me to be-"

I stopped talking when she pulled her hand from my grasp and lifted it gracefully to her mouth. Everything froze when I realized what she was about to do. Her pink tongue slipped out of her lips, and she licked the length of her palm. Her blood stained her tongue in such a way I stopped breathing. I watched as she slowly slid her tongue along her lips, smearing the blood. It was the most erotic event I had ever witnessed. Her eyes were closed, and she leant in slightly.

"Mmmm yummy."

_Holy shit she did not just say that!_

"Would you like a taste Edward?" she purred. It took all my control not to nod my head. Instead I focused on her parted lips smeared in her mouth watering blood, and the perfect bloodied tongue hovering just behind them. She slowly lowered her hand and I instantly grabbed it.

_Lick her, taste her, take her in every way possible. _

"No," I moaned, and I felt the monster shudder within me.

_No. Not yet. Soon._

"Yes Edward. Taste me."

I groaned at her words. I stopped thinking and pushed myself hungrily against her. Searching and finding her lips. I was thankful that I had just hunted otherwise I doubt I would have been able to control myself. But I could, and it was divine. I sucked her lips clean of every last molecule of her blood, and when there was no more I growled in frustration. I probed deeper in her mouth searching for more. I found her sweet breath mingled with the mouth watering scent of lingering blood. I grabbed at every part of her body pinching roughly.

She moved slightly, and it bought the situation crashing around me. I growled into her mouth, and reluctantly pushed myself away from her.

_Take her, she's yours. You can smell her arousal. She wants it just as bad._

"No!" I yelled. I stepped away from her trying to hide my lust for her with anger. It was easier than I thought. I was angry at myself for moving away, for not taking her in all the ways I imagined. But I knew that I wanted her to come to me. So this was necessary. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at her.

"Fuck Bella. What was that?"

"It was just a kiss Edward. Don't get all worked up over it. God!"

_Okay now she was pissing me off._

"No Bella that was not just a kiss. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Just by being here you are putting yourself in jeopardy, and I allow it because you make my family happy. But when you pull a stunt like that when your lips…your blood… your tongue."

I breathed in a shaky breath and leaned against the counter. I moved both my hands through my hair than rubbed my face. As I lowered them I looked at her.

_What would old Edward say?_

"I don't want to hurt you Bella," he murmured.

_Spot on._

Izzy suddenly tensed, and I gaped at her.

"Hurt me!" she screamed, "Hurt me! All you did was hurt me, Edward Cullen. All you do is hurt me. I've been hurting since the first time I met you."

"Then why are you here?" I whispered. This was it. She was either going to run or fight, and I was praying that she was going to fight.

"Because you deserve to hurt as well Cullen."

_YES!!!_

_Now it's time for a showdown Izzy._

I advanced on her and closed the distance between our faces. She took a sudden intake of air, and for the first time there was fear in her eyes. She needed this. She was too cocky for too long, and now she needed to be put in her place. This was the plan.

"Well congratulations _Izzy_ mission accomplished," I yelled back emphasizing her name.

_Perfect now I didn't have to say any of this Bella shit._

Alice's thoughts cut across my own.

_Edward please. She didn't mean it._

She had been waiting outside of the kitchen with Carlisle's bag, listening to our conversation. I didn't mind because I was hoping she would do what I wanted to her to do. I turned quickly and stalked out just as she was walking in.

_Edward she really lo-_

I paused momentarily, and gave Alice a seething look to cut her off.

"You stitch her up. I'm done." I sneered at her.

It sounded crue,l but I wasn't actually done with Izzy. I was done with the whole charade I had been acting these last couple of months. I now had the perfect reason to act out of character, and I was elated.

As I made my way to my bedroom I listened as Alice bandaged Izzy up. It was silent for awhile, and I was beginning to think she wouldn't fall for it.

"Are you happy Izzy?"

I smiled in victory.

"He called me Izzy Alice," Izzy murmured.

_That I did baby._

"Well isn't that what you wanted, Izzy?"

_Woo way to be a bitch Alice._

I listened as Carlisle and Esme walked in the door.

"We're home," Carlisle stated.

"Oh dear is that blood?" Esme murmured. Both of them rushed into the kitchen and started fawning over Izzy. Izzy explained what happened but left out some choice details. Alice didn't add anything either instead getting up, and stating she need to hunt.

I lowered myself onto my bed and laced my hands behind my back grinning stupidly.

Now I just had to sit back and wait for Izzy to come to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Izzy vs. The World**

Izzy's/Bella's POV

Well after my little stunt in the kitchen, Carlisle and Esme decided to have a little chat with Emmett and I about safety. Emmett looked all together embarrassed about his actions even after I told him it didn't bother me. After sternly telling Emmett to be more careful now there was a human in the house, Esme and Emmett left. I was a bit confused by this, but turned towards Carlisle. He looked disappointed.

"Izzy you need to stop this kind of behaviour."

I instantly tensed up. I didn't like being told what to do regardless whether I respected Carlisle or not. It was written in my DNA now and I couldn't stop my reaction.

"What kind of behaviour Carlisle?" I snapped. He sighed and laced his hands together in front of him.

"This childish act is a bit pathetic. Really Bella, do you honestly think Edward has not been hurting since he left Forks?"

"What? How dare you?" I snarled. "You have no idea what he put me through."

Carlisle rubbed his forehead and looked up at me with his butterscotch eyes.

"Be realistic Bella. He left for your safety."

I bristled angrily and I felt my teeth clench.

"No! He left because I bored him."

"Excuse me?" Confusion marred his perfect features.

"Oh wait he didn't tell you? That's funny cause that's exactly what he did."

"Bella I don't understand?" He stood up and walked around his desk. I stepped back and he stopped. I was suddenly scared. Not of him, but of what was happening. This wasn't what I wanted. Drudge up painful memories. I had made it a point not to think of that day since the Cullen's came back into my life. I didn't want to loose my composure in front of anyone. Alone in my apartment was another thing all together.

"Bella you needn't be scared of me," Carlisle said softly. I let out a harsh laugh and he flinched. I took another step back and looked at the wall.

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore and that I was nothing more than a distraction to him," I murmured, my eyes boring into the wall.

Carlisle gasped and my eyes snapped to him. He leaned against his desk like he needed support. He looked confused and sad.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry for my sons actions," His voice was full of sorrow. I straightened up and growled at him. Carlisles eyes widened.

_Why was everyone apologising for him?_

"You don't need to apologize for him Carlisle. It's redundant," I sneered taking another step back. My heels came flush with the door, and I splayed my hands against the wood.

"But you must realize-"

I hissed. "I don't need to realize anything. Your son is a selfish control freak, and when things don't go his way he turns tail and flees. I don't understand how you can be so proud of him."

I stopped when Carlisle straightened up and took a determined step towards me. He frowned deeply at me.

"Bella I understand that your hurting at the moment but don't suggest to think you know Edward the way I do-"

"Edward doesn't even no who he is," I stated, cutting him off. His frown disappeared and was replaced by a pleading look.

"Bella I'm sure if you just went to him and talked-"

"I am not talking to him about anything. I only wanted him pay for what he did to me, but obviously I don't have any kind of effect on him anymore so I guess I'll be going."

_Wait… what?_

_That wasn't part of the plan._

_Well it is now._

"Bella you don't nee-"

"Yes I do," I sighed heavily and pushed myself off the door. "I was foolish to think that this was were I belong. I thought you were all so beautiful and exciting when I was a teenager, but now I realize your all just as pathetic as us humans."

Carlisle stumbled back and I froze. Vampires don't stumble.

_You hurt him Izzy._

_They hurt me._

I turned around and grabbed the door handle. I let out a shaky breath and leaned my head against the warmth of the wood.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I have to go. I love you all, but I just can't deal with this," I whispered, stepping back and pulling the door open.

"If you run your just as bad as he is," he called after me.

_I know._

I ran to the garage and jumped into the Bugatti. I gripped the steering wheel hard until my knuckles turned white. I gunned the engine and peeled out, skidding against the gravel. I glanced in my rear view mirror I could see Esme and Alice standing on the porch. I couldn't focus on their faces because my eyes filled up with tears.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

I grabbed my phone and flicked it open. I punched in the number angrily and held it to my ear.

"Hello? Izzy?"

I sobbed.

"Iz? Baby what's the matter?"

"I'm coming home Kirk. I don't want to talk about it I'm going to the bar. Please meet me there. I need a drinking buddy."

_Yeah time to kill a few memories._

"Yeah sure I'll see you in 15 ok."

"Okay."

I closed the phone and threw it on the passenger seat. I punched the gas and manoeuvred around a truck. As I took the turn off I looked in the rear view mirror, and saw that Alice was following me. A canary yellow lamb is kind of hard to miss. I cursed and continued driving 'til I found an unused driveway. I whipped the brake on sharply, and I jumped out of the car before it finished coming to a halt.

Alice-" I yelled but stopped.

Edward got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered, turning my back and stalking back to my car. Suddenly he was behind me holding my arms against my side.

"I came to take you home Iz."

_Yes take me home._

I shook my head demolishing the thought. He spun me around and I found myself staring into his honeyed eyes. I desperately wanted to say something snarky to him, but I felt all my anger drain from my body. I leaned into him.

"I don't belong with you. Bella may have, but I definetly don't," I whispered into his chest.

He laughed and his hands snaked around my body and crushed me to him.

"Silly Izzy." He murmured softly into my hair, "Bella didn't belong with us. Yes, she was apart of our family, but she stuck out like a sore thumb. You however fit in perfectly."

_What was he saying?_

"Please come home Izzy. I don't think Esme could handle this."

My heart constricted. Rose and Alice had filled me on just how hard it had been on Esme. I really didn't want to hurt her. I sighed.

"Edward I just need some time. I need to figure out some things."

_Yeah like why are you letting him touch you_

_Because you love him_

_He hurt you._

He nodded. "That seems fair."

His head snapped up and he looked confused.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly tense. I turned slightly and scanned the environment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then again I didn't have vampiric senses.

"I'm not sure. Just be careful, ok."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smirked and the next thing I knew we were kissing. I'm not sure who started it but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around my neck, and his hands cupped my bottom lifting me up and against him. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned.

_Well this is new._

My hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and I used them to pull him harder against my mouth. He obliged by opening his lips and sucking my bottom lip. I gasped as the feeling caused electricity to pool in my stomach. I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were black with lust and he was panting slightly. He smirked as he lowered me to the ground.

"You know… just a little incentive to get you home faster," he murmured. I stepped back, putting my hands on my hips and frowned at him.

_Get it together._

_Stop fawning…it's disgusting._

"Wasn't much of incentive Cullen," I snapped trying not to sound like he hadn't affected me at all. He smirked again and I wanted to deck him. His hand reached out, but stopped and he lowered it. He looked at me sadly.

"Just come home Izzy."

_Ew smooshy moment._

_Say something, it's awkward._

"Oh yes that's what they all say. "Come and live with me in peace and safety, away from all the Wangdoodles, and Hornswogglers, and Snozzwangers, and rotten, Vermicious Knids."

_Oh god word vomit._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Izzy," he chuckled turning towards the lamb. I growled and stalked towards the car. I slammed myself in and waited for Edward to go before I melted into the seat.

_Oh my god. Where did Edward learn to do that?_

_Who cares it was good._

_He still needs to pay._

_Yes but that can't happen unless your near him idiot._

I slammed my head against the steering wheel trying to get my thoughts to make sense.

"Ow."

_Good one stupid. _

I rubbed my head furiously before starting the engine up, and driving the rest of the way to Duke's. Kirk was standing at the front pacing. I parked the Bugatti around the back and walked slowly to him.

"What happened?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I shook my head against his shoulder before pulling back.

"To be honest I have no idea. But I really need to get drunk."

He laughed as he led me inside. "Yeah things are so much clearer when you pissed."

"Exactly," I chuckled, settling myself down on a stool. It was a Monday night the only night when Duke's was closed. Only Carl was here, standing on the dance floor whispering furiously into his cell phone. His eyes kept snapping up to me before scrunching angrily. His lips curled viciously over his teeth. He looked like he smelt something nasty.

"Wow! Is Carl pissed at me?"

"Nah. I mean he wasn't happy when you quit, but you know Carl he gets pissed easily."

"Yeah that's true. Who is he talking to?"

"Um dunno," Kirk answered walking behind the bar, and he grabbed the vodka bottle. He poured two shots and handed them both to me. I smiled and skulled both of them back in quick succession. From behind me Carl was getting louder.

"What do you mean? Are you fucking serious? Shit."

I raised my eyebrows before turning to watch Carl stalk behind the bar. Carl visibly stiffened and I stared at him.

"What's up Carl?" Kirk asked tensing up. Seeing Kirk tense made me tense as well. I gripped the edge of the bar and watched Carl carefully. His head snapped to me his eyes boring into me. Suddenly he winced and his eyes widened.

"I've… I've got to go out for a minute," he stuttered, running for the door. I glanced at Kirk and grabbed the JD from behind the bar. I unscrewed it and skulled it. Kirk grabbed it, spilling alcohol everywhere. I ignored it and grabbed a glass. I pointed to the door where Carl had disappeared through.

"He is so weird," I murmured.

"Mmmm," Kirk nodded, still looking at the door, worry sketched on his face.

Just then a sound I never thought I'd hear again keened through the air. It was the cry of a wolf and it was close. Too close.

_Jacob?_

"Izzy! Get in the back now," Kirk said grabbing my shoulder roughly from over the bar. He gave me a pushed and I almost toppled from the stool. I steadied myself and glared at Kirk.

_You should check if it's Jake._

_Don't let on though._

"No, Kirk I want to see," I said standing up and I took a step towards the door.

"Isabella get in the back now," he yelled. I turned slowly and stared at him shocked. I had never told him my full name. No one knew it. His face was furious, but his eyes had nothing but worry. From outside growls pierced the air, followed by vicious snarls. Snarls that could only belong to a vampire. My mind couldn't make any sense, clouded by alcohol.

"Kirk what the fuck is going on?" I snarled as I watched him jump over the bar. He grabbed me roughly and pushed me behind him. The door flew open and I half expected to see Carl standing there. The person was shadowed by the light streaming in from the street, but I recognised her immediately.

_Victoria. _

"I'll explain later Bella," Kirk whispered, pushing me gently.

"It's Izzy now," I hissed. It was stupid but I couldn't wrap my head around the situation.

"Bella go now. I'll hold her."

_Right! _

"Kirk you can't hold her. She's a vampire."

Guilt kicked me fair in the stomach as I revealed this horrible truth to one of my closet friends. I didn't want him involved in my world.

He nodded. "I know."

Shock and anger coursed through me, but they were quickly overridden by Victoria crouching and then springing. She had Kirk against her teeth before I even registered her jump.

"Should I turn him my dear Isabella?"

_Stall._

_Save him._

"Why? He'll only kill you once he's changed,"

She nodded thoughtfully and Kirk struggled feebly against her gip.

"I guess your right," She murmured and she threw him across Duke's. I watched in horror as he collided with chairs and tables before coming to a stop against the wall. I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, and I was torn between lashing out at Victoria and helping my friend. Victoria seemed to notice my internal struggle.

"Oh he's alive… just." She sneered and I turned slowly back to her.

"Why? Why now?"

"Oh dear little Bella," she purred as she circled around me, playing idly with a lock of my hair.

"You honestly think I wouldn't have killed you sooner if those damn wolves hadn't stopped me."

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth.

W_olves? _

_Jacob. The pack._

She grabbed me roughly by the jaw. "Bella, I'm not going to kill you. Not yet anyway."

She giggled and the sound made my stomach roll. I willed myself to get a hold of myself. I had always known she would come for me. To be honest I thought she would have delivered my death sooner. Her scarlet eyes danced with excitement and I smirked. She froze and released me.

"What?"

"You haven't been laid in a while have you?"

She stared at me like I was mad before tilting her head back and laughing. I stepped back and the move silenced her. Once again she was staring at me.

"Grown cocky have we?"

I shrugged. "Gotta grow something, don't I?"

I took another step back and she looked at me quizzically.

"Are you okay Vicky?"

_Oh yeah asks the maniacal bloodsucker if she's fine and dandy._

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head as if clearing it of something. I grinned but quickly hid it. I took another step back and her eyes snapped up at me. She smiled evilly and I felt a shiver slid down my spine.

"I'm fine Isabella. Now you're here."

_You sure 'bout that bitch._

She reached out and grabbed my arm painfully. I winced under the pressure, and surprisingly she held me more gently. I looked up at her confused.

"Can't have you damaged yet my sweet," she giggled. As she dragged me out the door. I stumbled as I tried to keep up with her. I glanced around, looking for Carl. I choked back a sob when I saw him, bloody and naked. He was surrounded by fur that could only belong to that of a shape shifter.

My mind swarmed with all this new information. Carl had never liked to be touched…because he was running a constant one oh four temperature. He was always away on business trips…to relay information back to the pack. He flinched when I came in…because he smelt Edward on me.

"Oh didn't you know? They were protecting you," Victoria smiled sweetly. "There was always one wolf near you Bella…and you were so unaware."

I looked up at her.

"You fucking bitch," I snarled. I didn't even see her hand whip around, but I certainly felt it. My head snapped with the force of her slap, and my world suddenly dipped into shadow.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners, Bella," I heard her say before I was consumed by the encroaching darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey all…hope your liking the fic so far. Just a quick note I will be updating really fucking fast soon cause I want y'all to be in sync with Twilighted(dot)net which is my home site and cause I will be going on holidays for four weeks and won't update in that time. Show me love and review! **

**ONWARDS**

**The unexpected visitor.**

**Edward's POV**

I opened the door and was immediately bombarded by questions.

"Where is she Edward?"

"What did you do?"

"Is she okay?"

"What did you say?"

I sighed and sat down rubbing my face. This was an unexpected turn of events. It was not how I imagined my plan working out, but when your playing with Izzy…well I should have known better.

"She just needs some time," I answered quietly.

"So you just let her go then?" Rose sneered. I looked up at her and then lowered myself deeper into the sofa.

"Yep."

"You really are that stupid aren't you? She loves you Edward."

I shook my head at how dumb Rosalie could be at times. Of course I knew she loved me, but she was having a difficult time figuring out where her hate ended and her love began.

"Oh my god, Edward. She doesn't hate you. She hates what you did to her that's what she is focusing on. Deep inside, she loves you. She just doesn't want you to think she was weak."

Now that confused me. Izzy was one of the strongest woman I knew. Apart from the females of my family I had never met anyone more resilient.

"What? Why would I think she was weak?"

Emmett pushed Rose aside and stared down at me.

"Oh come Eddie. You were always throwing her frailty in her face. And then you leave, and she realizes how true those words were so she rectifies it…for you bro."

I gaped at Emmett. Having Izzy in the house had made Emmett grow up a little. It was amazing to hear him say actual grown up things. I was even more amazed that his statement rung true. I knew she was this was because of me, but I didn't even consider that she was this way _for_ me.

"She's showing you how strong and capable she is. How she can handle everything you throw at her. How she's strong enough to love you," Emmett continued and I truly saw how much he adored her. He missed her already. Alice sat down next to me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Now it's up to you Edward. Are you strong enough for her?"

My family moved off, allowing me to sit in my own thoughts. I knew I was strong enough, but I was suddenly unsure if she was. She was so willing to embrace our life before, but now that she had gotten a chance to live would she embrace it again. I don't know how long I sat there churning the words over and over, but I felt the colours change as day turned to night. Suddenly Emmett was beside me.

"Uh bro you've got visitor."

I looked up at him. He shook his head and frowned.

"No. Not Izzy dude."

His thoughts were unnaturally quiet as was the rest of the family's. I frowned, stood up and walked to the door. The same feeling that washed over to me when I was talking to Izzy fell on me again, and I turned to see my family staring out of the front window. The air was eerily quiet as everyone thoughts were silent. Alice and Esme looked scared while Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle looked grim. Rose however wrinkled her nose.

"God they stink."

I sniffed the air and noticed a odd smell lingering. I opened the door and was suddenly hit with the undiluted smell of wet dog. It had been a long time since I had last smelt it, but it was still disgusting.

A tall Quileute man stood his arms crossed at the beginning of our driveway. Behind him seventeen werewolves prowled nervously. I hissed instinctively and the wolves behind the man tensed, and let out a flurry of snarls and growls.

"There's too many Edward," Carlisle murmured.

"They outnumber us," Jasper added.

"What are they doing here?" Alice asked quietly.

"God they stink."

The leader turned momentarily and conveyed a message to the pack. They stopped their growling and began pacing again. Then he turned and walked slowly up the drive.

_Edward I know you can here me._

I flinched at his silent statement, and all my family's eyes glanced warily at me before watching the wolves again.

_I'm not here to fight. I need your help. _

Once again I flinched not at his statement but at his tone. He was distraught, pleading. I walked to the door and Alice was suddenly at my side, her hand on mine, halting any more movement.

"Edward I can't see-"

"Its okay Alice, he just wants to talk. Stay here though," I murmured. She nodded and I opened the door. I stepped out and walked towards him, stopping ten feet from him.

"Who are you?"

"Jacob Black," he said grimly. His long black hair was smoothed into a ponytail, and his face was haggard as if he didn't get enough sleep. He held his hands out in front of him and I noticed that his muscles rivalled Emmett's. He was not to be messed with.

"How do you know I can read minds?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and lowered his hands.

"After you left Bella she told me everything."

"Izzy."

"What?"

"Her name is Izzy."

"Uh yeah whatever," he answered pulling his hand up and rubbing the back of his neck. His glance towards the house and nodded.

"The rest of your family in there?"

"Yes."

"They don't need to worry. We won't attack."

"Yes well the seventeen wolves behind you. They beg to differ," I growled at him. Their thoughts of them ripping apart my family buzzed angrily around in my head.

"Well we don't like bloodsuckers but I guarantee they wont attack."

I sighed heavily. "Why are you here Jacob?"

"Because of Bella."

I stiffened as Jacob showed me where he came from. I recognised it immediately from Emmett's memories. It was Duke's. But it was empty with the exception of Kirk sprawled out over upturned chairs and tables.

"What? Where is she Jacob?" I hissed. His expression was strained and I realized he was frantic.

"I don't know. We got there to late. We lost one of our own Carl."

A collective whine rose from the pack. Their pain was unsettling and I wondered briefly how Jasper was handling it.

"He was trying to defend Bella," Jacob murmured, his dark eyes boring into my own.

"I don't understand Jacob. Defend Izzy from what?"

Jacob closed his eyes and I could see him tense and start to shake. He took a deep breath and it seemed to settle the shaking somewhat. When he opened them, his face housed that of pure anger.

"You don't honestly think we would let Bella just runaway do you. That bitch Victoria was coming at Bella well before she left Forks."

"Victoria," I hissed.

_No! Oh god why didn't I see this._

Victoria was James's mate of course she would have wanted revenge. Though I thought she would come for me as I was the one that who had sentenced James to his death. But then I began to see it through her perspective. I took her mate so she would take mine. An eye for an eye.

Jacob continued. "When Bella ran away I had to let her go. But I wouldn't let her go unprotected. I promised Charlie I would look after her and I split the pack up and shadowed her. We had plenty of people in on it. Kirk, Carl, Cooper. She didn't make friends easily so it was easy to keep track of her."

I felt the love he had for her and I instantly felt jealous. He grinned and his features changed.

"Don't worry. I was a kid back then. Infatuated with something I couldn't have."

An image flew into my mind and I instantly relaxed. He wasn't here to fight me for her. He really wanted my help to save her.

_Really Edward she only ever wanted you!_

Through his memories I saw the Izzy change. It was glorious to have an insight of her evolution into the woman I loved now.

"Edward. Victoria has Bella,"

"No!!" Alice screamed running out of the house. Rose followed close behind and Emmett grabbed her protectively.

"Where is she Jacob?" she pleaded as I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me. Though they didn't mean any harm their anger was hard to control. Jacob took a step back, his top lip curled into a snarl. He took another step back and relaxed a little.

"We've caught her scent, but there's a problem. We were always shadowing Bella we never really tracked Victoria because it was easier deflecting her attack. When we found Duke's and Carl dead we followed her scent. She went back to Forks. Back to your house."

He lowered his eyes a little, not taking them from us but I noticed it. He was ashamed. He was ashamed that after all his promises he couldn't protect Izzy. He blamed himself.

"Well lets go get her," Emmett said punching his hand into his fist. Jacob's eyes snapped to Emmett and he shook his head.

"It's not that simple. Some of us followed a older scent and we found where she was hiding. She wasn't alone. Victoria and Laurent have been changing people here in Seattle and at an alarming rate too."

Jasper pushed through Emmett and Carlisle and came to stand next to me. We both tensed at what Jacob's statement meant.

"Newborns," he snarled. His eyes hardened as he glanced momentarily at me. "How many?"

"At last count 22 but they keep killing each other, and Laurent and Victoria keep bringing new ones in."

Jasper nodded grimly. I glanced at my family standing behind us and then back to Jasper.

"Victoria must have made her way down into the South. That's where she picked the idea up of creating a newborn army," Jasper murmured. I turned to Jacob.

"So the newborns are here in Seattle?" I asked praying Izzy was no where near them. Newborns were volatile, reckless and dangerous. My stomach twisted in fear.

"No not anymore she brought them down to Forks a week ago. There's another thing. They haven't fed yet."

_Oh dear god._

From behind me I could hear Emmett growl and Esme gasp. I frowned then turned to Jasper. He was already calculating our chances. He shook his head at me and I winced. Jacob interrupted our silent conversation

"There are too many for us to fight Edward and though we've taken down a few bloods we've never encountered them on this kind of magnitude and we need help."

"You're going to help us?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Jacob looked hurt. "Of course! Bells is like a sister to me, plus it should be fun."

I heard Alice growl at Jacob. She was not happy that he was going to enjoy pulling apart newborns when Izzy was in danger. I agreed but we didn't have time to press the point. Rose coughed and then looked tentatively at me.

_I'm sorry but I have to ask this?_

I nodded at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile but it came of as a grimace. Rose nodded at me then stared at Jacob.

"How do you know Izzy is still alive?"

"Her scent is very fresh. It's clean too."

I nodded glad that for the moment she was alive.

"Victoria is vindictive. She'll wait," I murmured.

"Why? Why not just kill Bella and get it done with?" Rose asked. I turned slightly and looked at her.

"Because she wants me there," I said grimly

"She wants her revenge for killing James and she is looking for a good fight considering she had to wait for 6 years for her revenge."

Jacob took a couple of steps towards me and I was shocked at how close he actually was. The look on his face was one of sadness, fear and sorrow. His thoughts mirrored his feelings.

"I'm sorry Edward I don't want you to risk your family, but you and I both know that Bella is important to us all."

I nodded thinking that we were both risking our families, and I felt guilty because Jacob had more on the line.

I turned to Jasper. "Ok teach us everything about fighting newborns."


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey all. Told you I'd be fast. Now there is a different dialect in this chapter and I've put in the English translation for you guys. I hate doing it because it ruins the flow of the chapter but I got a lot of complaints when I put this up on Twilighted so thought I'd skip all that and just chuck in the english as well. Aren't y'all lucky!

_Show me love _

_JayJay!_

_

* * *

_

_Urgh! My head._

_Fucking stupid vampire bitch._

_Smack me!_

_I swear I'm going to cut her. _

I pushed myself up gingerly, felt the room spin, and I grabbed my head. I heard a chuckle from somewhere to my left and I looked up and see someone perched on top of an old dresser. Shadows played across the room, and it looked like this place hadn't been lived in for well over 100 years. I squinted my eyes to try and see his face.

"I'm surprised you don't recognized me dear," he whispered, a distinct French affliction laced through his voice.

_Well now I do, moron._

"Ah, Laurent! I was wondering when your fairy ass would turn up."

He growled and launched himself so he was crouching next to me. I saw his blood red eyes gleam with anger.

"Mmmm. Victoria told me you gave lip these days."

"Mmmm that's funny. Victoria told me you take it up the ass."

He snarled, and his hands grabbed me roughly around my arms. Oh yeah that's gonna leave a mark. I felt them tighten, but I kept my face free of emotion.

"Now, now, Laurent what did I tell you?" A silky high pitched voice travelled across the room, and both our heads snapped to its direction. I saw Laurent sneer, and I couldn't help but be a smartass.

"Don't trust big men in trench coats," I sniggered.

Laurent's eyes flashed, and he bared his teeth at me. I rolled my eyes, not impressed. I mean Alice is scarier than that.

"Ooooh! I'm afraid of the big vampire queer."

Victoria let out a giggle, and Laurent blurred as he came to stand at her side.

"Kill her now Victoria and make it messy. I'm sick of waiting for the time to be right. Just do it."

She narrowed her eyes at me and a small smirk toyed on her lips.

"Oh I intend to Laurent, just not right now. Patience my dear," she cooed.

"Oh I intend to Laurent," I mimicked in a high pitch voice. "Jeez get a life Vicky."

Before I knew what had happened I was flying across the room and hit the wall, hard. Pain shot through most of my body, but I bit back the scream that scrambled to my mouth. I looked up and was surprised to see that it was Laurent who had thrown me. He looked livid.

"Laurent if you spill one iota of her blood I will rip you apart myself," Victoria growled.

Laurent straightened out of his crouch and snarled at Victoria. She pointed to the door.

"Now go see how Riley is doing with the newborns."

Laurent snarled at Victoria before he walked out the door.

"I'm so sorry about Laurent, Bella. He misses his mate and he just wants this over with."

I waved my hand dismissively as I stoodd up and did a quick inventory. Some bruises and few minor cuts and my head ached a bit.

_I'll be mighty sore in the morning. _

_If you make it that is._

I glanced over at Victoria, and she was looking at me hungrily. I suppressed the shiver that fought to dash down my spine. Her hair was even wilder than I remembered. Her eyes were shallow and sunken in. It looked like she hadn't fed in a few days, maybe a week. I silently thanked that she was so predictable.

"What's up Vicky?" I asked casually brushing myself off. She smiled slowly revealing her deadly teeth.

"Oh you know this and that," she replied, waving her hand coolly.

_Great so she was going to play my little game with me._

"Mmmm, catch that new movie?"

"No I haven't yet. I have this whole revenge vendetta to take care of. Then maybe…"

I nodded thinking carefully. "Yeah vendettas take up time, huh?"

She grinned at me obviously enjoying our banter. She nodded, and her hair bounced vividly around her face.

"Especially this one."

I looked around the house. It was very colonial. The floor was smooth, and I noticed the outline of flat stones underneath my feet. A beehive fireplace sat in the centre of the far wall and the long exposed beams seamed to warm the cottage up. My gaze took that some walls was completely made of stone creating a remarkable mosaic and the others were the dark timber of the beams. I could definetly see the potential.

"Nice digs," I murmured my hand brushing over the mosaic stone wall.

"It'll do for now."

"Where are we?" I asked turning to peer down the hallway.

"Forks," Victoria smiles darkly as I flinch.

"Cullen land to be precise. I'm using the main house as my base. That's where my coven are trying to control our newborns."

I processed this bit of information very quickly. Victoria had been changing people for what end? Arh! A fight with the Cullen's. And she would need every fucking bit of strength she could get her hands on to defeat such a gifted and powerful family. I grinned at her.

"Breeding Victoria? You don't seem to be the motherly type."

She laughed.

"You seem awfully relaxed Bella."

I smiled, "Well guests can barely be inhospitable. That would be rude. Do you mind if I look around a bit?"

She laughed again, "Don't tell me your going to try and escape."

"Wouldn't dream of it Vicky. I mean we have a lot of catching up to do. It's just I've never seen this place before. "

She stared at me intently before nodding her head. I mean really where could I go?

I walked slowly down the hallway and noticed a small bedroom. I peeked in. it was empty not that I would expect to find it extravagantly furnished but the utter barrenness of the room made me shudder. I turned and walked deeper into the cottage. I came across the next bedroom, and obviously this was the master. Half the wall was coming down, and I felt the cold wind breeze through.

I felt my pocket and was relieved to find it's still tucked away. Even though I hadn't left home without it since I acquired this lil trinket I was fearful Victoria had checked my pockets. Then again why would she bother? What could one little human girl do to a strong hungry vamp?

_God vampires in general were DUMB._

I moved into the middle of the room and sunk to my haunches. I pulled the switchblade from my pocket, pressing the trigger button and watching the knife flick out. It was beautiful. About three inches in length it shone against the moonlight. It looked like ivory, white and glistening. I was suddenly lost in my memories.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

I shuddered as I walked down the alley. If this turns out to be fake I'm going to take someone down. I had gotten a tip from some dodgy asshole that a lady sold werewolf pelts down in New Orleans. I took the first plane out and landed late that afternoon. It had taken me all fucking evening to find the place, and it was dark. I knocked quietly on the door. No one answered. I knocked loudly before opening the door.

"Impaziente non sono lei?". (Impatient arn't we?)

I glanced to the corner where the voice had wafted from. A little old lady sat wrapped in a shawl, watching me with almost black eyes. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her skin was wrinkled to the extreme. It looked like she was going to cark it any moment.

I shrugged. "Jet lagged," I answered simply thankful that Al made me do those stupid Italian lessons. Just because I owned part of the restaurant I apparently needed to learn Italian. She smiled, and I noticed most her teeth were missing.

_Ew gross._

"I'm searching for a particular pelt."

She nodded. "Una pelle di licantropo." (A werewolf pelt.)

"How did you know?" I asked taking a glance around the room. It was right out of the middle ages. A small wooden bed sat flushed against the wall. Scarves and silk ribbons were hanging all over the place giving the light a different perspective. My eyes rolled over the tiny table in the middle of the room, and it was cluttered with all sorts of knick knacks. She chuckled evilly, and I suppressed the urge to run. I reluctantly returned my gaze to her face.

"Well how much?"

"$12,000."

"What if it's not real?" I asked. Money was not a problem, but I hated being shafted. I had to know it was real.

"Chiamare il suo amico." (Ask your friend)

"What friend?" I asked staring at her. How did she know about Alice?

"Il veggente." (The seer)

I froze, and she chuckled again. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Sì sì certo mio caro. Lei vede delle visioni del futuro, e lei ha bisogno di questo per fermarlo." (Yes, Yes of course my dear. You see visions of the future and you need this to stop them.)

I stumbled. How did she know I was going to say that? This was getting all together freaky.

"Squillare il suo amico mio caro," she said quietly as she turned slightly. I watched her hand grab the small phone next to her, and she held it out to me. I took it and stepped back wanting my space from this eerie woman. I looked down, and with a gasp I realized it was already ringing. I put it to my ear my eyes never leaving the creepy old duck. (Ring your friend my dear)

"Hello," Alice's voice chirped. My hand immediately cupped my mouth to stop myself from squealing. How long had it been since I had heard her voice?

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Who is it?" Esme voice tuned in, and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I don't know. I can't see anyone," Alice murmured. I hung the phone up and stared at it.

_Well they seem happy. Fuck._

My head snapped up when I saw the woman stand up from her chair. She waved at me dismissively as she stooped over to pick up brown papered package.

"I'll take it," I said a little too quickly.

"Certo lei mio caro," she said smiling her toothless grin. I pulled my backpack off and I grabbed the bundles rolled up in the bottom of the bag. After I paid her I grabbed the package from her hands, and I turned to leave.. Her gnarled hand grabbed my arm and she stopped me. Fear crept up my spine. (Of course you will my dear)

"Attenderla potrebbe avere bisogno di questo." (Wait you may need this)

I swivelled around to face her horrified that her arm was still on my arm. Her other hand was out in front of her, and I noticed she was holding a long piece of ornate silver. I knew immediately what is was but was puzzled at why she would offer such a thing to me. A switchblade? She touched a button, and instead of the regular flash of metal that I had expected the blade was white. I knew from my research what it was, but I had trouble comprehending the logistic's of it.

"Why would someone make a switch blade out of a lycans's tooth?" I asked staring at her.

She chuckled, "Lei dovrebbe sapere." (You should know)

I gaped at her. Her gnarled hands curled around my arms, and I feel my skin crawl.

"Va in che amando il burro e li rallenta. Il Paralizes loro. La saliva di licantropo è potente sull'ones freddo. Essere prudente nonostante il veleno è veloce." ( It goes in like butter and slows them down. Paralizes them. Werewolf salive is potent on the cold ones. Be wary though the venom is fast.

"Why would I need it?"

"Perché i giochi rossi di vincere." (Because Red plays to win)

I shook my head angrily at her, "Don't be so cryptic."

She ignored me instead her hand trailed down my arm and flipped my wrist over. She pressed the knife deeply into my palm, and then closed my fingers around it. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Appena portarlo il mio caro e tenerlo con lei a tutto volta." (Just take it may dear, and keep it with you at all times)

I nodded too fearful of the expression on her face to say anything. I turned slowly and headed back into the ally.

* * *

I flicked the knife in and out contemplating how to do this. I knew I was going to die, but at the very least I was going to inflict as much damage as I could. I couldn't exactly come at her. She was too fast and strong regardless on how the blade made her feel. I would have to get near her. That might be difficult, but I couldn't see any other way.

The knife was already working on her. She had felt it back at Duke's. The Cullens dismissed the feeling as the werewolf pelt. They had no idea I was carrying a lycans's knife.

I looked out on the main bedroom and onto the patio. It was a pretty cottage, one Esme could probably have turned into a fairytale house. It definitely had potential. The sky was dark and lightening played evilly across the sky. I stood slowly, pocketing the knife and continued to watch the bolts of lightening play across the sky.

_How fitting._

I turned slowly and walked back to the living room. Victoria looked up in surprise. She was sitting on a small two seater that had a white sheet thrown over it. Her nails played softly on her knee betraying her impatience. I smiled ruefully and sat down next to her. She looked down at me quizzically.

"So we're just going to wait for Edward to get here," I said plunging my hands deep into my pocket. I curled my fingers around the switchblade and tightened them. Victoria stared at me then recovered.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please Vicky…you've spent how many years dwelling on this? No doubt planning everything to a T. There is no way you would just kill me first chance you got. You want Edward to try to avenge me, and when you've killed him you want the Cullens to avenge him. I understand how it works Vicky even though I am just a human."

She chuckled. "I'm surprised Bella. I'm actually starting to like you. If it weren't for James I would probably change you. You would be a fun vampire."

I grinned at her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She shrugged and sat back. "Doesn't matter how you take it, you'll be dead soon"

I nodded and lent back. "So we just wait?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Bella. We wait."

Silence encompassed us until Victoria cocked her head and looked at me.

"So why aren't you fearful of me Bella?"

I shrugged, "I accepted my death long ago. I knew it would always be you. I just didn't realize it would take this long."

We sat there for awhile, and I leaned against her cold shoulder, feigning sleep. She snorted in disgust, but let me be. The vibe the blade lets off is lulling her into a false sense of security.

I moved closer to her. We were touching now my hand just at her hip. I felt her solid exterior stiffen as I pressed the button. It tore through my pocket and carved easily into her hip. I pulled the knife upwards tearing her skin. I pushed it deeper into her side wincing at the sound that it made. It was like scratching nails on a chalkboard. .

She instantly made a grab for my hand but the paralytic that was seeping into her system made her slow. I ripped the blade upwards causing her to scream. A large gaping hole opened from her hip to her breast. I smiled as I pulled the knife out and stabbed again in the chest. I watch her flounder helplessly before she regained her wits. The pain must have been intense because she only had enough strength to throw me half way across the room.

I got up quickly and ran at her again. She was crouching defensively near the couch her eyes scrunched in pain and disbelief. She hissed as she saw me running at her. I knew she was even more deadly now, but I didn't have time to play around. I flicked the knife back in and braced myself for the sudden impact. She grabbed my hand, and I felt the bones crush in her grip. The knife fell from my grip, and despite my pain I managed to catch it with my other hand. I flicked it out again and sliced it across her wrist. It cut right through severing her hand completely. She screamed at me, and all I wanted to do was cover my ears. I was already slashing the knife across her belly. The sound it made my head throb. She stumbled away from me and leapt back against the wall.

"How?"

I flicked the knife lazily at her. We're both panting heavily, but I didn't want her to see how much pain I was in.

"Oh Victoria how do you think you weren't able to come after me until now?"

I had to goad her to come to me. She was growing more and more reckless, but if I attacked her she would be able to stop me easily.

"Your wolves," she sneered. I chuckled lightly but then growled at her.

"No! My wolf," I snarled as we started to circle each other. She was still being careful. Now she knew that I could damage her, she couldn't underestimate me.

"It's ok Victoria. That was what James loved about you. Dumb and willing," I taunted silently praying she would make the first move. She growled and lunged at me. I smiled as I easily dodged her. The paralytic from the werewolf fang was working slowly into her system. I knew it wouldn't slow her for long, the venom will see to that, but maybe enough for me to do some damage. She panted at me and we began to circle again. The lack of blood was both a hindrance and a blessing. Vampire made stupid mistakes when they were hungry. It also made them desperate.

"Come on Vicky. Play with me," I taunted her.

"I will kill you," she hissed.

"Try it. I dare you," I seethed silently hoping that she would be angry enough to just snap my neck. She faltered as she lunged for me again. As she neared me I saw an opening, and I pulled my weapon upwards and plunged it deeply into her jugular. Her eyes widened, and I pulled my hand upward and seesawed it to the left and to the right successfully severing her head. I watched it fall to the floor with a thud, and her body quivered next to it.

I bit back a sob and fell to the ground. My wrist was throbbing and the adrenaline that was rushing through me now abated. I suddenly felt cold and alone. The panic began to rise, and I shook my head forcefully.

_Push the mental breakdown away Izzy. It ain't over yet._

"Okay time to burn this bitch," I murmured.

I quickly grabbed her body by her foot and dragged it outside. My wrist was curled up protectively near my belly, and it made dragging her fat ass take longer than it should have.

"God! Eat enough chips?" I muttered heaving her onto the ground.

I ran back inside and grabbed some firewood and kindling from near the fireplace. I didn't have much time from what I knew of destroying vamps, so I kicked her head further away from the door as I ran out. Her body was still quivering on the ground and I shuddered. I lit the fire quickly, and then pulled Victoria's body on top of it. Thick purple smoke plumed up and into the sky. I choked on the sickly sweet smell.

I turned and jogged back inside holding my nose and retrieved her head. I threw it on the fire, and waited for the scent to die down. I stood up carefully to get my bearings and sighed. It was a bit of a run back to my house. I had to check if Charlie was safe, and there was no way I was heading to the Cullens house with a wild newborn frat party.

The storm was now directly on top of me, and the rain began to bucket down. I smiled as I turned my face upwards and felt the droplets splash on my face. I shook my hair laughing at how lucky I was.

_I took on a vampire and I won._

_Man do I kick ass or what?_

_Yeah well, you cut her alright! _

And I chuckled darkly to myself as I turned towards the forest and started to run.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

Hey y'all...so I'm going soon and just love me more cause I'm updating two chapters RIGHT NOW. Yeah cop that suckas...can you handle being Izzified???

Oh and no I am not changing Izzy's name back to Bella. Izzy is a completely different person to Bella and it would be too confusing for a lot of people to do this. Also the Izzy lovers far outway the Bella lovers...like a million to one! Sorry!

**Charlie**

**Izzy's POV**

It took me two hours to get to the house. I smiled as I broke out from the tree line. Still the same. Charlie's police cruiser was parked out the front, his boots splayed lazily near the front door and the house in need of a paint job. The rain was pouring now, and I found that the last hour was particularly difficult. I was tired, hungry and sore. My hand throbbed as I held it protectively against me. I hesitated at the door not knowing if I should knock or use the hidden key. I decided to use the key as I was sure that nothing would wake Charlie from his sleep. I could hear his rumbling snores from here.

I opened the door slowly, and shook the water from my hair. I struggled as I pulled my boots off, and then realized that they were one of the reasons the going was so tough.

_Damn designer boots._

_Ruined too!_

As I glanced around the lounge I could see nothing had changed. Charlie still wasn't a clean freak, and I chuckled as walk over to the recliner he always sat in. I touched it briefly then turned my attention to the couch.

_Aw heaven._

My eyes felt heavy, and just as I was about to sink into the couch, I heard heavy footsteps bang down the stairs. I stiffened, and for some strange reason I felt like I had been caught breaking my curfew.

"Who's there? I'm warning you I have a gun," Charlie growled.

I glanced nervously over to where his holster usually hung, and I smiled when I noticed his gun sitting snugly in it. I breathed a sigh of relief. I definitely didn't want my father to shoot me on my epic homecoming.

"Dad, it's me."

"Bella?"

The light flicked on, and I was momentarily blinded. I held my arm up to shield my face when I felt Charlie's stocky frame crash into me. My wrist screamed at me, but I remained quiet as I held him. His body shook as he sobbed, and I rubbed his back.

All of a sudden he stepped back.

"Erh! Bells your all wet," he grimaced as he glanced down at his soaked pyjamas. I fidgeted quietly as he retrieved a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around me. As he pulled it tight his arms snaked around me again, pulling me into another hug.

"Oh Bella I was so worried I'd never see you again," he murmured into my hair. I patted his back soothingly.

"I know Dad. I'm sorry I put you through all that."

He stepped away and looked me up and down. For the first time in a long time I felt uncertain under his gaze. I pulled nervously on my wet hair and looked up at him under my lashes.

"Oh Bella you're all grown up."

I smiled softly and breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure why, but my father's approval meant more to me in this moment than I could describe. He sucked in a deep breath ,and I tensed, waiting for him to explode. But he surprised me by pulling me back in for a hug. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry.

"Daddy. I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm so, so sorry," I blubbered into his shirt. He stepped away again but kept his arm slung over my shoulder. He pulled me gently into the kitchen, and I sat down at the table. He scrambled around the kitchen for a moment as he grabbed some milk out of the fridge and a jar of cookies from the cupboard. I smiled through my tears.

"Milk and cookies Charlie?"

"Can you think of anything more suitable?" he replied jovially

I laughed and shook my head. He sat down across from me and watched as I dunked my cookie into the milk. I popped it into my mouth thankful to have something heading to my gut. Charlie let out a big sigh, and I watched as he pulled his cookie to pieces. Things needed to be said, and I knew Charlie hated getting deep and meaningful.

I glanced around the kitchen avoiding Charlie and his intent on destroying all the cookies on his plate. It hadn't changed much but my eyes narrowed when I noticed a new food processor sat on the counter top.

_Charlie learnt to cook?_

_Wonders will never cease._

"Are you well?"

My head snapped back to Charlie and I noticed he was looking at the food processor as well. A small smile played on his lips but disappeared when he looked back at me. I opened my mouth trying to put into words how I actually felt. Was I really well? No not by a long shot. But this was my father and I had caused him considerable amount of anguish already and it was wrong of me to extend it any further. So I shut my mouth and simply nodded. Relief flooded Charlie's face and I smiled glad I had made the right decision.

"Dad, I-"

Charlie cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not angry Bella. Well I was when Jake told me where you were, but he convinced me it was better if you did this on your own. He promised he would look after you."

I nodded my head. Another thing I had to face. Jacob. Victoria's revelation of Jacob doing an Edward gave me mixed feelings. On one hand I was happy to have some one watch over me ensuring I was safe. On the other it pissed me off that he thought I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own.

"He did Dad. He's a very good man," I said deciding to be civil about the situation. Charlie nodded. I looked around and wiped my hand across my eyes.

"Its weird being here," I said reaching for another biscuit. Charlie laughed.

"Its weird having you here."

I smiled and we stared at each other. Charlie had aged quite a bit in the last six years, and I knew most of it was my fault. Though he seemed to have more laugh lines than frown lines, and I was happy that he had managed to live his life.

"Renee will be happy," he murmured. I smiled.

"How is Mom?" I asked.

"Good. She had a baby three years ago."

I gasped, and Charlie grinned at me. He took a sip of his milk and nodded.

"A baby? With Phil?" I stuttered unable to make my sentences more than two words.

"Yep! A little boy named Daniel. Cute lil' kid too.

I sat back against my chair and ran my good hand through my hair. It tangled because it was wet, and I struggled to free it.

"Wow I have a brother."

He chuckled and mirrored my posture. We stared at each other again, and then I noticed a flitter of a frown cross his face.

"What is it Dad?" I asked and readied myself for him to explode. He hesitated a minute before looking me directly in the eye. He seemed conflicted and unsure.

"Well Bella… I'm getting married," he rushed out the last bit, and it took me a moment to register what he had said.

"What? To whom?" I asked shocked that Charlie was even dating. It was a bit weird.

"Sue Clearwater."

I gasped. Harry had died just before I left, and I knew that Dad and Sue had grown close. Though I didn't realize they would get that close. I glanced up at Charlie, and he was looking at me with trepidation. I grinned, jumped up and ran around to him.

"Dad that's awesome," I said as I hugged him with one arm. He let out a huge breath, and I giggled.

"Wow. I come home to find a half brother, a step mom, a step bro and step sis. That is definitely cool."

"Well that's what happens when you leave and don't call," Charlie ribbed playfully. I laughed and agreed with him.

We talked for another couple of hours, and I managed to keep my broken wrist from him. After all the years of dealing with injuries I'd become a pro at acting nonchalant when in pain. I was surprised however when Dad didn't lose it when I mentioned Edward.

"It's your life Bella. You make your mistakes you deal with them."

I nodded thoughtfully, "Don't worry. I have been."

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door, I glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning, and I was beginning to feel tired again. I was surprised to hear the shrill shriek pierce through the air.

"Charlie? Charlie? It's Alice Cullen. Is Bella there?"

I giggled as Charlie's eyebrows shot up almost into his hairline.

"I'll get it," I murmured and stood up. I walk slowly to the door knowing that this would probably piss Alice off. I unlocked the latch and swung the door open to find a very frantic Alice and Jasper. Alice's eyes widened momentarily before she grabbed her chest and leant against Jasper.

"Oh Bella. You're ok," she whispered. I smiled and rocked back on the balls of my feet

"Of course Alice. You should know by now I can take care of myself."


	21. Chapter 21

Edwards POV

Jacob smiled a very grim wolfy smile as we had made swift work of the newborns. They were young and blood crazed which was good as they made easy mistakes. We had arrived at our old home close to midnight. The wolves had surrounded the house ensuring that no newborn would try and escape. My family and I walked right up the drive with Sam and Jacob flanking our sides.

It must of looked intimidating because some of the newborns tried to make a run for it. We could hear the sound of the waiting wolves pull them apart in the surrounding forest. Emmett was in his element. He barreled into the house taking down three newborns with him. I would have chuckled but my focus was getting to Izzy. Alice tore off a young female's arm, and sent it flying away from her before doing the same to her head. The rest of my family were locked in a similar battle with the rest of them. It was over within minutes, and I stood in our old lounge watching as my family pick up body pieces. They brought them outside to where Esme was building a massive fire.

Jasper came up behind me. From his thoughts I knew we had captured Laurent alive. He was trying to make a break for it, but Seth had caught him and ripped off both his legs. He also told me he had searched the house, and he couldn't find any signs of Izzy or Victoria. I walked into the kitchen where the young wolf had dragged him. He wagged his tail happily as he watched Laurent with excitement. Jacob trottered to my side eager to find out where Izzy was.

I grabbed Laurent by the neck, and slammed him into the wall

"Where. Is. She?" I growled. His eyes widened, and Jacob growled lowly behind me. Laurent scrambled to find his tongue.

"She's… she's at the old cottage," he wheezed as I tightened my hold on his throat. I heard Esme enter and she squeaked loudly.

"Oh I know which one, Edward," she whispered.

"Okay. Lets go." I snapped letting Laurent drop to the floor.

"Jacob? If you can," I asked politely.

Jacob barked a laugh, and I turned on them as he and Seth pulled Laurent apart. I ran outside, and stopped when I saw the massive purple smoke billow into the air. There were a few smaller fires in the tree line, and I nodded silently to my family. They had all heard what was said in the kitchen. We all turned towards the direction of the cottage and took off. As we cleared the river we started trying to find Izzy or Victoria's scent.

"Over here," Alice screamed as we all pulled up, and raced to her side.

"Its faint, but its definetly Izzy's," Carlisle remarked. I nodded grimly, and we all started tracking her scent.

"I hope we're not to late," I heard Rose whisper to Emmett. My stomach twisted in vicious knots, and I want to cry out.

"Whoa," Emmett said as he pulled up. We all stopped and crouched defensively. When we could see no immediate danger we all glared at Emmett.

"Look," he said pointing to the skyline. Pluming above the tree line was thick purple smoke.

"What the hell?" Rose looked at me confused. I stared back at her unable to answer her question.

"Maybe it was some of Jacob's pack," Esme chimed in. I shook my head.

"No they're all at the house. I can hear them," I said slowly. We all started to run again lost in our thoughts. I shuddered to think what I would find. As we broke through the cover of trees we all stopped shocked by what we had come across. The cottage had been here for almost 80 years and was still in shambles. It was the sight in front of the cottage that shocked us.

Emmett shot forth, blurring through the cottage door. He was out in a flash disappointment clearly evident on his face.

"No Izzy," he murmured.

Emmett crouched down, picked up some of the charred remains and sniffed it.

"Definetly Victoria though," he muttered. Everyone froze. We had no idea what to think. Where was Izzy? What had happened? Was she okay? Her scent was hours old not to mention the rain had washed away any trace of where she had gone to. Nothing made sense. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"Maybe Izzy kicked her ass."

Rose rolled her eyes. "She's just a human. No matter how bad you think she is, Em."

"Hey Izzy is bad, real bad," Emmett argued with her. She shook her head.

"Not bad enough to take down Victoria though Emmett," she reasoned. She was right. No matter how strong Izzy had become there was no way she could of taken down Victoria by herself. So who had helped her? And where was she?

"Well I think she could," Emmett muttered. Esme and Carlisle had moved out to scout the perimeter. We heard them call out and we all rushed to their sides. Carlisle was squatting and pointing at the ground.

"Her scent picks up here and follows a way in that direction," he said as he pointed towards some trees. Esme looked up at me.

"No other," she murmured. I frowned.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked. No one answered as we started on Izzy's very weak scent. We followed it occasionally loosing it before picking it up again. Suddenly Alice screamed. We all stopped and looked at her.

"Charlie's. She's gone to Charlie's"

Of course. If Izzy knew that a hoard of newborns were baying for her blood she would immediately sought out her father to ensure he was safe. How she got out was a different matter. My mind was whirring a mile a minute trying to fit this scenario into one that made sense. I came up with nothing, and it frustrated me to no end.

With a destination in mind we sped to Izzy's old home. Within minutes we were standing at the front of the old building. Alice turned to me.

"Edward, Jasper and I will go. I really don't want to upset Charlie just in case she isn't there and we all know he doesn't like you," she said. I nodded and made my way to Izzy's old window.

_I'll get her up to her room Edward so she can explain._

I whispered my thanks to Alice as I jumped into Izzy's window. As I stared around her old bedroom I noticed that Charlie hadn't changed a thing. Memories of watching Bella sleep and her having her little human moments invaded my mind. I smiled at how much she changed. I waited in the corner listening to the conversation downstairs.

"Of course Alice. I can take care of myself," Izzy said in a cocky voice. I started forward wanting to shake her and hug her at the same time. Did she not realise the danger she had been in? Of course Izzy being Izzy she probably thought it wasn't a normal day unless she survived a killer. I chuckled softly at that thought. Now she was safe I started to relax. Charlie and Alice talked for a little while and then Alice told Izzy she should go upstairs and lie down. Bella agreed and I heard her footsteps. She opened the door and her head instantly whipped around to see me.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she hissed as she closed the door.

"Izzy!" I cried grabbing her and crushing her to me. She fought against me and I laughed.

"God can't you handle a little affection," I murmured into her hair. She growled before I let her go. She backed away from me her eyes uncertain, and that's when I noticed she held her hand in a strange way.

"Izzy? What happened to your hand?" I murmured. She held it closer to herself before telling me Victoria broke it. Pride burst through me. It was ridiculous given the situation, but she had been in incredible pain yet it barely registered on her beautiful features. I struggled to keep the grin from my face when my mind registered that she had talked about Victoria.

"Izzy what the hell happened? Who killed Victoria?" I asked frowning down at her. She rolled her eyes, and sat down on her bed. Dust particles flew into the air.

"I killed her Edward," she with a sigh. She was staring down at the bedspread like she was bored out of her mind. I froze.

_That was impossible._

_Was it?_

"How?" I asked. She pulled a knife from her pocket, and flicked the out. I instantly felt uneasy.

"What is it?" I whispered inching away from her. The feeling I got made me want to run away from her. At the same time I felt sluggish and unresponsive. She giggled waving it at me.

"Does it scare you Edward?" she taunted. The feeling intensified, and I hissed at her. Suddenly Jasper was at the door no doubt sensing the feelings I was emitting.

"Edward? What is going on?" Jasper whispered sending calm throughout the room. His eyes settled on the knife Izzy was brandishing, and he instantly crouched in a defensive stance and slowly backed out of the room.

"Izzy put it away," Alice chirped behind Jasper. Izzy sighed, and pushed the blade back in it's holder and pocketed it. I relaxed and both Jasper and I straightened up. I instantly felt calmer, and I couldn't believe I hissed at her.

"What is it?" Jasper asked his body blocking Alice. She peeked through under his arm. Izzy grinned at her and Alice gave her a shaky smile.

"It's a werewolf canine. Stronger than any metal, cuts threw vamp skin with ease, is undetectable and has a paralytic to slow vamps down. Oh and it came with a free steam mop," she joked. I failed to see the humour and I very much doubted anyone could. I was proven wrong when Emmett popped his head through the window laughing.

"Whoa that is so cool."

Izzy laughed and nodded.

"I told everyone that you could take her. Did they believe me. Noooo! I mean you're the Z girl for cripes sake. Angry little red head vampire pfft easy man!"

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper growled. We all knew we were not going to hear the end of it for a very long time.

"Aww man I should have put a bet on it. I would have beaten Alice," Emmett pouted. Izzy smiled sympathetically at him while Alice rolled her eyes. I shook my head and turned back to Izzy hoping to get some information out of her but suddenly she tensed and stood up. A frown flittered across her face and she spun around on me.

"Can all the Cullen boys please get out of my room?" she snarled.

Emmett jumped down and Jasper closed the door. She pointed her finger at me.

"That means you Edward."

"I'm not going anywhere," I snarked. She raised her eyebrows at me then turned towards the door.

"Fine _I'll_ leave then," she growled slamming the door. I jumped out of the window and heard her walk into the kitchen.

"There are some mighty big rats scurrying around in my room. I might bunk down here for the night," she said to Charlie.

"Rats really? Well I'll have a look after I get home tonight, but I really need to get ready for work."

"Okay Charlie. I'll be here when you get back, but I have to head home tomorrow," Izzy said.

Charlie told her he'd try to get off early so they could spend some time together. After he left Carlisle went and placed a cast on Izzy's wrist. It was almost purple and doubled in size. I felt terrible that Izzy had to go through pain but at the same time I was incredible proud that she did it stoically. I stood next to her as Carlisle bandaged her and she told us what exactly happened. We were amazed that this little human had the gall to stand up to a crazed vampire. Once Carlisle gave her the once over and deemed her okay she headed back up to her room. I followed her. On the landing she turned to me and huffed.

"Are you going to follow me forever?" she snarled. I smirked and nodded.

"Asshole," she muttered before she slipped into her room. She was out before her head even hit the pillow. Esme had headed home and grabbed some toiletries and fresh clothes for her and she placed them on her bed while she slept. I thanked her quietly and then continued to watch Izzy toss in her sleep. When she woke up she let out a furious snarl when she realized I was still in the room.

"Fuck off Edward."

I ignored her as I tossed her clean clothes on the bed. She snatched them up and stalked into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and then shut off just as quickly.

"Fuck this! I'm going for a walk," she snapped as she slammed the door. I watched as she took the stairs three at a time before jumping the last five. I followed her quietly amused by her anger. She had changed into her new clothes and as she ran to the door I admired how her butt tensed against the purple denim. Her black top clung to in extreme ways and I found myself mesmerized by the peeking bra strap. Before I realized what was going on she broke into a run, but I caught up easily with her.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked trying to contain the smile on my face. She barked a laugh out and continued to run.

"Oh wait you own me now."

_I wish._

"No but Izzy we need to talk." I said softly. She slowed a bit and then stopped altogether. She was silent for a moment before she turned to me.

"Fine talk."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was going to be tough. We were at the turning point of our relationship and it was going to get harsh.

"Do you know how worried I was?" I asked.

"Don't care," she muttered angrily looking away from me. I growled. I was getting sick of this hot or cold shit she was giving me. One moment she was angry at me the next it was indifference.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at her. Her eyes snapped to mine and I saw her tense. As we continued to stare at each other for a few minutes she slackened and then her gaze fell to the ground.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked in a small voice. I looked around and my stomach twisted in furious knots. I couldn't believe we were here. That she had lead us here. But then again I could.

"Yes."

Izzy looked back up at me her eyes hard but I could see the underlying sadness.

"We are in the exact spot you stole my heart from me," she murmured. I went to her but she flinched away from me. I froze waiting for her to continue. She sighed loudly.

"Edward I'm leaving."

I stared at her confused. There was something I was missing and I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"What? Leaving Forks? Of course your coming home with us," I murmured. Izzy shook her head sadly and looked up at me.

"No I'm not. I don't know where I'm going but…" she trailed off looking into the trees.

"Of course I'll always love you…in a way."

I suddenly felt cold. Even though my blood was no more and my heart didn't beat I felt cold and my chest constricted painfully. I knew this scene. Those were the words I used on her six years ago. Suddenly it all fell into place. My clever little opponent. She had manoeuvre all of us even Victoria so she could play out her final strategy. She was cunning, smart and a worthy adversary.

"I've let this go on much too long and I'm sorry for that," Izzy whispered and I stared sadly down into her chocolate brown eyes. I lifted both my arms and prepared myself to say something. To fight her for this but she cut me off.

"But like you said I'm not good for you and you are not good for me."

She touched my arm and I flinched. Not because her touch shocked me but by how it was a loving caress. I knew that I needed for her to do this. For her to show me what it was like for her. Of course I would never know how much pain I had inflicted on her but I would spend the rest of my days making her feel anything but.

"Don't worry your kind… well you're easily distracted," she whispered sadly.

"Don't do this Izzy. I love you. I've always loved you. I was a fool…" I started but I stopped when she glared at me and shook her head angrily. I stared at her uncertain. I felt the amazing weight press harshly against my chest. I absently rubbed at it and Izzy's gaze snapped to my hand. Her eyes softened.

"Do me a favour though?"

"Yes anything."

"When I'm gone don't do anything stupid."

I nodded dumbly not even registering her request.

"Izzy please…"

She sighed and look away into the trees again. She tensed and looked back at me her brown eyes hard. She looked cold and distant. She took a deep breath and advanced on me. I didn't move and she stopped until we were only a foot apart.

"I don't want you Edward," she spat and she walked past me back towards the house.

_She doesn't want me she doesn't want me she doesn't want me._

I sat down and stared at the ground. I felt numb and unresponsive. Like she had stabbed me with that knife of hers. I could only gauge the amount of pain she had been in when I tore her heart out. There was one difference though. She believed I really didn't love her. I knew for a fact she still loved me. I would not just let her be. I would fight for her. Because she needed someone to fight for her, to protect her to, love her. She had spent to many years doing all of that herself. Yes I would fight.

_Edward why did she say all that?_

Alice's voice wafted through my head and I looked up to see her looking down at me with sadness and confusion. I had never told my family exactly what I did to Izzy.

"It was the exact thing I said to her six years ago."

"Edward how could you? Oh my god how could you rip her apart like that," Alice growled at me.

_You truly are a monster Edward._

I reeled back at her silent thought. It was the truth I was the dark thing that took away Bella's innocence. I was the catalyst that turned Bella into Izzy. I hadn't protected her I had betrayed her and I felt sick.

"How could you say that to the woman you loved Edward?"

"I thought it was for the best," I murmured.

"THE BEST!?! The best for who? For Esme? For me? For Izzy? Because by the looks of it nothing good came out of what you did. You are just so fucking deluded. Just because you can read minds Edward you think you know what is right for everyone."

She snarled at me.

"I couldn't hate you more right now if I tried."

I felt my eyes sting with the tears that would never show. I had never felt this disgusted with myself never hated myself more. She was right I was a monster.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 19: Jacob Black man of mystery.**

**Izzy's POV**

I walked past Alice not bothering to look at her. If I did I would probably loose my composure, and I didn't need that right now. I needed space from everyone. I needed to work out my goddamn feelings, and where I fucking stood in this mess.

When I reached my bedroom I collapsed on my bed, and then choked at all the dust that had invaded my lungs.

_God Charlie it's not that hard to dust._

I had no idea what I was going to do. I didn't know if I was going to stay or go, but I needed Edward to hear what he had actually said to me. I knew he had probably said it to keep me safe, but it had the exact opposite effect.

_Arh push this shit aside Izzy._

_Charlie will be home soon, and you need to be functioning on some human level._

Charlie did come home early, and I was glad all the Cullens had vacated to give us some privacy. I told him I had fallen down the stairs when he freaked out about my wrist. He chuckled and commented on me still being klutz. If only he knew. After two pizzas, an unwatched movie and a sore throat from talking and laughing with Charlie we said a tearful goodbye. I promised that I would return soon, and I would be there for the wedding in seven months.

The ride home was tense. I rode with Emmett and Rose in the Jeep. Rose kept glancing over at me, and I wondered if she thought I was going to hack her to pieces with my knife. Every time I moved she twitched.

Emmett however got the entire fight story out of me, and crowed with victory when I explained how I cut her head off! I laughed along with him, but deep down I was severely disturbed by my lack of feeling when it came to killing another being regardless on whether or not she wanted to kill me.

Alice refused to look at me and I knew exactly why. Carlisle and Esme had been told what Edward had said to me ,and the look of pain whenever they glanced at me caused me to shrink away from them. I didn't want their pity. I had gotten over it…at least I hoped so.

I didn't see Edward until after I got home. Even then I fled upstairs to my room and slept for almost two days. Rose would come in and bring me food, but apart from that I didn't see any other Cullens.

I woke up on the third day and went in for a shower. I put a plastic bag over my wrist which looked so stupid, but it was necessary. I let the hot water slide over my body, and I leant against the cold tiles imagining it was Edward. That night in the forest I had given into all my anger and showed Edward what it was like to be on the other end of that conversation.

I heaved as I felt the truth pressing into me. I loved Edward. I had always loved him. Hate was the emotion that kept me going. It had been useful to feel it. I had been to the utter pits of despair and the extremity of hatred. They had made me stronger and more durable, but underneath it all I was just hiding the cold fact that I still loved Edward Cullen.

_Edward fucking Cullen._

I turned off the shower and dried myself thoroughly before turning to the misted up mirror. I wiped the steam off the mirror with my good hand and stepped back. My long hair stuck to my shoulders and I turned and dropped the towel. My body was in its best possible form. My arms were carved from hours in the gym. My shoulders were strong, and my breasts were firm and pert. My eyes skimmed down my stomach, and I smiled because this was my favourite body part. The skin was smooth but tight, and when I tensed a beautiful six pack revealed itself. I turned around and noticed with the movement how curved my legs were. I looked across my shoulder and saw the muscles of my back pucker and release. My spine was straight ending with my very firm, very round ass.

I picked up the towel and wrapped it around me. I did this every morning. It was my self affirmation I guess. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and silently padded out to my room. I grabbed some skinny leg ksubi jeans and an old AC/DC shirt. As I pulled it over my head I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I muttered grabbing my gold snakeskin converse sneakers and sitting down on the bed. I looked up to see Emmett walk in. He smiled at me and sat down next to me on my bed.

"How you doing kiddo?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled the sneaker on. I pulled my hair back from my face and turned to look at Emmett. He grimaced.

"Jacob's downstairs," he murmured. I nodded and got up. As I turned around I leant in and gave Emmett a hug. He hugged me back so hard I almost passed out. But he needed this, and I would let him.

"Please don't leave Izzy," he whispered into my shoulder. I pulled back suddenly.

"I'm not leaving. Whatever gave you that idea."

"Edward and Alice they told everyone you're leaving."

I giggled. "Silly Emmy bear I ain't leaving. What you think the Cullen clan can survive with out me?"

"Then why…"

"Because he needed to hear that he doesn't get his way all the time. That he can't control everything and everyone."

Emmett nodded quietly than let out a huge whoop. I laughed as he scooped me up and twirled me round.

"Little sissy is going to stay," he sang in a very off pitch voice.

As he placed me down I chuckled and headed towards the door. As we made our way downstairs Emmett and I started telling yo mama jokes at each other. He had some real interesting ones.

"Yo mama is so fat she fell in love and broke it."

I laughed. "Yo mamma is so fat her legs are like spoiled milk white and chunky."

"Aaah gross."

My head snapped to the deep voice that situated from the couch. He was older than I remember and a hell of a lot bigger too. He stood up, and I took an unnecessary step back. He held out his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella."

"Izzy," I snarled. His brow knotted in confusion. He just didn't get it. I had every right to be angry at him. He had betrayed me by stalking me. It was all kinds of creepy.

"What? You think me finding out you were stalking me was going to be fine with me Black. Think again." My eyes darted around the room. Esme sat on the arm of the chair next to Carlisle, and Jasper stood close to the door. I could feel him trying to emit waves of calm, but they wouldn't work on me.

"Look Bella-"

"Izzy you filthy mutt," I yelled at him.

Esme gasped. "Izzy that's not nice."

I looked down trying to reign in my anger. As I counted the breaths I pulled and pushed out of me I started to think back. To our time when we would sit in Jake's little garage and tinker until it was dark. How we would splash each other down at the beach. How Paul and he would get into a fight whenever Paul would make me blush. I realized that he did everything for me. This was my Jacob, my best friend, my confident. I looked up and took in a big breath.

"Look Jake what you did was wrong. I realize why you did it, but it was so very wrong."

Jake looked down ashamed. "I'm so sorry Bella," he murmured.

I sucked in some air. This was Jacob. I doubt I could stay angry at him for very long, and to be honest I was getting tired of being angry. So I decided to get it over with and just forgive him. I smiled and launched myself at him. He caught me easily and laughed.

"Ya smell like vampire."

I giggled. "Emmett and I got it on in the bedroom."

I glanced up at Emmett who was grinning and giving me the thumbs up. I shook my head as Jacob put me down.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, and we headed outside. I let Jacob steer me down a path, and we talked about silly things for a while. Then as we rounded a corner I pulled up.

"Jake? Carl?"

Jacob's whole frame hunched, and in that one moment I saw the boy in the man. It wasn't fair he had to deal with all this shit. It wasn't fair that he thought he had to protect me from the world. It wasn't fair that he had to deal with the death of a pack brother. It just wasn't fair.

"Jake," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He nodded and then stared down at me before enveloping me in a hot hug. I sobbed into his chest. I cried for him, for Carl, for the pack, for the Cullen's. But most of all I cry for me and for Edward. I cried because I knew that this shit was all my fault. I knew that if I had been stronger I would have never left Forks. Never forced the pack's hand, never met Edward again. I cried harder at that. Because despite the fact that I felt guilty for everything, I did not regret finding Edward again. Jacob pulled me closer as he smoothed my hair down and shushed me.

"Its ok Bella honey. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Sometimes fate has a different idea for us."

I pulled out and looked up at him. He had grown up in so many ways since I last saw him. His size rivalled Emmett's, and his blue black hair was tied tightly up. His face had matured remarkably, the childhood puppy fat melted away long ago. His jaw was strong and straight as was his nose and the crinkles around his eyes told me that he was happy at least.

He grinned, and I was immediately reminded of cheeky Jacob who would try to steal kisses from me in his garage. I guess some things you never grow out of, and for that I was glad. I smiled softly and then sighed.

"It must have taken a lot of guts to ask for help from Edward considering you hate him."

Jacob groaned and pulled me to the ground. His arm was slung lazily around my waist, and we both stuck our feet out in front of us. He looked up into the sky then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't hate him Bella," he said softly, and I looked into his eyes. He was being sincere. I opened my mouth, but he shook his head.

"Bella I understand why he did what he did," Jake said a little too quickly. I tensed and made a move to get up, but Jacob stopped me. Anger coursed through my body but I couldn't move in Jacob's grip.

"Wait Bella. Listen to what I've got to say please. God! Your anger rivals a werewolf," he muttered.

"Shape shifter," I corrected him.

"Whatever. Werewolf sounds cooler," he said as he rolled his eyes. I laughed and looked out on the sun coming over the trees.

"Bella he did it to protect you. He did what he thought was right. And yeah I get it, he hurt you. Hell it hurt me. I hated seeing you like that. I hated that I was the one who picked up the pieces. I hated that the _one_ piece I wanted to pick up he had taken with him. And when you ran well it hurt me more than you'll know."

Jacob released his grip on me and wrung his hands together. He seemed far away.

"Sam gave me leave to track you while they dealt with Victoria. But we realized it wasn't enough, and we needed more of us there with you. Luckily Carl had just moved to take over his uncle Duke's bar and it was easy to plant the flyer on your car for employment. I spent the next two years standing watch stopping myself from grabbing you when you got into fights or bad situations. I realised that we couldn't protect you from everything, and that you needed to learn by yourself. I kept Charlie informed of everything with the exceptions of a few details."

We sat in silence as his words sunk in. He hadn't stepped in. He had let me make my own decisions and my own mistakes. He had just dealt with the supernatural side of my life when I didn't want to. I was infinitely grateful to him for letting me be.

"When did you get wise Jake?"

He leaned back, pulled out a picture from his wallet and handed it to me. I stared at the woman who was obviously pregnant. She was staring lovingly up at Jacob, and he had the biggest grin as he looked at the camera. Tears prickled my eyes.

"Oh Jake. You imprinted," I whispered.

"Yep. It came out of nowhere too. She was getting coffee from Starbucks, and I ran into her. Her coffee spilt all over me, but of course I couldn't feel it being the hottie that I am. I told her I loved her right then. She just sighed, and told me that she loved me as well. Her name is May, and she's my whole world Bells. I still love you, but not that way anymore honey. You are more like a sister."

I sighed and leaned against him

"I'm glad you found her Jake."

"Me too Bells, me too."

"And that's why I don't hate Edward anymore. Because if he never left you I would never would have found May."

I understood then, and I closed my eyes. I felt them pop open when I realized something.

"Jake? What happened to Kirk?

Jacob snorted. "Kirk is my cousin. He had no idea about us until we saw Carl phase. Then we had to tell him everything. He was more stringent with you after that. But Kirk is entirely human, and so is Coops."

"Is he ok though?"

"Yeah, bruised ribs, collapsed lung and a broken wrist. Not to mention a killer concussion. But he'll be fine…he was more worried about you."

I snorted. "What an idiot!"

We were silent for a while, and then I released a huge yawn. Jake chuckled against me.

"Bells you really need to sleep."

I shook my head. How could I be so tired? I had just slept for two day straight. I stood up and Jacob followed. We started back to the house when a thought struck me. I grinned wickedly.

"Hey is the baby yours, or are you stealing another man's glory?"

He laughed, "Yes Bells. The baby is mine."

"Oh yeah? How can you tell?"

"Well on the ultrasound he had a big-"

"Jacob," I yelled to cut him off. He laughed when I cuffed him in the arm. I was too short to make his head.

"Didn't hurt Bells," he taunted me. I snorted as he bent down to give me a piggy back ride. I hugged his neck and leaned in close to his ear.

"I missed you Jacob," I whispered. He nodded, and I felt him swallow beneath my hands. Who would have thought Jacob Black all choked up. As we got to the front door I felt Jacob tense up, and I remembered how hard it must be for him to be around so many vampires. Emmett opened the door and smiled at me. I hopped down, and Jake turned around. I smiled sadly as I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked down at our entwined hands, and then back at me.

"Take care Bella baby."

"You too Jake. I love you."

"I love you to Bells."

I watched him turn slowly and run towards the cover of the trees. At the edge he turned seemingly searching for something. Jake's dark eyes found mine, and he saluted before phasing and disappearing altogether. I hugged Emmett hard hiding my tears from everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

EDWARD'S POV

**I left. The minute we got home and Izzy disappeared upstairs I ran for it. I didn't want to see Izzy walk away from me again. I knew I was a coward. I made my way to the Denali's, and Eleazar told me that Tanya wouldn't be back for a few days. I asked if I could stay until she got back, and they agreed eagerly. I wasn't much company though since I spent most of my time in Tanya's room sulking. When Tanya finally did arrive I rushed her with a ridiculous amount of information about what had happened since I last saw her.**

**Tanya stared at me.**

"**You did WHAT!?!" she screamed at me. I winced and fell onto the small couch in her room.**

"**I sort of-" **

"**I know what you did Cullen. God! Are all men fucking idiots."**

**She paced around her bedroom occasionally stopping and giving me a death stare. I didn't do anything, just watched her. After twenty minutes she huffed and then turned around pointing at me. **

"**She's hurting, and you decide to goad her. Then you kiss her and fucking go all stalker on her. Now she'll never get her feelings sorted out."**

"**What do you mean? It's simple isn't it?"**

**Tanya stared at me like I was the dumbest creature on earth. I sighed and gestured to invisible feelings.**

"**Hatred, indifference, love done!" I said moving my hands to emphasize my point. Tanya growled at me.**

"**You fucking twat."**

"**What?"**

"**Have you ever considered her other emotions?"**

"**What other emotions?" I asked. Fuck this was too confusing on the best of days.**

"**Mmmm let's see. Confusion, doubt, fear, not to mention a million fucking others."**

"**What?"**

"**Aaaaaaaarhhhh!!! I do not understand what I saw in you," Tanya screamed as she pulled at her hair. She growled loudly before sucking in a huge breath. As she lowered her hands she sighed and looked at me.**

"**Okay try to see it from her perspective."**

"**Okay," I murmured.**

"**She loves you with her entire being. You mean more than the air she takes in. You're the very energy that holds her together. Then you tell her that you don't love her anymore."**

"**And I truly hate myself for that," I cut in.**

"**So you should. So when you leave you take everything that she held sacred in her life."**

"**Yes, but I did it for her," I argued. Tanya rolled her eyes and then sat down next to me.**

"**What would have happened if she left you?" she whispered. I shrugged.**

"**Well she did."**

**Tanya shook her head. "I mean back then."**

**I thought back to my old self. I knew immediately what I would have done if she ended it with me.**

"**Well I would let her go," I said simply. Tanya nodded and then looked me in the eyes. **

"**And when she died a human death?" she asked. I felt the familiar pang of losing her. To lose Izzy would be disastrous. There was no point in living if she was not breathing the same air as I was. Even if we weren't together.**

"**I would follow."**

"**Why?" **

**I glanced at Tanya. She didn't seem confused by my answer but rather expectant.**

"**Because life isn't worth living if she isn't in it."**

**Tanya's honeyed eyes lit up, and I saw victory dance behind them.**

"**Have you ever considered she felt the same way?"**

**I froze. She couldn't have the same depth of emotion than I held for her could she? As if answering my silent question Tanya took my hand and stared at me.**

"**Humans feel more strongly than vampires Edward," she whispered, "because their time is fleeting. They only get a short expanse to truly feel, so it is strong. We have eternity to flush out our wants and needs."**

**I didn't say anything. I couldn't. It was difficult to wrap my mind around the true depth of Izzy's feeling for me.**

"**Well you told her you didn't love her. Her world didn't exist. She ceased to exist. She died Edward."**

**My head snapped up.**

"**Her heart crumbled into a million pieces, and no one, not even you, could repair the damage. So she grew a new one. A stronger one in the crevice that once held the heart that belonged to you. Despite how she tried to forget, the echoes were there. Bouncing off the sides it grew in its intensity, but they were never more than an echo."**

"**Tanya?" I asked quietly begging her to stop. This was killing me. How could I have brought down such pain on someone I loved with my entire being? Tanya tightened her grip on my hand and continued.**

"**And then that echo pushes her to you. Her heart is so strong, so full of hate and power, and she thinks she can withstand you. You should have just let the echo do its work Edward."**

**Tanya dropped my hand.**

"**Instead you have to be a complete jerk and try to match her."**

**Fuck she was right. I was being a cocky ass. Why had I never seen this? I knew she hurt when I left. I knew she thought I didn't love her, but I knew she wasn't ready for me to tell her the truth. If I had she would have ran. She needed to realize her own feelings first. **

"**What am I going to do Tanya?"**

**Tanya smiled. "You're going to apologise."**

"**Um I don't think-"**

"**Tough luck Cullen," she cut me off. She grabbed me by the ear and twisted. I growled but let her pull me close to her.**

"**You think I'm going to let you get away with the shit you have pulled. Think again buddy. I have never met Izzy, but already she feels like a sister to me. I am not going to allow her to hurt anymore."**

_**What is with the women in my family?**_

_**They are scary, that's what.**_

**She pulled me up, released me and pointed to the door. **

"**Come on Cullen," **

**I marched out my head hung low trying to ignore the snickers Eleazar was attempting to cover up. **

_**Whipped Edward, whipped.**_

"**So are you Eleazar," I snarled, and he froze.**

_**Yeah I am but at least my wife is happy.**_

"**Ever heard of a sucker punch Eleazar?"**

**He didn't answer, just laughed and shook his head. Tanya led me outside, and I turned to her.**

"**I'm coming Cullen. Don't want you to tuck tail and run do we?"**

**I snorted but didn't say anything as we started running back to my home. Tanya remain quiet with the exception of occasionally flinging some names at me for being so dumb and misinterpreting her advice. **

"**She won't be here," I murmured as we passed our borders.**

"**You're a moron."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because she is here," Tanya said quietly, and she pointed to a little clearing just short of the house. There stood Izzy. She hadn't left. She stayed. I thought I was going to have to hunt her down, but now that she was here I felt uncertain. Tanya pushed me in the back.**

"**Go twit and don't fuck it up."**

**I gave Tanya a withering look.**

"**Izzy?"**

**Izzy's head snapped up, and she smiled a sad smile.**

"**Hi Edward," she whispered, and I had to restrain myself from jumping for joy. She wasn't angry with me anymore. We could get past all our crap now. I would have to be very careful in what I said. She was extremely volatile at the moment, and I didn't want to spook her by declaring my undying love for her. We both needed to understand where the other was coming from and what we were both feeling. **

_**Take it slow Edward.**_

"**I thought you left already."**

**She shook her head. "I can't leave."**

**My dead heart seemed to burst. **

"**Esme needs me."**

**And then popped.**

_**Well what did you expect dickhead?**_

**I shook my head. I needed to focus on doing this, and my brain was not helping. **

"**Izzy, I need to say something, and you need to listen."**

**Izzy stood up. Anger flashed in her eyes, and immediately I regretted my choice of words.**

_**Come on man get it together.**_

"**I mean I need to say something, and I would like you to listen."**

**Izzy tensed for awhile before she nodded her head.**

"**I I…I," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I love you Izzy. I always have, and I always will."**

_**MORON!!! What happened to taking it slow?**_

_**I panicked okay!**_

**Izzy stared at me.**

_**Fix it, fix it, fix it before she runs away.**_

"**I changed for you when you first walked into my life. You became my sun, and I never wanted the darkness again. Then you got hurt, and I couldn't handle seeing you in pain. because of me. Because I was the monster that had led you down the dark path."**

**Izzy began to interrupt. I silenced her by shaking my head. If she uttered something along the lines of what I knew she would say I would forget everything I needed to say.**

"**No Izzy let me tell you how it was for me."**

"**I thought you would be safer in the human world. So I left, and I said the worst thing imaginable. I lied to you, and it nearly broke me when you believed it. **

**I crumpled to my knees. Izzy gasped. This truly broke me because I hadn't wanted to face this truth. I didn't want to deal with this. Never ever did I want to say these words for fear of what they meant.**

"**You didn't even fight Izzy. I told you I loved you how many times, and you believed me on one sentence. You didn't fight for me," I murmured looking down at my hands. I tried to stop the sob, but it was out before I could stop it. **

**I was afraid. I was afraid she didn't love me because she didn't fight for me. For us. It was altogether too easy, and it hurt me more than I care to admit.**

"**You were so believable," Izzy whispered. I looked up at her. She seemed composed, but I saw her eyes. They were filled with tears she was desperately trying to hide. I broke our gaze, and stared into the forest.**

"**I'm a vampire Izzy. I have to be good at lying to keep up appearances. You knew I was good, and yet you just laid down and accepted my words. And there I was feeling that you didn't love me enough because you didn't fight. You didn't fight for me."**

**I sighed and looked into the tree tops.**

"**Leaving you was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I refused to hunt. I refused to talk or smile. God Izzy do you realize that it has been six years since I smiled or laughed? I hated myself."**

"**Good!" Izzy snapped. I stood up and rounded on her. Her tears where gone, and once again she was tense, ready to fight me. I wasn't going back down now, not after I had revealed how much she hurt me. I knew I had hurt her, but she had done the same.**

"**Why do you keep torturing me? I get it okay. I'm a miserable piece of trash who doesn't deserve to live. I don't think you realize that it isn't possible to hate me more than I hate myself. I would kill myself if I had the chance Izzy. I really would. The world might be a better place."**

**The color drained from Izzy's face, and she stumbled slightly. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. This was getting us nowhere. We were going round in fucking circles just stabbing wildly at each other.**

"**I don't care how you play it Izzy. We are both at fault. You didn't fight for me, and I didn't think you were strong enough when clearly you were. I was incredibly selfish, and you were incredibly ignorant. We broke each others hearts in different ways, but that's just it. They are both broken, and we are both in pain."**

**I took a step towards her and lifted her chin so she was forced to look at me. **

"**I'm sorry for hurting you, for breaking your spirit, for not respecting you enough."**

**Izzy closed her eyes, and tears slid down her cheeks. Her hand lifted up, and took my hand that was holding her chin moving it to cup her face. **

"**I'm sorry for not fighting for us, for just giving up," she whispered.**

**I brought my other hand up and cupped her other cheek. I used the pads of my thumbs to wipe the tears away. I leant in close, so I was almost touching her lips. Her scent enveloped me, and I felt at home.**

"**I love you Izzy. There is no world for me without you," I whispered against her lips. She sobbed and opened her eyes.**

"**I love you too Edward."**

**I moved my lips faintly over hers. She opened them just enough for her tongue to slip out and lick them. It brushed my own lips, and I sighed. Izzy stared at me her eyes giving me a path into her mind. She loved me as deeply as I loved her. That revelation caused the sun to shine again and the shadows to retreat. My hands moved from her face ghosting her neck, her shoulders, her arms before grabbing onto her hips. I tugged on them gently, pulling her down, and together we both slid to the ground. Her legs splayed over mine and her hands came to rest on my shoulders. I smiled at her, and she returned one to me. It was the first smile she had gifted me with that wasn't filled with contempt, and I wanted to remember it forever.**

**I played idly with the hem of her tank getting glimpses of her smooth skin underneath it. She did the same with mine, and we both sat in silence going over the last few moments. I looked up at her.**

"**I've changed again, Izzy."**

**Izzy frowned and removed her hands from my sides.**

"**The night you came home with the Bugatti. I ran to Tanya's-"**

**Izzy hissed. I smiled ruefully and pulled her closer to me. Our faces were level and our bodies were flush with each other. I wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Only you Izzy. Only ever you," I murmured into her ear. I moved my head down allowing my nose to graze her jaw line and her neck. I inhaled deeply taking her scent into my lungs desperately wanting to hold it within me forever. I laid a soft kiss behind her ear, and I felt her sigh. I pulled back and smiled lazily. **

"**She helped me realize what I should do. Of course I misconstrued it and started playing your game." **

**Izzy smirked. "So that's why you were all hot and cold."**

**I nodded and smiled. "I need you to know Izzy. I've let all of it go. I no longer think of myself as a monster. Only the wanker who can't seem to make things right. I can't hate myself for what I had done Izzy because if I hadn't I wouldn't be here with you on equal footing. Which is what we never had before. Equality."**

**We were both silent for a while, Izzy pulling her hands gently through my hair, and me purring at the feeling of her hands on me. She giggled and pulled away from me.**

"**Don't think for a second you're getting Bella back."**

**I laughed. "I don't want Bella. I want Izzy."**

"**Slow Edward," Izzy warned me not with her words but with her eyes. I nodded understanding entirely what she meant. We were completely different people now. We needed to get to know each other again not to mention find ourselves. I chuckled, and she cocked her head silently questioning me.**

"**So Izzy would you like to go on a date with me?"**

**She laughed, and I marvelled in the sound.**

"**Okay Cullen, but if you try anything I will break you."**

**I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Hey I know."**

**Izzy giggled then looked towards the house. I slowly got up and pulled her gently so she was standing next to me. She sighed heavily and looked at me.**

"**Alice is angry with both of us."**

"**Why both of us?" I asked. Izzy giggled.**

"**Because she wanted to play you as well. She is so reliant on her power that the time was never truly perfect for her plans to go ahead. She hates being so blind. And the fact that you used her to play me."**

"**Don't forget finding out how I…" I trailed off. To my relief Izzy laughed.**

"**How you dumped me Cullen?" **

**I smiled and nodded. I glanced up at the house, and I sighed. **

"**How angry?" I asked truly freaking out. Izzy patted my hand in a very condescending way, and I raised my eyebrow at her. She smirked.**

"**Mini typhoon."**

"**Shit."**

**I pulled Izzy up and grabbed her hand. At least we would deal with this together. I smiled at the sound of that.**

**Together. **


	24. Authors Note

Hello all my faithful readers. Sorry this is not an update but I really need you to read this.

One: I have forgotten a chapter. *face palm* It's chapter 14: Fun At Tonka's and even though you don't really miss anything in regards to the plot I wrote this chapter to thank everyone for reviewing and reading. It's fun and naughty so why don't you go back and read it. I'm so sorry that I forgot to put it in…blame it on the mama brain (I have two toddlers and am pregnant my life is HECTIC). This also caused a shitty chapter reshuffle so I'm sorry for any confusion I may have caused…I think it's alright now but let me know!

Two: I will update in quick succession until chapter 26 which is where my Twilighted(dot)net peeps are up to. I will not be leaving y'all with a cliffy I am not that mean! J

Three: Vacation time is four weeks and I don't have internet access so I'll be all cut off *sniff* Completely. hopefully y'all won't forget me!

Four: We are just over half way through the fic…yep a long way to go so be happy! Lol!

Love you all

JayJayHale


	25. Chapter 25

"Shush Be-bel," Emmett murmured. I sobbed harder and pulled away from Emmett's chest.

"Jasper," I wailed, and he was at my side within an instant. Despite the fact his gift had no effect on me I still needed his presence. He took me gently from Emmett's grasp and lifted me up, bridal style. He shot up to my room and settled me on my bed. I moved to the middle of my bed tucking my knees under my chin and looked at him.

"You need to do this Izzy."

I straightened out my legs, and my arms fell to my side. Jasper moved to my side and patted my leg. He nodded quietly, and I took a deep breath.

I screamed. It was heart wrenching and painful, yet I screamed. I screamed so loud I felt all the Cullens crowd at my door trying to get through the door at the same time. I heard Jasper tell them that I needed to do this and to leave me alone. I continued to scream. I screamed until it fell away to body wracking sobs, and I moaned against Jasper's chest. He didn't say anything, just rocked me slowly until I whimpered and disappeared into my dreams.

My dreams were eventful to say the least. I was standing in the forest again staring cruelly down at Edward. He held a beating heart in his hand. He looked sadly up at me, and I reached for the heart. It felt warm in my hand, and I gasped when it thumped in my hand. Steady heartbeats permeated my hand, and I looked down at it in horror. As I tore my eyes away from the beating bloody heart I saw the gaping hole in Edward's chest. A unnatural moan escaped his lips, and I felt the heart shrivel and blacken in my grasp. It was only then that I realized I was squeezing it. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. My hand wouldn't allow me. I sobbed as I watched Edward fall to the ground.

I glanced at the heart and it continued to die in my hands before it turned to dust. The wind picked it up and carried it away from me. I looked to where Edward was and realized I was alone.

"Arh!"

I woke with a start and frantically tore at my clothes.

"Izzy, Izzy," Jasper cold hands grabbed mine and tried to still them. I pressed my hand against my chest and sighed when I felt the steady thump of my heart. Jasper dropped his hands from mine, and I only just worked out that it was pitch black.

_How long had I slept? _

"Jazz, please," I murmured. I felt Jasper lift me and cradled my in his lap. I leaned into his neck and inhaled his scent. It was so comforting and calming, but I needed to know.

"Please Jazz tell me what I'm feeling,"

I felt him shake his head. "No Izzy that's not right for me to do darlin', and you know it."

I was silent. I knew what he meant. If I couldn't work out my own feelings I didn't deserve to feel them. I felt Jazz's hand work in small circle over my lower back.

"Come on Izzy you can do it. Just feel," Jasper whispered. So I did. I relaxed against him and closed my eyes.

I felt incredible anger. Anger towards everyone. Anger for the Cullens because they left me. Anger at Kirk for lying to me about his involvement with the pack. Anger for Jacob for not trusting me to take care of myself. Anger towards Edward for breaking me and leaving me broken. But I was mostly angry at myself. Because I wasn't strong enough in the beginning and not forgiving enough in the end. Anger because I knew I loved Edward but continued to ignore it. Anger at the fact I still loved him.

I felt it and let it wash over me. I heard and felt Jasper tense and growl next to me but I ignored him. He was just feeling what I felt.

And then is dissipated. The anger was gone, and I felt surprisingly light. Another feeling encompassed me. Fear. I gripped Jasper tighter as it washed over me like a blanket. It suffocated me, and I moaned. I was scared of loving Edward. Scared of him hurting me again. Scared of giving myself fully to him. Scared of laying myself so open and bare again. The fear wrapped around me, twisting my stomach in painful knots and constricting my heart. I grabbed at it trying to release the pressure, but once again Jasper pulled it away.

"Feel it Izzy, you need to accept it," he murmured.

I sobbed and felt it push hard on my chest. It delved into all my bright memories tainting them and darkening my soul. And then as suddenly as it was there it was gone. I sighed heavily against Jasper.

"Well done Izzy… now do you feel it," Jasper whispered into my ear. I frowned. What was I supposed to be feeling? The pain the fear the anger was gone, but now I felt empty.

And then it hit me so hard I grasped to pull oxygen into my lungs. Tears pooled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I felt it, and it was so powerful so awe inspiring I could barely breathe.

The love that freight trained into me drove mercilessly around my body pulling the dark places into the light. It plunged deeper into me wrapping itself delicately around my heart and making it pump and beat stronger in its cage. I cried out as I realized everything.

I loved Edward. No I was _in _love with Edward. I wanted to be with him near him always around him. Even though the horrors of my past still played coyly in my memories they stayed there. In my past. My future was no longer tainted with anger or hatred. Edward stood there holding his arms out waiting for me.

"Edward," I whispered. Jasper sighed.

"Well done Izzy."

I turned in his lap and tried to find his honeyed eyes in the dark. The sun was only moments away and I finally saw the butterscotch orbs. His face came into focus and he was smiling at me with pride.

"Well done little sister,"

I smiled at him. "Where is Edward?"

"He'll be home soon, Iz," he murmured.

"Thank you, thank you Jasper," I whispered against his cheek. I felt him grin, and he patted my back softly.

I clumsily climbed out of his lap and stood up. I stretched and padded over to my closet. I heard Jasper close my door, and I smiled.

_He really is a great brother._

I moved quietly into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I climbed in I giggled as the hot water hit my skin. I had never felt so light so free. Nothing pulled me down or tugged me harshly. My skin turned pink, and I heard a knock on the door. Rose peeked her head through the door.

"Izzy can I come in?"

I smiled. "Of course Rose."

She closed the door behind her and hoisted herself up on the vanity. I turned the water off and climbed out carefully, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around me. I pulled the bag off my cast and glanced at Rose.

"Are you okay Ro?"

Her eyes widened. "Me? Am I okay?"

I nodded as I grabbed another towel and started to dry my hair. Rosalie grinned.

"Of course I'm okay Izzy. I was just checking to see if you were okay."

I giggled. "I'm good Ro. Real good."

"Where is Al?" I asked as I took the bra Rose held out to me. Rosalie frowned.

"She's not so good Izzy. She is really pissed at the both of you."

I nodded. I knew that would happen. I had used her to get back at Edward, and she didn't even get to implement her own revenge on him.

As I got dressed Rosalie talked about all the things I had missed while I was sleeping or with Jasper. I laughed when I found out that Emmett tried to put a NOS system into his Jeep all by himself and systematically screwed up the entire engine.

"The Jeep is fucked. It's going to take ages to fix it."

I giggled. "Well that can be his punishment. What an idiot!"

We walked down to the kitchen, and I was surprised to find Esme and Carlisle sitting at the island in front of a massive banquet of food. I started laughing so hard I had to grip onto Rose for support.

"What is funny Izzy dear?" Esme asked with an amused expression. I gulped down a giggle and placed my hand on my chest trying to calm myself.

"It's just funny to see you two eating."

Carlisle shot Esme a frown. "We're not eating this Izzy," Carlisle murmured.

I shook my head. "Oh I know but when I saw you there it just seemed so human and then I realized that you hate human food, and …well it was funny in my head."

Esme stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm sure it was dear."

I gaped at her. Esme had just mocked me. She laughed at my expression, and I couldn't help but join in. Soon all of us were laughing, and we were quickly joined by Emmett's booming cackle. As we calmed down Emmett whacked his leg and wiped an imaginary tear away chuckling deeply.

"So what's so funny?" he asked, and we all burst out into hysterics again.

After I stuffed as much food into my gut as humanly possible I excused myself to go for a walk. Everyone left me alone, and I walked slowly out to where Jasper and I had our first heart to heart. I felt him before I knew he was there.

"Izzy?"

I turned slightly and stared into his eyes.

"Hi Edward," I murmured as I attempted to smile at him. My heart strained against my chest willing me to let it pump wildly. I refused it focusing on slowing it down. There was no way I was letting Edward see how much he affected me now.

"I thought you had left already."

"I can't leave," I whispered shaking my head. "Esme needs me."

I saw his eyes dull when I added the last part. It fell from my lips unconsciously and I instantly felt my wall go back up. Protecting me from whatever was going to happen. Whatever pain I was going to inflict on myself, on Edward and vice versa.

"Izzy I need to say something, and you need to listen."

My internal instincts told me to fight. I tensed immediately at his demand and I struggled to reign my fury in. I had gone through so much, and here he was the love of my life being an arrogant fuck.

"I mean I need to say something, and I would like you to listen."

The anger started to ebb at this statement, and I focused on my breathing. I felt my body start to relax again. I looked up at Edward and nodded my head.

"I I…I," he stuttered and I was briefly amused at his flustered state. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you Izzy. I always have, and I always will."

I wanted to tell him I loved him as well, but my body shut down. I couldn't move or speak. I just stared at him. He looked around frantically seemingly trying to find the right words to say.

"I changed for you when you first walked into my life. You became my sun, and I never wanted the darkness again. Then you got hurt, and I couldn't handle seeing you in pain. Because of me. Because I was the monster that had led you down the dark path."

I tried to say something. Anything, but he silenced me with a shake of his head. Like anything could actually come out of my mouth. My voice box was on lock down.

"No Izzy let me tell you how it was for me."

"So I thought you would be safer in the human world. So I left, and I said the worst thing imaginable. I lied to you, and it nearly broke me when you believed it.

He fell to his knees, and I gasped. He looked exactly the way he had been in my dream. I flexed my hand thinking I would find a beating heart but only grasping air.

"You didn't even fight Izzy. I told you I loved you how many times, and you believed me on one sentence. You didn't fight for me," he murmured staring at the ground. A sob escaped his hunched form, and I tried to get my mouth to work. To fix this.

"You were so believable," I whispered. He looked up at me, and I saw the pain and grief in his eyes. My eyes pricked with tears, and I tried to blink them away. He tore his eyes from mine and stared into the forest.

"I'm a vampire Izzy I have to be good at lying to keep up appearances. You knew I was good and yet you just laid down and accepted my words. And there I felt that you didn't love me enough. Because you didn't fight. You didn't fight for me."

He was right. I didn't fight for him, and I wondered if I did love him enough. I heard him sigh and look up into the trees.

"Leaving you was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I refused to hunt I refused to talk or smile. God Izzy do you realize that it has been six years since I smiled or laughed. I hated myself."

_God Izzy look what you did._

_Shut up we both did this_

_Well fix it, and I'll shut up._

"Good," I snapped at my internal voice. Edward was suddenly standing, and he rounded sharply on me. I tensed at how close he was to me.

"Why do you keep torturing me? I get it okay. I'm a miserable piece of trash who doesn't deserve to live. I don't think you realize that it isn't possible to hate me more than I hate myself. I would kill myself if I had the chance Izzy. I really would. The world might be a better place."

I felt all the blood drop away from my face, and I stumbled away from him. Never had I wanted him to feel he wasn't good enough to live regardless whether we sorted our shit out or not. He relaxed his stance and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"I don't care how you play it Izzy. We are both at fault. You didn't fight for me, and I didn't think you were strong enough when clearly you were. I was incredibly selfish, and you were incredibly ignorant. We broke each others heart in different ways, but that's just it. They are both broken, and we are both in pain."

I glanced down. He was right. We both were incredibly flawed, and I doubted we could have worked before. One of us would have had to give up everything for the other, and that didn't seem very fair.

I felt his cold fingers grip my chin and lift my face towards his. His eyes held so much sadness, so much pain and grief.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, for breaking your spirit, for not respecting you enough," he whispered. I closed my eyes and felt the tears fall down my face. He was sorry, and I believed him. I took my hand and cupped his moving it gently so held my face. I leaned into his hand.

"I'm sorry for not fighting for us, for just giving up," I murmured into his hand. I felt his other hand move to my other cheek and the pads of his thumb brush my tears away. He moved in close, and I could feel his lips just touching mine.

"I love you Izzy. There is no world for me without you," he whispered, and I felt every syllable leave his lips. I sobbed and opened my eyes.

"I love you too Edward."

I flicked my tongue out to lick my lips and faintly touched his with it. He sighed quietly, and I stared into his honeyed eyes. The grief and sadness was all but gone. I was about to lean in and kiss him when his hands moved down my neck, across my shoulders and gripped my hips. All thoughts stuttered to a halt as he pulled me down to the ground. His legs splayed out in odd angles and mine over the top of his. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

We sat in silence for awhile playing with each other's shirts. I was trying to absorb everything that had happened over the last couple of months. No wonder I was so tired.

"I've changed again, Izzy."

I frowned and moved my hand away from him.

_Why does he have to ruin a good moment?_

"The night you came home with the Bugatti. I ran to Tanya's-"

I hissed. I heard about Tanya from Emmett. She had the hots for Edward and on a few occasions had tried to seduce him. And failed. Edward smiled at me and pulled me against him. I couldn't help but notice that we were perfectly symmetrical. Eyes on eyes. Body on body. He wrapped his arms around me pulling my tighter to him.

"Only you Izzy. Only ever you," he murmured into her ear. I felt him dip his head, and his nose move slowly along my jaw line and down to my neck. He sucked in a deep breath then moved back up to my ear. My eyes rolled when I felt his lips caress the skin in a soft kiss. I sighed, and he pulled back, smiling lazily.

"She helped me realize what I should do. Of course I misconstrued it and started playing your game," he said softly.

_See nothing to fear from Tanya._

_Only from Edward. _

_That is soo a good thing._

I smirked at my internal musings. "So that's why you were all hot and cold."

Edward nodded slowly and smiled. "I need you to know Izzy. I've let all of it go. I no longer think of myself as a monster. Only the wanker who can't seem to make things right. I can't hate myself for what I have done Izzy. Because if I hadn't I wouldn't be here with you on equal footing. Which is what we never had before. Equality."

_Equality._

It was something I didn't feel when I was Bella. Edward was always so much stronger than I was. And not just physically. He had been able to pull away when it got too intense. He had always told me what was best for me, and as much as I tried to fight him I always succumbed. Now as I stared at him it did feel equal.

As I contemplated this new development I pulled my hands through his soft hair. I smiled when I heard a low purring rumble from his chest. A thought struck me, and I giggled as I pulled away.

"Don't think for a second you're getting Bella back."

He laughed. "I don't want Bella. I want Izzy."

_Yes perfect!_

I warned him with my eyes. We needed to be careful now. We may love each other, but we had to learn to accept the changes we had made. We were so different from who we were.

"Slow Edward," I murmured. He nodded.

"Slow," he repeated softly. He surprised me when he let out a throaty chuckle. I cocked my head and looked at him.

"So Izzy would you like to go on a date with me?"

I laughed.

_How sweet. A date with Edward Cullen. _

_Do not squeal._

"Okay Cullen, but if you try anything I will break you."

He held up his hands. "Hey I know."

I giggled and glanced at the house, I wondered how many Cullens could hear us. I sighed heavily and looked down at Edward.

"Alice is angry with both of us."

"Why both of us?"

I giggled. "Because she wanted to play you as well. She is so reliant on her power that the time was never truly perfect for her plans to go ahead. She hates being so blind. And the fact that you used her to play me."

"Don't forget finding out how I…" he trailed off and looked sheepishly up at my through his lashes. He looked so dang cute I couldn't help but giggle

"How you dumped me Cullen?" I finished of his sentence thankful we had finally got over the pain of that event and could joke about it. He nodded smiling with relief and then glanced at the house. He looked back at me and I saw fear in his eyes.

"How angry?"

I smirked because I knew Edward would get the brunt of it. "Mini typhoon."

"Shit," he muttered, and I laughed.

He pulled me up and together we walked back into the house. Hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Alice's tirade lasted well into the night. Edward and I sat on opposite ends of the couch and took it in silently. I played idly with my hair as Alice paced the length of the lounge room her hands flinging in all directions. Every so often I would see Edward flinch, and no doubt she was hurling silent insults at him as well. Eventually we managed to calm her down, after I promised a whole weekend of shopping, and Edward promised to take her to fashion week in New York.

A few weeks later I finally had my cast removed. Carlisle was surprised that my arm healed so quickly, but with my track record, my body probably thought it was better to heal faster than an average person. I still had to wear a brace at night, but, apart from that, it was sweet.

Edward and I were supposed to take it slow, but it wasn't really working. For me that is. The first date was nice and unassuming. Edward was the complete gentleman as he took me to a show in Seattle and then to dinner. He walked me to my room and kissed my forehead before bidding me goodnight. That was all well and good, but I lived right next to him and saw him every day. Being in such close proximity to someone I was dating was hard. On a few occasions we had let our emotions take over and one of the family walked in on us.

So after a few heavy petting sessions I was beginning to get fed up with it. I mean we were not teenagers anymore…well one of us wasn't anyway. I refused to think of the whole Mrs. Robinson thing though, Emmett had taken a liking to singing the damn song every time I walked into the room. I didn't exactly have a plan, more of a layout of what I wanted to happen. As if the Fates were finally smiling down on me, we finally had the house to ourselves.

I walked into my room and looked around. My king size bed sat facing the large window. To my right was my walk in robe, and under the window a tiny silver ottoman sat. In the corner was a vintage writing desk Esme had surprised me with, and on the far right wall was the door to the walk through bathroom. Edward's bedroom sat on the opposite side. I strode over and opened the bathroom door shocked to see Edward mirroring me. .

'I err um do you need to use the bathroom?" Edward stammered. I giggled and shook my head.

"No actually I was going to come see you," I said.

"Great minds think alike," Edward said dryly. I smiled.

"No that's just a waste of brain power," I murmured. Edward chuckled. Just then Alice twirled into my room.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We were about to throw the ball at each other through the bathroom," Edward said holding up a yellow tennis ball. I looked at him raising one eyebrow.

"Nice save," I mouthed at him and he smirked.

"Okay well Rose, Esme and I are going shopping. Want to come Iz?"

I shook my head. "No I'm tired. Rose had me under Emmett's Jeep trying to sort his engine out, and we still haven't figured out how he managed to fuck it up so well."

Alice shrugged. "Okay then. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are heading to New York for retail therapy. It's going to be overcast all day so it's perfect."

"Oh okay," I murmured as I sat down on the floor. I leant against my bed and crossed my legs out in front of me. Alice twirled out, and I watched Edward walk into his room copying my position. We were exactly opposite to each other, and he lifted the ball with a smirk on his face.

"Just throw it Edward," I said rolling my eyes.

"Mmmm okay, but how bout every time I throw it I ask you a question," he said flinging the ball up. I nodded.

"And vice versa," I added.

"Okay deal," Edward chuckled as he bounced the ball midway on the bathroom tiles, and I caught it easily.

"Why did you believe me?" he asked. I sighed and dropped my hands in my lap. I fiddled with the ball pulling on the yellow frays. I knew that would be his first question. I was quiet for awhile trying to compose my thoughts. Edward sat patiently as I fumbled with the ball.

"Like I said, you were believable." I raised my hand to throw the ball but Edward was shaking his head.

"Nope, not good enough Izzy"

"Fine. It was because when you said you didn't want me, it proved to me what everyone was thinking. Why on God's green earth would you want me? I was stupid and plain and ordinary. I didn't deserve you. I wasn't good enough for you, wasn't worthy enough to love you. When you said what you did you just proved to me everything I already knew. I wasn't enough."

I sighed softly. "I am just a human. How could I compare to the likes of Rose or Alice or even Tanya? I'm not fast or smart or strong, and I felt I wasn't strong enough to return the love you deserved."

I tossed the ball to him, and he caught with one hand his eyes never leaving mine.

"You really thought I didn't love you?"

"Na-uh Edward it's my turn.

He nodded and tossed the ball from one arm to the other.

"Why didn't you kiss me on our date?" I murmured staring out the window. I was really upset when he didn't even kiss me on the lips, and it had been bugging me since.

Edward laughed. "Well we are taking it slow, remember Izzy?"

"Not that slow," I muttered, and I heard him chuckle.

"Okay my turn," he said, and he threw the ball. I caught it with both hands, but still felt the sting as it smacked into both my hands. I glanced up at Edward.

"Do you think you're worthy enough now?"

I smirked. "Mmmm let's see I mauled you on the first day, could resist you the rest of the time, I killed a vampire and have dealt with the freak that is Alice. Yeah I think I'm worthy."

"I'm not being funny Izzy," Edward said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Look I did a lot of growing up when I left home. And Jasper has helped me as well. I'm not worthy enough for you because I don't need to be. I only need to be worthy enough for me. And I am."

Edward smiled at me and held out his hands. I threw the ball, and he had to reach to catch it.

"Sorry," I murmured not actually feeling guilty. He was a vampire for God's sake. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to ask him about when it suddenly came to me.

"Will you consider going further than just heavy kissing?"

Edward stared at me before his head tilted back and laughed. I felt my anger well up, and I stood up growling at him.

I started to turn towards the door, but Edward's arms were holding my shoulders effectively halting any movement. I felt him lean in, and his cold breath tickled my ear.

"Oh Izzy you don't know how much I have thought about doing more than heavy kisses."

I stopped breathing. His hands loosened their grip and ran lightly down my arms. I bit my lip to suppress the moan. He leaned in deeper, and I could feel his lips on my ear.

"You don't know how much I want to just throw you down and have my way with you."

_Want to but won't._

I stood up straighter and turned around to face him.

"But you won't. You'll pull away just like you always do," I accused him. We both knew that I was right. It was just what Edward did. He always put my safety before my needs. His gaze darted from my mouth back to my eyes, and I noticed his eyes get dark.

_What the-_

Suddenly his lips were on mine; his tongue licking along my bottom lip silently asking me for permission. I gladly opened my mouth and felt his tongue thrust in. My own matched his and gloriously that was not the only thing I was feeling. His hands trailed down my back before grasping my butt and pulling me tightly into him. He moaned in my mouth before his hand made their way up my back touching each pearl of my spine. He finally thrust his hands into my hair and I broke away for air. His hand curled around my locks and pulled it gently forcing my head to arch away from him. I moaned as he dipped his head and licked my neck. He kissed my jaw making his way to my ear.

"I want you Izzy more than you'll ever know. Feel how I want you," he growled as he palmed my ass and I instinctively pushed my hips towards his. I gasped when I felt his erection. He had never allowed me this close, but in the back of my mind I knew he would pull away. He may have been getting better, but inevitably he would pull away. And he did. He stepped away from me, and I couldn't help but feel rejected. Edward's hands came up to cup my face making me look into his eyes.

"I'm not pulling away. I'm locking the door."

_Wait what?_

_Locking the door? Oh my God._

Edward was back before I had a chance to blink. His head shot up and he smiled softly towards the door.

"Thanks Jazz," he murmured.

His hands wrapped around me, and he dipped his head again.

"Jazz took Emmett and Carlisle out hunting, love," he murmured "We have the house to ourselves."

I shivered against him. Could this be really happening? God, am I ready for this?

_Hells yeah._

_You've been waiting six long years for this._

I stopped thinking when his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me up. I wrapped my limbs around him, and his hands cupped my ass. My hands wandered up his neck finally thrusting into his hair. He growled as I tugged on his silky locks, and the sound sent thrills through me. Our lips clashed and once again I was surprised when he thrust his tongue in my mouth.

It was heaven. I felt him move slowly towards my bed, and without breaking away from my lips he lowered us both down on the soft comforter. Edward pulled away looking down at me. His eyes were black with lust, and he pulled his teeth back and growled. I licked my lips at the sight, and once again he invaded all my senses.

I whimpered as he peppered kisses along my jaw occasionally nipping my skin with his lips. He pulled my lobe into his mouth and sucked gently before releasing it.

"I promise I will make sure you are happy for the rest of eternity," he murmured into my ear, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me. He moved slightly his hand trailing down my cheek, and I moved my head to see his face.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Suddenly I felt claustrophobic. I winced, and he pulled away sitting on his knees. He looked confused, and I just shook my head sitting up. I moved to the centre of the bed bringing my knees under my chin. He looked at me before following. He pulled my hand away, and I watched as he entwined his fingers in mine.

"Izzy if your not ready…"

I was ready. I really was. I just wanted to be in control of everything. I knew it was stupid. I knew that I would have to relinquish control in order for us to be together so I took a deep breath and smiled softly at Edward before I lowered my legs. In one quick motion I pulled my singlet off and threw it to the side of the bed. I smirked as his eyes raked over my chest. I wasn't self conscious of my body anymore. Men openly drooled at me, and I kept myself fit.

"Edward touch me."

He groaned and his hand trailed up my arm stuttering at my collarbone before fingering the edge of my black bra. I cursed myself for not wearing something a little more erotic, but I had time to show him my collection. His fingers dipped in slowly, and I gasped when they grazed my nipple. It hardened underneath him. Suddenly he was on top of me staring into my eyes

"Izzy you have no idea what this means to me," he whispered against my lips. I nodded silently as his lips crashed onto my mouth. His cold tongue darted in and I reach out with my own. The contact sent shivers down my spine. I breathed in his cold breath and shuddered against his hard body. Edward suddenly pulled away looking down at me.

"Are you sure Izzy?" he asked again. I giggled.

"Don't you want to make love to me Edward?" I teased him surprised at how husky my voice was. My hands grazed his face, and I watched them memorizing his features. He sighed, and that sound alone caused wetness to pool between my legs. My fingertips traced his lips, his nose and over his eyelids.

I pushed my hands up gently into his hair and tugged softly. He responded eagerly, but just before he kissed me he paused his tongue darting out, slowly tracing my bottom lip. I whimpered, and his tongue plunged in and met mine. This, just this, was exquisite in itself. His tongue, his lips, his body. I broke away and gasped for air. He moaned softly and kissed along my jaw line languidly. I tried to keep still under him, but my body started to betray me. I slowly started moving underneath him. My leg moved up and down his side, my hips rolled slightly, and my chest moved closer to his. His mouth had found my ear, and I cried out when he pulled my lobe into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Oh Edward."

"Izzy, my Izzy," he whispered and I revelled in the sound of his voice. His tongue darted into my ear and my stomach tightened in beautiful anticipation. He dipped his tongue in a few more times and I was delighted to feel that it intensified with each thrust. He moved slightly and I opened my eyes to see him searching for mine.

Nothing needed to be said it was all in his eyes. Love, lust, want, need everything that I hoped my eyes would convey to him. He dipped his head and his lips found my collarbone. His tongue made swirling sweet circles over my hot skin. His hand hesitated at the touch of my breast before he placed his whole palm over it. I arched to meet him and gasped. My nipple puckered through the thin material under his cold grasp.

He pulled his hand down and rolled my nipple under his palm. I started to pant and looked up at him. He was leaning all his weight on his left forearm and watching me intently his eyes, which were black with lust. Intense, amazing lust. He continued to roll his hand over my covered nipple as it puckered and reached for him. I closed my eyes and licked my lips.

"Izzy I need this…"

I eyes snapped open at his strained tone. His face was contorted in a strange grimace, and to me he seemed in pain. I cupped his face and searched his eyes.

"Edward?" I asked quietly wondering what could possibly be wrong. He gulped visibly.

"I need… this… off," he said tugging at my bra.

I giggled and sat up bringing Edward with me. I laid sweet kisses across his face as I reached around to unclasp my bra. It dropped easily, and I flung it across the room. My hair splayed over my breast, and I pulled it behind my back still laying kisses on every part of Edward I could reach. His eyes were closed, and I leaned back on my hands.

"Edward, look at me."

Edwards eyes snapped open at my command. His breath hitched as his gaze rove all over my chest, drinking me in. Suddenly he pushed me back down his mouth hovering just above my nipple. I stopped breathing as he held my eyes. I watched his tongue dart out and lick my nipple. The fact that saw him do it and felt it caused heat to fly down my body and settle at my core. His hands wrapped under me lifting my chest towards him and my breast into his mouth.

"Urgh Edward," I moaned. He sucked gently rolling his tongue sly around my peak. I felt his other hand leave my back and trace invisible lines at the base of my other breast.

"Edward please….please touch me."

He complied taking my nipple and rolling it between his thumb and finger. The room spun, and I felt my centre unravel.

Suddenly his mouth left me, and I cried out in protest. He chuckled softly as he peppered kisses down my abdomen. His lips came to a halt at my hips and he slowly placed his mouth near the inside of the bone. He opened his mouth, and I felt his lips dome and he sucked the skin pulling it into his mouth. Violent bolts of electricity shot through me, and I screamed. His hands trailed up and down my thighs while he continued to suck this delicate spot, slowing down at my knee stroking the back firmly before squeezing the spot just above my knees gently. I was panting my fists grabbing the sheets and twisting them.

I felt his fingers tuck into the waist band of my sweat pants. I lifted my bottom and within seconds my pants were on the floor.

"Oh God Izzy… blue?" he grunted as he stared down at my choice of panties. I giggled quietly but I was cut off by Edward's fingers tracing the lace pattern. He trailed down and suddenly stopped at my wetness. He growled as his fingers fisted my panties and suddenly they were in pieces floating delicately around us.

"Izzy watch me please. I need you to help me," he groaned as he stared up at me. I knew what he was asking. To control him. So he needed to see me so he wouldn't lose control. I pulled myself up on my elbows and stared into his eyes. His face hovered above me, his hands splayed out over my hips to keep me from bucking. I saw his tongue poke out of his mouth and lick my clit. He closed his eyes and pulled back taking one of his arms away.

_Nonononono don't pull away._

"Oh Edward," I whispered, and his eyes returned to mine. I knew he was fighting for control.

"Please, please I need you, you need to… I need to…," I stuttered and tears prickled my eyes as I thought that this would end. Then I felt his cold finger push slowly at my entrance. I choked back a sob. He probed deeper and it took everything in my power not to move. I watched him, his eyes closed and his face scrunched beautifully as he concentrated on pulling his finger up and pressing into my sweet spot

"Oh Edward, Edward," I murmured as I licked my lips. His tempo increased, and I felt my legs quiver. He inserted a second finger, and I bucked instinctively at the very tightness. It was only then that I noticed his eyes were still closed.

"Edward. Look at me."

His eyes slowly opened.

"Look Edward. Look at what you do to me," I whispered. He reluctantly tore his gaze from mine and stared at his fingers delved deeply in me. A hiss tumbled out of his mouth, and I felt myself tighten around him

"Izzy," he gasped and his cold breath caused my clit to swell. He looked amazed as it throbbed for his touch. He lowered his head and his eyes snapped to mine. The minute his lips touch my aching clit I threw my head back and growled. He pulled it into his mouth and sucked it gently, his fingers increasing in tempo. Touching, pulling, licking, kissing. I felt my core convulsing pulling and contracting screaming for more, and I whipped my eyes back down and locked onto his. His eyes darkened to coal black, and suddenly I was on the precipice.

I felt him suck, lick and stoke me and it sent me flying over the edge screaming out his name. My body throbbed and hummed as the orgasm continued to rock me. I was vaguely aware of him pulling from me. His body moved over mine, and I felt his mouth on my own tasting myself on him. As he continued to kiss me, and I slowly came back to him. His face was strained but his eyes held everything for me.

"Izzy, Izzy," he murmured as he leaned in and took a deep wavering breath of my hair.

"Edward I need you in me please," I pleaded. He hesitated, and I pulled away to look at him. I found myself trying to discern his emotions. He looked embarrassed.

"Edward," I cooed. "Tell me."

"Please Izzy be gentle," he murmured staring at me intently. My brow furrowed as I tried to work out his strange request.

"I…you've been…others," he stammered. It suddenly dawned on me and a giggle escaped. I smiled softly and began tracing my finger down his face.

"Oh Edward it was you always and only you."

His eyes widened. "You… you waited for me?"

"Of course my love you are my everything."

I sighed when he started kissing me again. I met him at every thrust of his cold tongue and manoeuvred beneath him. I felt him position himself above me and the sheer feeling of him pressing into my folds caused me to shudder. His hands gently laced my face.

"Take me Edward."

As he slowly pushed into me we both moaned, watching each other's reaction. I felt the cold enter me inch by inch till our bodies were flush with each other. Edward grunted softly moving his hips slowly letting me get used to the feeling of him being within me.

"Izzy, Izzy I lo…I lov…Oh God. I never knew."

He had stopped moving as he murmured against my lips. I sighed softly then bucked my hips eager for friction, for movement, for more.

My core was twitching and hot waiting for him to move. His lips were parted, his eyes hooded, and his cold breath excited me. And then he moved, and we both cried out again. He continued to move slowly pulling back to my entrance before plunging himself back deeply. I snaked my hands into his hair and twisted the soft tendrils around my fingers.

I couldn't decide what I loved more; his lips or his eyes so I kept darting between the two. I marvelled that he was doing the same. I moaned and writhed under him as he continued to thrust in me. I gasped as my stomach tightened and felt it build in me again. He groaned as he felt my core heating against his cold member, and he started to move harder in me.

"Edward Ed… ward. It's coming, it's coming," I panted.

"I know, I know. I'm there. So close," he whispered into my mouth. His panting matched my own and raked my nails down his back. He hissed in response and it was my undoing. I arched my back as I felt my walls tighten around him.

"Edward," I screamed as I fell happily over the edge.

"Iz, Izzy," he grunted then let out a furious roar as he spilled into me. My vision blurred as the room went black. Everything but Edward. Even in my own bliss I saw his eyes never leaving mine his mouth twisted, and it only intensified my own pleasure.

A few minute passed, and I realized I was staring at Edward. I smiled shyly my heart still pumping hard in my chest. He smiled back at me, and I thought I would burst.

"Izzy, my Izzy," he whispered. He slowly pulled out of me, and I whimpered at the loss. He chuckled darkly as he rolled me onto his side, and I nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Forever remember?" he murmured stroking my hair. I nodded against him, and felt my eyes slowly close.

"Forever Edward," I whispered as I slipped into sleep.

*******************************************************************************************

_Forever?_

_Forever?_

_Did that mean?_

_Did that mean he wanted me to be a vampire?_

My stomach churned. I may have wanted that when I was a teenager, but now was a different story. I had grown to enjoy my humanity. I loved how I flushed with excitement how I could scar. My scars were the proudest thing about me. I wore them like medals. How many fights had I endured, so I could show them off?

_And to be a newborn._

That image scared me above all. I preferred being in control of my reactions; to be completely overwhelmed by them terrified me. I wanted to grow old. I shuddered to think what would have happened if he had turned me when I was a teenager. Forever stuck as a teenager. Ewww. I loved the fact that I was a woman. I had accepted my flaws and embraced them. They made me who I was.

I felt Edward wrap himself closer to me. I had been awake for a while contemplating how to tell Edward that I didn't want to live forever that I would rather live and die an old lady. I knew he would respect my decision, but would he agree with it? To him he would only have a short time with me and inevitably on this Earth. I knew he would follow shortly after, and even though it hurt me to think about it, it felt right that it should end that way. I mean he was long overdue for death.

"Izzy, are you awake?" he murmured.

Yes," I answered rolling over and stretching. The sheet pulled away with my movement and revealed my breasts. I giggled when Edward's gaze fixed on them.

"I've opened a can of worms haven't I?" I asked not bothering to cover myself. Edward nodded and continued to gaze at my chest.

"Edward I know they're awesome, but my face is up here," I chuckled. Edward ducked his head and grinned at me.

"Well are you hungry?"

As if on cue my stomach let out a huge growl. "Oh, God yes. Let's get up."

He laughed as I ran into my closet grabbing some deep purple skinny jeans and a black top. I paused as I looked for some fresh underwear and a new bra. I ran out my clothes in one hand and stopped when I saw my bed empty. I walked slowly into the bathroom surprised to find Edward leaning against the vanity.

_Oh My God he's naked._

_Keep your cool Izzy he's just a man._

_Arh yeah right he's sex personified remember?_

_Oh right._

Despite my internal squealing I kept a casual expression on my face as I strode into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and spun around to face him.

"I call the shower first," I growled playfully. Edward smirked, and I damn near melted.

"Well I was thinking we share."

"Mmmm your thinking could get you into some mighty trouble Cullen," I snapped back grinning at him. The smirk widened.

"Trouble I can handle,"

"But can you handle me Cullen?" I said over my shoulder as I turned towards the shower He rolled his eyes and swatted my bum. I yelped and rubbed my bum staring daggers at him. He shrugged and the movement caused me to realize that he was very turned on.

_Does spanking turn you on Cullen?_

_Let the games begin._

"What?" he asked innocently. "I thought you liked it rough."

"I'll show you rough," I snarled as I turned on my heel and ran at Edward. He caught me softly chuckling into my hair.

"What were you sa-"

I pushed myself on him, and I snickered when his face turned from amusement to shock. He didn't get a chance to recover when I started moving slowly. I may still have been sore from the night before, but I quickly warmed up.

He growled and was out of me. Suddenly he flipped me over so I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. Edward grinned from behind me and I felt his cold tip at the front of my entrance.

"I think that you're too naughty for your own good Izzy," he growled as he stared at me through the mirror.

_So we're playing rough Edward?_

I snorted. "You don't know how naughty I've been Edward," I purred as I licked my lips. Edward grinned evilly and raised his hand. I watched it come down, and I heard the slap resonate through the bathroom before I felt the sting.

"Ow Edward that was too hard."

"Deal with it," he grunted. Somehow that made me wet. I watched as Edwards nostrils flared at the smell of my arousal, and his grin widened. I gasped as another smack hit my ass and was quickly followed by more wetness.

_Oh this is delicious. Painfully delicious._

"I put up with all your shit Izzy. Do you honestly think you could get away with it?" he sneered at me as he pressed his tip into me. I moaned and tried to move my hips but he held me still.

"Look at your self Izzy. I want you to see what I do to you."

I locked eyes on my own noting my blush across my chest. I glanced at Edward before switching back to my own brown eyes. He hesitated still teasing me before ploughed into me.

"Oh my God," I moaned. He slid out easily and plunged into me again.

_Smack!_

"He can't save you Izzy, only I can," Edward grunted. I glanced at him, and I felt myself tighten around him as I took in his expression. His mouth was pulled into a sexy sneer as he pulled out and thrust into my wetness. His eyes were black, and he flicked them from what he was doing to my gaze on him. He growled, and I gasped as my walls clenched and my orgasm suddenly overtook me. Edward grunted as he continued to pound into me, and I heard him snarl as he came in me. He pulled out of me and crushed me to him. We were both breathing hard, and I leant my head against his cool chest. He rubbed my bottom gently, and it soothed the sting.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. I giggled and shook my head.

"Not much, but I enjoyed it."

He laughed. "You are a saucy little minx."

"Never said I wasn't. So how 'bout that shower?" I asked as I twirled away from him. He nodded and opened the screen for me. I stepped in and he followed turning the water on. I shrieked.

"What?"

"Oh cold, cold," I squealed bouncing away from the water.

He laughed.

"What is so funny? Remember I'm the one with a pulse. We can't all be dead," I teased as I moved as far away from the water as possible

"Oh you'll pay for that Swan,"

He advanced on me, and I squealed trying to get away. The shower was large but not large enough to run from Edward. Besides his body blocked my way out, and I resigned myself to the fact he was going to get me. He grabbed me roughly and held me under the water. It was fucking freezing.

"Aw fuck Edward. It's too cold," I screamed scrambling against his iron hold. His arm whipped out and turned the hot water on. I relaxed as I felt the water warm up.

"Better?" he whispered in my ear.

"No! I'm still being held by a cold dead man," I snarled.

"Izzy," he growled. I laughed and racked my hands down his chest.

"A cold dead man whom I love," I murmured staring up into his honeyed eyes. He smiled and leant in to kiss me. We washed each other quickly, and Edward stepped out before me. He blew me a kiss, and I rolled my eyes at him. Edward chuckled lowly and went into his bedroom. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around myself as I moved to the mirror and looked at myself. My lips were swollen and there were a few blossoming bruises over my body. I gasped as I noted the deep purple bruise on my shoulder, and I quickly whipped off the towel to find bruises in the distinct size of Edward's hands on my hips. I growled as I stormed into his room and pointed at him. He was fully clothed, and he looked up at me in shock.

"Look what you did!" I snarled gesturing to my bruises.

He shrugged. "I don't remember you complaining. In fact you were doing the exact opposite."

I gaped at him. "What has gotten into you?"

He laughed. "Izzy since you've come back to me I've changed my way of thinking. I still worry about you, but you're not the little girl I left in Forks. Your strong and capable and able to tell me what you want. If you didn't want me to do that to you, then you would have told me to stop. But you didn't."

_Well you did enjoy it._

I giggled. "Wow! So emo Edward is gone for good."

"Well maybe not for good, buried deep down."

I crawled into his lap. "Deep, deep down."

"Very deep," he murmured as he stroked my back

"Izzy are you aware that you're still naked?"

"Very much so."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Damn," I snapped and climbed out of Edward's lap. I giggled as I walked into the bathroom to get changed knowing Edward's eyes were firmly planted on my ass.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter : Sweets after Sex

Edward's POV

As I made my way down to the kitchen I could hear everyone had returned from whatever they were doing the night before. Their thoughts didn't centre on Izzy and I, though I knew they knew. Izzy sat at the counter shoveling cereal into her mouth and listening to Emmett drone on about the best bear caves in the area. Her body went ridged when he let slip about the waterhole that bordered on our land. I smiled and walked up behind her, kissing her on the cheek. She chuckled at Emmett's face.

"Yeah I screwed his brains out," she grinned.

"Holy shit. Hey everyone, Izzy finally popped Edward's cherry," he bellowed. There were cheers and catcalls from everyone in the house. I was surprised when Carlisle told Esme to pay up.

_They betted on our sex life?_

I really expected that from Jasper and Emmett but not my parents. I shook my head and glanced at Izzy who was being held captive by Emmett.

"You are hardcore Izzy."

Izzy was still holding her spoon and she hit him on the head.

"You better believe it. Now what's this about the waterhole?"

Emmett proceeded to tell her that it was a where it was and how high you could jump off the cliffs. The minute Izzy heard cliff her eyes lit up with excitement, and she jumped off the stool racing up stairs.

"Everyone, we're going swimming at the waterhole."

Alice stuck her head out of her room and laughed.

"Awesome idea Iz, we've been holed up in here for way too long."

I looked up at Emmett who looked proud as punch.

_See my advice is golden._

I rolled my eyes at that, but I couldn't stop the massive grin from climbing on my face. Emmett laughed and held out his fist. I bumped mine against his and chuckled. Carlisle and Esme strolled out of the study arm in arm and looked at where Emmett and I were standing.

"Well are you going to get changed boys?" Esme asked

Emmett chest expanded and he laughed like a villain in one of those bad Chinese movies where the lips don't match with the voice over.

"Real men go commando."

"Real men don't gross out their family," Esme responded not missing a beat. Emmett's chest deflated faster than his ego.

_Well I think I'm a good sort. Mumsy's just getting mean in her old age._

I laughed at Emmett calling Esme _mumsy_ and watched as he turned and sulked upstairs. I grabbed Bella's bowl and bought it over to the sink to wash it. Behind me, Esme and Carlisle were involved in a very intense conversation.

"What is with Emmett wanting to be naked all the time?" Esme asked turning to Carlisle. Out of habit they pulled out the stools and sat down on them facing each other.

"He's just going through a stage honey. He'll grow out of it," Carlisle said patting Esme arms reassuringly. She pulled it gently from his grip, a frown settling on her face.

"Well I hope so, because I will not be going to another P.T.A meeting to explain why he enjoys going au natural."

"That won't happen," Carlisle chuckled reaching Esme's hand again. She huffed and stood up angrily.

"Oh really?" Esme said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "1982! I had to go to the principals office to tell them Emmett had a rare tick which caused him to touch himself in class."

Carlisle grimaced. "See he grew out of that."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Oh you do not honestly believe that Carlisle?"

From upstairs Alice let out a squeal. "Eww! Emmett, stop touching yourself."

Esme rounded on Carlisle shaking her finger at him. "Carlisle. You had better talk to him."

"But honey you're better at it than I am," he whined, and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"I don't care. He's your son."

"Well he's your son as well," Carlisle countered seemingly pleased with his comeback. Esme's eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed. She may look all nice and sweet, but it was common knowledge that you don't get on Esme's bad side.

"You bit him, he's your responsibility, Carlisle," she snapped. She turned sharply and stalked upstairs to get changed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, turning to me and muttered, "Details, details."

From upstairs I heard a very distinct growl from Esme. "I'd watch that mouth, husband of mine."

Carlisle winced and slunk upstairs to no doubt try and get back into Esme's good books. I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of their conversation and at the fact they were both being deadly serious. Emmett sometimes bought out the hidden human in all of us. I always thought it was one of his best traits.

After I dried the bowl and put it away I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I found a pair of trunks and was about to leave when I heard humming. It was coming from Izzy's room. I walked over to the wall and pressed my ear against it. I sighed when I heard her moan and then continue her humming. Then I froze. She was humming her lullaby. The one I wrote for her. I leaned my head against the wall, contemplating whether I should leave her alone or march in there and have my way with her. I was sure that she would be happy with the latter option, but since the family was aware of our activities I didn't want to give them anymore ammo.

"Dude," I jumped at Emmett's voice. I was so involved in my own head I hadn't heard Jasper and Emmett walk in. That seemed to happen a lot lately. I straightened and coughed trying to push the embarrassment out of my system but probably made it look even more awkward.

"So I heard you tapped some fine ass last night."

I rolled my eyes, and Jasper tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Are you guys coming?" Alice stuck her head in and gave us a grin. Jasper thumped me on the back, silently congratulating me, and I couldn't get rid of the shit eating grin that plastered itself on my face. Izzy met us downstairs and giggled when she saw my grin. I grabbed her roughly and pinched her bum. She laughed smacking me and ran out the door. I went to follow but turned around to see my family staring at me.

"What?"

"Uh, okay what have you done with the real Edward Cullen?" Emmett said, looking at me like I had three heads.

I laughed and punched him in the gut. He grabbed me in a head lock and dragged me outside. I heard the rest of the family following us, whispering about my change of attitude. I pulled away from Emmett and jogged to catch up with Izzy. I pushed her gently, and she laughed. I liked that I could make her laugh. We walked in silence for a while which gave me time to contemplate our relationship.

I didn't know where exactly we stood anymore, but at least she was willing to give us a chance. Over the last few weeks, walls had been pulled down by both of us. I knew that Izzy was entirely capable of handling herself. She had done so for six years. Also the fact she had taken on Victoria all by herself spoke volumes on her courage. She was no longer the delicate little human anymore. Granted she was still human but delicate she was definitely not.

I also made the revelation that if I actually trusted her I could trust myself. Last night was proof enough that I could handle her sexually. And this morning. God that was incredibly sexy. I needed to let all the restrictions that I placed on myself so rigidly for over a century loosen a bit. To Izzy I had probably come across as very boring, and I made myself a promise to be more fun.

We made it down to the waterhole by noon, Esme had packed a picnic basket full of food for Izzy and towels for the rest of us. We strolled around trying to find the best spot to set up the picnic. Izzy was taking in her surroundings with interest, and to be honest I couldn't see what her fascination was. It was nothing special just a large sandstone cliff that hung over a small but deep natural pool. The cliff itself wasn't very high probably four stories, and you could easily see the trees continuing along the ridges. It was surprisingly hot day and the sun was shining. I kept glancing over at Izzy to gauge her reaction from the way the sun reflected off our skin. I remember she always was in awe of it, but now Izzy either didn't notice or just ignored it. Emmett however was enthralled by it.

"I'm so pretty, oh so pretty. I'm so pretty and witty and bright," he sang as he danced ahead of us.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Izzy who laughed and ran to join Emmett. I stared at her as she ran. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans cut off just above the knees. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and soft tendrils had escaped framing her face beautifully. Her lean legs were smooth and creamy, and I watched in revere as her muscle bunched and then released with every stride. She didn't stumble or trip, she seemed utterly at ease running along the uneven ground.

"And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight," Emmett's voice broke and Izzy covered her ears, screaming at him to stop. He just laughed at her and skipped in a circle. Carlisle and Esme chuckled as they watched Izzy jump on Emmett's back and try to stop him singing. She was pummeling his head with her tiny fists and then promptly gave up sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Damn it."

I glanced over at Alice who was perched on Jasper's back. Her eyes were scrunched up, and she was concentrating on seeing something. I raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I still can't see Izzy. It's just too fuzzy."

I suddenly felt my stomach twist. When would the werewolf pelt wear off? It had been over three months already, and Alice still hadn't had any visions. I didn't like feeling this blind, and I thought of what it must have been like for Alice. Jasper glared at me.

_This is a good day Edward. Do not make me happy gas you._

I laughed nodding and he relaxed. Alice however tensed up and frowned.

"What's so funny? I want in."

Jasper chuckled. "Don't worry my nosey lil' pixie. I was just reminding Edward about his next dentist appointment."

I flashed my pearly whites at her, and she rolled her eyes and jumped off Jasper's back. She sidled up near Jasper taking his hand, and she shook her head at me.

"You guys are weird."

"You want to talk weird," I said and I jerked my head towards Emmett. He now had a daisy chain wrapped around his head, and was trying to dodge the rocks Izzy was throwing at him. She managed to get one right between his eyes, and he stopped and pouted at her. Everyone burst of into laughter. Emmett glanced up grinning and he ran back to us weaving in and out between each of us.

"_I feel stunning And entrancing, Feel like running and dancing for joy, For I'm loved By a pretty wonderful boy!" _

He stopped and kneeled in front of me his hands across his chest and his face in mock adoration. I snorted and kicked him. He laughed falling to the ground as he grabbed my leg, and we were soon involved in a wrestling fight. We rolled towards Jasper and somehow he ended up in it as well. Rose and Alice let out a few swear words before Alice jumped on Jasper and pulled him away with ease. Rose managed to get hold of Emmett's ear and twisted until he winced. I just sat on the grass laughing. I couldn't believe I was laughing. I hadn't laughed since Izzy's birthday, and it seemed that now she was back in my life laughter and happiness followed.

"Oh my God Emmet. Not only did you scare Carlisle and Esme off with that screeching, but you probably killed most of the birds in a three mile radius screeching that shit," Rose snapped letting his ear go. I looked around and fear jumped into my throat. Emmett noticed my face, and he looked around wildly.

"Um guys where is Izzy?"

Everyone froze our senses on high alert, our eyes darting round.

"I don't know! She was just here a minute ago," Rose exclaimed.

"Fuck Rose," I screamed at her.

"What!?! I'm not her fucking babysitter," she screeched back her eyes narrowing at me.

"Wait. Look! She's up there," Jasper said calmly pointing to the cliff.

_Holy fucking mother of fucking God. _

There was Izzy, flat against the cliff, pushing off a crevice and pulling herself up to the next indent. I almost screamed after her but stopped myself considering she could loose her concentration or grip. My next thought was to scale the cliff to grab her and I was about to act when Alice grabbed my wrist.

"Edward, she can take care of herself."

I stared at her, horrified that she was going to let Izzy do such a stupid and foolish thing. I knew that I was going to be more easy going, but this was way out of my comfort range.

"What do mean Alice? She could hurt herself," I said staring at Izzy's form. Alice cut me off, shaking her head furiously

"Then it'll be her on her shoulders, not your responsibility," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"She seems pretty confident," Jasper added.

_Actually she has no fear, Edward. She finds it exhilarating._

"Dude, she's almost at the top. I think she's got this in the bag."

_Besides if anything happens one of us will catch her easily_.

I glanced at Emmett wondering where he had stored all this maturity. I took a shaky breath and looked nervously at Izzy. Emmett nodded at me then laughed.

"What can't that girl do?"

We all sighed in relief when she hauled herself over the edge. She turned around and looked at us.

"Bunch of pansies," she screamed. "You all look like you're going to shit yourselves."

I glanced around at my siblings and realized she was right. Every single one of us with the exception of Jasper, who looked mildly amused, was crouched ready to spring up the cliff the first sign of Izzy's distress. We all looked like we were going to do a simultaneous shit.

"I'll give you pansy, missy," Emmett barked shaking a fist at her and standing upright.

She laughed, stuck her tongue out and ran along the edge of cliff face. About two hundred feet from where she climbed up the cliff stuck out in such a way it made a nice diving board over the waterhole. She disappeared behind some trees, and I relaxed more and glanced over at Alice who smiled tentatively. We started toward the cliff when Izzy's voice drifted down to us.

"Oh shit! Of all the goddamn….EMMETT!"

Her tone took a note of exasperation, and I briefly wondered what had caused her to be pissed off. I also noted how she called Emmett and not me. I looked at Emmett, and he gave me a sheepish shrug before galloping off and scaling the cliff. The rest of us were only seconds behind him. Suddenly Emmett's body tensed, and I stopped to take in our surroundings looking for any threats.

"Oh fuckity fuck fuck fuck."

Emmett suddenly put a burst of power into his legs and swung over the edge. I heard him run for a bit then come to a halt. I glanced at Rose, and just as I reached the top the scent burned my nostrils and fear liquefied in the bottom of my stomach.

Grizzly bear.

We followed Emmett's scent a short way till we came to a little clearing. I moaned silently wondering how much more of this I could take. Izzy was definitely a magnet for trouble. How she survived without us for six years I'll never know. I took in the horrible scene within a second.

Emmett was standing in front of Izzy, his crouch defensive, while the huge bear loomed over him. His dark shaggy brown fur rustled slightly in the wind sending his scent our way. I felt the burn in my throat intensify, but I pushed it away. Izzy laid a small hand on Emmett's back, and I felt a rush of jealousy roll through my body as I thought it should have been me who she had called. Me standing in front of her. Protecting her. I pushed away when I rationed that Emmett was just doing what a big brother should be doing.

The bear was huge. It towered over Emmett and let out a rumbling growl. Emmett hissed in return backing Izzy up and shielding her completely. Izzy however, was having none of it. She poked her head around him, scrunched her face up, and her hands like claws and let out a growl. It was utterly irrational, but we all started laughing. Izzy grinned at us then turned her attention back to the bear.

"Oh now you're in trouble Smoky," she quipped, pointing at the bear. His lips curled up over his teeth, and he let out another growl. Emmett chuckled at her use of words. He pushed Izzy back again, and I saw confusion set in his face.

_What the fuck do I do? _

I was now equally as confused, and then I understood his dilemma. None of us had hunted properly recently, and if he should get a little carried away killing it and spilt blood, Izzy would have been in trouble. I was suddenly overwhelmed at how much he cared for her.

"Kill it 'Em. I'm getting bored," Rose said with a flick of her hand.

"No!" Alice and I screamed. It was obvious that she had come to the same conclusions as Emmett and I had.

"Well what the fuck do I do?" Emmett snarled, not taking his eyes off the bear.

"Kick it ass, and let's go swimming," Izzy told him calmly.

Emmett looked down at Izzy, his brow furrowed. She pointed at the bear now turned slightly away from Emmett, taking the rest of us in. The bear, obviously a male was now unsure of what to do now that he realized there were six of us and one of him.

"Kick. His. Ass."

Understanding lit up Emmett's features, and he grinned so wildly I thought his face might break. He stood up suddenly and the bear turned his attention back on Emmett taking a huge swipe at Emmett's head. It barely fazed Emmett as he grabbed the bear by the rough of his neck turning him around. We watched in awe as he pulled back his leg, and gave the bear a massive kick up the butt. It flew almost twenty feet and landed with a thud. It growled in surprise and took off running. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett started laughing hard and slapping their legs. I chuckled.

I folded my arms across my chest, and Izzy rolled her eyes at me.

"Before you start Edward, Yogi Bear came up on me."

"I wasn't going to start Izzy, just noting how cute you looked when you growled."

Izzy blanched and mumbled something about not being cute. She turned her attention to Rose and asked where the best diving spot was. Rose grabbed her hand and walked a short distance to where the cliff hung over the water hole. We all followed, Jasper still chuckling at the fact Izzy wasn't scared of the bear at all. Izzy walked out onto the platform and took a glance down at the height then stepped away. She walked slowly towards me tugging the hem of her tank.

"Would you like to help me with this?" she whispered huskily.

I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. She was teasing me for sure so I decided to turn the tables on her.

"Of course my love," I murmured ripping the shirt completely off. Her eyes widened momentarily before her mouth opened. I quickly grabbed her shorts and ripped them away too. She yelped and I pushed her away from me to get a better look. She stumbled slightly and I smirked. Her deep blue bikini was tiny to say the least. It barely covered her breasts and the bottoms sat low on her hips. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned at me.

"That wasn't nice, Edward," she hissed. I laughed and advanced on her menacingly. Her eyes widened again as she took an involuntary step back.

"No, this isn't nice," I growled as I grabbed her roughly around the middle and dashed off the diving board. She shrieked and slapped me.

"Edward Cullen I'm going to castra…" her voice was cut off as we hit the water. We continued to sink for about two seconds before Izzy pulled back and shook her tiny fist at me. She pulled away from me, and I let her swim to the surface. I however dived deeper. The pool was pretty deep, and I went down fifteen feet and looked up. The view was amazing. Her legs shone against the reflected light, and I watched as her feet flicked out as she treaded water. Her bottom moved with her legs, and I found myself gasping. Water filled my lungs, and I violently tried to hack it up.

_Blah only Izzy could make me choke on water. _

Suddenly there was a huge splash as Emmett cannonballed into the water. He swam down to where I was, gave me a grin and a thumbs up.

_Dude it's time for some payback._

I grinned at him nodding my head. Emmett turned and swam to the surface, kicking his big legs lazily as he headed to the shore. I could hear Emmett using the Jaws song for effect. I grinned evilly as I took my position.

"Da nun da dun da nun daaaa."

"Shut up Emmett," Izzy yelled at him spinning around, looking for a sign of where I was.

I chuckled and swallowed more water.

_Fuck! Edward keep your mouth shut._

Izzy kept ducking her head under the water trying to find me but I was covered in shadows. Her face looked amused, but she was also slightly worried.

_Good cause it's time to hunt this lil' human. _

When she had gone for another breath I swam up, and grabbed her heel dragging her under the water. I gave her a tug, and the pull brought her face to face with me. Amusement crossed her face, and I laughed. More water.

_Dammit._

Suddenly she was all around me. She pressed her body close to me, and I imagined this was what it was like to drown. Her hands snaked up to my face, and she pulled my mouth to hers. Her hand ran over my abs to my shorts, and she slipped her tiny hand under the waist, grabbing me roughly. I moaned in her mouth. I quickly moved her hand away, pulling her bikini bottoms to one side and plunging myself into her. She gasped and tried to pull away, but I held her to me. I kicked my legs, and we suddenly broke the surface.

"Edward what the fuck?" she said gasping for air.

I nuzzled at her neck moving gently inside her. Despite herself she wrapped her legs around me pulling me deeper in her. Her head snapped to where Emmett was getting out of the pool. Rose was tapping her foot impatiently nearby. Emmett gave us a salute before picking up Rose and barreling into the surrounding forest. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. I turned my attention to Izzy again.

"Edward that wasn't very nice," she admonished me sternly. I smiled at her languidly.

"I know love, but you do all kinds of things to me. I just can't resist you."

Her mouth parted slightly, and my hands moved to her hips. I pulled out of her all the way before plunging back in. She moaned and raked her hands over my back. I pulled her bikini top to one side and lowered my mouth on to her hardened nipple. She stiffened against me, and I continued to thrust into her. She was amazing. So warm and wet and perfect for me. Her hands fisted in my hair, and I knew she wasn't going to last long. Neither was I for that matter.

"Edward, Edward… can't wait," she panted. I lifted my head from her nipple and pulled her tightly to me. I increased my rhythm and pulled her ear lobe into my mouth sucking gently.

"Cum for me Izzy. I want to hear you scream"

She gasped, and I moved my hand from her hips to the tightly bundled nerves and pressed down hard. She screamed and clawed wildly at my back. I rubbed gently before taking her clit between my forefinger and thumb, and rolling it gently. I felt her pucker and contract around me, pulling me deeper into her. It was exquisite.

Suddenly she screamed again, and she shuddered around me. I pulled back to look at her as she orgasmed. Her wet hair clung to her neck, her eyes were scrunched shut, and her mouth twisted in the most amazing way. Her neck and her face were flushed from her orgasm. I hadn't slowed my thrusts yet and continued to pound into her. I moved my hands to her hips again and gripped her tightly. She moaned, and her hands gripped my shoulders. I knew she would bruise, but I didn't care. It was my turn now. I hammered away watching her wince as I fucked her. I was surprised when her walls contracted again, and she was screaming my name. That was my undoing, and I came hard inside her moaning incoherently against her neck. It took a few moments for our breathing to return to normal, and I smiled when she let out a chuckle.

"Well, for a virgin you sure know how to fuck," she quipped pulling her self away and adjusting herself.

"I could say the same for you love," I replied smirking at her.

"Ah touché."

She looked around and made her way to the shore.

"I'm surprised we stayed afloat," she said wringing her hair out.

"Well I'm just that amazing," I smirked as I pushed myself on the bank.

She scoffed, and I let her shove me back into the pool. At that moment Esme and Carlisle walked out from the thicket of trees with the picnic basket.

"You'll never guess what we saw," Esme said. Izzy and I glanced at each other nervously. Esme pulled a towel from the basket and handed it to Izzy before doing the same for me. I wrapped it around my waist, and I noticed Izzy do the same. No doubt hiding the bruises from Esme.

"Um what did you see Esme?" Izzy asked timidly, combing her fingers through her wet hair.

"Well we were admiring the view from the lookout when a bear ambled out in front of us."

Izzy cupped her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle.

"Anyway Carlisle noticed it was walking with a very distinct limp and went to investigate. He said that the bear seemed to have been kicked recently."

Izzy and I couldn't contain ourselves any longer and burst out laughing. Esme and Carlisle looked mildly amused while we told them what happened.

Izzy took the basket off Esme, and we all took a seat besides the waterhole. The sun was now flickering through the trees, and we would have to head home soon. Alice and Jasper joined us shortly after telling us that Rose and Emmett would be indisposed for the rest of the night. Izzy snickered at that.

After Izzy ate we packed up and walked back to the house. I was surprised when Izzy took my hand in hers, but I didn't say anything. We all chatted about everything and nothing, enjoying just being together. When we reached home Izzy led me upstairs a sly smile on her beautiful face. I grinned as I closed the door.

_Oh yeah! I was definitely in trouble. _


	28. Chapter 28

**_Authors Note: PLEASE READ!!!_**

_Hi** I'm back and I bring the new chapter. But I desperately want y'all to realize that I have pretty much finished this baby and it's rounds out to 50 or so chapters so we've got a long way to go. And please don't hate me for this one...trust me have I ever steered you wrong before??? Huh??? Yeah I thought so...Enjoy.**_

**Chapter21: Edward loses Izzy forever**

"Son I'm really happy you and Izzy have worked things out," Carlisle said as his hand tightened on my shoulder. I looked up into his face and found that he was brimming with pride.

"So am I Carlisle." I smiled back at him. Rose huffed and tossed the deer that she had been feeding on down. She gave us both a pointed look.

"Oh for God sake! He didn't do anything, it was all Izzy," she hissed.

"Oh go burn your bra Rose," I snarled.

"Edward," Carlisle warned as he moved off to dispose of the carcass.

"What? She started it," I snapped. I knew I sounded like a child, but all in all we were just having fun.

"Well I'm ending it," Esme stated as she stepped in between Rosalie and me. She looked at Carlisle and snarled at him. Carlisle looked up in shock.

"What did I do?" Carlisle said. Rose and I snickered. Carlisle had been in the bad books more times than Emmett and that was saying something. Esme started to storm off towards the house, and we quickly followed her. From ahead of us we heard Esme mutter "unruly children" and "cant control." Carlisle shook his head.

_I wonder if she's going through menopause._

I choked on my laugh and looked at Carlisle.

_Well explain her behaviour then. _He thought smirking. I shook my head and took off. Just as we rounded the house I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on ground while Emmett was standing stiffly in the middle of the drive. I looked over at Rose who shrugged her shoulders. Just then Izzy zoomed in from the highway, and, for a moment, I thought she was going to crash straight into Emmett. But she pulled into a front end wheelie, leaned out precariously, and planted a kiss on Emmett's nose. He let out a chuckle as the bike hit the ground with a thump. Jasper and Alice let out cheers.

Carlisle and Esme looked worried, their eyes darting from me to Izzy.

_Oh, they think I'm going to lose it._

I chuckled and went over to where Izzy was explaining the finer details to Jasper.

"Just don't lean out to far, and you'll be fine," she said. She looked Jazz up and down before bursting into giggles. "What am I saying? You're a vampire. I should be worried about the dirt you collide into."

Jazz grinned and went over to wear he parked his bike.

"Okay sweetheart, let's try this motorcycle kiss."

Alice squealed and pushed Emmett out of the way, twirling lightly on her toes. Izzy rolled her eyes at me before revving the engine and doing a donut.

"Alice you have to be still."

Alice grinned and tried to keep still but she was too excited. She ended up looking like she was having a seizure. I looked over at Iz who was still sitting on her bike slowly revving the engine and grinning at me.

"Get over here and give your man a kiss," I demanded. She shook her head giggling. I growled at her.

"Woman, here. Now."

She laughed as gunned the engine again and balanced on the bike. She peeled around and skidded close to Emmett picking up her helmet and sliding it over her head. Then she chuckled.

"You'll have to catch me first," she whispered and shot off wiggling that tight ass behind her. I was about to run after her when Carlisle stopped me.

"She's going on the highway I think you had better find something a little less conspicuous."

I looked around and then ran into the garage, grabbing the keys to one of Izzy's other bikes.

"Uh I don't think so man. The Y2K is like a really fast bike," Emmett warned me.

"Well then it better be fast enough to catch up to Izzy then, huh?"

I laughed and jumped into the seat. I adjusted myself as Emmett chuckled at me. The seat was tiny but not uncomfortable. Though it was further away from the handlebars then Izzy's other bikes, I guessed that was for aerodynamics. I gunned the engine secretly thanking myself that I had a learnt to ride motorbikes in the early 70's. As I peeled out Jasper raced in and we saluted each other before I turned onto the highway.

Izzy had a definite head start, but her scent was strong. She was heading toward Mt. Rainer National Park, and I sped off after her. It didn't take long before I saw her. She looked behind her shoulder and let out a giggle.

"Well, well, well, Edward Cullen on a death trap," she teased as she took the first turn into the national park. Even though her face was hidden by the helmet, and she was 100 feet ahead of me, I still heard her crystal clear.

"Still want that kiss lover?" she taunted and shot off. I looked down at the Speedo and realized I was going 80mph. Izzy was going faster. I sped up after her and watched in amazement as she took the next turn with ease. She let out a chuckle.

"Shut your mouth Cullen; you'll catch flies."

As she straightened up, I saw it before she did. A jack rabbit darted across the road before stopping dead on Izzy's path. My stomach plummeted as I heard her gasp. Everything happened in slow motion. Even if I tried I wouldn't have gotten to her in time.

_Nonononnononononnononononnononono_

I felt a sick sense of pride when she didn't swerve pulling on the brake slowly. The rabbit disappeared under her front wheel a mass of fur and bones flinging out at all directions. The front wheel tilted fiercely, and I watched as the bike hitched flinging Izzy over the top of the bars.

"Oh shit," she murmured tucking herself into a ball trying desperately to protect her head. I looked away when I heard the sickening crash of her connecting with the tree.

"IZZY!" I yelled as I took the turn and jumped off the Y2K letting it spin off into the forest. I had my phone to my ear before I got to her.

"Carlisle, Izzy's had an accident. I need you here NOW!" I yelled before flinging my self down at Izzy side.

"Izzy? Izzy baby? Talk to me honey."

She groaned. I let out a large breath and started to assess her injuries. Her helmet was cracked down the middle from the impact of the tree, and it fell into two pieces when I touched it. I tossed them away angrily and probed her skull. My hands froze when I didn't find hard bone but mush. I let out a sob, and Izzy's brown eyes flicked open.

"Edward," she murmured.

"Yes Izzy. I'm here baby."

"Go fuck up that tree for me."

I smiled. "Of course honey."

"Edward…I don't…I.."

"What baby? Tell me."

She didn't answer me because her eyes rolled up into her head, and she started to fit. I held her as still as I could, silently screaming for Carlisle to hurry up. As if he heard me he materialized beside me his eyes full of emotion.

"Oh my God Izzy," he murmured. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett jump out of his Jeep. I shook my head.

"Emmett there's blood."

"I don't care she's my sister. I won't leave her," he said striding over to us. He stopped when he saw her crumpled frame.

"Oh fuck. Iz?"

"Edward we need to get her to the hospital," Carlisle murmured as he probed her side noticing the broken ribs. I nodded and picked her up as carefully as I could laying her in the back of Emmett's jeep.

"Izzy stay with me please," I murmured into her ear. Emmett kept glancing back at me from the passenger seat his expression torn between worry and fear.

_Edward her injuries are extreme._

"I know," I murmured answering Carlisle. He was trying to concentrate on what could help her, but I also knew the underlining fear that was accompanying those thoughts. As a doctor it was what he was programmed to do.

_Be prepared son._

I didn't answer. I only just got Izzy back. It wasn't fair that she should be taken away from me so soon.

I watched as Izzy choked on blood. Her left lung was collapsed, pierced by one of her ribs. I could hear the gurgling of blood filling her, and I screamed at Carlisle.

"We're here Edward. We're here."

Things seem to rush around me my mind only focused on Izzy. Her breathing was laboured her face was devoid of all color. I choked as they took her from me and placed her on the gurney. Someone placed a neck brace around her and they wheeled her off. I raked my hands through my hair and then pulled viscously on the ends and moaned. Emmett pulled me to the side.

"She's strong, man."

"She's dying Emmett," I muttered turning away from him to look at Carlisle. He was having a fight with a bald man in a doctors coat.

"Fine," Carlisle spat before stalking away from him.

"They won't let me operate. I've worked the last 36 hours. They deem it too dangerous. If only they knew," Carlisle explained staring at the double doors they had rushed Izzy through. I sighed and let my shoulders drop. Just then the rest of my family rushed into the room looking frantic, and Emmett quickly filled them in on what had happened. I watched as Rose collapsed, and Alice went to her side trying to help her up.

"Not Izzy," Rose whispered. "She's my sister Alice."

Alice nodded and then sat down with her. They both hugged each other and sobbed into each others arms. Jasper stared down at them and then walked over to Esme. He put his arm around her and started sending out calming waves. Esme's thoughts were disturbing to say the least. She was wondering how I would kill myself when Izzy died and then wondering if she would go the same way. Her golden eyes snapped to mine.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't lose another child."

"And I can not loose a mate and a mother," I countered. Her face dropped, and she finally let her shoulders heave as she sobbed. From her thoughts she began to think of her other children and how it would hurt them. And Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry Edward. This is all my fault."

I shook my head. "No, it's not your fault Carlisle."

"No it's mine," Emmett whispered.

"How?" I snapped angry at everyone for blaming themselves.

"If I didn't bring her home she wouldn't be here."

I snorted as I turned and stared at the doors where Izzy disappeared behind. I had taken enough blame in my long life. I wanted to be free of it but Fate seemed to be a cruel bitch and once again surrounded me with it. Only this time it wasn't my own.

"Emmett honey," Esme enveloped him in a hug.

"It's no one's fault Emmett. Things happen that are just out of our control," I murmured as I took a seat in the waiting room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored them concentrating on my hands.

_And it's not yours either Edward._

I nodded. For once I agreed with Esme's silent thought.

* * *

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Emmett please stop that," Esme called. Emmett looked at the wall and noticed an indent of his head. He ducked his head sheepishly. Rose held her arms out and motioned for him to come to her. He practically sprinted to her side, and his big frame collapsed next to where she was sitting. He placed his head in her lap and sobbed. Rose glanced up at me her expression full of pain as she moved her fingers through his curls.

"There, there, baby. She'll be alright. She's Izzy."

Emmett snaked his hands around her legs and stared out into space. I sighed and looked at Alice. She was folded up in Jasper's embrace sobbing quietly. Jasper had his eyes closed, and he kept chanting.

_I'll be your secret keeper, I'll be your secret keeper._

Seven hours. Seven hours they had been operating on her. Seven hours of staring at lime green walls and wondering whether I would be alone in this world once again.

Carlisle had gone to check on progress having the authority to at least see her through the viewing room. I had never envied my father more. Suddenly the doors opened and Carlisle strode through.

_Edward…_

I moaned and everyone was suddenly standing looking from Carlisle to me in horror.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Alice asked timidly.

"They managed to stop the internal bleeding, but she went into cardiac arrest twice. They revived her but…"

Carlisle's eyes flicked to me. I had already seen what had happened, made my own diagnosis from the findings, and I knew the outcome. I nodded slightly, and Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's gone into coma. Her body has shut down due to the extreme damage that has been inflicted on her brain."

He stopped and turned slightly. Esme put her hand on his pleading with him silently.

"She won't live through the week."

Everyone gasped. Rose pushed her fist into her mouth stifling her scream. She bit down hard, and I knew it would scar. Alice looked at me determination hard on her face.

"You need to change her."

I stopped and stared at her. It was logical yes but was it right? This was something I had fought with internally for the past couple of weeks. After having Izzy in ways I could never have imagined, I couldn't picture her not standing by my side. My old self battled fiercely wanting to keep her safe, but I knew Izzy was now not the insecure breakable human I once protected. And this was what she had always wanted, wasn't it?

"You have to Edward. We can't loose her again. I won't let you dictate for this family not when she means so much to all of us. You need to change her."

I glanced up at the rest of my family. Hope ballooned on Esme and Rosalie's face while Carlisle looked thoughtful. Jasper and Emmett however exchanged a look that was cross between guilt and determination.

"I want to Alice. You can not believe how much I want to."

"NO!"

Alice and I both stared up as Emmett and Jasper stepped forth simultaneously. I frowned.

"You don't want Izzy to be a part of this family."

Emmett looked sheepishly at Jasper.

"Look I love Izzy more than anything, and, yes, I want her to be with us forever. But, think about this rationally man. She's been admitted into a _human _hospital. Brain damaged. Not expected to live. Do you think it sounds wise to turn her here and watch as she writhes and screams in pain when she's supposed to be brain dead? Too much attention."

"Attention," Jasper continued " is something we don't need. Think about it; the name Cullen coming up with a girl that miraculously survives a fatal accident."

"Then we take her."

Carlisle shook his head at Alice. "You can't. She won't survive without the machines.

"No you don't understand Carlisle. We take her."

Jasper sighed. "And what then Alice? A missing person tied in with the name Cullen? Just think of what that would mean for us? If the Volturi got a hold of this and undoubtedly it will get back to them."

Alice turned to stare daggers at her husband. "How?"

"You don't think they just let us run free here. We're a big coven with a lot of powers not to mention the whole newborn thing would have peaked their interest. We cannot let that kind of attention be drawn to us. I'm sorry."

Alice huffed throwing her hands up in the air. "Then you think of something. One way or another I am not losing my sister."

_Not again._

I pulled Alice into my arms as she succumbed to her guilt and sadness. Jasper looked on forlorn while Emmett sucked in some air and puffed out his chest.

"Hey we have a week to think of something don't we?"

Carlisle nodded, but we both knew that short of a miracle nothing was going to save Izzy.


	29. Chapter 29

**_AN: Hi y'all. So this one is a bit sad so ready the tissues and chocolate. Remember to trust me...I ain't done yet and what is to come will seriously blow you away...Die Hard style!_**

Limbo.

Izzy's POV

It was dark. No, it was pitch black. Where was I? There was no sound, nothing. I didn't feel fear or happiness, but something was definitely missing. Just then a beautiful lilac light shone in front of me. I squinted as it burned brightly, and then it was dark again. I rubbed my eyes viciously and, then, was overcome with the feeling that I was not alone. I spun around quickly feeling the tension coil in my muscles only to find Esme standing there. I let out a huge breath of air, thankful to not be alone where ever the fuck I was.

But something was wrong.

Esme reached for me but fell short of actually touching me.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella."

I frowned unsure of why her face was drowning in sadness or why she had used my old name. Had something happened to one of the other Cullens? Was Edward okay? My internal questions were culled by the shaking of Esme's body. She was crying.

"So unfair. So young. So beautiful. Above all my children you alone made me feel like a true mother. Not because of your obvious weaknesses, but because you wanted a maternal figure. My other children were…slow to take me on in a mother's role. I understood. I was barely older than they were. But you, from the start you treated me like I was your mother. Like there wasn't even a difference between us. Like you were my actual daughter. I will love you forever my child."

I tried to move forward, to console her, but I was stuck. I could move my arms and my head, but my feet refused to obey me.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Hey kiddo," Emmett's voice echoed around the seemingly unending darkness. I floundered around trying to find Esme needing to console her.

Suddenly I feel Emmett all around me but not near me. It is a strange feeling like there was a blanket between us halting any actual contact.

"They're saying you don't have much time and that- "

"Emmett," Esme's voice drifts in he releases me, and I feel the loss of his warm arms.

_Wait warm?_

"Yeah sorry," he muttered his hand massaging his neck. He looked so lost and I desperately wanted to comfort him. Suddenly he seemed to remember something and there was a rustling of paper.

"I drew you a picture Iz. Look there's you, and that's me, and that a big grizzly we're killing," he said excitingly pointing to blurred figures on the paper. I couldn't seem to concentrate on it though. I rolled my eyes.

_What a big kid._

"And you're all like 'I'm going to get you grizzly,' and I'm like 'yeah you get that grizzly,' and the grizzly's like 'grrrr'."

I laughed and could picture us doing exactly what he was explaining.

"Emmett," Rose sounded sad but exasperated. Having heard her voice I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was okay.

"Oh Iz," Emmett murmured, and his shoulders slumped. There was something I wasn't getting. Something my memory was not giving to me. I looked around wildly for a clue, anything. I tried desperately to remember, but the fog still surrounded me.

"Ok," Emmett took in a deep breath. "You are my best friend Iz. You make me happy, and you don't put me down. You play with me, and you never tell me to knock it off. You're honest so by that I know you really love me, and I really love you."

"Emmy bear," I whispered.

_What was going on? Why was he talking like this?_

Rose appeared next to him, and they looked at each other sadly before Emmett nodded and walked away. I watched as he faded into the background before tearing my gaze to Rosalie's stiff form.

"Hey Z. Okay so when Edward first told us about you I was beyond pissed off . You were just this insignificant dull human being."

My hands clenched into fists. "Rose, I swear I will smack the lipstick off you."

"I was even happier when Edward told us we were all leaving, and you weren't coming with us. I thought maybe he realized just how stupid the whole situation was. But then the family fell apart. We all started to bicker and fight. Alice said some pretty terrible things to Jazz and vice versa. Carlisle didn't leave his study, and Esme stopped designing things. I was mean to Emmett. I mean more than usual."

Rose stopped pulling a huge breath between her teeth. Her hands played idly with the ends of her hair while she seemed to compose her thoughts.

"Than you some back in and …you're not you anymore. I guess I always saw me in you. That's why I didn't want you to become one of us. I hated that I didn't have a choice, that certain things had been denied to me. But now, seeing you without us, we were denying you the one thing that you wanted, and it didn't make you a better person."

"I've come to love you these past couples of months. You're like a better version of me, the person I want to be more like. I admire you Iz, and I'm going to miss you."

_Miss me? I wasn't going anywhere_.

_If someone just helped me out of this damned fog we'd come up sprinkles._

"Izzy?"

I whirled around and saw Jasper standing there his hands plunged deep in his pockets looking at me calmly.

"I'm your secret keeper."

"It's hard for me. To say goodbye to you. I feel like we were just getting to really know each other. You're a very interesting little person, you know. I didn't tell anyone that I could feel how much love you had for us. That you respect Rose, admire Alice, adore Esme, worship Emmett and value Carlisle. I kept all your feelings safe locked up inside because I knew that, to you, these are your one weakness. And that was something you kept hidden. Because of how much hurt we all put you through."

I tried to keep the tears from my eyes, but they threatened to spill with every word that poured from his lips.

"And yeah I felt it. You buried it deep, but pain like that, well… it kind of screams at me. And I didn't tell anyone how you were still hopelessly in love with Edward. I just want to thank you for those feelings. For gifting me with them. I will treasure them forever, sister."

"Isabella."

I turned around to see Carlisle. I looked over my shoulder for Jasper, but darkness greeted me. I quickly knuckled the tears from my eyes trying to compose myself.

_Where were you all coming from, and why couldn't I move from this spot? _

"When Edward first bought you home, I was so proud of my son for having the strength to reign in his bloodlust. But I was even more proud of you. You, this human, walked into our lives without so much as a glance and accepted us. I was proud that you could love Edward the way you did with all your being. I will miss you, daughter of my heart."

"What part of you can never leave me don't you get?"

A snippy bell like voice caused me to stumble as I sought out the speaker. I looked up to find Alice half turned from me, her arms crossed and a scowl plastered on her features.

She sighed. "Bella you're my very best friend. My only friend who really knows me outside of my family. You put up with me when I used to drag you shopping, and you let me play out all those human things that I never got to do. I may be happy and crazy most of the time, but I was broken when I became a vampire. I had no one. I was alone. There were shattered pieces that were just too sharp to pick up. And then I met Jazz, and he helped find my heart. Then Carlisle and Esme helped find my compassion. Edward helped me find peace. Rose and Emmett helped me find my strength. And for a while I thought I was complete. And then you came. You picked up the last shard and put me back together. You helped me find myself. I will always love you, Bella.

I sat down and cried

"Izzy my love?"

"Edward," I cried desperately wanted him to hold me but he kept his distance. He seemed aloof. I pulled myself up and tried to reach for him.

"I'm so sorry. I love you forever. We'll be together soon."

And then I was left alone again in the darkness. I sobbed as my knees gave out, and I sank to the floor again.

"_**I am sorry. You will suffer. He will suffer. You will die."**_

I glanced around wildly. I had no idea who that voice belonged to. It was deeper than Emmett's but strangely familiar. And what did he mean by those words? Cold fear hit me hard, and I tried not to scream.

_**Suddenly a sharp pain seared through my skin, and I knew that I was dying .**_


	30. Chapter 30

Renee's POV

My baby! My baby had been found. My baby had been found and now was dying. I looked down at her reveling in how much she had changed. She was a woman now forced to grow up in so many ways. But then she was always a middle aged kid. My fault. My fault I wasn't a more mature person. Maybe she would not have run away if I had been a better mother.

I sobbed loudly as I grasped the only part of Bella not wrapped in bandages. Her tiny hands. Her tiny hands that housed more scars than I remembered. They criss-crossed her knuckles, and I ran my fingers over them trying to focus on something other than the overwhelming grief that was consuming me.

I felt Phil's hand on my shoulders and they pulled me away gently. I glanced up at him and saw tears in his eyes. He had always liked Bella. He thought she was incredibly brave and compassionate for leaving Phoenix and going to Forks just to give us some time together. But I knew that that was what my daughter did. She always put people first.

As I stumbled out of her room, I noticed a lot of eyes on me. The family Bella had been staying with all stood vigil outside her room. When I arrived I had been introduced to them, but I failed to remember any of their names my mind screaming for my daughter. Charlie sat next to the tiniest teenager I had ever seen rubbing her back. His eyes were red from crying but now looked dry. He stood as I moved slowly over to him. He opened his arms, and I fell into them blubbering incoherent sentences into his shirt. I suddenly remembered why I had fallen for Charlie Swan. He may not say or express his emotions very well, but you felt it when you were near him. He was in just as much pain as I was if not more. I laid my head against his shoulder and looked at the strange family Bella had been welcomed into.

They were all inherently beautiful, even the men, although my mother had told me that men were not beautiful, they were handsome. These men, though, they were beautiful. There was no other word for them. Their eyes were disconcerting, the pale yellow of a bird of prey. I felt like a wood mouse ready to be eaten whenever one of them would look at me. The most disturbing thing though, was that they rarely moved.

As if they heard my inner musing they all moved quietly. The blonde deity flicked her hair behind her head, the goliath rubbed his hands over his face and the tiny girl huffed and leaned back in her chair.

"Charlie…Renee?"

I looked up to see the young man who had spent the all his time staring at Bella as if willing her to get up. Charlie had said he was Edward, Bella's boyfriend. I thought he was too young to be Bella's boyfriend, but Charlie assured me he was older and more mature than he looked. It was still unsettling.

"I am so sorry-"

Charlie cut him off with an angry wave of his hand. I disentangled myself from him and turned to look at Edward.

"Edward we talked about this yesterday. Bella made her own decisions. This is not your fault. You could not help having to leave," his eyes flicked to the blonde doctor who ducked his head. "I know that you did what you did to…Bella in the woods, and while I don't agree with it I know why you did it."

_What had he done to my Bella in the woods?_

"Telling her I didn't love her was one of the most stupid things I ever did," Edward whispered looking directly at me. Had he heard my silent question? I shook my head trying to right my silly thoughts. Both Bella and Phil had said on numerous occasions that my mind could run away with itself with crazy theories.

"Yes and I don't think you will ever forgive yourself for that, but Bella could have made an effort to get on with her life instead of acting like a spoilt child and running away."

I tsked angrily at the fact Charlie was insulting our daughter while she lay dying in the next room. Charlie's hand tightened on my arm, and he sighed.

"It did however make her grow up. And she found you again. And she was happy. So I cannot be disappointed with her or you."

Edward nodded, and suddenly the blonde supermodel walked over.

"Edward I rang the Denali's this morning to tell them what was going on and to maybe expect us soon."

Edward nodded at Charlie and myself before turning to the woman. "Are they okay with everything?" he whispered quietly.

"Yes though Tanya didn't take it to well."

Edward nodded, and then led his sister away. Phil walked over to me.

"We should head back to the hotel dear. Danny will be waiting for his phone call."

I nodded and kissed Charlie on the cheek knowing he would be heading to his hotel where his fiancé was waiting for him. He nodded and turned to talk with Dr Cullen. I took one last glance into Bella's room seeing the tall blonde man leaning reverently next to her bed as if he was praying. Something told me that he was praying to a god that would not listen.

**********

Edward sat stoically next to Izzy ignoring the whir of machinery that had been squeezed into the room. Carlisle and Esme murmured strained goodbyes to their son as they set off home to talk to their other children about their options. Nurses and doctors continued their duties, running in and out of rooms, answering pages and filling out prescriptions.

As the day turned to night and Carlisle and Esme exited the hospital and drove away, no one noticed the two shadows that hunkered against the darkness. Their eyes lit up like cats, fluorescent and unnerving. They watched the hospital as if their lives depended on it.

"Only the boy is left," one muttered.

The other nodded. "I will get him away from her. Then you can do what needs to be done."

"Are you sure?"

They both stood now, and the one that spoke first towered over the other. They glanced around knowing no one would take any notice of them but unable to shake the uneasy feeling. The taller one took to the trees, and with a brief nod, the other followed.

"It needs to be done. The Cullens are too close. Their vision is clouded."

The taller one perched on a branch and stared at the other.

"And you little one? Are you not too involved?"

The other sniffed. "I have never met her, but I know this needs to be done."

The taller one nodded and then gazed into the sky.

"It should be done tonight. Once you have called the protector away you know what needs to be done."

The other sighed and sat back against the trunk.

"I really wish I didn't need to do this. It sounds so barbaric."

The taller one laughed. "Well it happened a lot in our time, so you should be a little more realistic. Besides you will give them back."

The other grimaced. "Yes but still…okay let us begin."

The taller one nodded and fixed his blood red eyes on the other's shining gold ones. Holding out a hand the other dropped a small package into the taller one's grasp. Red Eyes pulled the package open and stared at the contents.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I hope so," the other whispered pulling out a mobile and dialing a number. A woman picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Intensive care unit."

"Hello may I speak with Edward Cullen? I believe he is still there?"

There was a pause, and then the nurse answered slowly. "Yes…let me just get him for you."

"Thank you."

The taller one had already shot off by the time the other had opened the phone. Running lithely and sticking to the shadows, Red Eyes climbed the building with ease shutting the mind off from any errant thought as the other had instructed.

The finding of the room was easy as the girl had a remarkable scent. Red Eyes pulled through the open window and stepped gingerly into the room knowing the protector had just left.

The human looked peaceful even bandaged up. The scent that filled the room also filled Red Eyes' mind and immediately venom pulled. Quickly closing off the need to breathf and bent over the human.

Her neck lay exposed, her blood pumping just below the easily breakable skin. So delectable. So mouth watering. So lucky Red Eyes had already hunted.

"I am sorry. You will suffer. He will suffer. You will die."

Slowly he positioned his hand over her chest and heard her heart falter as the titanium pushed into the organ. It spluttered wildly as he pulled it away. The protector would have heard her heart, and Red Eyes quickly backed out of the room. The cool air touched softly on Red Eyes' face as the decent to the ground took mere seconds. Returning into the shadows, Red Eyes launched into the trees and waited for the other knowing it would not be long before the human would die.

**Edwards POV**

"Hello? Hello?"

I stared at the nurse who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and placed the receiver back down. At that moment, Izzy's heart fluttered wildly, and fear in cased my chest. I quickly ran the short distance to her room and flung the closed door open only to find nothing.

Izzy still lay on her bed, her heart…

_Oh God, her heart._

It beat wildly in her chest when, really, it should be have been a slow steady thump. Sweat beads had formed on her forehead and alarms started to go off one by one. As nurses and doctors filled in the room I stood to the side listening to the out of control muscle beat too fast for a human body.

_What had happened? I only left for a minute._

No new scent lay in the room; nothing had been out of the ordinary. All my medical experience told me this shouldn't be happening. I quickly took out my phone and rang Carlisle.

"Yes."

"Carlisle you need to get down here. Something is wrong."

"We're on our way son."

I snapped the phone closed and watched as a nurse wheeled in a defibrillator. She took the paddles from their holster and handed them to a doctor I had never seen before. He murmured instructions to her, and she nodded quickly adjusting the knobs. I jumped as the electricity pulsed through Izzy's body making her back arch away from the bed. I had not seen her stir once since the accident, and I was unprepared to see the sudden movement. And then I realized.

Izzy's heart had stopped.

Time stopped.

I stopped.

And then it started again. Only this time it was too fast for me to keep up. I didn't notice when my family arrived and were told it was time to say our goodbyes. I couldn't focus on the words they murmured as they hunched over Izzy's form. I didn't acknowledge Renee and Charlie as they ran in, nor did I realize that Renee had collapsed after being told her daughter was dead. The only thing that I noticed was her heart. It had stopped beating.

And my world ended.


	31. Chapter 31

Alice's POV

I hated them. I watched as Renee, Phil and Charlie cried as their daughter was wheeled away. I hated that they could cry, and I could not. Tears seemed so fitting at the moment, like a watery tribute to my love for my dead sister. It wasn't fair…and I couldn't stay. I ran out of the hospital at reckless speed jumping into the Porsche. The Porsche Izzy gave me.

Izzy.

Bella.

Gone.

Dead.

I screamed. I threw myself against the steering wheel, screamed and sobbed. I hit the dash multiple times watching the indentions appear under the assault.

Suddenly the door opened, and strong arms pulled me softly to the ground.

"Shh shh, Alice it'll be okay," Edward murmured into my hair. I screamed harder thrashing against him, pummelling him with my fists and scratching at his face. He never stopped me, just rocked me slowly, telling me it would be okay.

"How? How will it be okay Edward. She's gone. My sister, my best friend, is gone, and I'll never get her back."

I sagged against him.

"I lost her too, Alice. My lover, my soul mate, my half. I know what you feel and it hurts more than any pain we could succumb to."

"Oh God Edward. It hurts; it hurts so much. How will we survive?"

"We will. We are strong."

"Edward."

I glanced up and saw Jasper standing above us. The pain etched on his face caused me to sob. Everyone was hurting, not just me. Jasper scooped me up and walked me over to Rose's car.

"What about my-"

"The dash is mangled love. You can't drive it," Jasper said in a soothing voice.

"Oh God I ruined Izzy's gift. I'm terrible. How ca-"

"Izzy would understand Alice."

The drive home blurred for me. I didn't even register Jasper taking me to our room and laying me down on our bed. He lay down next to me carefully manoeuvring to shape himself around me. I sighed in his hold.

Jasper was my lifeline. I had never felt more at home then in his arms. My soul mate, my mate, my other half. I could not imagine the utter desperation Edward was feeling at the moment. He had only just let himself be happy, truly happy with her. And now she was gone and with her; happiness. For all of us.

She was taken from us too soon. The last few days had been strenuous. We all wracked our brains for solutions but came up with very little. None of them would actually work. She was only in the hospital two days when Emmett had the idea we move her so she could be at home with us. We all liked that idea until Jasper rejected it because Izzy's parents would want to be there at the end and it was too dangerous.

Rose and Esme had a huge fight with Emmett and Carlisle over the fact they had actually taken Izzy to the hospital when they should have brought her home and changed her there. In their grief and panic, it had never been an option; they just didn't think of it. Esme and Rose however were too hurt to understand their way of thinking.

I thought back on the last days after Izzy's accident trying to find something that I could have changed. Something that may have helped her. I had never been more frustrated about my lack of ability. Perhaps there was a way out but without my sight I could not see it. I cried tearless sobs as the answer seemed there, but I could not grasp it.

"Shh, Alice. Don't do that," Jasper whispered in my ear. I moaned against him feeling my grief well up again, and he held me hard against him. I heard Rosalie and Emmett return. They were in the middle of a fight, and I heard numerous doors slam and items shatter. Suddenly Emmett screamed he was going to hunt, and then there was only Rosalie sobbing quietly.

I disentangled myself from Jasper, and we both stood up. I flew downstairs and took Rosalie into my arms, rocking her gently.

"I can't…I can't," Rose sobbed. She threw back her head, and an eerie keening sound came from her throat. It was so raw that I felt the sting in my eyes, and I buried my head in her shoulder sobbing.

"I'm going to find Emmett," Jasper whispered before he ran outside.

We sat there crying until Carlisle and Esme walked calmly through the door. Carlisle tried to take Rosalie from my grip, but I held on to her.

"Alice please-" Carlisle pleaded.

"No!" I snarled at him. "Don't touch her. I will not lose another sister."

A low growl reverberated in my chest warning Carlisle I was not playing around. Esme took Carlisle's hand and whispered something in his ear. He gave me a pained look before walking upstairs with Esme behind him.

"Alice?"

I tore my eyes from the stairs worried that Carlisle would return and try to take her again. My grip loosened as I stared into her honeyed eyes.

"I love you Alice. I don't think I got to tell Izzy that. I don't want to-" A sob caught in her throat again, and I shushed her.

"I know, I know. I love you to Rose."

"When will it stop?"

I knew it was a rhetorical question but suddenly my vision clouded. I frowned confused by this sensation. I knew it, but I hadn't experienced it in a long while.

_Emmett roared as he tore the bear apart. He ripped it limb from limb grabbing at any hold he could and pulling it from the poor thing's body. Jasper stood in the distance watching his brother as he worked through his fury. _

_When there was nothing left Emmett crumbled his body covered in blood and gristle. Jasper approached carefully watching for any signs that Emmett might attack him. But Emmett sat hunched and lifeless._

"_Did we do the right thing?" His voice was dead._

_Jasper squatted next to him and sighed. "We may never know brother."_

Rosalie watched me as I came back. "What did you see?"

Her question sparked another vision.

_Carlisle and Esme sat at the dining table. Esme laid her head down on the mahogany and sighed. _

"_It feels like both my children are gone," she whispered._

"_Edward just needs time to grieve. Izzy was his mate. Let him have this time," Carlisle assured her stroking her face gently. Suddenly Rose ran in._

"_Edward is at the Denali's."_

_Esme shot up and looked at Rosalie. "Why? What is wrong with his family?"_

_Rosalie looked uncomfortable and squirmed under Esme's fierce stare. Carlisle took his wife's hand and shushed her. Esme looked apologetically at Rosalie who smiled tentatively._

"_Um I don't know. But Tanya just rang me to let me know. He'll be here for Izzy's funeral."_

_Esme looked angry. Then standing up she strode forcefully out of the room. _

"_I don't know why we're even bothering with a funeral. It's empty," she yelled over her shoulder. _

My gaze shifted from Rosalie's form to the window.

"Alice? Alice, please your scaring me."

_The detective looked at me as I opened the door._

"_Is your father home?" he asked quietly. I nodded and moved aside to let Carlisle talk to the detective._

"_Ah we've been waiting for you. Please come in," Carlisle murmured as he stepped back and let the two men in. Esme stood from her seat on the lounge and asked if they would like any refreshments. They refused politely._

"_We found some," The older one stated as he removed his hat. Carlisle's head snapped around, and he stared at the officer._

"_Izzy?"_

"_No, I'm sorry."_

_The light died in Carlisle's eyes as he motioned for them to take a seat._

Suddenly I became aware of screaming and Rosalie shaking me. Carlisle and Esme were at my side. I quickly grabbed onto Rose's hand intent on not letting anything come between us.

"What happened Alice?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice.

"Izzy's gone. They can't find her. It's empty."

I didn't need Jasper to tell me they were all confused. Hell I was confused. The visions made no sense except the first one with Emmett and Jasper. I shook my head and huffed.

"I don't know. I couldn't really understand them."

"It's okay Alice. You've only just got your visions back. I'm sure you will see things more clearly with more practice."

I nodded. "Oh Emmett is going to be covered in bear blood when he gets back…you know, just a heads up."

Nobody even raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly the Bugatti hummed into the driveway, and we all knew Edward was home. He ran inside and stared at us all strewn out over the lounge room floor. I glanced around and realized that Emmett had upturned most of the furniture and glass was scattered everywhere from a broken window.

"I need to leave," he growled. We all knew that Edward would disappear for a while. It would be hard for him. At least I knew he wasn't going to do anything stupid, and maybe it was the right thing for him to head up to Alaska for awhile. Esme stood up carefully and started forward.

"Edward…please…please, don't do anything rash. I cannot bear to lose another child," she sobbed before collapsing onto the floor her body wracked with her internal pain. Edward blanched as he watched Carlisle reach for her, but he beat him. He held Esme's face gingerly between his hands.

"Mother, I would never deprive you of a son after you have lost a daughter."

Esme gasped and sucked in a breath before Edward enveloped her in a gentle hug. As Carlisle picked Esme up, Edward glanced at all of us.

"I'll hunt before I leave. I will be back soon. I promise," he whispered his eyes boring into Esme's. She heaved against Carlisle's chest. I stared at Edward. I knew that in a few days he would head to Alaska, but where was he going now?

"Edward," I whispered. "Where are you going?"

"Izzy…Izzy needed me to do something for her. I promise I will be home soon."

We all nodded wanting to allow Edward his space to grieve and be alone. It would hurt for him to be away from us, but as long as he came back it would be okay. Edward hugged Esme briefly before nodding to all of us and disappearing out of the front door.

"Goodbye, little brother," Rosalie whispered as she watched the door swing on its hinges.

Carlisle was called back to the hospital as was Edward. We decided to leave him to hunt while Carlisle and I drove silently towards the place where we lost one of our own. As we entered through the emergency doors we were surprised to find the rooms were crawling police and security guards.

"Carlisle? What is going on?" I asked watching as a doctor ran through the doors knocking a nurse over in his haste.

"I have no idea."

"Carlisle!"

We turned to see the bald doctor who had operated on Izzy frantically running over to us. Sweat beads dripped from his head, and I wondered how he could do his job hygienically.

"Hello, Doctor Rockford. What is going on?"

"Terrible, terrible thing, Cullen. Your daughter in law…"

My throat contracted. Izzy. Something was up with Izzy?

"What is it Rockford?" Carlisle hissed his voice no longer the calm nicety that he always housed. Now he looked terrifying, and I watched as Rockford backed up his eyes wide with fear. I had never seen Carlisle use his base nature to intimidate humans before. It was something he had adhered to, and I had always thought Carlisle was incapable of being scary. Now I knew differently.

I put my hand on Carlisle's arm to steady him and to remind him where we were. Rockford's heart was pounding in his chest, and I had to swallow the venom that pooled in my mouth.

"Stolen. Her body along with five others…stolen."

"Stolen? Why?"

"We have no idea. There have been reports of other hospitals…Body snatchers I suppose. Black market. They like to experiment…"

"_Izzy's gone. They can't find her. It's empty." _

I snarled as I began to understand. Someone had my sister's body. Someone was going to die.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Guys just a heads up, Laurent is dead…he was ripped apart way back in chapter 20 something by the wolves. Oh and this is something that will make y'all happy…the next chapter is called EXPLANATIONS. Mmmm wonder what it's about???**

**Edward's POV**

After I returned from my hunt, I went to Mt Rainer to finish what Izzy had asked me to do. I stared at the tree that had been the instrument of her death and snarled. My hands shook as I replayed the scene and watched the end all over again. The bikes were gone, my family had seen to that, but a skid marked the ground were I had braked and there was dry rabbits blood splattered all over the road.

I sucked in a huge breath and ripped the tree from its roots.

"Edward. Go fuck up that tree for me."

Izzy's voice reverberated in my head as I pulled apart the branches and crushed them in my grip. I growled and snarled with insane fury as I pulled the tree apart. When there was nothing left except tiny chips and leaves floating softly around me, I let out a ferocious roar.

"WHY???" I screamed.

"She was mine. My soul mate. My lover. My heart."

I sunk to the ground and began to let fly a series of punches into the soft earth. Mud flew up around me, but I didn't care. My anger, my grief overwhelmed me. I struggled to breathe as my hits slowed, and then I curled up in the shallow grave I had made sobbing.

I stayed there not moving, thinking this was as close as I was going to get to Izzy. I would have stayed there forever. I watched as day turned to night and night turned to day. I heard cars pass but took no notice of them. They could not see me huddled in the mud.

The soft buzzing of my phone brought me out of my grief induced coma before I decided on ignoring it. As much as I wanted to pretend the outside world didn't exist the phone continued to ring. It hindered me all day on my forth day in my claimed death. My family knew I was doing something, and I thought they would have left me alone to grieve. Apparently I was not that lucky. I tried to ignore it and thought of smashing it between my fingers, but I did not want to move.

It annoyed me on the fifth day.

It pissed me off on the sixth day.

It broke my resolve on the seventh day.

"What?" I snarled down the phone.

"Oh thank goodness. What the hell, Edward?"

Confusion clouded my mind. I knew the voice, but my mind had trouble placing a name and a face to it.

"I think you need to come up here. Irina rang Carlisle, and he told her that you disappeared and don't know what has happened."

_Irina? Tanya! Why was Tanya calling me?_

"What?" I asked trying to push my mind to work again.

"Uh, why don't you come up here, and I'll tell you."

"I don't understand. I should just go home Tanya."

Tanya paused ,and then in the background I heard a hiss, and someone breaking something very large.

"Okay, okay… Edward you need to come up here now."

In the back of my mind I thought this was a way for Tanya to get into my pants, but I quickly squashed it. Tanya was just concerned. Maybe it would be better dealing with the Denali's than my family at the moment.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Finding out they were going to hold a funeral without a body didn't really bother me. I understood that Charlie and Renee wanted to have some form of closure, and I wasn't going to stand in their way. I had learned what had happened to Izzy up in Alaska. Tanya thought I was going to lose it when she told me, but I simply asked her to come with me.

She seemed hesitant to leave, but when everything seemed to be going well she finally agreed. Though she didn't want to think of what my family would think when I arrived at Izzy's funeral with Tanya. We assured her it was fine.

We drove in silence, my mind on the past couple of days, Tanya's on her phone. I took her hand and shook my head. She snarled at me, and I laughed. As we pulled into the small churches' parking lot I was surprised to see so many vehicles. Of course both Izzy and Bella had made a big impact on a lot of peoples lives.

"You ready?" I asked Tanya as she smoothed out her black dress. She nodded, and I led her into the small church. It was a tiny white church that had been around since 1898. It had obviously been remodeled and I noted how beautiful and unassuming it was. Just like Izzy. As we passed underneath the domed doors, I stopped as the cacophony of voices hit me. Tanya tightened her grip and pulled me toward where my family were already seated.

_What the hell is Edward doing with Tanya?_

_Man that's not cool._

_At Izzy's funeral?!_

_Why now?_

_Edward? We are going to have to talk._

My family's thoughts on me being with Tanya screamed in my head, and I ignored the furious and disbelieving looks I was getting from them as I greeted Charlie and Renee. I overheard Carlisle and Esme calming them down and telling them that Tanya was family and was probably helping me cope.

Tanya glanced up at me and a small smile played on her lips.

_Yeah she had helped me cope aright._

As we passed white pews with grained inlays ,I noticed some of our old classmates. Angela and Ben smiled sadly as I passed them. Jessica sobbed in a heavily musked Mike Newton. Cooper and Kirk sat near the front and smiled tightly at Tanya before nodding towards me. My head pounded with their thoughts of worry and sadness. It was my family's thoughts that disturbed me as I sat down next to Jasper.

**Alice's POV**

_It's my fault. If I had never forced Edward to go to her in Forks she would be still alive. If I hadn't demanded that she be my best friend, my sister we wouldn't be here at her funeral. Too soon. It's not fair. I knew I would have to say goodbye some day but not this soon. It's all my fault._

**Rosalie's POV**

_It's all my fault. If I had been nicer to her, maybe Edward would have accepted her into the family. If I had stuck up for her after her birthday maybe things would have gone differently. _

I watched as more people piled in the tiny church. Renee and Phil. Charlie and Sue. They took their seats at the front on the opposite sides of the pew. Renee looked distraught and Charlie looked aged.

_They will never see their daughter again, and it is was all my fault._

**Esme's POV**

_It's all my fault. What kind of a mother does not fight for her child? Lets one dictate the life of the others. True, he is the first son, but are any of my children lesser than he? I love them all, but I allowed our family to be succumbed by his weakness. _

I fidgeted quietly in my seat and stared down at my hands. Carlisle placed his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I sobbed in his jacket.

_It's all my fault._

**Jasper's POV**

_It's all my fault. If I could have just reigned in my bloodlust, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have lost a sister, a confidant a friend_.

The feelings that swirled around me were a cacophony of sadness and confusion. To my left Edward sat but his feelings were an enigma to me. He seemed agitated, almost like he had somewhere to go. I briefly wondered if he had thoughts of Italy, and I was pleased when he shook his head minutely. Tanya kept checking her phone huffing and to my left, Alice let out a low growl. I sighed and wondered if he was just acting this way out of grief.

_He would never see his love again, and it was all my fault._

**Emmett's POV**

I sighed loudly as Rosalie took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked down at her overwhelmed with her beauty. Even in black she was gorgeous, but as I stared at her, I couldn't help feeling the momentous weight pushing on my chest. I let my head fall as let the guilt wash over me.

_Fuck it all to hell. This is all my fault. _

_Why did I have to bring my family into this? I could have let Izzy live her life back in that shit hole of an apartment, but noooo. I had to invite the vampires, so I could sit back and enjoy the fireworks. And now one of those fireworks has blown up in my face and I have scars that would never leave. Because I lost a sister…and it was all my fault._

**Carlisle's POV**

_Why did I have to confront her? She would have come around at some point. Why did I have to push her? If I hadn't she would not have had to deal with Victoria. _

_Why did I have to push myself that week? I might have been able to save her life, if I had not over worked my hours. I have regretted much in my long life, but nothing weighs so heavily on my stilled heart as those decisions I had made to cause her death._

_My fault._

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help myself. I snickered. Tanya glanced up at me, a wry smile plastered on her face, and she giggled.

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asked, and I glanced at him surprised to see my entire family staring at me a mixture of worry, shock and disapproval on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but you all blame yourselves for Izzy's death. You shouldn't."

"So, what? Only you're allowed to be guilty over this," Rosalie snarled.

"No I don't feel guilty," I sniffed and every one took a sharp intake of breath.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame the damn jack rabbit that stopped on her path."

"Fucking jack rabbit," Tanya spat, and I grinned down at her.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked. I sighed.

"Yes I'm serious. Do know how pissed Izzy would be if she knew you were all blaming yourselves for her death? It's not your fault more than it is mine or Tanya's or freakin' Mike Newton's."

"It's fate. Deal with it," Tanya said with a shrug of her shoulders, and my family were all cut off when the minister took the stage.

I glanced at the empty coffin that sat at the front of the church and inhaled. The lilies sat on top of the dark mahogany wood and stood out remarkably. All around us. On the pews climbing up the walls. Alice had gone overboard, but it had probably helped her.

The minister was a small man with grey wiry hair. He cleared his throat, and the church quietened with the exception of the odd sob or sniffle.

"Welcome to the family and friends of Isabella Marie Swan. Though we congregate together on this sad occasion, let us not think of the sadness but the joy that Isabella brought to so many people."

I tuned the rest out not wanting to listen to the croaky dialogue this man gave about a woman he did not know.

I briefly wondered where Izzy was at that moment but then Alice stood to recite a poem. I smiled reassuringly at her.

_What is with you Edward?_

I smiled widely.

**Death is nothing at all,I have only slipped awayinto the next room.**

**I am I, and you are you;whatever we were to each other, that, we still are.**

**Call me by my old familiar name,speak to me in the easy waywhich you always used,put no difference in your tone,wear no forced airof solemnity or sorrow.**

**Laugh as we always laughedat the little jokes we shared my name ever bethe household word that it always it be spoken without effect, without the trace of a shadow on it.**

**Life means allthat it ever is the same as it ever is unbroken continuity.**

**Why should I be out of mindbecause I am out of sight?**

**I am waiting for you,for an interval, somewhere very near,just around the corner.**

**All is well.**

Tanya leaned over, and I ducked my head towards her.

"Such truer words have never been spoken," she murmured. I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and thought of all the events that had occurred in the last few days. I smiled as Tanya took my hand again. Things were definetly looking up.

AN: My God what did Tanya do to Edward in the Alaskan wilderness??? Theories people…they make me smile


	33. Chapter 33

Izzy's POV

Darkness

I hated it! There was no one here…no one to hear my screams or my cries as I pleaded for someone to answer me. Silence was a strange concept. After a while, you hear the buzzing and then silence again, and then the buzzing again just as you wrap your head around hearing the silence.

_Oh God, that doesn't even made sense Izzy._

_I know._

_At least you have someone to talk to._

_Who? Yourself? That's hardly interesting._

_Mmmm yeah and it's the first sign you're going nuts._

_Yep, and the second sign is answering back_

I chuckled at that. God, how long had I been here, wherever here was? Thoughts turned that I was in limbo or purgatory waiting for my soul to be judged. I started working out what my sins were, and how they would be weighed up.

_Loved a vampire - undecided._

_Had sex out of wedlock - definite sin._

_Hit people - definitely frowned upon._

_Talked back to my parents - not a major one, but still._

_Speeding - that's not in the Bible is it?_

_Swore - Did Buddha swear?_

_And this was just the beginning…_

_Oh God! Yep, I'm going to hell._

And suddenly I saw it. Flames.

_Oh God! I really am going to hell._

They swept all around me, and I could feel the heat licking against my skin. I was suddenly reminded of doing a school report on the German witch trials, and how the women were tied to the stake and burned. This was exactly how I imagined those women must have felt. The fire seemed to roar in my ears, and I shut my eyes waiting for the moment when the flames would touch me and I would begin to burn.

It seemed to take an eternity, but suddenly I was consumed by it. It was everywhere pushing itself through my skin and into my veins licking harshly and burning everything to a crisp. An eternity of burning. I didn't want to make a sound, fearful that if I did I would never stop, and I crushed my jaw together feeling my teeth crack under the strain. The pain didn't even register the flames were that hot. If I cried tears, I didn't know it because the fire pulled all the moisture out of my body. I arched up my skin crackled, and I could feel my bones scream at the intense heat they were being subjected to. My skin melted, regenerated and melted again.

Eternity passed or maybe it was just a few seconds, I couldn't be sure.

_Time didn't matter in hell._

_Wait, did I think that?_

_Yep, you are finally capable of thought._

Before I could barely make out where I burned, but now it seemed to lessen.

_It's a trick._

_That dirty devil likes you to think that it's getting less painful._

My heartbeat raced at the thought, and I tried to concentrate on calming it to no effect. If anything it raced faster, and if I hadn't been scared before, I was then. I tried to concentrate on my breathing, but that just made everything hurt even more. My lungs were dust, and every breath caught fire blowing scorching sand through them again leaving them more parched then before.

I listened to my heart speeding away, and I wondered when it would spontaneously combust. It was then the fire flared up like someone had opened a window and fed the flames oxygen. I was shocked to find that my heart hurt more than the fire now, and I could feel the area around it screech in protest as it continued pound viciously in my chest.

There was a torturous race between my heart and the flames that licked my body. Suddenly my heart started to thrum, and I heard a sound like that of a hummingbird's wings. I realized with horror that it was my heart and knew it wouldn't last long. The flames licked the edges of my heart, and then with a moment of hesitation consumed it completely. My body arched up, and I silently screamed at the death of my only constant companion.

Silence.

I was still here.

Darkness

I was still here.

"Izzy?"

I was still…wait, who was that?

"Izzy open your eyes."

I obeyed and suddenly saw everything. And not just everything, but I mean everything. The colours made rainbow arches across my eyes flittering off dust particles and casting more colours. An orchestra of sound flooded my ears as I heard the sun's rays play a gentle melody to me.

_Wait, I can hear the sun?_

_What the fuck is going on?_

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, and I hissed in surprise. I flipped up and launched myself away from the threat. My mind pushed away the opera that was playing and concentrated on my now extremely hostile environment. My eyes darted around searching for other threats, and then came to settle on the person who had touched me.

She was beautiful. Her shoulder length hair fell lightly around her face framing her perfect features. The colour was strange. At first, I discerned the colour as a light red, but my ever expanding mind told me words that caused me to frown and look again.

_Soft apricot highlighted with the strong warmth of a golden flame._

I shook my head.

_Where the hell had that come from?_

_I drew my eyes into a squint. My train of thought moved so fast, I could_ contemplate numerous things at once. I was taking in the layout outside finding the heartbeats of tiny rodents scurrying around mere yards from where I stood. I heard the grunt of a bear and marvelled at the fact that it was miles away. Suddenly a tall man strode into the room and froze. I hissed and crouched ready to defend myself. The woman started forward and then stopped when a growl bubbled out of my chest. Part of my mind focused on the fact that I could growl, but that part was extremely small compared to the ever growing need to protect myself.

"Izzy. My name is Tanya-"

_Tanya?_

_Tanya!_

_**The** Tanya._

I suddenly launched myself at her. This woman had wanted Edward. My Edward and I couldn't think of nothing else but pulling her apart piece by piece so my authority could never be tested again. As I made contact with her body a loud sound echoed through the room like boulders colliding, and then I realized it was me connecting with her.

I pulled my fist back and it made a satisfying thud as it connected with her jaw. Her head snapped back, and we went through the wall with ease.

"You bitch!" I screamed as she kicked me in the stomach. I rolled away from her not in the least bit winded.

"Fuck. That smarts."

I glared at her disgusted that I thought her to be beautiful. She was not beautiful. She was a dirty slut who wanted what's mine, and I'll be dammed if she was going to take it from me.

"Iz, Izzy please. I am not a threat."

_Not a threat._

_Yeah right!_

I snorted. Maybe not physically, but she still wanted something that was mine. I was not going to allow her to take it from me.

"Mine," I snarled, and I was amazed to watch her head dip with agreement.

"Trust me, I did not turn you just so I could duke it out with you over a male."

I froze as the words registered.

"Turn me?"

"Yes…I sorta…you're a vampire."

_A vampire. _

_What the fuck?_

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I roared and launched myself at her again. I was vaguely aware of another wall being destroyed, but I was intent on causing this fucking cow an intense amount of pain.

As we rolled and I laid into her, I was suddenly aware of someone watching. My hackles rose, and I froze. I had Tanya pinned under me my hands squeezing painfully around her wrists, and I got some satisfaction when she winced under the pressure.

"Well I suppose this is my payment, Tanya?"

The distinct male voice caused my gaze to whip around to see the tall man staring at me with blood red eyes. I hissed and without any conscious thinking, I flipped off Tanya and edged away from him.

It took me seconds to appraise him.

His dark almost black hair hung gracefully over his brow. His lips were thin but wore an amused smirk, and I found myself thinking that he housed that smirk a lot. His nose was long and straight, but his jaw was weak. While he was tall, I inherently understood he was lethal. I crouched lower feeling the muscles in my entire body coil ready for a fight.

My lips pulled over teeth, and I hissed at the stranger. "Who the fuck are you?"

His smirk turned to a genuine smile, and strangely, he flourished into a bow. I noticed his dark jeans barely crinkled with the movement, and as he stood up, I wrinkled my nose at his choice of shirts. Green Polo with the collar tucked up like a pretty little rich boy.

"My name is Frederick. I am an old acquaintance of Tanya's and she requested some help in your kidnapping and turning."

His voice was lovely, and there was a strange accent beneath his eloquent words. I immediately thought of Carlisle.

_Wait? Kidnapping?_

I turned to Tanya who was already standing. She held out her hands, and her expression made me giggle. She was scared of me.

Her eyebrow tweaked. "Okay, I will tell you everything if you promise me that you will not attack me…at least until I've finished."

I smirked. "That sounds fair.

"She has remarkable control," Frederick murmured.

Tanya lowered her hands and nodded silently before heading over to a tree and pushing it over. I watched in awe as she swung it around with ease and then dropped it in front of me. She then leant down and brushed the wood before sitting down.

_Wow that was cool…wait, I can do that._

Tanya then patted the bark next to her indicating I should sit down next to her. I shook my head. For one, I didn't want to be that close to her, and for another, I wanted to rip up my own tree.

I jumped lithely over the hole Tanya had created and grabbed the next tree in line. I was amazed that I could see every grain, every fleck of bark with the most remarkable clarity. As I placed my hands on either side of the trunk, I marveled at the tone of my skin. It was flawless. Soft and creamy but it sparkled with its own luminosity.

I frowned. My thoughts were so…distracting. So this is what Edward meant. I shook my head and concentrated on the task at hand. I put the tiniest amount of pressure on the trunk, and the wood groaned.

_How the hell did Edward manage to touch me… much less…_

_Oh my God. Get a hold of yourself._

_Fantasize about Edward later._

_Get the story first._

With that thought I pulled the tree from its home in the ground and swung it around narrowly missing Tanya's head. I tried to look innocent, but I couldn't help the smug grin that claimed my mouth. Tanya just shook her head.

I rolled the log across from where Tanya sat and glanced cautiously at Frederick. He smiled softly and gestured to Tanya. She took a deep breath.

"You were in an accident. They said that you were going to die."

The accident? The bike. The tree. Edward.

The memories were hazy like I was watching something through organza curtains. I couldn't make out any details, and it hit me that I was seeing through human eyes.

"So what? You just decide to take it upon yourself to change me?" I snarled at her.

Tanya looked startled. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

I glanced at her face and was surprised to find guilt there. "I did."

Tanya let out a huge breath.

"Once upon a time," I continued. The stress in Tanya's body was evident and I watched her face crumble. Why did she care? Maybe there is more to this than Edward.

"I'm so, so sorry. Edward told me that-"

I cut her off. "Look I'm not one to dwell in the past. I've done enough of that so…whatever. Let's make the most of it now."

_Why was I being nice to her?_

No answer came to me, but I realized that she was talking again.

"They took you to hospital."

"Really? Well that was weird."

Tanya flung her arms up, rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Yeah I know…they could have changed you right there, but I think they were too caught up in the drama."

I nodded. That was understandable. They were so used to just doing things with me the human way.

"Anyway Rose rang me and told me what had happened. I was distraught. I had to find a way to save you. Especially when Rose told me the Cullens were tied."

"Wait," I interrupted her, "why were you so upset?"

If vampires could blush, I was sure Tanya would have.

"I… er… I love you," Tanya whispered then glanced up and before quickly adding. "Like a sister."

That was definitely unexpected. I mean she was sexy and all but I tried to imagine myself romantically involved with bad. I'm sure Edward would like-

_Enough concentrate._

"What? You don't even know me."

"Yes I do. Edward came up here lots of times, and he told me all about you. I really started to like you. You understand what it's like, Iz. We don't need much, but when something remarkable happens it changes us. You're a lot like me, and I guess I've always wanted a sister who was fun."

"Kate and Irina are not fun?" Frederick asked mildly amused. That smirk was beginning to agitate me.

"No they are fun, just not Izzy fun," Tanya explained. Frederick started to ask something, but I interrupted.

"Don't worry I get it," I said grinning at Tanya. Alice had told me how with just one vision, she knew she loved me. I understood vampires didn't do things by half measure. I felt like I had just made a friend and started to reconsider ripping her apart.

_Maybe._

Tanya grinned at me. "Anyway I remembered Fred here-"

"What about him?"

Tanya grinned at me, and I glanced at Frederick. He smiled softly but did not move.

"Close your eyes Izzy and just be."

I gave her a strange look but closed my eyes anyway. I heard the wind blowing softly through the trees. I was at a loss regarding sound that accompanied it, and then it revealed itself to me as if I had known it all along. It was the individual leaves grinding against each other as the wind moved through them.

I took a deep breath and smelt the earth strong from where we had pulled up the trees. I smelt the tree beneath me, and Tanya's scent wafted gently over to me. It was sharp and tangy like it was infused with citrus. But it went deeper than that. Grapefruit, neroli, boysenberry and a touch of…I struggled to name the scent. Clean clothes fresh out of the dryer. Strange, but that was the scent.

I eagerly smelt again trying to catch the scent of Fredericks, but I could not locate it. My eyes snapped open.

"I can't smell you."

Frederick smiled. "My gift dear one. I give off no scent."

Tanya nodded before continuing with her story.

"You see, I needed to get you out of there fast. I knew that the Cullens couldn't do anything because of their stupid decisions, so I decided to take action. It didn't take me long to find Fred, and then the plan formed from there."

"And…" I pressed. This was getting to be really interesting. No one else had a story as cool as this one. But then again, I _am_ Izzy.

"Well on the third night you were there, everyone except Edward left the hospital, and I lured him away via a prank call. Then Fred here crept in and stabbed you."

"Stabbed me?"

"Yeah, Fred didn't think he could change you even though he had just hunted. Also bite marks aren't pretty and it would take a while to do it properly. So we used a syringe filled with my venom."

"Quite ingenuous really," Frederick remarked. Tanya shook her head.

"No, it was Edward's idea. He talked offhand about it to me weeks ago."

I frowned. All this information was flowing freely in my mind finding a suitable place to settle and make sense. A few things were still unanswered though.

"So I was changed in the hospital?"

"No….um you died."

I looked around the forest. "Uh, no I didn't"

"Yeah you did. I mixed my venom with an opiate that the bushman of the Kalahari use when they wish to visit the spirit world. I was surprised it worked actually. Anyway it stops the heart for 24 hours causing you to be declared dead."

I frowned still not sure on what questions my mind wanted to ask. Something was off.

"Wouldn't vampire venom destroy the opiate?"

"Yes eventually. It is very strong, though, and for awhile it acts like oil and water. They don't mix well."

I rubbed my face with my hands. One question answered, about a thousand to go. We were going nowhere fast. As my fingers slid down my face and curved around my throat I suddenly felt the distinct burn flush.

_Food later, concentrate now._

"How did you know this?"

"My moth-" Tanya stopped short, the pain on her face evident. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"My mother was very interested in herbs and such as a human. She continued with this after she was turned, even though they do nothing to or for us. She came across the opiate long before I was changed, but I remember her telling me about it as I burned. I'm sure she was trying to just distract me from my pain. Lucky, huh?"

I nodded quietly. I knew it was hard for Tanya to talk about her mother. The Cullens had told me all about the immortal children, and what the Volturi did to Sasha.

"So how does that stop the venom from taking over?"

Tanya breathed a sigh of relief, and I knew she was glad we were moving away from the subject of her mother.

"Well the opiate stops your heart, which stops your blood from moving around your body. With no movement the venom was stuck having nothing to carry it. After the 24 hours had passed, your heart started beating again, and the venom could flow through your system."

I nodded. That made sense. I was stuck in the darkness for awhile before the flames came. I shuddered as I remembered the pain that I had been subjected too.

"So I died…then what?"

"Well, they took you down to the morgue and left you there. That's when Frederick kidnapped you and brought you here."

She said the last part with triumph, though I was still confused.

"Don't you think it would seem just a bit strange that my body would go missing?"

"Oh that. Well, we took other bodies as well and not only from your hospital, but from others as well so it looked like body snatchers. You know parts for the black market."

"That is disgusting."

"Hey the bodies were recovered. We didn't sell anything. It was just to cover our tracks."

"So mine was the only one not recovered."

"No. You, a John Doe and some hobo who claimed his name was Jesus and he was the Messiah. We gave them good burials."

I shook my head. The plan was elaborate. Crazy even. It seemed that they had tied up all loose ends. How the hell she even came up with it was beyond me, but I found myself strangely grateful towards her. And Frederick.

"And the Cullens? Edward?"

Tanya looked guilty.

"They don't know!!!"

_Oooo, Alice is going to kill you…_

"Well I thought it may be best if I waited until you actually made the change. Anyway it was better this way. None of them were involved, so none of them can get in trouble."

"Trouble? From who?"

Frederick looked uncomfortable. "From the Volturi."

I glanced at Tanya. She was staring off into the trees. I suddenly realized that she had risked so much for me. Carlisle told me that after Sasha all the Denali sisters were left with a healthy respect for the Volturi. To have done all this meant…She really did love me.

I felt myself liking her more and more, but regardless of my feelings, I still needed to get the facts straight.

"How would they know?"

"There were reports that some of the Volturi guard were here to investigate the murder spree that occurred in Seattle a few months ago. Rumour has it that they uncovered nothing out of the ordinary, probably just a very invested serial killer."

"The newborns," I hissed.

Both Frederick and Tanya looked surprised, so I filled them in on what had happened.

"Well that means we have to be extra careful. We cannot contact the Cullens, until we know for certain the guards have gone home."

"No! Edward. I need Edward."

Tanya looked at me and shook her head.

"Give me Edward, or I will give you an ass whooping," I snarled. Tanya glared at me.

"Fine, but only Edward, and then you have to go along with anything I say. Understood?"

I eyed her warily. I could see her brain ticking over and wondered what she was planning now. But I needed Edward, like I needed air. Or not. Whatever worked.

"Now my dear, let us hunt," Frederick said stretching his hand out. Flames ripped through my throat, and I grabbed his hand eagerly. Once again my brain was conflicted, so I snarled at Tanya making sure she knew that I wasn't kidding about Edward. She whipped out her phone muttering under her breath.

I caught the soft words of 'mind your mother' and 'damn newborns so needy' as I took off through the forest. I realized that in a way Tanya was my mother. It was her venom that coursed through me, and we were now bound in unspeakable ways. Strangely this did not bother me. Instead, I grinned.

"Aw you know you love me Tans," I yelled over my shoulder knowing she would be able to hear me.

"Like a hole in the head."

Her reply caused me to laugh, and I felt remarkably free as I ran towards my first meal.

Chapter End Notes:

Lol whoo Izzy's a vamp. Y'all knew I couldn't make her die. She's too kickass for that. And Tanya is her sire…something tells me those two are going to get into some mischief.

Congrats to Urs and Chrystal player who got their theories pretty dang close a couple of chapters ago. Did you guys peek?

The rest of you got the gist last chapter though I was glad that you were not sure if I would keep Izzy alive. You all know me so well…I'm, if anything, unpredictable!

Oh and a lot of you had the theory that Izzy was actually Tanya in some way or another. To be honest that never even occurred to me and I loved that I was so freakin' surprised by where your minds went to. Awesome!

The plan was supposed to be simple, and you have no idea how much editing was done to make this work…first it was Edward who changed her (too boring), then it was Tanya and Irina (Irina has no powers so new Freddie boy stepped in), then plot holes kept turning up, and I spent ages trying to make sure everything tied in well with each other…not an easy feat!

A lot of you asked why Edward was not more suicidal, and just like the books, my Edward had to think through all the possibilities. He's nothing but thorough. Also we don't know how he acted when he lost Bella, and I think he felt numb at first. At the funeral, he was stoic and grieving…to the humans. His family knows him all too well and knows something is up!

Tanya is my fave…because she is just as kickass as Izzy! I loved the fact that most of you would have abandoned this story if I made this ExT which was never going to happen. I've always said this is a BxE fic! Tans and Iz are going to have some fa-un. Have I changed your liking to her?

So now it's onto some fun with Freddie boy, Tans and the Z girl before we get some Eddie action.

Tell me did you like it??? You all need to stroke my ego cause damn it I worked hard on this one!


	34. Chapter 34

**_Dudes and dudettes! Sorry for the epic fail of the lateness of this chapter. RL just blew a hole in all my plans. Children being naughty, baby appointments (having another girl), a nasty case of swine flu (not fun), my rabbit surprising us with 9 babies, renovations, lack of sleep and then the general crap of RL. Not at all awesome._**

**_Awesome however should go to texbelle. She cleaned up last chapter pretty magnificently…and I am forever grateful. My other beta…cerealeunblue is my sweetheart because she deals with my shit constantly!_**

**_I make no money from this, all original characters/ are owned by SM. The rest if mine J_**

I couldn't believe how effortless it had become to run. I remembered that when I was on Edward's back, I was constantly fearful of smashing into trees.

_That was Bella though, remember?_

It was impossible to do so. Things seemed to be in fast and slow motion at the same time. I could see everything that was coming up, so with one small change of the motion in my body, I could miss the huge tree.

I giggled as I leapt over boulders and kicked fallen logs. Frederick seemed amused by this exploration of my new abilities, but thankfully he didn't remark on it. As we moved into more covered area, a scent hit me hard. I pulled up and whipped my head around to take a huge whiff of it.

It was strong, setting my throat on fire and coating my mouth with venom. I pulled back my lips over my teeth and let out a small growl as I crouched making for the trees. The scent was heady but not singular. Another scent slightly less intoxicating accompanied it, and the two together made me jump faster through the branches.

As I pulled up, I looked down to see a mountain lion struggling with a full grown deer. I couldn't contain myself any longer and let my instincts take over. I stepped off the branch and landed next to the cat. It released its kill and snarled at me. I grabbed it roughly around the throat and held it away from me as I crouched down sinking my teeth into the injured deer's neck.

The warm blood flowed over my lips and into my throat quenching the thirst for the tiniest of seconds. I was vaguely aware of the lion growling and scratching at me as it tried to get me to release it. I grunted when I felt its claws pull across my stomach, but I didn't register any pain.

The deer gave a final kick of its hind legs as I pulled the rest of the blood from its body. I released it, licking my lips and then turning on the lion who know seemed to wail as it realized that I was going to eat it next. It kicked furiously, but I held on with the gentlest of touches.

"Good kitty," I murmured as it tried to bite my rock hard wrist. I smiled as I thought this was what it would feel like to have a baby gumming you. My thoughts were interrupted by the growl of the lion. It was a last ditch effort to seem intimidating, but it only caused my throat to flare up with flame. I sunk my teeth into the warm, soft flesh.

The contrast between the two was immediate. It was like eating salad then getting to dine on some rare steak. Heavenly.

All too soon though the blood had been drained, and I was left disappointed. The deer seemed to have more, but the lion's was tastier. I kicked it away with disgust still feeling thirsty.

Suddenly another deer dropped next to me kicking spasmodically. Its neck had been snapped, but its heart still beat wildly. I glanced up to see Fredericks sitting in the tree swinging his legs like a child. He smiled softly at me and saluted.

"I thought that you might be still thirsty, so I took the liberty of providing for you."

I grinned up at him before sinking to my hunches and taking the animal's neck in my hands. It was over too soon, but I was beginning to feel a bit full if that was possible.

"Sloshy."

My head whipped around, and I hunched over my prey growling protectively.

"Tanya, you know you should not interrupt a newborn when they are feeding," Fredericks chastised. I stood up and turned to see Tanya smiling at me as she leant on a tree.

"She had finished it, Fred," she remarked coolly.

Fredericks shook his head and landed beside me.

"You, my dear, are suited for this life," he said turning to me. I shrugged. I knew I rocked the awesome factor as a human, so it seemed I would rock it as a vampire. I turned to Tanya.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Denali wilderness…far from my home. The cottage which you so politely destroyed-"

"Me! Destroyed," I spluttered feeling my anger rise. The look on Tanya's face made me frown. She was goading me. Stupid bitch.

"-was just an old thing we used to use when we wanted to be alone," she continued. I rolled my eyes and watched as Frederick chuckled.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Ungrateful brat," Tanya snapped back. I grinned at her, and she matched mine with her own. As Frederick picked up the three drained animal, he snorted in disgust.

"Really Tanya, I do not know how you live on these stinking animals."

Tanya shrugged. "It's a choice. Sometimes it's hard; other times it's fine."

I watched as Fred placed them down in a clearing and started digging a hole with his hands.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Tanya sat down on the grass and played idly with her hair. "We need to dispose of the evidence."

"But doesn't nature do that for us?"

"Yes and no. You see generally we never hunt the same area twice within a certain timeframe. I've already hunted here twice since your arrival, so too many dead animals would put a strain on the area. We also don't like taking too many animals from one area otherwise it may take years for the game to repopulate, or they might move else-where. It's easier for the eco system to survive that way. I thought Edward would have told you."

I sat down next to her and started staring at my skin. "No, he never liked to talk about hunting."

Tanya reached over and patted my hand. "Well it doesn't matter. You're a natural at it. Seriously you didn't even ruin your clothes that much."

I glanced down at my top and only just realized that these were not my clothes. I wore a white tank and grey sweat pants. My tank had claw marks across the abdomen ,but in a weird way, I kind of liked it. I had no shoes, but then neither did Frederick or Tanya.

"Oh don't worry about your clothes. I have some spare at the destruction site."

I rolled my eyes. "So how long will we be out here?"

"Not long, hopefully. Freddie will be leaving every so often to scout out for the Volturi, and once all the whispers die down, we can move you back home."

"To your house?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes"

"That is not my home Tans," I murmured as I watched Freddie kick the rest of the dirt over the hole. Tanya stared at me and then lowered her eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry. I just assumed…" she trailed off. I instantly felt guilty. I knew she had risked so much for me, and here I was acting like a spoiled child.

"You know that the Cullens are my family," I whispered hoping not to hurt her anymore than I already had. She glanced up at me then stood up brushing the non existent dirt from her butt.

"I know, I know," she muttered as she turned away. I was in front of her before the thought even settled in my brain.

"Tanya," I began. "I don't know what we are to each other but I am thankful that we are. You have no idea how much…feeling I have for you, but know that I have it. It's just that at the moment things are so distracting, and I think that once it is safe that it would be better that I return to the Cullens. To me they are home. They are safe. And then there is Edward. He is my mate, and I won't ask him to choose me over his family. We've been through so much."

Tanya's yellowed eyes brimmed with tears, but I knew she would never cry.

"I think you're right. Just don't leave me for too long okay?"

I grinned. "Sister, please. As if you could actually get rid of me."

*****

Hunting, running, watching Tanya try to contact Edward, hunting, learning to fight with Freddie.

These were how my days were spent. It was enjoyable to say the least. Both Tanya and Freddie were good company, but I knew something was missing. That something was Edward.

I had begun to worry when he hadn't returned any of Tan's phone calls. He had often said that there was no life without me in it, and I was freaking out that he might have done something stupid.

_If he kills himself, I will kill him._

Tanya finally got a-hold of Rosalie, and as much as I craved to talk to her, I sat disgruntled as I watched Tanya consoling Rose and asking of Edward. Tanya later relayed to me that Alice had a vision, and Edward was indeed fine.

_So, why won't he answer the phone?_

Tanya of course wanting to please her volatile newborn was calling non stop and getting a little agitated by the amount of destruction I was creating.

It annoyed me on the fifth day.

It pissed me off on the sixth day.

He answered on the seventh day.

"Oh thank goodness. What the hell, Edward?" Tanya whispered. The relief on her face caused me to stop lobbing boulders into the next county and stare at her.

"I think you need to come up here. Irina rang Carlisle, and he told her that you disappeared and don't know what has happened."

_What a liar!_

She paused as she looked at me and then said, ""Uh, why don't you come up here, and I'll tell you."

I turned to see Freddie flitter through the trees in all his cockiness making me want to punch him square in the junk. It was obvious he had just hunted as his eyes blazed a deep red and was feeling mighty good about it.

_Asshole._

Freddie and I had a strange relationship, but then so did Tans and I. Every time he and I were alone, he was genuine and sweet, but put Tans in the picture and he was a strutting dickhead practically begging for me to smack him. I concluded that Freddie had the hots for Tans though Tans never noticed or chose to ignore wanker-Freddie.

Tanya and I, on the other hand, were like sisters. We loved to hate each other. Most of our conversations turned into full on fights which we both enjoyed. In a weird way we were good for each other.

"Edward wants to go home, not here," Tanya hissed breaking me from my thoughts. I snarled and grabbed the nearest thing and crushed it at the thought of more time away from Edward. I looked down to see my hands full of rubble and then threw the rest at Tanya.

"Okay, okay," she murmured with a roll of her eyes. "Edward you need to come up here now."

Tanya nodded to whatever he said, and then closed the phone.

"Lover boy will be here soon," she crowed.

"Good, cause someone is in need of getting some," Freddie remarked dryly. I stuck my tongue out and took off towards the Denali's estate. Tanya had shown me the perimeter the day before, letting me know where the humans were, so I didn't accidentally run across one of their scents. Tanya followed catching up to me.

"No one is home are they?" I asked. Tanya shook her head but didn't say anything.

"It's going to be hard keeping Edward out of my head," she murmured more to herself.

"Just think, if you ruin this, I will hurt you," I snapped though I couldn't really be mad at her. Edward was coming.

Edward was coming.

She giggled. "Oh I know."

****


	35. Chapter 35

Edward's POV

My drive to the Denali's took awhile. I drove at human speed not really ready to face Tanya. She had come to love Izzy even without meeting her and I knew her heartbreak would be difficult to deal with. As I turned into the pebbled driveway I immediately noticed how quiet it was. Not like there was anything to worry about that. Irina and Kate regularly went on extended hunting trips and Eleazar and Carmen were away in Europe visiting friends.

I pulled up slowly and noticed the large oak door open. Tanya slipped out and stood watching my arrival. She smiled sadly at me and I took a deep breath as I turned the engine off. I slid out slowly taking care to close the door of the Bugatti carefully. I couldn't bear not to take Izzy's favourite car. Her scent permeated the leather seats and when I closed my eyes I could almost imagine her sitting next to me.

Tanya held up her hands and I noticed she was dressed in a deep purple parka. Strange for someone who doesn't feel the cold, but then again Alice went through a fur craze in the 70's, so who was I to judge.

"She's dead Tanya, dead," I murmured as I felt her arms surround me.

"I know but maybe she's in a better place."

She released me and leaned back. "Jeez, Edward. You look like shit."

I stared at her and then shook my head as we walked inside. The Denali's house was expansive just like all of our residences were. Though the Denali's rarely ever changed their décor they chose timeless pieces that matched in with the fads.

Tanya steered me to the kitchen and we both sat down on the oak stools. I looked around slowly and then turned to Tanya. She looked tired, like she had exhausted all her energy. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and her jeans had dirt marks all over them. She saw my gaze, and suddenly her thoughts turned to hunting that morning. I frowned.

"Normally you wouldn't stay in dirty clothes Tanya," I said watching her carefully. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I couldn't be bothered. What with Izzy…" she trailed off looking at the wall. Her face grimaced as she thought more on her hunt.

"What are you hiding from me?" I snapped. Tanya hissed at me and we both stood up instantly snarling at each other. I had no idea what caused her to react that way, but there was no way I could have stopped my own reaction.

"Stay out of my head Edward. You don't know how hard it's been with Izzy.." once again she trailed off and straightened from her crouch. I instantly felt guilty for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry Tanya," I whispered as I picked up the stool that had toppled with our sudden movements. Tanya did not move but continued staring at the wall.

"Maybe it's time you hunted," she said thinking of my eyes. I had only hunted once since Izzy's accident unable to leave her and then too consumed with my grief. I nodded quietly moving towards the back door.

Tanya stayed staring at the wall. Her mind was unnaturally quiet. Normally her mind was a constant buzz, but toady she just went over and over her hunt. I shrugged to myself as I stepped outside.

As I began to run I felt an uneasy feeling start in my stomach. I could not place it, but my ears pricked at every sound that echoed through the darkening woods. I watched as small rodents ran from my presence. Everything seemed normal, but my instincts told me something was off.

Instinctively my lips pulled over my teeth and I hissed. I was being watched. I slowed to a jog stopping when I heard a branch snap. The snow had fallen and it flew away from me as I turned in the spot trying to see my hidden follower. I crouched and snarled. A soft giggle floated through the trees.

"Kate? Irina? Stop playing around," I growled.

I stopped completely and closed my eyes listening for their familiar thoughts.

Nothing

I didn't even register the feel of soft hands circle around my hips nor did I feel the tree break as the force pushed me into it. I snarled and hissed trying to right myself, and get some leverage against my attacker. We tumbled down an embankment snarling fiercely at each other.

"Stop struggling Edward."

I stopped.

I opened my eyes.

I shut them.

_This wasn't happening. I was going mad. _

I opened them again just to be sure.

_Yep mad!_

Izzy stared down at me.

"Am I dead?" I asked wondering how I had actually died. Had the attacker been that quick that I didn't even register my own demise? Izzy grinned at me.

"Yes stupid."

"And you're dead too," I whispered as she tossed her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head. I realized that she had me pinned under her, her hands on my wrist and her legs on either side of me. She rolled her eyes.

"Gee, for someone who boasts about their amazing intellect you sure are dumb," she teased. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Are we in heaven?" I murmured quietly hoping we were. She laughed. It was the laugh of an angel and it caused me to open my eyes and stare at her.

"I thought you said we were damned." Izzy lifted her head and sniffed then looked down at me, waiting for my answer.

"No. I said I was damned. You were not."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because I have no soul."

She laughed again. "Your logic is flawed Cullen. Then I have no soul by your reasoning."

I frowned.

_Why did she continue to do this? _

_She probably just likes to piss you off._

_Even in heaven._

"What? Of course you have a soul," I snapped at her and her grin widened. She leaned over then her hair encompassing me. Her scent intensified her eyes dark. Her lips took mine and I felt her tongue probe softly. I moaned at the sensation. I thought I had lost this but then again I didn't know what this was. She pulled away slowly.

"You are not dead, this is not heaven and I am alive. Well… theoretically," she whispered against my lips.

I started.

_Wait? What?! _

Suddenly I was up, upending her in the process. She landed with a thump and pouted.

"You're a vampire," I accused pointing stupidly at her. She smirked.

"Your remarkable when you are this smart," she teased.

I stared at her.

_Izzy. Izzy was alive. Izzy was here. In front of me._

"Come on, Cullen. Get it together."

And then I really looked at her. She stood up slowly and brushed the snow off her jeans smiling as it drifted to the ground. Her skin was creamy and porcelain, perfect in its make. Her lips were a soft red, the bottom fuller than her top. Her hair hung past her ribs, flowing like wine with hints of magenta and gold. My gaze flicked to her eyes that stared back at me, ruby red.

My eyes followed her long neck, not missing the fact that no blood pump under her skin now. Her collarbones were strong and straight dipping conveniently towards her breasts. I sucked a breath in between my teeth as I realized what I could now do to those breasts.

"Can of worms," Izzy muttered a smile playing on her lips. I smiled sheepishly realizing I had just been caught out when another epiphany hit me. I crouched and growled at her feeling my lust grow expernentionally. Her eyes widened with my sudden movement, and a hiss left her throat causing my erection to strain painfully.

"I want you," I snarled. Izzy smiled an evil grin before she took off.

"You'll have to catch me first, Cullen." Her voice ghosted between the trees. I floundered briefly wondering where she was, but then I realized she could run just as fast as I could. I tore after her my mind on nothing but my want for her. My need for her.

She was gorgeous in full flight. Her dark hair flying behind her giving me only glimpses of her now ivory skin. She was almost as fast as I was.

Almost.

I flung myself fully into her taking her small waist in my hands and holding her to me. She yelped in surprise and we both tumbled in the snow. My mouth immediately latched onto her neck and I began nibbling the skin.

"Ooh," she moaned.

My hands trailed up and down her torso taking in her lethal body. Though she was soft and curvy I could feel her muscles move sinuously under her skin. I flipped her over, and stared down at her. Her breathing had increased and her eyes were black. Her hair flung out across the pristine snow framing her perfect face.

My nymph.

My lover.

My goddess.

Mine!

I growled as I attacked her lips hoping that I wasn't being to forceful or to strong. I did not want to hurt her, but my need for her far outweighed any takeover by conscious thought.

_Hey dickhead. She ain't breakable anymore. Conscious thought left ages ago!_

I mentally crowed in victory as I pressed my lips harder against her rewarded when she moaned and opened her mouth. Her tongue enveloped my own as she explored my mouth, my lips and amazingly my teeth.

I heard a faint ripping sound and found my shirt was no longer on my body. Neither was my pants. I chuckled as I left her mouth and laved my way to her ear. She arched under me as I took the lobe into my mouth applying gentle suction then biting down on it.

"Eager are we, baby?" I whispered into her ear. She snarled, and suddenly the world had flipped. I blinked confused as I was now staring up at Izzy who was sitting on top of me.

"I'll show you," she murmured as she tore at her shirt. Her perfect breast bobbed with the movement, and I immediately reached out for them. I frowned when I swiped air. I lifted myself onto my elbows eager to see where she had disappeared to.

Izzy was standing ten feet away leaning against a tree. Her hands trailed up and down her sides before taking her breast into her hands, and swiping her fingers over her dusty pink nipples.

"My nipples are so _eager_ to be touched Edward," she moaned as she tweaked them between her fingers. My eyes zeroed on the movement.

"Izzy," I warned. She smiled at me before letting her breast drop from her hands. I stood slowly watching her every movement. She quickly trailed down her sides til she reached the incline of her hips and the start of the jeans. She tucked her thumbs underneath and then pulled. I sucked in a breath. The material came away with ease but that was not what shocked me.

No panties.

I groaned. She knew how to make me want her. I snarled as I made a grab for her. She giggled twirling away from me looking like a naked sprite in the pristine landscape.

"Not so eager are we now, Cullen?" she teased. Her glorious hair danced above her breast, and I revelled in the stark contrast to how dark her tendrils were compared to her lily white skin.

She was beautiful. Amazing. Glorious. Too good to be true.

_Too good to be true._

I grunted as I stumbled after her. The energy seemed to drain from me, and I kneeled in the snow feeling my shoulders hunch. I had been through so much the last few weeks, and now it seemed I couldn't go on anymore not even to chase the beautiful siren that taunted me.

_Maybe she really isn't here…a figment of your imagination._

_A figment of my grief._

I heaved a sob. As if my pain beckoned her she was there. Her arms enveloped me and her hands finding my face.

"Edward," she whispered kissing the side of my lips. I did not move. I couldn't bear to wake up and have this taken from me.

"Edward," she whispered again kissing the other side of my lips. I kept my eyes closed, and refused to breathe in her scent.

I felt her hands trails down my arms, soft and light until they reached my hands. Somehow she brought them up to cup her own face, but I still refused to open my eyes.

"I will never leave you again, my love," she whispered. I sobbed against her lips. It was too good. Too good to be true.

"Never, never again," she murmured as her fingers trailed through my hair. I pulled a ragered breath in between my teeth, and opened my eyes. Her red iris' stared at me, no longer in lust, but love.

"Izzy…Bella please I don't understand," I stuttered. She purred gently taking me into her arms, and bringing my against her chest. She tugged me gently letting us both fall to the ground, but never releasing her grip on me.

"I know, baby. I know," she cooed.

_Soon Edward._

"Okay," I murmured against her. She stiffened briefly before her hands begged me to look at her.

"Please Edward," she begged her voice soft as her fingers trailed through my hair.

My lips took hers, and I crawled up her body fitting into it like the missing puzzle piece. She sighed and her hands roamed my back.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she begged and I moved myself between her legs pushing into her slowly. She was warmth and love and home. I moaned as her legs wrapped around my torso pulling me deeper into her. I stopped briefly to look into her eyes searching for everything that had been taken from me.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered. I found it. I moved slowly taking myself almost out before plunging back into her depths. She moaned and purred, but her eyes never left mine.

The colours changed and snow fell, but I kept moving within her. She was all that mattered.

"Edward, please," she pleaded softly. I knew she had come many times, and I frowned in confusion as her request.

"Please come with me darling. Let go."

"No! Never! I don't ever want to let go," I snarled tightening my hold on her. She smiled sadly stroking me face.

"I'll never leave Edward. Not even death can tear us apart." She moaned lowly and I realized that I had not stopped moving thrusting evenly into her. I could feel her tightening around me readying herself for another orgasm.

"Never, never, never ever," she promised her voice raising an octave. I panted trying to reign myself in. I didn't want this to end, but my body seemed ready to betray my mind.

"You can have me, all of me. Whenever you want."

I struggled and fought but in the end I came screaming her name. She was screaming right along with me until I felt her sobbing softly into my shoulder.

"Izzy?"

She sniffed and buried her head deeper into the crook of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward. All I do is cause you pain. I'm so sorry, and I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to."

I frowned and despite the horror that filled me, I pulled away from her. My hands found my hair and I pulled wildly at the ends.

"Are you real?"

Izzy's laugh rang out softly amongst the trees.

"Yes, Edward, I am real. You can thank Tanya for the simple fact that I am here."

My head snapped up and I stared at her. She lay propped against a small rock her left hand splayed across her smooth white stomach her right playing coyly with a strand of hair.

She was real.

"Edward if I was some…something you imagined to cope with your grief wouldn't I look human?"

She had me there. I doubt I could have imagined her to be this perfect. While she was beautiful as a human she seemed suited to become a vampire. Almost like she was made for it.

"How old are you?"

Izzy sat up and frowned. "Um, a week I think."

"How are you so…controlled?" I asked staring at her. I didn't want to take my eyes off her despite the fact that I realized she was a vampire and this was reality albeit a strange one.

Izzy giggled. "I'm not sure controlled is the word I would use. Now that you're here I feel more comfortable, more stable, but my thoughts are still distracting."

I nodded. "Would…would you like to hunt with me?"

Izzy laughed. "Are you asking me out on a date Cullen?"

I grinned as I stood up and held my hand out to her. She took it gently and I noticed her temperature was closer to mine. Reality was slowly cementing itself into my mind.

This _was _real.

"Sex and a hunt. What could a girl want more?" Izzy grinned. I smirked.

"Hunting naked?"

Izzy frowned and then glanced down at her body. She tipped her head back and laughed. It was magnificent and it was mine. She was mine. For the rest of eternity.

**_A/N:_**

Just a note: More lemony goodness very soon...also we are very soon coming up on the Cullens/Izzy match-up and it is _**epic.**_

Also Edward is still struggling with Izzy being 'alive'. I've always found this strange in fics when Edward realizes she ain't dead and everything is unicorns vomiting rainbows...a lil more mental confusion, people!

LEAVE-THE-LOVE-TAKE-A-CANDY

I am not a stranger...just take the goddamn candy...


	36. Chapter 36

We had to run further out to hunt as there was no prey preferable near the Denali's estate. So many things were troubling me since my reunion with Edward. I had thought Edward would have been overjoyed to see me alive and well, but apparently the stress of my death had taken a toll on him. His eyes never left my body and he was always in constant contact with me. Like I would disappear into the mist. As we ran he found a way to be the closest to me, angling his body towards mine. I found it irritating, probably because I was a newborn, and it took all my control to override the annoyance.

I sighed pulling on Edwards hand to get him to slow down. He turned to me confused but he stopped shy of a outcrop of large stones.

"Edward we need to talk," I said squeezing my fingers around his.

"We need to hunt love," he murmured pulling on my hand. My irritation hitched and I could barely stop myself from growling.

_Slowly Izzy._

"Edward I am not going anywhere. Do you understand that?"

His perfect face blanched and he pulled me into his arms.

"I know, I just…" he trailed off taking a deep breath and holding me tighter to him. I squirmed in his embrace.

"Edward please. It's too claustrophobic," I snapped trying to reign in my anger and failing miserably. My tone however caused him to release me and I took a giant step away from him.

_Go back. Go back you fool._

"I'm sorry Edward. But you must remember I'm a newborn. Try to remember what it was like for you."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "I remember Iz. It's just you seem so adjusted and I don't ever want to lose-"

I held my hand up. "Edward. I know you went through hell the past couple of days but you need to believe me…I am not going anywhere."

Edward nodded as I eyed him. "I just need my space."

The horror that filled his face caused me to cringe. "Edward, for God sake you're acting like a teenage girl. I meant I am still trying to work myself out . I still love you and I still want you with me but you can't go back to being Emo-ward on me."

"Emo-ward?" he smirked.

I giggled. "Yeah…you know the stalking, watching me sleep, brooding whenever I hurt myself or someone thinking dirty thoughts about me."

"Why can't I stalk you?" he said grinning at me. I laughed and took a step forward bringing my hands around his neck. He hesitated then placed his hands on my waist and smiled in relief.

"There is the Edward I love," I whispered against his lips. He moaned softly as I took his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked gently on it. I had to remember to be more careful with Edward now that I was the stronger one.

_Note to self: Kick Emmett's ass_.

I pulled back, laughing. Edward looked at my quizzically.

"I'm gonna make Emmett cr-yeye," I sang. Edwards face lit up with realization before he tipped his head back and laughed. It was a laugh that was unrestrained and it made me smile. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and just breathed his scent in.

Cinnamon and nutmeg with a splash of autumn leaves and a dollop of…dust?

_What is it with the strange scents vampires have?_

"Oh my lord. Get a freakin' room. God Z I thought you were horny…not gagging for it."

Suddenly I was turned in a tight circle my body behind Edwards. I was already shaking with laughter but Edward was growling fiercely at Fred who looked unperturbed by him.

"So you're Edward?" Fredericks asked giving Edward the once over.

_Freddie might be gay…_

_Would explain a lot._

I watched as Edwards back tensed and I felt myself clench at the sight.

_So goddamn sexy._

_Dammit._

I tried to cross my legs to hide my arousal but having no clothes on at all made it difficult. I watched as both men's lips curled with the scent and Edward let out a ferocious

growl that even startled me. I hissed softly.

"Mine," Edward grunted pushing me further back.

_Fuck me, that was hot._

Fred glanced at me and then back at Edward. "I have no interest in Izzy other than as a friend, Edward. I was just out to tell you that once you have finished your hunt that you are needed back at the house. I have some news."

His eyes crinkled at the word 'news' and internally I was jumping for joy. The Volturi had pissed off home and I was free to reunite with my family.

_About fucking time._

He bowed once before turning slowly and deliberately showing Edward his back. A statement silently saying he was no harm or threat. As he retreated into the forest Edward became less and less tense. He suddenly turned on the spot and grunted taking in my scent again. He tensed his jaw and closed his eyes inhaling deeply.

"Who the fuck was that?" he snapped not opening his eyes.

"Frederick. He helped Tanya turn me," I muttered too concerned with Edwards body to actually explain anything of any real detail.

_God he is magnificent._

"Why couldn't I smell him…or hear him for that matter?"

I took a step closer, the tips of my breast touching Edward chests. He snarled softly but refused to open his eyes.

"It's his ability and as for his thoughts he was probably very cautious with them," I whispered ghosting my hands down his stomach.

_Destination: the holy land_

"Izzy," he grunted his whole body tensing. I wrapped my hand around him and he hissed loudly causing me to clench and more of my arousal to permeate the air.

"Wholly fuck Iz, you smell so good."

I grinned and then focused my attention back to him. I stroked him once when all of a sudden his eyes snapped open. I had never seen them so black, so hooded that despite myself I took a step back. His face was feral, his stance predatory and everything was coiled deliciously. His eyes narrowed at my movement and the distinct crooked smirk that I loved crept onto his face.

"Tsk, tsk Izzy. You should know by now. You. Are. Mine."

Irritation flared within me. I was nobodies but my own. I snarled at him, and raised my hand to hit him. I knew in the back of my mind what I was doing was wrong that he was just goading me but my newborn body was at war with my brain.

As I brought my fist around I heard the sharp snap of something, and I flung my head around to see that Edward had tackled my into the large tree behind me. While I tried to process how he had gotten to me so quickly and without me noticing Edward grabbed me roughly and threw me on the ground.

If I were human it would have killed me. As a vampire it turned me on. Dirt flew up as well as the small amounts of snow that littered the ground as I slid to a stop. I growled as I whipped my head around to get a glimpse of Edward.

I knew that he was fast. Everyone in the family had told me how fast he was. His speed was his trademark, but while I was a human I couldn't compare him to the others because to my flimsy sight I could barely discern them. As a vampire though I realized just how fast he was. He blurred through the trees and I couldn't keep up.

Suddenly I felt hands on my hips and I was roughly pushed back down on to the ground again. My legs were pulled up and parted, and before I could even register this new position a bronze head settled between my knees. I snarled quietly to myself not wanting to let him know how much he surprised me. I looked down at him as he took a deep breath, his nose nudging the crevice of my knee.

"Izzy," he murmured his eyes closed. "Do know how much I have wanted to do this to you without the harm of hurting you?"

My breath hitched. "Do what?" I whispered.

His eyes snapped open, his nostrils flared as he pulled my knees yanking me towards him.

"This."

And then the world exploded. He spread me wide as he practically devoured me in his need. His tongue, his teeth, his goddamn fucking talented hands all played me. Licking biting thrusting sucking. I was lost in oblivion as wave after wave of orgasm reigned down on me. I snarled and hissed and clawed furiously at anything my hands would sink into. The dirt , my thighs his shoulders. Every time I pulled roughly on his hair he would shove me in the ground grunting and pulling me closer to his face.

_OhGodOhGodOhGandhiOhGanesh._

"Oh Fuuuckkkkk," I keened my back arching as another orgasm washed over me. Another crash caused my eyes to snap open and I realized I was being pushed against a large trunk of a tree. Edward pressed his body against mine and even in my euphoric haze I noted how hard he was.

"Edward," I panted not sure of what I actually wanted to say.

His hands splayed over my hips pinching the skin where he could and settling on my ass. He grabbed at it forcibly before trailing down my legs and once again pulling them apart.

"Arh Izzy are you ready for this?"

I had no words but obviously he took my mewling as acceptance because all of a sudden I felt myself being filled and stretched. He roared his dominance when he was fully seated in me and it caused me to contract around him.

"Oh God. Izzy. I need you. I need you. Can't be gentle. Can't be-"

His hand trailed up my back and buried itself within my hair grabbing a fistful and anchoring me more to him. I moaned as he pulled me flush with his body his hand still in my hair while the other naked around my torso and slivered up my stomach taking in the weight of my left breast. He tweaked and pinched the nipple causing me to instinctively start growling. Behind me I felt Edwards body rumble with his own growl. I pulled my lips back taking in the scent of me, of Edward, of us. I low hiss left my throat and I felt Edwards teeth snap dangerously close to my neck.

My body tensed as he pulled out and thrust back in snarling and snapping at me. His dominance was all consuming. I was his. Forever his and he was letting the whole forest know. His thrusting became brutal, animalistic and the sounds that left our bodies were just as savage. Suddenly his teeth sunk into the back of my neck claiming me, marking me. The venom stung as it sunk into my marbled skin but the sensation caused my body to tighten and release. I shook with the power of my orgasm, and was only vaguely aware of Edward roaring behind me as he emptied into me.

We stayed that way for an unaccountable measure of time while we collected our sanity and our breaths. Sadly Edward pulled out of me but thankfully pulled me into his arms whispering how much he adored and loved me.

I stroked his arms and his torso as we both calmed down. Just when I could finally bring conscious thought back into my mind the wind shifted and with it a scent that caused me to growl.

Within seconds we both took off, hand in hand as we tracked the scent. No words were needed as we ran over the crest of a small hill and took in the sight of a small herd of Caribou.

There were seven cows some with adolescent calves at their hocks all grazing contently. A few metres further on was a impressive bull. His antlers were striking in their size but as the mating season was over they were nothing but decorative.

I pulled my hand from Edward and he gave me a small nod before disappearing back down the crest. I knew he was running around the herd to ambush them. As a newborn I needed quite a few animals to keep me sated and I knew Edward had not taken his fill in some time. I was down wind from them so even though I was crouched low to the ground I knew that the would not spot me until it was to late.

Tanya had remarked on a few occasions that I was a adept at hunting. My first few kills had been messy but I learnt quickly. I crept closer to the herd my ears twitching and my lips curled as I took in the mouth watering scent.

_Just a little closer._

My gaze took in the male and I noted a flash as Edward primed himself into position. With unnerving synchronisation we both shot forth. I landed gracefully on the first cow snapping her spine before her head even shot up. She dropped as I jumped off her and grabbed the next cow closest to me. By this time the rest of the herd had begun to scatter the fear evident in their mooing and their scent deposits.

I knew from previous experience that when they reared and let out a spray they would be warning all other caribou in the area of our arrival. I leapt away from the cow that I had grabbed noting how her legs moved sporadically. With two cows that were now paralysed I only needed one more and I desperately wanted to finish this quickly so we could return to the Denali's house.

Behind me Edward had already begun to feed and instinctively I felt his gaze on me. I gave a quick burst of speed as I took down a small bull. I located the warmest part on his neck ignoring the annoying bleating of the animal and sunk my teeth into the toughened skin. It came away easily and the blood flowed eagerly down my throat.

Everything drained away as I pulled more of the animals life force from it and I heard the heart slow before stopping all together. Within minutes the flow had depleted and I dropped it unceremoniously before picking up the first cow I had incapacitated.

This time however having sated my newborn mind my gaze settled on Edward. He looked glorious as he pulled the blood from the large bucks throat. His black eyes never left mine a I lowered my own mouth and settled into my meal.

We were silent as we cleaned up able to leave a few carcases for the scavengers to attack and feed on considering we so far away from the Denali's estate. Edward walked quietly over to my his eyes shining with golden luminosity.

"I love your eye colour," I murmured. Edward smiled before his gaze dropped to my chest.

"Oh you missed a bit," he said as he ducked down and licked the droplet of blood that had landed on the side of my breast. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Cheeky shit," I admonished. Edward chuckled softly pulling me tighter in his embrace. I sighed softly then stepped away. This time there was no trepidation or fear in Edwards face and I gave him a smile as we started to run back to the house.

The run back wasn't as silent. We talked about my change and the plan that Tanya and Freddie had orchestrated in order to save me. Edward was astounded by all the new information but when we started talking about the Volturi he was more than a bit worried. While I had never met them I knew that they were dangerous especially if the most stoic and strongest vampires I knew feared and respected them.

As pulled up to the entrance of the Denali's house I noticed two neatly folded clothes sitting at the door step. I smiled cheekily as I pulled on the jeans and the t-shirt watching Edward do the same. I had to admit Edward looked almost as good clothed as he did naked.

_Almost._

Edward shot me a confused look. "Almost what?"

I stared at him and shook my head. This was not the first time this had occurred. While we were making love yesterday I had thought something and he had responded to it. We moved quietly inside and proper introductions were done between Edward and Frederick. Edward grasped my hand tightly as we sat down and I was vaguely aware of the conversation occurring around me.

My mind was too busy trying to understand this sudden ability of Edward to read my thoughts. Apparently though it was not all my thoughts as on a few occasions I looked up and asked him to kiss me in my mind. He gave no inclination of having heard me and once again I was left with this strange little situation.

I searched my expansive mind for the answer noting that on the occasions that Edward had 'heard' me I had felt something like an opening. As I came to the edges of my reasoning having gone over and over it I almost gave up when I felt it.

I froze knowing I had just discovered what had been alluding me. It was there but it was very thin. It was like glad wrap. It covered the perimeter of my mind and as I mentally poked it, it moved like flubber. It snapped back to place and I concentrated on it. I knew that I somehow controlled the snap but it was instinctual.

"Izzy?"

I shook my head and glanced around. We were sitting in the Denali's lounge room and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped annoyed that I had been interrupted in my mental break through. Tanya rolled her eyes all to knowing that this was how I acted normally. Edward however looked concerned his eyes taking in my entire length before returning to my face.

"Oh for creepers sake I'm fine. Can't a girl think?"

"Can the girl think?" Tanya quipped back and I grinned. Edward however tensed and a low growl reverberated in his chest.

"Oh calm down Eddie," Tanya said coolly. "Your woman can handle herself."

Freddie and I laughed while Edward shook his head obviously not amused.

"So you can return to the Cullens in three weeks. The Volturi will be back in Italy after they settle a matter in the south."

Edward nodded. "I agree we should give some leeway time just in case."

"Edward you have to return to your family for the funeral," Frederick said taking a seat on the side of Tanya's armchair. His arm drifted across the back and I smiled a little.

_Finally the man makes a move._

"What? Why? I am not leaving Izzy."

Tanya huffed and leaned back subtly letting Fredericks hand drop on her shoulder. Neither of them changed their expressions but I couldn't help but notice Tanya's eyes shine a little brighter.

"You have to Edward. Rosalie rang me and told me that the family wanted you there. They are still grieving for Izzy and I think it would be mighty rude of you to leave them when they need you the most."

"But-"

"Edward I'll be fine. Please go. Help my family," I interrupted him. I placed my hand on his knee and he watched it as he gnawed on the inside of his cheek.

"Fine but Tanya is coming with me," he crowed. Tanya sat up and snarled, Frederick's hand dropped and forgotten.

"What," she screeched. "I'm needed here. Izzy will-"

"Izzy will be fine with me," Freddie announced grinning down at me. " Besides Tans you need a break and Edward needs someone there so he doesn't slip up."

Edward nodded and I felt his hand squeeze mine. "I also don't think its fair that you get more time with Izzy while I'm there pretending to morn for her in front of my family. The least you can do is give me morale support."

Tanya huffed. "Fine. The funeral is being held tomorrow. We'll need to leave tonight or tomorrow morning depending on how fast Edward wants to drive."

Edward grinned down at me, his eyebrows triggering suggestively. "Tomorrow morning it is. My woman has to at least send me off with a bang."

Tanya sighed loudly and her expression was pained. "Gross. So very, very gross."

**A/N:**

**Gross? Gross? Come one Tanya. Just a few months ago you were fawning for some Eddie action. Having said that you did sire his girlfriend so I can dig it!**

** I would like to thank kawaiisanosuke for making me a banner. It was very cool.**

**If any of you would like to make a banner or write a one shot that is centered around DDwtDH then go for it. Send it to me and I will publish them in a communitty that I'll set up over on ff! I love hearing all your ideas guys so don''t be shy show me the love!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

**Whoo two updates. How lucky are y'all??? Actually not that lucky cause I've been severely slack in updating over here...so very sorry!!! **

I grinned as I heard the Bugatti's engine purr. She was still several miles away but I knew she was coming home. She was bringing my baby with her.

I squealed as I dropped from my precarious position on top of one of the larches that littered the immediate vicinity of the Denali's home.

"Frederick," I screamed. "They're coming."

Frederick opened the large oak door and walked casually down the drive to stand by me. Even though his exterior was cool and collected, I knew he had missed Tanya just as much as I had missed Edward. I danced on my toes practically blurring in my impatience.

The Bugatti peeled into view and then jack rabbitted to a stop. I heard the door open and felt strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"I missed you so much baby," Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered against him and held him tightly. Even though we had been separated for just two and a half days, it was enough for both of us, and I never wanted to be separated from him again.

"I missed you too."

I pulled back to kiss him, but my attention was interrupted by Tanya and Freddie. They were strolling into the encroaching darkness hand in hand.

"Well, well, well. That took its time huh?" Edward grinned as I led him inside. I giggled and agreed.

"So how is everyone?" I asked

"Terrible. Alice is a mess. Emmett and Jasper blame themselves. Rose and Esme blame Carlisle, and they all think they are never going to surface from their grief."

I nod carefully.

"Oh, and they are angry at me."

My head snapped up. "What do you mean? Why?"

Edward smirked. "They think I've lost my mind with grief and have taken to sleeping with Tanya."

I burst out laughing trying to imagine Edward and Tanya getting it on. The image disappeared as soon as I tried to conjure it up. It was just that ridiculous.

"So, when can we let them in on everything? I feel terrible for doing this to them especially Esme."

"I know, but the Volturi are still lurking around. Fred said that while they are in the south we should be careful. But I was thinking…"

"Yes…" I pressed him.

"Well the family is packing up and leaving for Ashland and I volunteered to get the house ready and meet them there."

I jittered in my seat. "Ashland? Really? Do you think it will be safe?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. The Volturi won't return. They have no reason to, but to stay on the side of caution we won't reveal ourselves until we all reach Ashland."

I tackled Edward giggling uncontrollably, and we wrestled briefly to the floor.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted coming to rest on top of him. Edward smiled languidly his hair sticking up in the strangest of ways.

"I love you too."

I grinned down at him. "Wanna try something?"

Edwards eye flashed, and I felt him harden under me. I rolled my eyes and giggled at his disappointed when he realized that I didn't mean sex.

"Guarantee you'll like it just as much," I promised sitting back on my knees. I smiled as Edward copied my stance and pouted.

"I doubt it."

I held up a finger, and he promptly shut up while I closed my eyes and composed my thoughts. When they left, I was allowed to properly figure out what the film meant. It was obviously a shield of some sort, and this is what kept Edward out of my head.

I had practiced non stop on trying to master it, and it was indeed difficult. Frederick had sat patiently with me while I tried to understand my abilities even though I didn't tell him what I was actually doing.

I felt my progress was slow, but perhaps I was just impatient. At the very least I was able to enclose the shield around myself and Frederick for a small amount of time. Any kind of distraction however would cause it to snap back into place.

The practice had brought back the memory of Kirk, and how he had taught me to slow my heartbeat. That took practice just as this did but I had never felt more exhausted than I did when extending the shield away from myself. Luckily though, I didn't need to sleep.

_I love being a vampire._

I pushed the shield out, and enveloped Edward within it. I smiled softly at him carefully keeping my thoughts silent.

_How you like me now bitch?_

He jumped and looked around wildly, and I couldn't help but laugh. The film snapped again, but I was to busy pissing myself to care. He stared at me incredulously.

"That was you?"

I nodded giggling again.

"How? Can you do it again?"

For the rest of the afternoon we practiced extending my shield and talked about the possibilities. We both knew and understood how important it was for me to master it. As the day slowly turned to night Edward picked me up and carried me into the guest bedroom.

"Is it time for some shmexin'" I laughed as he promptly chucked me down on the bed. The springs groaned as I bounced and crawled up the bed to settle on the pillows.

"I believe so," Edward said smirking. He already had his top unbutton and was quickly getting rid of his pants. My eyes raked over him as he removed the last of his clothing.

_Adonis, you are mine._

For the rest of the night he made love to me, and as the morning dawned I stretched out beside him eager for another round.

_Did I mention that I really love being a vampire_?

"Sweetheart, as much as I would love to ravage your body again, I believe you need to hunt."

I sighed, knowing full well what he meant by that. While they were away I had been too busy practicing with my shield to hunt. Whenever I felt the burn, I would push it into a dark corner of my mind and try to forget about it. As a newborn however I needed to feed regularly. However, after my first year, I would be able to go two or three weeks without feeding if I needed to.

We both got dressed and headed out, running lightly across the tundra. We raced, each of us throwing small boulders and saplings to hinder the other one. As we moved through a valley, the trees became thick, and we moved apart to run between them.

Suddenly the wind shifted, and I caught a whiff of the most delicious smell ever. I was running before I knew it, and I could hear Edward screaming my name from behind me. I pushed myself harder eager to get away from him. I launched in to the trees swinging through them with ease leaping from one branch to the next before I came across them.

There were twelve young boys sitting in a clearing around a campfire. I smiled as I singled out each one adjusting my senses to the tastiest one. I could drain all of them and as I tensed to leap, I froze. Something held me back.

I cocked my head as the monster in me screamed to take what was mine, but I simply sat there watching as they pulled out marshmallows.

_I like marshmallows._

Suddenly Edward was there sitting next to me. I glanced at him and was surprised to see the look of absolute awe plastered across his beautiful face.

"What?" I asked as I stared down at the children.

"You're not going after them?"

"No. They smell ridiculously tasty, but they are just children, Edward."

"But you can resist them."

"Yes. I just push the burn away."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, you can too, Edward."

He shook his head. "Not when I was only a few days old. Not when I was a few decades old. It took me years to master the self control I have now, and I doubt I could do as well knowing that I hadn't fed in two days like you have.

I smiled. "I'm just that extraordinary."

"Yes, you are," Edward murmured more to himself. I glanced down at the children. They were making s'mores, and I wrinkled my nose at the disgusting smell they were making.

_Maybe I don't like marshmallows anymore._

I continued to watch them for a few moments before I turned away and followed Edward back to the valley. The wind shifted again, and another scent blew in our direction.

"Bobcat."

Edward nodded but didn't move. He was staring at me with that same ridiculous look of awe on his face. I huffed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Edward. I am awesome. When will you get that through your think head of yours? You should always expect the unexpected with me, and frankly as much as adoration looks cute on you, it is grating my nerves."

Edward face lit up as he grinned at me. "You think I'm cute?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Edward, I think you're cute."

"You wanna kiss me, you want to hold me, you wanna lick me," he teased in a sing song voice. I stared at him before I broke out into laughter.

"Since when did you get all girlie and start watching Sandra Bullock movies?"

Edward face froze as he realized I had caught him out. "Uh, Emmett made me," he murmured none too convincingly. I laughed harder as he playfully shoved me and took off in the direction of the bobcat.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he yelled as I struggled to keep up with him through my laughter.

"Yeah, but," I bit my lip trying to stop a fresh round of giggles, "you think I'm gorgeous, you wanna kiss me."

Edward let out a growl as I laughed harder. "Shut up."

"Never." I teased.

"God damn sexy woman whom I love," he muttered under his breath. I couldn't help but smile as I ran to keep up with him.


	38. Chapter 38

**********************PLEASE READ****IMPORTANT****************

**So I'm actually going to cut this fic short....as in the next 2 chapter...*cowers***

**Don't worry though because this is not the last time you will see Izzy. I have for the most part the sequel already written plus a ton of one shots for Missing Pieces ( a series of one shots that is posted up at Twilighted and soon to be posted here). So don't go screaming down the street claiming the end is nigh. Or do. That would be funny....actually go and do it...freak the neighbours out and then act like nothing happened...yeah that's funny!**

**The reasons behind the crazy and drastic move is as follows:**

**1)I'm seven months pregnant and its kind of difficult to type when you can't see the keyboard. Also I want to spend my last two months hanging out with my girls and relaxing.**

**Please remember that I have a three year old and a one year old that need me more than ever before our new arrival graces us with his/hers presence. Plus they are all kinds of nuts and they need constant supervision :) I'm actually surprised that I coped so well this year...yeah I'm a multi tasking god...bow down to me....or not...whatever.**

**2)It is currently summer here (Australia land) and this shit is boiling. My study has this shitty lil fan and I'm afraid I will shrivel up and look like a 19000 year old mummy. A awesome contraceptive but does nothing for the lust side of things.**

**3)My computer is going down fail street and its careening fast. I would hate for it to crash and then y'all be left without me for months on end wondering why I left you.**

**4) This is the biggest reason. While the following chapters (now the sequel)have for the most part been written I am not at all pleased with them and I would hate to put up something that I am not happy with just to prolong this adventure. It wouldn't be fair on me, you or Izzy (and frankly I don't want to piss the Z girl off). So give me a few months to tweak them and make them hella good (which is what y'all deserve...the best) and I'll deliver them to you in no time.**

**There are more reasons though they are minor -renos, a husband who apparently wants attention as well (pfft), apparently there is a huge flaming bal of gas in the sky and I want to check that out (sounds cool huh) and I did have friends before I joined this community (you know the ones where you can see their eyes and faces and shit when you talk to them) so I'm gonna see if any of them are still alive and kicking. **

**Now read on another chapter awaits you...it's the Cullens and the reunion...nuff said!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Jaspers POV.**

We spent most of our time trying to find who had stolen Izzy's body. Alice especially threw herself into the search intent on finding the fiends who would commit this unspeakable act on our sister. I knew the real reason. She was trying to hide her guilt and grief. I let her go though. It was not my place to tell people how to grieve and if she needed help she knew where I was.

We had all been questioned over the disappearances but they couldn't really point anything at us considering so many bodies were missing. The blame was placed on the underworld on people trying to make a quick buck out of human beings.

_Despicable._

I snarled as I took down the deer with ease. Strangly enough I was not hungry. Nothing was of any importance now Izzy was gone from us.

The funeral was tough not only on me but on the fact Edward had brought Tanya. I discerned no romantic feelings but their bond was unnervingly closer. Normally Edward would barely tolerate Tanya as it was.

After they had left I placated everyone that there was nothing going on between them, but then again I couldn't be sure. Also I don't think my family was very convinced.

I drank knowing full well Esme would be home waiting for me to return with molten eyes. She had been especially vigilant with all of us, her mothering instinct in full flight. She herself felt guilt due to the fact she never got to mother Izzy as much as she did the rest of us. She had vowed never to take it for granted again though I very much doubted she had ever taken anything for granted after her change.

It was Rose who wanted to leave surprisingly. She was normally the one who would bitch about having to leave and establish our roots elsewhere. No one even battered an eyelid as we all began to pack. I think she was shocked that we all took her suggestion straight away but in truth we all felt the same.

Even though we were gifted with a photographic memories and Izzy was still fresh in our minds and hearts, it was too raw to stay in the house. It housed too many memories, too many scents and too many reminders of what we would never have again.

As we packed the missing bodies began to turn up at alarming speeds. All intact. We waited for the news of Izzy's body, but her, among with two others remained missing. It frustrated all of us because as gifted as we all were we had no idea who or where or why.

Edward left shortly after the funeral, staying for the wake and talking to Izzy's family and friends. He spoke to us occasionally but chose to stay away if possible. The guilt that he housed was momentous and I for one was glad that he didn't stay too long.

Everyone else was fuming. Alice sat in the corner glowering at him and by the occasional flinch I knew she was directing some pretty hurtful silent remarks his way. Esme kept busy in the kitchen constantly cooking disgusting human food and practically shoving it in everyone's faces. Carlisle had to take her away and speak to her in private.

"But this is what you do at a wake," she pleaded.

"This is what a mother should do for her daughter-" she stuttered before collapsing in Carlisles arms. She sobbed heavily as he tried to shush her. I sighed softly before turning around and seeing Edward watching us. His face was pained and the guilt that was seeping from him was distracting. His eyes snapped to mine and before I could register he had enveloped me in a manly hug.

"It'll be okay brother, trust me," he whispered as he patted my back.

I nodded quietly as we stepped back from each other. His gaze turned to our parents and he whispered words of goodbyes and love before promising to meet up with us in Ashland, our intended destination.

I walked back out of the kitchen and glanced around our living room. It was full of humans and I was surprised to find the burn did not flare up as it usually would. It was there but it was easily pushed aside by the momentous grief that hummed through the room.

I looked over to where Alice was. She sat on the window seat her body curled in on herself as she rocked gently. I purposely walked over to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Sh sh, my little angel," I cooed. She wrapped her hands around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder. I felt her sobs wrack through her tiny body just as I felt the pain emanate from her. Nothing hurt as more than my wife in pain. I held her tighter trying to convey how much I loved her and was there for her without releasing any of my emotions. She just wasn't ready for it.

Suddenly she tensed.

"Edward and Tanya are leaving?"

I buried my nose into her hair and inhaled. "Yes, thank goodness. Tanya seems too be agitated by being here and it is starting to piss me off."

My eyes glanced to Tanya who stood in a dark corner trying to keep away from the humans. She kept glancing towards the kitchen where Edward was and huffing.

"Oh poor Tanya, is she angry that Edward has to deal with his family when they could be off fucking?" Alice hissed. Tanya's body tightened and her eyes snapped to ours. Her feelings where a strange cacophony of guilt, pain and apprehension.

"Alice, I told you-"

"Yeah, whatever Jazz. I don't trust that bitch," Alice snarled not taking her eyes of our cousin. Tanya however smiled sadly and turned towards the kitchen no doubt seeking Edward's company.

"When do we leave?"

I stroked her arms trying to calm her down. "In two weeks. Carlisle doesn't want to just up and leave. It might look suspicious even though we will be easily contactable should they find her."

In the back of our minds we were picking up the hushed conversation of Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

"I think I'll head up to Ashland to set up the house. Its probably in shambles considering how long it has been since we were last there."

"Oh Edward, that would be lovely," Esme murmured softly though her heart wreaked with pain at the thought of Edward leaving again.

"We'll be up there in two weeks son. Have you spoken with the police?"

"Yes, they took my statement but really they have nothing to go on. They whole case is rife with confusion and I'm pretty sure that they are just going to mark as an unsolved case."

Esme gasped. "What? They are not going to find her?"

Carlisle sighed while Edward answered her. "No mother. But that doesn't mean we will give up."

"Edward?" I felt Alice stiffen at the sound of Tanya's voice interrupting their conversation.

"We really need to be going."

"Of course Tans, I'll just say goodbye to Charlie and then-"

"I think I'll wait in the car, Edward," Tanya interrupted him. "Too many humans."

"Alright. I won't be long."

We pulled our attention away from the conversation and I placed a kiss on Alice's head. She sighed and pulled me closer.

"Our family is so broken Jasper."

I sighed again. I didn't know what to say because I totally agreed with her.

**Alice's POV**

I leaned my forehead against the glass of the Lamborghini. The scenery whizzed past though I could see every leaf that fluttered. Two weeks had past quickly though the haze had never lifted and the pain never eased. We were all currently driving to Ashland about an hour out of the city and another two before we reached the house.

This was Esme's home. The start of her newborn life and her family. I wondered if she would find solace here or it would eat away at her that her family was not and never would be complete.

This was a home that Carlisle, Esme and Edward made before the rest of us arrived. I knew that it was one of Esme's dreams to have us all there, together and whole, in her first home. I wondered how she was taking everything.

As I looked over at Jasper the vision hit me.

_Edward running full pelt through wilderness. He was laughing his posture free of all that weighed him before. He stopped and turned momentarily. Holding out his hands he motioned with his fingers._

"_Come, my love. Let us hunt," he said smiling a radiant smile._

_Long delicate fingers enclosed in his and his smile became wider._

I felt Jaspers finger entwine in my own as I began to focus back on him

"No," I moaned.

"Alice, sweetheart? What is it?"

"Its Edward," I replied slumping in my seat. Jasper tensed up.

"What? What has he done?" Jasper asked and I knew he immediately thought Edward had gone to off himself. To be honest I couldn't decide what was worse.

"He's found another. He's happy and in love."

Confusion set on his beautiful scared features as he tried to understand what I was saying. He slowed the car down and turned to me, his eyes still on the road.

"What? Are you sure?"

I nodded sadly. I couldn't see her face but I could feel she was beautiful.

"Isn't this a good thing Alice?" Jasper asked as his fingers flew softly through my hair. I chocked on a sob.

"He's with her now. That is why he was fine at the funeral and the hospital. It's the ultimate betrayal."

"That bastard." Jasper hissed. He pulled off the road with a load screech of the tires and took out his phone.

"Emmett it's Jazz. Yeah…No look Alice had a vision…well obviously…it's about Edward…no he hasn't…he's shacking up with some random."

At this point Jasper pulled the phone away from his ear as Emmett roared. I couldn't stop the self satisfied smirk that crawled on my lips.

"You finished?…apparently he's in love…yeah that's what I said."

I sighed as I leant my head against the glass of the window again my head pounding with the buzz of having a vision again. I had gotten so used to not having them that I forgot the physical aspects that came with my gift.

"Al are you okay?"

"No. My best friend has been betrayed by our brother in the cruellest of ways. Why did he do this?"

"It's like he's just pissing on her memory," a deep voice snapped. I was so caught up I didn't notice Rose and Emmett drive up behind us.

"We don't know yet Em," Rose said carefully. Since Izzy's death their relationship had turned on it's head. Rose taking a carefree approach and Emmett wound up in the choices behind his decisions.

Emmett looked at Rose like he was going to explode and Rose winced under his gaze. He took a huge breath trying to calm down as he took her hand.

"It's okay baby! I'm just angry at that lil shit of a brother."

"Well that makes two of us," Jasper remarked. Emmett sighed and looked up into the overcast sky.

"So do we tell Esme and Carlisle?"

"Well we'll have to won't we. I'm sure they would hate if Edward just rocked up to show off his new girlfriend. I think that would kill Esme."

"I agree. Rose you tell them."

"Me, Why me?"

"Cause you and Esme have a bond the rest of us don't.

"Okay fine," Rosalie mumbled climbing back into her car and grabbing her phone. Her lips moved fast as she told the news to Esme and it was obvious by Rose's body that Esme did not take it well at all.

No one said anything as we got back into our cars again and drove the rest of the way to our new home in Ashmore. As we past through the town I wondered briefly if we would return to school but quickly thrust the thought aside our I knew our family needed time to grieve and come to grips with what Edward had done.

As we pulled up the overgrown drive the first thought that sprung to my head was 'EW'. The house was dilapidated to the extreme and I quickly realized that Carlisle had chosen this house to keep Esme's mind occupied during this harsh period of our undead lives.

_Probably for the best._

"Is that who I think it is?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at the porch. There stood Edward a massive grin settled on his face.

_You are going to die._

If possible his grin got wider as he heard my silent thought, and both Jasper and I growled.

From behind us Emmett and Rose pulled up. Emmett was out of the Jeep faster than I could discern and was pummelling Edward with ferocious swings of his fists.

"Emmett stop," Rose screamed but Emmett didn't even acknowledge her instead putting more weight behind him.

Suddenly there was a blur of white and Emmett flew across the drive and crashed into some of the overgrowth.

We all spun around and crouched at the young vampire that had tossed our brother off Edward.

"I don't care how cool you are Emmett I will pummel the shit out of you if you don't behave," Izzy growled.

_Izzy!?!_

_What the hell?_

Izzy stood crouched over a laughing Edward. A snarl ripped from her mouth as Emmett stood up and blurred to Rose's side. Beside me Jasper's mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. I realized that I was doing the same and quickly shut my mouth.

She had changed but was the same. Her hair took a beautiful onyx shine to it and reflected wonderfully off her alabaster skin. She was wearing a white sweater dress and black tights. I glanced down and was disappointed to see black ballet flats but quickly culled the feeling. Her blood red eyes told me we now had plenty of time to shop.

"Iz? Is it really…is it?" Emmett stuttered.

Izzy stood up and helped Edward up. She snorted as she turned around and faced us again, crossing her arms.

"Please do honestly think that death can triumph over me!" She grinned and held out her arms. It was lucky that she was so indestructible now because all of a sudden four vampires were on her trying to wrap their arms around her. Izzy let out a squeal as she was pushed back by the force and from behind me I could here Edward laughing.

"Come on you guys, give her some room,"

We all tried to stand up and I noticed that Rosalie had held onto Izzy staring reverently at her. Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop looking at her and then letting out random shouts of glee. I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay wait how is this possible?"

Izzy laughed at our expressions and then gestured inside. We all walked in careful to keep Izzy in our sights. Edward chuckled. I tore my eyes off Izzy for one second to look around our new house. The large foyer gave way to a sunken family room that was bare of all furniture. I knew that Carlisle had asked Edward to get rid of most of it so Esme could re-do all the house. The walls were a cream colour but the paint was peeling in most places. It definitely needed work but at least Esme will be in her element

"Oh" I squeaked. Everyone stared at me. "Esme."

Izzy smiled. "Do you think she would have missed me?"

Everyone scoffed.

"Are you serious Z? Esme now thinks Edward is dating some um I think the words that Esme used were 'dirty hore'" Rose answered. We all gaped at her.

"Mom really said that?" Emmett asked. Rose nodded.

"And a few other expletives that I will not mention."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair. "I never thought she had it in her."

"Well in her defence she has had a bad couple of weeks."

Izzy's face fell. "I am so sorry guys. I would have come sooner…but we had trouble with the Volturi."

Everyone stared at her as she recounted everything that had happened to her over the last few weeks. As she was explaining Fredericks a car rolled up. We all looked up and grinned at each other as Esme and Carlisle both got out of the Vanquish.

"I really wish Edward was spanked as a child," Esme snarled. Edward's eyes widen and he chuckled.

As the door flung open we all turned to watch Esme's face. She was furious. Then she was shocked. Then she was confused.

"Isabella?"

Izzy stood up and slowly walked over to Esme. Carlisle stood behind her staring at Izzy and then he glanced at Edward. Obviously he asked if she was real to which Edward grinned and nodded. Esme however raised her hand and pointed at Edward.

"Did you know he is cheating on you?"

Everyone burst into laughter as Esme and Izzy hugged. They were soon enveloped be Carlisle's wide arms and we all smiled as our parents hugged our newest sister. Ashland was looking up.


	40. Chapter 40

Edward laughed and I smacked him hard in the mouth. He flew across the room and crashed into the wall. The house shuddered and there was a very distinct Edward impression left as he slid down and slumped on the floor. He moaned and rolled over.

"Izzy baby. I think your taking this a little too far."

"What? The fact that you kissed Tanya or the fact you enjoyed it?" I snapped at him. I was seething after Tanya let slip that she had kissed Edward _after _I had returned to the Cullen fold. Hastily Tanya explained the situation but I still clocked her for it and then went after Edward.

He stood up brushing plaster from his shoulders and smirked.

"Jealous baby? It's kind of hot."

I rolled my eyes. Edward had changed because I had changed and for the most part it was cool. We match and all that shit. But sometimes I wish he wasn't so Goddamn cocky.

"Don't give that shit, _Eddie_," I sneered, "your dazzling doesn't work. Well maybe on a certain dumb strawberry blonde hussy."

"Hey," I heard Tanya yell.

"You're being a bitch Izzy," Edward murmured taking a calculated step towards me. My gaze zeroed in on the movement and I took a step back.

"You're being a douche bag Edward."

"Oo I love when you talk dirty to me."

I laughed dryly. "Funny, 'cause that would mean you're actually going to get any."

"Oh I'm going to get some Izzy. Don't worry bout that."

I saw him crouch and I saw his muscles coil, but I never saw him actually in flight. He was just to quick. Suddenly he was everywhere. I growled but he pined me under his weight. Despite my anger I felt my self surrendering.

_Dammit _

His lips moulded to mine fierce and unforgiving. I kissed him back with just as much force taking his bottom lip in mine between my teeth and biting hard. He snarled sitting up and he slapped me. My head snapped to the side and I giggled.

_God I love it when he's rough._

It never hurt. Edward could never hurt me, even if he wanted too. As a vampire I barely felt any pain. Being rough was just as exquisite as being soft.

Edward leaned back down to kiss me again but I moved my head away from his lips in an attempt to be defiant. Edwards eyes narrowed and then he smiled rather wickedly. I tried not to gulp as his teeth snapped at me ear but he noticed the movement of my throat. His grin widened.

"Do you think Tanya could ever compare to you, my love," Edward whispered lovingly into my ear. His breath washed over me drowning me in his scent.

When I didn't answer him he continued. "She can't, little one."

I snarled at his pet name but couldn't move. He had me locked down. I closed my eyes as his nose trailed softly down the length of my throat. My breath stuttered as he came to the dip between my collarbones and I felt his tongue dart out taking a long languid lick of my skin.

"No one but you can make me feel this way Izzy," he murmured pushing his erection into my leg. I moaned at the feeling. His weight lifted and my eyes snapped to his. He still sat straddled over me his hands ghosting over my shirt.

"Edward don't ri-"

The rip echoed through the room and I sighed. He never had the patience to actually take _off_ my clothes when he was turned on. I suppose that was my fault and to a certain degree I loved it but I also liked to actually keep some of the shirts in tact. Regardless at least it gave Alice and Rose some more shopping to do.

"So, so sorry Isabella," Edward chuckled trying to be ashamed of his behaviour. I knew he didn't give a damn about it so I shrugged my shoulders and ripped his shirt off.

The fabric tore easily revealing the beautiful planes of his chest and stomach. My hands instinctively ran over them watching as the muscles tensed and released.

"It's only fair." I quirked an eyebrow at him smiling.

"Well then it's only fair to get rid of the rest of our clothes. You know so the shirts don't feel lonely."

I frowned. "Oh yes, can't let our shirts feel lonely can we?"

Within seconds the denim was being lobbed across the room as well as our underwear. I laughed as my bra hit the window with a ping. Edward grinned att me.

"So are you still angry at me?" he murmured cupping my breast and toying with my nipple. I sighed as he copied the movement with his other hand.

"No not really. But you should have told me."

He leaned down and pressed his lips on my exposed jaw line.

"Honestly love? I completely forgot. Especially with you being so beautiful."

"I suppose I am distracting."

"Very distracting."

I felt him move above me. For a moment I was disappointed. We had started out rough and fun and now the mood had changed.

"Izzy?"

I looked up at him and smiled. Edward was my life. Despite everything we had gone through together, he was it. I was happy, he was happy and our life together was happy.

"I love you Edward."

His smile almost took my breath away.

"I love you Izzy."

"Now what were you saying about being beautiful?" I hedged smiling coyly at him. He chuckled and ducked his head. I felt his breath on my neck.

"You are so beautiful."

His voice lowered as he kissed the point behind my ear.

"You are so sexy."

He licked the shell of my ear. I started to purr.

"You are so fucking naughty," he growled.

Suddenly I felt his teeth sink into the skin of my throat and at the same time he thrust into me. I screamed with ecstasy as he slid into me his venom stinging my neck but only heightening the feel of him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away with it did you Izzy?"

I snarled and he echoed back with one of his own. He pulled almost the entire way out before thrusting back into me. The force caused my body to grab onto him. My nails scratched down his back making him hiss.

"All's fair in love and war." I grunted and he started to pound into me. I watched him amazed that he could let himself go like this. He was so animalistic at times. His lips were curled in a snarl his body hunched over mine in a protective gesture or more probably a possessive one. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and flipped him over.

He was momentarily stunned at the change of position but then smirked at me. He grabbed at my hips and rolled them over his. I gasped at the feeling that shot through my body.

"Oh god Izzy do you know how amazing you look? Sitting on top of me, grinding yourself all over my cock."

_Holy shit…where did the dirty talk come from?_

"Just as amazing as you look beneath me," I moaned as I started to move over him. His hands trailed up and down my sides before cupping my breast as my movements became more erratic.

"Oh god Izzy," edward grunted as his thumbs flicked over my nipples. I tipped my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. Edward thunbs flicked my nipples once more before he rolled them between his fingers. My climax rolled through me so hard that I didn't even feel edward pick me up and slam me into the wall.

I was vaguely aware of him grunting and hissing as he came but I was too involved in my own bliss to actually take notice.

"Izzy…Izzy? Come back to me baby."

I sighed softly as my vision returned and my eyes settled on Edward. I briefly took in my surroundings realiing that we were now on our bed in Ashland and the sun was now flittering through the window. We had been at it for well over four hours.

"I literally fucked you into a short term coma," Edward mused. I snorted and was about to reply when Emmett barrelled in.

"Seriously Edward, you barely wrecked the room…a coma is a bit far fetched for you."

I glanced down at myself silently thanking Edward for clothing me while I was 'out of it'. Despite my love for my brother I did not want him getting an eyeful of my goodies. Edward moved off the bed and I noticed he was dressed as well.

Well duh!

"Believe what you want Emmett. I just have a little more skill and finesse than you do brother.

Emmett's eyes clouded over. "Finesse this."

I watched amused as Emmett threw a punch at Edward only to have him duck before the last second. Emmett had of course put his whole weight into the puch and the momentum caused him to pitch forward smashing onto our window and part of our wall. I was up within seconds of Emmett throwing the punch pulling him back and effectively stopping him from falling out of the hole he had just created.

I quickly let go of Emmett's neck and arm and stared at the massive hole. I glanced at Edward who was equally as shocked as I was. We were not expecting that to happen.

Suddenly we heard the wind hum and we all turned to see Esme standing in ouor doorway surveying the damage with an equally shocked look on her delicate features.

"Emmett…explain."

Emmett glanced at me and then at Edward. "They were fucking and it got out of control. Not my fault…see ya."

And with that he jumped out of the hole and hooked it into the surrounding trees. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously mom, we were fucking but Emmett caused that," Edward explained pointing at the rubble.

"Edward," Esme sighed. "Do not use that language and I know it was Emmett. However do you mind explaining the hole in the opposite wall?"

I stopped laughing and stared Edward. A dirty smirk crept on his face and I felt my irritation grow.

"He was being an ass and it got out of control. Not my fault…see ya."

I quickly launched myself out of the hole and legged it after Emmett.

"IZZY!" I heard Edward yell at me. I laughed as I ran faster to catch up with Emmett.

* * *

Hours later Edward had finally caught up with me. Needless to say he was not very impressed with my antics back at the house although Esme believed his story and didn't get angry at him.

"She didn't blow up Edward so what are you bitching 'bout?"

"That's not the point Iz,"

I laughed at the pout. "Come on Edward you're her golden child. You do no wrong in her eyes. Plus it was hell funny to see your face."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you can act like such a teenager."

I poked my tongue out and sat down next to him. We both were perched on a large branch overlooking the beautiful forest. Despite myself I found I really enjoyed the snow now that I didn't feel the cold. I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder and sighed.

"Can you imagine what our life would have been like if I came back to you when you were eighteen."

I laughed at the thought. To be honest I hadn't really thought about it. I was wondering how much Edward had actually thought about.

"Mmmm lets see. I would of accepted you back without so much as a battering of your eyelashes."

Edward looked at me surprised. "Really!?"

I nodded, jumping higher onto the branch and looked down at him.

"You have no idea how infatuated I was with you. I swear it was sickening."

"Infatuated?"

"Worse than all the boy band love in the world." I grimaced. Edward looked thoughtful.

"Mmmm that is bad." he murmured. I rolled my eyes at him and he just shook his head. His hand reached up and brushed against my cheek and I lost myself for a moment in his golden eyes.

"Ok Iz your doing the droopy puppy dog thing again." He teased.

I laughed and pushed away from him, dropping gracefully to the ground. Edward followed me second later and we began to walk through the snow.

"Well lets see now. We would of graduated high school together."

"You would of begged me to make you a vampire just so you could have your wicked way with me." I grimaced and stuck my tongue out. Edward chuckled and took my hand.

We walked in silence for a few moments before Edward stopped and turned to me.

"I would of compromised for you to marry me in order for you to get me into bed."

I chuckled. "Married at 18. God! Can you imagine what Renee and Charlie would of thought about that one?"

Our laughter echoed around us. I could imagine the old me scared shitless over Charlie threatening Edward with his gun and Renee freaking out. Edward pushed me gently and I hissed at him. Still halfway through my newborn year I was very volatile though Edward knew exactly what buttons to push. Both to rile me up and calm me down.

"Lets see," I mused trying to find a way to piss Edward off. "Jake would have been pissed off and tried to win me back possibly by feeling me up and kissing me."

"You whore," Edward said in mock disgust. I pushed him hard enough to make him stumble.

"You would of let him cause you're such a pansy."

Edward shook his head. "No I would of let him because you can't resist me."

"We would of killed Victoria ages ago." A frown flittered across his face as he tried to contemplate how it all would have happened. His frown softened before turning into a full fledged grin.

"You would have had to sit out because you were human."

"Hey I killed Victoria when I was human." I reminded him.

"Yeah but you were a bad ass by then."

I slumped my shoulders forward. It was true. If I had met Victoria when I was Bella I would have peed myself. As I trudged through the snow a thought popped into my head.

"Agreed but I would have probably made you sit out because I feared for your safety."

"Aw you really do care." He teased. I made a face at him and he playfully tackled me to the ground. I rolled over and looked up at him. His eyes danced with excitement.

"Only a little and only cause you can get me off." I giggled as he pouted.

"Okay so I sit out and my family kill Victoria."

I shook my head. "No, you would have had to kill her."

"Why me?"

"Because she was after me and I was with you. Duh!"

"Okay so what was my family doing?"

"Destroying the newborns," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. To me it was obvious.

"What?" He frowned as he rolled off me. He sat back trying to wrap his head around what I was saying. I sat up dusting the snow from my hair. I sighed softly and enveloped him in my shield to show him what I was thinking. His face smoothed out as he began to understand.

"So if you think about it… if you had come back nothing would of stopped her. She would of created her lil freaky kids earlier."

We both snorted as we tried to envision the battle seen. My sheild was still wrapped around him and the scene danced in my mind.

"Okay so Jasper would of tried to everywhere at once. And Alice would have been fine cuz she's Alice. Emmett would have been in his element."

Just then Emmett came barrelling through the tree line. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of my throat. He had obviously managed to sneak back home to change. Recently Emmett had gotten it into his head that he was a mountaineer. His massive frame suited the role but there was something inherently funny about it. He wore a deep red check shirt with black fitted jeans and huge mountain boots. To cap the look off he finished it with tan suspenders and a raccoon hat which he had caught and killed himself.

Esme, being the mom she was, couldn't resist his pleas to make into a hat. Occasionally he would carry an ol style axe with him and you could hear him shout 'timber' whenever he would go a' foraging for critters. As he so eloquently put it.

"Hell yeah I would have been. I would of taken on newborns. Emmett smash."

Rose came running through and she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry guys he just got ahead of himself."

She grabbed him by one of his suspenders and started to tug at it. "Come on. I think someone's a little too over stimulated. Lets get some bear into you and off to bed."

Emmett ran around in a tight circle before barrelling back towards the house.

"Yay! Bear, bear, bear. Bed, bed, bed," he yelled before stopping dead and turning back to Rose.

"Wait, Rose does bed mean sex?"

Rose rolled her eyes at us. "He may be a dumb jock, but he's my dumb jock."

She ran off after him waving at us as she tried to reassure him that bed did in fact mean sex. I turned to Edward and laughed.

"Lets hunt my love."

I nodded and took his hand and we ran at exceptional speed trying to find our favourite prey. Mountain lion. As we ran I continued to think about what could have been.

"I would have done a beautiful wedding."

I glanced to my right and saw Jazz and Alice running through the trees.

I smiled. "Of course you would have."

_She would have been a total pain in the ass too._

Edward chuckled. Alice looked at him quizzically. I grinned at her thankful that only Edward could hear my silent though. Alice clicked her tongue and glared at me.

"Don't forget I get to do your ten year anniversary wedding."

"Don't remind me," I murmured. Edward was suddenly interested in the trees. I knew he was up to something regarding our next and more appropriate wedding. Apparently Vegas was not good enough for Alice but I thought it had gone rather well actually. I sighed thankful that I had at least ten years to con it out of him.

"Anyway this game is fun," Alice squeaked her mood now as buoyant as ever.

"We would have had your wedding at the house and I would have had lillies and freesias everywhere…"

I rolled my eyes and started to ignore her. When she got like this it was hard to get her to stop. I did however notice that Jasper and Edwards eyes glazed over as well when she began to ramble.

"Oh and Edward being Edward he would have taken you to Isle Esme for your honeymoon."

_Isle what?_

"Isle Esme?"

Edward proceeded to tell me about Isle Esme and I chuckled. I would have loved it too.

_But seriously who buys a bunch of islands?_

Edward laughed. "Carlisle, of course."

"Well I would have packed your bags. Not that you would have worn anything that I would of packed anyway."

I smirked at her. "Stupid human."

Suddenly Jasper tackled me and I just dodged him punching me in the head. I growled and flipped him off me. Ever since my coming back from the dead Jasper and Emmett had a running bet on who would land the first punch. Being a newborn and me, of course, it was extremely hard for them. Seven months on neither of them came close.

"Jazz come on. I'm hungry," Alice said stomping her foot. Jazz stood instantly and grinned at me.

"Next time Izzy."

"Dream on loser."

He pointed at me and I laughed. Edward placed his hands on my waist and we watched Alice and Jazz run off.

"Okay so Isle Esme…would you have…" I trailed off thinking about our first time. I felt a hardening against my back and I realized that my shield was still wrapped around Edward and he was getting a peek at the memory too. I slipped my shield from him wanting to be alone in my thoughts.

"Pervert," I muttered. He smiled languidly at me before I prodded for an answer to my question.

He sighed loudly. "I would have tried Izzy."

I spun around and cupped his face. "Lets just say we succeeded."

He grinned. "Okay, I'll play along."

I laughed. If we weren't doing it we were talking about it and nothing made Edward more aroused then talking about it. Something suddenly struck me then and I laughed.

"Mind sharing?"

I giggled. "Lets pretend I got pregnant."

The horror that filled Edwards face caused me to tip my head back and laugh.

"Oh god Iz lets not."

"Stop being a sissy."

Edward let go of me and took a step back. His hands flew to his heads and he rubbed his scalp furiously. I continued regardless wanting to see where our imaginary past would have led.

"So we're on Isle Esme and suddenly I realize my period is late and I'm vomiting and hungry all the time…and all I want is eggs."

"Eggs?"

"Shut up. It's the only food I can distinctly remember."

"Okay eggs it is."

Edward smiled. "Okay and you tell me and I of course completely freak out and whisk you home for Carlisle to cut it out of you."

I gasped and grabbed my flat belly.

"No you won't get my little nudger."

"Little nudger?"

"That's what I'd name him. At least until he was born."

"Him?"

"Or her."

"Well I would get rid of that little demon spawn. It would have kill you."

"No it wouldn't and beside I'd have Rosalie on my side."

"Rose hated you back then," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Yes but if I was pregnant…" I hedged. After finding out what Rose went through as a human we both knew that the one thing she wanted was children and she would move mountains to protect a baby.

"Traitorous bitch," he muttered.

I smiled. "With Rose on my side, Emmett, Esme and Alice would have been too. Leaving Carlisle and Jazz but they wouldn't dream of going against their wives."

_I win._

"Fucking chickens."

Edward turned to me. "You do realize that it would have ripped its way out of you."

"And you would have save me by biting me and turning me into a vampire." I grinned triumphantly while Edward rolled his eyes.

"And then we live happily ever after."

I scrunched up my nose. "Blah! I hate happily ever afters."

"So what would you have named our little girl?"

"A girl?"

Edward nodded picking up some snow and watching it slip through his fingers. "That's what I imagine we would have."

I nodded and then thought what 18 year old Bella would have named her daughter. I laughed as it came to me.

"Renessmee!"

Edward frowned and stared at me before shaking his head. "That's weird."

"It's a combination of my two mothers."

Realization dawned on Edward as he put my logic together. "Okay so Nessie it is then."

I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head. "As in the Lock Ness monster. You are not naming my kid after a mythical sea monster."

Edward snorted. "To late Izzy. Nessie it is."

_Always trying to one up me._

I groaned. "If that's how you want to play it Edward. Lets see…yes…then Jake would have imprinted on Nessie."

"What? No way. No dog would be humping my daughter." Edward practically screeched. I laughed.

"Calm down Edward we're just playing. Besides as if any of that would of actually happened. It all sound kind of far fetched."

Edward calmed down and then laughed himself. "Yeah. Utterly ridiculous. Especially our demon spawn."

I grinned and nodded. I watched as Edward walked a bit before sitting down on a patch of visible green grass. I followed after him sitting on the snow and leaning back on my elbows. Edward copied me and we both stared into the cloudy sky.

"So your not disappointed by not having children?" Edward whispered.

I laughed. "Uh no! I hate kids anyway. They drool and whine. I could go see Jacob and the pack if I wanted that."

Edward laughed as I continued. "Besides I have Emmett. He like a perpetual four year old and Alice is your typical 16 year old teenage girl."

Edward nodded his head understanding my explaination. Suddenly he rolled on top of me forcing my elbows down and my head to hit the ground. I stared up at his golden eyes questionably. He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Do you want to make a baby now?"

I laughed and tried to play coy and innocent. "Oh Edward I'm not sure that I'm ready for that kind of commitment. Do you have a condom?"

"No."

I frowned and pushed him off me. "Well don't expect to have sex with me."

"Really Edward you should never try to push yourself onto a young woman. And to try and coerce her into relations with out the appropriate contraception….well I thought I taught you better than that."

I bent my head back to see Carlisle and Esme walk had in hand into view. I snickered at the fact Carlisle had called Edward out on his attempt to have 'relations' with me. He had in fact succeeded too many times today.

I sat up brushing the snow from my back and from my hair. I turned around and noticed Alice and Jasper as well. I smiled as I hopped up and Alice motioned or me to sit next to her on a recently felled tree.

_Probably one of Emmett's accomplishments. _

Jasper and Edward joined us and we spent the next hour just talking about our plans to visit the Denali's soon. I had missed Tanya and even though we talked a lot via today's technology it just wasn't the same. Not to mention her being very involved with Fred and me being very involved with Edward didn't help the matter.

I watched as Carlisle leant against the tree smiling down at Esme. Just then there was a rustling from the right and Emmett burst through the tree line. Butt naked. I couldn't help but laugh. He planted himself right in front of us and Alice screamed falling backwards off the log, her legs sticking up and her hands covering her eyes.

"I'm blind, Arh my eyes," she screamed. Edward and I held each other as we laughed. Despite the knife being sent off to Jacob and the pelt safely kept by Corey Alice's visions were slow to return. She also had problems adapting to them again so she didn't mind the progression of them. It gave her time to get use to them again.

Rose came stomping in after him carrying his clothes.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. If you don't put on your clothes this minute…" Rose threatened throwing his clothes down on the ground. Emmett grinned at and placed both his hands on his hips.

He sucked in a huge breath and bellowed, "Real men go commando."

Jasper, Edward and I were gasping as we laughed. We suddenly stopped when we saw Esme's face. Pure fury laced over her delicate features. She looked so mean even I wouldn't have taken her. Carlisle had an amused look on his face as he watched his wife tremble with anger next to him.

"Carlisle Cullen," she screamed. He jumped and then took a step back as his wife turned and advanced on him. Edward was now laughing fresh silent laughter as he watched on. Jasper and I shared a look as we watched Esme advance on Carlisle.

"I told you to have a talk with him," she snarled poking him hard in the chest.

"I was going to… I am… I…," he stuttered before turning to Emmett and pursing his lips.

"Emmett we need to have a talk," he managed in a firm voice though his eyes wavered as he glanced at Esme. He motioned for Emmett to follow him into the forest with a tilt of his head. We all watched as Emmett deflated with the prospect of having another father-son chat.

"Okay," he mumbled trudging after Carlisle. Rose who watched the entire thing with a small smirk on her face and her arms cross watched as the two disappeared before walking carefully over to Esme.

"Esme lets go…bake some cookies for the children's hospital," she cooed to her guiding her back in the direction of the house like she was a ticking time bomb. The anger that coursed through her suddenly disappeared at the suggestion and she smiled up at Rose.

"Oh that is a lovely idea Rosalie."

When they were gone I turned to Jasper. "Really Jasper that wasn't fair."

Jasper shook his shoulders. "Hey when you have lived for as long as I have you take what entertainment you can get. Even if I have to tweak it a bit."

Jasper chuckled as he stood up and shook his head. He stared down at Alice who had not moved throughout the whole ordeal. He jumped over the tree and picked his wife up by the waist. I laughed when she still refused to move from her frozen position. Her legs stuck straight out her body ridgid while her hands covered her eyes.

"Come on honey lets see if we can find some sulphuric acid to wash out your eyes then maybe we can…"he trailed off suggestively. Alice went limp in his arms and he let her down. She glared up at him.

"Jasper how can you think of that after what I just witnessed?" she moaned as her hands flung around her at alarming speeds. Jasper looked at me and mouthed 'a little help here.'

_Horny little empath._

"Hey Alice? I was thinking maybe tomorrow you and I go shopping all day, then you know spa treatment , the works."

Alice's face lit up and she nodded before grabbing Jazz and dragging him to the direction of the house.

"I'm gonna maul you so bad Jazz for being that sneaky." I heard her mutter. Edward leaned into me and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Jasper says thank you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever at least we are alone now."

I straddled the log and leaned back into Edwards embrace. He kissed the top of my head and we watched as the sky darkened and began to change into it muted tones.

"It's twilight love. it's the safest time," Edward murmured into my hair. I giggled.

"How come I do not feel very safe in your arms?" I said snuggling deeper against him. I felt Edward scoff.

"You're just a weird."

I smiled softly and watched as the stars start to come out against the darkening sky. I sighed softly.

"I love you Eddie."

I felt Edward chuckle beneath me. "I love you Bella."

Somewhere in the distance we heard Emmett growl.

"For fucks sake Edward. You married the woman…Her. Name. Is. Izzy!"

Authors Last Notes:

I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking this little fic and embracing it. I wasn't entirely sure on how Izzy and my Emmy bear would be accepted but you fell head over hells for them and for that I am eternally grateful.

Watch out for the sequel...which will come in the new year after the birth of my baby!

Bye!


End file.
